Black Sun and White Moon: Selene's Posts
by JoanDarkGothic
Summary: Hello,here is Johnny?No…just me…a medium/psychic girl living your hard life,in a very close future from you. Not that cute future,like "Star Trek song". Is more like…"Chewbacca noise": hairy and decadent!And how does a sensitive,unemployed and evicted from property,turns this messy planet,huh?Good question!I'll try to give a good answer but for this...what Spirituality!
1. American Beauty

**Postagem 1. Beleza Americana**

**(**_**American Beauty**_**, 1999, EUA)**

"_Queria ser uma ecologista de sonhos... _

_Ser capaz de fazer nascer sonhos, vê-los crescer, vê-los dar belos frutos, acompanhá-los envelhecer e, finalmente, vê-los morrer... e depois, a partir de suas mortes, vislumbrar a suavidade do hálito que os movia ser capaz de abençoar o nascer de novos sonhos: renascimento! Ecologia pura! O ciclo completo de Vida, sempre Vida... Ciclo tão perfeito que irmana até mesmo as águas que pairam nos céus, as que fluem pelo sangue em minhas veias, e as que dormem revoltas nas mais secretas profundezas dos oceanos, sempre milagrosamente sendo as mesmas águas em tempos estranhos uns aos outros..._

_Eu queria era mesmo ser uma ecologista de sonhos... e para quê? Para que eu pudesse jamais deixar morrer - sem imediatamente vê-lo renascer, transmutado! - o meu maior sonho:_

_Viver de verdade!_

_Mas não sou uma ecologista... estou mais para uma degradadora ambiental filha da puta, que intoxica, polui e destrói tudo o que toca... estou com 19 anos, e me sinto absurdamente velha, acabada, vazia... Por quê? _

_Sei lá... Não achei uma resposta convincente pra isso... Não sei mesmo... Aliás, cada vez mais percebo que sei menos... devem ser os sinais da minha senilidade precoce, tipo: Mal de Alzheimer? Para os desavisados, estou sendo sarcástica, ok?... Um pouco do venenoso ácido destrutivo que amaldiçoa minhas veias..._

_Sarcasmo... revolta... raiva, muita raiva... minha nau no oceano da tristeza..._

_Por que estou assim? Arrisco uma resposta, mas decerto está errada, como em tudo na minha vida nos últimos anos: estou vazia e velha porque não sei viver... porque desisti de viver... porque acho que a única coisa que sei fazer bem é sobreviver..._

_Sobreviver... como isso é cansativo! Estou esgotada... sinto minhas forças se acabando... sobreviver é tão difícil... às vezes parece tão... impossível... quero descansar... quero desistir... quero morrer..."_

Me deu um arrepio horroroso quando eu li isto que havia escrito há tantos longos meses atrás! Nossa, parece que eu tava possuída pelo que havia de pior na face do Sistema Solar!

Olhei a data em que eu postei aquilo no meu velho _blog_... Poucos dias antes de ter conhecido Hélène, Leilene e... ele! Que sorte que eu não me matei dum jeito burro justo naqueles últimos três dias, fazendo acrobacias na minha moto, naquelas madrugadas... Escapei muito menos por juízo e muito, muito mais mesmo, por pura sorte!

Deletei esta postagem!

Joguei-a de onde ele nunca devia ter saído: lixeira!

Crash! Som de papel sendo amassado, devorado pelos _bits_ do meu _tablet_!

Meu _blog_ agora será completamente novo!

Nova vida, novo _blog_!

Sim, sim!

Bom... er... hãm...

Tá... eu já decidi que vou postar coisas novas aqui... mas como eu começo?

E por onde eu começo?

Putz... o que e como eu começo a contar aqui as coisas pra você ler?

Hum... hum...

Tá! Já resolvi!

Já que não sei mesmo como começar a te contar esta história, afinal eu não passo_ "duma pirralha de dezenove anos que não sabe nada!"_ – como já ouvi, é mole?! – vou iniciar te contando a história do meu nome...

Selene.

Até eu conhecer ele, o "carinha misterioso", o meu nome era a única coisa boa que eu acreditava existir na minha vida... meu nome era a única coisa que eu gostava naquela catástrofe de novela mexicana em que eu vivia...

Quem sugeriu meu nome foi minha vó: Selene era uma dentre as suas três sugestões, todas muito especiais...

Ah, minha querida e saudosa vó Rachel... pois minha mãe era incapaz de me dar um nome elegante desses, um nome tão profundo e cheio de significados!

Se meu nome fosse dado por minha mãe? Certamente ela me daria o nome da primeira técnica de enfermagem que cruzasse o caminho dela após o meu parto, só pra ela não ter o trabalho de pensar!

"_Selene_" era o nome da Antiga Deusa grega da Lua! E como eu amo a Lua de paixão, sempre a amei, eu adorava meu nome!

Como eu sempre fui uma "_ratinha de biblioteca_" ou uma "_besoura de livros_", eu pesquisei sobre o significado do meu nome e desta Deusa. Meu nome vinha do grego "_selas_" que significava "_luz_" ou "_radiância_".

A deusa da Lua, Selene, era filha do titã Hipérion e era também irmã do Deus-Sol, Hélios, e era a deusa padroeira dos magos e feiticeiros! Esse detalhe me deixava mega feliz, porque eu sempre amei coisas místicas!

Continuando minhas pesquisas, descobri que a deusa Selene, no período Helenístico, após as conquistas de Alexandre Magno, fundiu-se com Ártemis, e os romanos passaram a chamá-la de Luna.

Sim, eu faço pesquisas: posso ser de tudo, mas uma coisa eu não sou, te garanto: burra!

Sem falar que "_Selene_" também era o nome de uma personagem de um filme que eu adorava, "_Underworld_": uma vampira morena e de olhos azuis que caçava lobisomens, _werewolfes_!

Que _show_! Era uma personagem muito mega mesmo! Mas esse detalhe eu acho que minha vó nunca soube, porque Rachel não gostava de filmes que tinham cenas de violência e tal... pobre Rachel: não sabia o que tava perdendo!

Como eu falei do filme _Underworld_, você já deve tá suspeitando, né?

Bom, uma coisa que você vai notar é que eu sou louca por cinema, e raciocino muito baseada em filmes, animações, quadrinhos... em horas de lazer, baixo tudo que é filme antigo da net, desde os em preto e branco e mudos aos novíssimos 5D... pois é... é o meu jeito de ser... sim, eu sou uma _nerd_ mesmo, sua suspeita tava certa!

Paciência, fazer o quê?! Melhor contar duma vez ao invés de me esconder no armário... Você ia acabar descobrindo mesmo...

Bem, eu citei a minha mãe, né? Então vou falar um pouco dela...

Blá, blá, blá... de novo, aquele velho papinho: "_e após os comerciais, a história da sua vida! Aguardem!_"

Que coisa mais... clichê! É um saco fazer isso... queria era falar direto dele!

Mas acho que se eu não falar um pouco de mim, vai ficar complicado de entender porque as coisas aconteceram como aconteceram, né?

Paciência, então... _Let's go_!

Minha mãe não era uma mulher que fazia o "_tipo maternal_"...

Acho que ela tinha uns treze anos quando engravidou de mim. Ela teve complicações no meu parto e nunca mais pode engravidar.

Cresci ouvindo ela dando "_graças a Deus_" por isso... E eu, conforme crescia, também agradecia a Deus por não ter irmãos... ficava feliz por saber que eles nunca iam passar pelo o que eu passei...

Minha mãe dizia, toda vez que tinha oportunidade, que quando eu nasci, eu "_desgracei a vida dela_"... que "_Ela perdeu toda a juventude dela por minha causa_"... etc., etc. ...

Mas era papo furado dela! Quem me criou foi minha querida vó, a mãe dela. Rachel me criou como pode, até os meus dezenove anos, quando a Vida levou ela pro Plano Astral... finalmente Rachel pode, então, descansar...

Resumindo: minha mãe era uma trintona que adorava quatro coisas na vida:

1°) "_Machos_";

2°) Baladas na noite;

3°) Bebida;

4°) Cocaína...

Não necessariamente nessa ordem...

Daí nasceu minha idéia de lhe dar o codinome mais amoroso que eu lhe poderia compor:

_Pink Pig_.

_Pink_? Porque ela babava, nas vitrines das lojas chiques, por roupas com tons de rosa...

_Pig_? Preciso explicar?!

Meu pai? Nunca o conheci... Nem sabia quem era... Pink Pig tinha tantos homens, tantos "_machos_", que sei lá de qual deles veio o sêmen do qual eu nasci...

Vovó... Ah, Rachel era uma mulher forte, mas muito triste por dentro. Nunca conheci o marido dela, meu vô. Ele havia morrido, baleado. Foi durante um assalto ao mercado dele, enquanto trabalhava, pouco antes de eu nascer. Uma vida inteira, honrada, tornou-se apenas mais uma nota de rodapé na página policial dum jornal vagabundo, _The Happy Harbor Daily_:

"_Assalto: o comerciante Abraham Stern, 45 anos, foi baleado durante assalto em sua loja comercial, na Rodovia Norte 290, em Happy Harbor. A vítima morreu no local. Os bandidos fugiram. A polícia investiga o caso."_

Incrível o enorme poder místico da mídia: descrever tão perfeitamente e tão detalhadamente uma vida inteira em três linhas... Só Alta Magia, uma verdadeira Teurgia, pra conseguir tal façanha!

Mas, na real, aquilo era só rotina... uma "rotina" que destruiu a vida da nossa família. Gosto de imaginar que talvez alguém dos Direitos Humanos tenha ido lá em casa consolar de alguma forma minha vó e Pink Pig grávida de mim, naqueles dias. Afinal, elas também eram humanas, logo deveriam ter algum direito, não?... Imaginar isso me reconforta...

Será que foram? Eu nem havia nascido ainda pra saber...

Depois daquilo, Pink Pig certa vez me contou que Rachel nunca mais teve aquela sua famosa alegria brilhando nela...

O mercado do vô fechou: nossa prosperidade acabou... Pouco depois, eu já era nascida – mas não lembro direito o que aconteceu – Rachel acabou tendo que vender nossa casa e nos mudamos pra uma casa alugada num bairro mais sossegado... Mal me lembro da mudança. Minhas memórias começam mesmo é naquela nova casa.

Adorava aquele lugar!

Lamy Village nem parecia fazer parte da sufocante e esfumaçada Happy Harbor! Cresci no meio de uma imensa Natureza!

Morava em Lamy Village e estudava na escola pública do bairro vizinho, New Bethlehen. Parte Sul de Happy Harbor.

Bom, a partir daí, as memórias me fluem mais fáceis!

Eu era uma guria mega estranha... Sempre fui muito calada e mega tímida. Tinha dificuldades enormes pra falar em público. Aliás, eu tinha dificuldade enorme pra falar com qualquer pessoa... Por que será?

Talvez tenha sido por isso:

Quando eu tinha seis anos... começaram a acontecer coisas... e... er... hã... arf...

Não dá!

Não consigo falar! Não dá!

Tô suando frio...

Trauma?

É...

Putz grila! Desde meus seis anos, lidando com isso... Será que isso me fez "amadurecer" mais rápido? Amadurecer ou... apodrecer direto? Não sei...

Pois é... era tudo mega complicado pra mim... Rachel fazia o que podia... mas ela também não podia me ajudar muito, pois eu me fechava cada vez mais como uma ostra em sua concha...

Até que, aos meus treze anos, eu finalmente consegui bloquear o meu "dom" – só não sei como!

Aos treze anos consegui me fechar pra esse mundo tão estranho, que ninguém mais ao meu redor sentia como eu...

Chega, não dá mais!

Tô começando a tremer...

Me entenda: preciso mesmo mudar o rumo dessa prosa...

Mais tarde eu te conto... prometo!

Promessa de dedinho juradinho! Juro mesmo!

Arfff...

Bom, eu finalmente passei a tentar ter uma vida normal... mas uma vida normal pra mim sempre foi algo utópico, impossível!

Eu nunca tive nada de "_normal_" em mim... desde o meu corpo até as roupas que eu gostava de vestir...

Vestir? Saí da infância, saltei pra adolescência.

Na adolescência eu passei a cultuar a morte!

Sei lá... a vida era tão complicada e difícil pra mim... a morte parecia tão bonita, tão atraente... parecia um descanso, eu sentia que a morte nunca era o fim, mas sim um retorno pra casa... porque eu nunca me senti em casa em toda a minha vida!

Como eu queria me sentir em casa!

Mas esse sentimento nunca tomou meu coração, por mais que eu o desejasse...

Assim, quando eu consegui bloquear meu dom/maldição, e "_essas coisas_" começaram a sumir da minha vida, eu passei a frequentá-los:

Cemitérios!

Sempre em busca de Paz... sempre em busca dum lugar em que eu pudesse me sentir em casa...

Aos treze anos, tomei alguma coragem!

Coloquei toda a minha revolta pra fora, de um jeito mega visível: no modo de me vestir... A gótica/dark que eu era, finalmente, saiu do armário!

Andava sempre de preto, da cabeça aos pés... comprei meu primeiro par de botas pretas longas e pro inverno, meu famoso sobretudo negro de couro! Minha marca registrada!

Ah, esse sobretudo!

Sempre que precisava sair de casa, o usava direto, fosse inverno, fosse verão! E quando ficava meio feio, eu mesma o reformava e pintava... Como eu sabia costurar, fiz muitas inovações nele, ele era único: havia virado meu _"copyright"_" onde quer que eu fosse!

Quando eu o vestia, eu me sentia mais protegida de todo aquele lixo que as pessoas emanavam... sei lá, como se eu tivesse usando uma armadura, tipo a do "_Batman, the Dark Knight"_!

Meu sobretudo: o manto da noite em mim, consagrada em couro negro, me ocultando!

E embaixo do meu sobretudo? Putz, aí tava meu corpo... Arfff...

Melhor era mesmo usar um sobretudo: sobre tudo, tapar tudo!

Corpo... er... cof, cof... acho que também não tinha nada de "_normal_". Acho que eu não era bem o tipo de guria gostosa, repleta de farturas, e bronzeada, que os guris queriam...

Baixinha e magrinha, acho que não tinha muito a oferecer com meus 1,55 m... O que um tipo _mignon_ pode ofertar?

Minha pele era mega branca... e eu odiava tomar Sol... odiava praia... odiava aquela multidão toda... Desde quando eu era foca pra ficar me torrando na praia?!

Focas? Não! Meu negócio era outro... corvos, corujas e morcegos, hahaha!

Ao menos eu achava mega legal os meus cabelos pretos... eu os cortava um pouco abaixo da altura do maxilar...

E eu mesma os cortava, pois sempre achei dependência da boa vontade – leia-se: má vontade! - dos outros um saco, começando com a de uma cabeleireira!

Eu gostava de usar cabelos curtos porque isso fazia eu me sentir mais... protegida... Sei lá... Com os cabelos curtos, eu não tinha aquela sensação horrível de que alguém fosse chegar por trás de mim e arrancar os meus cabelos, puxando-os, e me espancar... uma sensação horrível que eu sempre sentia quando eu os deixava crescer...

Bom, pelo menos eu achava mega legal o contraste que havia entre os meus cabelos – lisos e negros como o ônix lapidado – e a minha pele cor de neve! Contraste _show_!

Já meus olhos... estes eram de uma cor mega esquisita, pareciam o de uma _Alien_: violetas... um azulão mega escuro e raro... Por que eu não nasci com os olhos verdes como da minha vó, heim? Eram mega lindos! Culpa da Pink Pig, lógico, que escolheu o cara errado pra me fabricar!

E, pra complicar ainda mais as coisas pra mim... eu havia nascido com uma manchinha no meu pescoço, no lado esquerdo...

Talvez até se poderia dizer que seria uma marquinha charmosa...

Ela era de um tom levemente diferente da minha pele... e tinha a forma de uma Meia Lua ou de uma delicada Espada Curva... Quase uma tatuagem natural, em local estratégico!

Rachel havia me dito que, quando eu nasci e ela viu a marquinha, teve três idéias: se interpretasse a marquinha como uma Meia Lua, me dar o nome da Antiga Deusa grega da Lua – Selene – ou da Antiga Deusa guarani da Lua: Jacy... ou se interpretasse a marquinha como uma Espada Feminina, me dar o nome da Antiga Deusa africana dos Rios, que portava uma Espada Feminina: Pandá, uma qualidade de Oxum...

Pink Pig? Odiou os nomes Jacy e Pandá: disse que esses eram nomes de gente pobre, feia e suja! Assim sendo, meu nome acabou sendo o da Antiga Deusa grega da Lua...

A marquinha?

Bom... a complicação é que, na escola... arfff... essa marquinha havia me trazido problemas com as outras crianças... mas isso é uma memória muito ruim, e eu não quero mais falar dela...

De jeito nenhum! Eu quero é esquecer isso, pra sempre!

Além disso... eu também raramente sorria... rir, nem pensar!

Minha vida não era exatamente o que se poderia classificar, num _site_ de vídeos e filmes pra _download_, de um vídeo risível...

Logo: eu era mega fechada, sempre na minha, mega quieta...

Pronto, terminei!

Acabei de encerrar minha reza mântrica no famoso Muro das Lamentações, até mimetizando um pouco os judeus ortodoxos: genuflexão, batendo a cabeça, orando: _"sou uma medíocre: feia e desengonçada!"_, o poderoso mantra que eu orava sempre que eu adentrava no sagrado templo oracular chamado... espelho!

Agora chega, chega, chega!

Então... dá pra notar que eu tava bem desencaixada dos padrões _ISO 9000_ que o mercado sentimental exigia, né?...

Então eu sempre fiquei sozinha...

Sexo?

Já provei... mas prefiro não comentar...

Sempre me impressionei com a crueldade com que alguns homens, quando tem um mínimo de poder, são capazes de fazer... o sadismo com que alguns seres de cromossomos xy conseguem, criativamente, gerar sobre aqueles que tem cromossomos xx...

Letras perigosas: xy... xx... pois no final terminamos é nos ferrando com KY©...

Poder.

Crueldade com ele. Em tanta parte. Poder subindo à cabeça: nas duas cabeças...

Poder. Abuso de. Abuso.

No paletó e gravata: cargos de chefia em empresas...

Na força muscular: campus universitários mais ermos...

Nos jalecos brancos de... Hospitais Psiquiátricos...

Chega! Chega de falar em maçãs podres!

Maçãs fétidas que fazem com que a gente pense que o barril inteiro apodreceu!

Decomposição...

Ah, mas quer saber? Eu nem ligo em tá solteira, e principalmente, sozinha!

Enchi o saco dessa porcaria toda!

Não ligo mais mesmo!

Ou será que ligo?

Ter alguém...?

Deixa pra lá... melhor mudar o rumo dessa prosa...

Aos dezoito anos eu arrumei meu primeiro emprego com direitos trabalhistas! Uma loja completa de produtos dark/góticos, no Centro Histórico de Happy Harbor, no Beach Street Shopping.

Eu sempre trabalhei por conta, fazendo bicos... Mas então surgiu o emprego na Loja Shadow's!

Como eu era uma especialista nesses produtos, já que eu adorava tudo do gênero, das pontas das botas aos lápis pretos nos olhos, do cinema, música até a literatura gótica, eu era a melhor vendedora da loja, mesmo sendo mega tímida! Parecia que ali a minha timidez sumia! Tanto que a dona da loja, Yrypa, logo me promoveu a gerente, pode?!

Era apenas na Shadow's, na casa de Rachel e no cemitério os únicos lugares que mais me faziam lembrar a sensação de "_voltar para casa_"...

E na escola?

Saco... escola!

Mas tenho que falar disso, senão não posso falar da Ayaan!

Minha vida na escola, desde a 1° série, sempre foi um inferninho... Sobre a escola? Só uma palavra: _bullyng..._

Contarei só as partes mais leves.

As pesadas?

Deletei!

Leves:

Como aos treze anos eu passei a me vestir toda de preto – e nunca sorria – os outros adolescentes começaram a me apelidar de "_Vandinha_": a menina da _Família Adams_...

Inferno! Como eu odiava aquele apelido!

Se alguém queria me deixar furiosa e me machucar, era só me chamar assim!

Mas o que mais me irritava é que eu sempre fui uma covarde: nunca tive coragem de revidar às chacotas e agressões verbais... eu ouvia o "_Vandinha_" e ficava em silêncio...

Que ódio! Por que eu nunca reagi?

Por que eu sempre fui tão covarde?

Ao menos, nem sempre o _bullyng_ era calúnia...

Por exemplo, quando as coleguinhas me chamavam de filha da puta. Bem... Fato: eu era filha da Pink Pig... Fato verídico, que dispensa qualquer análise sociológica mais profunda...

Pra minha vergonha: fato até mesmo jornalístico... Sabe aquele jornalzinho de bairro, feito pelas jornalistas do salão de beleza, pelas editoras manicures, pelas redatoras cabeleireiras?

Ouvir a verdade? Ler nos jornais, na hora do café da manhã, que Pink Pig era igual à maçaneta de porta: local onde todo mundo põe a mão?

Sim, doía. Mas quem disse que fatos jornalísticos são sempre adocicados ou digeríveis?

Imprensa: o Quarto Poder das grandes Democracias Ocidentais... O que seria de nós sem ela?

Consequência: passei a odiar as redações de jornais... O típico fedor das grandes salas de redação da imprensa – _shampoos_ e condicionadores especiais, esmaltes, químicos pros cabelos, e sobretudo o odor cáustico da língua das redatoras – somado ao som das máquinas de escrever: secadores de cabelo! – me embrulhavam o estômago!

Arrepiante!

Mas foi na escola, ainda na alfabetização, que conheci a Ayaan!

Só por isso falei em "escola": lá conheci minha melhor e única amiga!

Ela era, junto comigo, a melhor aluna da escola! Éramos consideradas as "_geniozinhas_", mas diferente do que acontecia comigo, as outras crianças respeitavam Ayaan!

Parecia que dela emanava uma energia de autoridade, uma "_aura_" que fazia com que ela fosse respeitável.

E também Ayaan tinha uma personalidade mega forte... e ela era bem ágil: até os meninos tinham medo do soco forte de direita que ela podia dar! Claro: ela praticava _Kung Fu_ e era muito boa nisso!

Foi Ayaan quem me mostrou os primeiros passos no Caminho da Bruxaria. Ayaan, desde criança, era mega mística, pois a mãe dela era uma Bruxa, e bem especial: era a Grã Mestra do Espaço _Sopro da Deusa_, um _coven_ de Bruxas... além de Templo, era ao mesmo tempo um espaço onde também vendia-se produtos esotéricos e serviços neopagãos... Então, logicamente, Ayaan foi sempre uma bruxinha desde criança.

Aos treze anos, a convite de Ayaan, entrei pro _coven_.

Rachel? Não disse nada a respeito: eu achei que ela reclamaria ou me xingaria, pelo fato de ela ter me convidado tantas vezes pra que eu participasse da corrente de médiuns da terreira do Pai Xapanã – a terreira em que ela era a Yalorixá! – e eu nunca ter aceitado, e Ayaan ter me convidado uma única vez e eu ter imediatamente correspondido...

Rachel era realmente muito especial! Nunca me xingou, nunca me destratou, nunca fez o que Pink Pig fazia sempre que podia: apontar o dedo pra mim e dizer que eu era própria encarnação do erro, da imperfeição, uma deformidade ambulante a perambular pela Terra...

Cheguei até a perguntar pra Rachel:

"_Você não se ofendeu por eu ter aceito o convite de Ayaan?"_

Rachel? Sorriu!

Ela tava sentada naquela sua famosa cadeira de palha... e tinha um toquinho de madeira de eucalipto ao seu lado... Rachel disse que o preto-velho dela – que trabalhava muito com o Pai Xapanã e o Pai Omulu – tava ali, sentado comodamente ao lado da cadeira de palha dela, bem naquele toco... bem tranquilo, pitando seu cachimbo.

Era Pai Joaquim de Angola!

Rachel, uma baita médium – inclusive auditiva! – me disse que Pai Joaquim tava me dando essa mensagem:

_- A fia nasceu livre, é livre e sempre vai ser livre pra tomar as decisão dela... Quando se sabe o que procurar, a prova tá por toda a parte... porque sempre que o discípulo tá pronto, o mestre aparece, ô se aparece!_

Eu? Graças à Deusa não vi nada nem ouvi nada! Minha maldição já tava contida naqueles dias, ufa!

Quando eu fiz meus quinze anos, Ayaan me deu de presente um colar negro com uma Cruz Ankh e um Pentagrama, de prata!

Eu os adorei, e nem precisaria dizer que nunca mais os havia retirado do pescoço, nem mesmo para tomar banho ou dormir!

Foi a partir de então que sempre que eu sentia medo ou dúvida, eu me grudava na minha Ankh e no meu Pentagrama, os segurava com força e chamava pelas Divindades, pedindo auxílio, socorro, amparo, orientação...

Quando eu fiz dezoito anos, Rachel me deu de presente, raspando todas as suas economias, uma moto! Ela disse que era _"para você ir para o serviço e para a escola à noite, em maior segurança"_.

Rachel temia muito que eu fosse assaltada ou abusada numa parada de ônibus deserta durante a noite.

Nem precisaria dizer que foi o presente mais lindo e mais repleto de amor que eu já havia recebido!

Minha moto era uma _Honda_© toda negra, misteriosa como a noite, linda! Por sugestão de Ayaan, eu passei a chamá-la de "_Luna_", hehehe.

Vovó sabia mesmo que preto era a cor que me fazia tremer!

Rachel era a pessoa mais incrível que eu já havia conhecido! Mesmo com todos os desgostos que Pink Pig lhe dava, mesmo viúva há anos, mesmo passando por tantas porcarias em sua vida, ela sempre tentava ver o lado bons das coisas...

Que mulher incrível! Ela tinha um sorriso que encantava e um carisma que cativava as pessoas! Não era à toa que ela tinha tantas amizades, mesmo sendo uma pessoa triste por dentro e sofrendo tanto preconceito por sua fé – pois Happy Harbor não era moleza não...

O coração dela era de uma pureza, de uma bondade sem limites! E quanta fé ela tinha... como ela possuía uma fé intensa nos Antigos Deuses afro-ameríndios: uma fé sem medidas na Natureza e na Vida!

Quer saber? Eu a invejava! Ela amava tanto a Vida, mesmo a Vida sendo tão ingrata pra ela... e eu amava tanto a Morte...

Quer saber, mesmo? Lá no fundo eu queria era ter a fé e o amor à Vida que Rachel tinha... mas eu não conseguia... Acho que eu era fraca demais pra isso e minha vó, ela era tão... forte! Firme!

Quando eu fiz dezenove anos, Rachel me deu de presente um delicado colar dourado com um belo coração de cristal, e me disse exatamente essas palavras, que nunca esqueci:

"_Sei que você não compartilha a minha fé... mas aconteça o que acontecer, lembre-se de olhar para este colar e chame a sua Mãe: Oxum Pandá! Sinta-a no meio do seu peito e no alto de sua cabeça! Aconteça o que acontecer, com Oxum Pandá você nunca estará sozinha!"_

Eu não ia retrucar com a pessoa que eu mais amava nesse mundo... mas é que minha praia era a cultura Celta, minha Mãe era a Deusa Tríplice e não nenhuma Oxum Pandá ou qualquer outra coisa assim... Mas não retruquei: apenas dei-lhe um beijo, um forte abraço, e coloquei o coração de cristal no meu pescoço, junto com minha cruz Ankh e meu Pentagrama. E nunca mais o tirei do pescoço!

Apenas uma coisa que Rachel disse me incomodou no dia do meu niver:

"_Aconteça o que acontecer"._

Como assim, _"aconteça o que acontecer"_? O que ela queria dizer com isso?

Pouco tempo após meu aniversário de dezenove anos eu descobri o que ela queria dizer...

Quando cheguei em casa, vinda da Shadow's, descobri que Rachel havia sido internada às pressas no hospital... Foi então que ela me contou que iria partir em breve... me contou que Seu Pai Xapanã lhe havia aparecido em sonho alguns meses atrás e lhe dito que _"sua hora de partir estava próxima, assim prepare tudo o que julgar necessário"_... ela tinha muito pouco tempo... e realmente, sete dias depois que ela foi internada, o coração dela não mais bateu... Vovó finalmente parou de sofrer...

A pessoa que eu mais amava no mundo havia partido... eu me senti completamente desamparada...

E bem nessa época:

Crise Econômica Mundial amplificada... o mundo tornara-se muito pequeno e globalizado... A Grande Depressão Mundial da Economia chegou pra não ir mais embora...

Globalização a Ferro e Fogo, grana e cultura: _Wall Street and Broadway_...

Não só a Economia tava homogênea, mas também a cultura planetária tava cada vez mais pasteurizada... o processo de homogenia da cultura anglo-saxônica já havia tomado proporções tão gigantescas que uma imensidão de cidades do mundo inteiro já haviam até trocado completamente seus nomes pra nomenclaturas análogas, em língua inglesa...

Antes da Globalização a Ferro e Fogo, no século XX, se pensava que apenas o Comunismo poderia transformar os nomes de cidades: São Petersburgo em Leningrado... como todos tavam enganados!

Nunca duvide do poder do _make money_ a qualquer custo!

Assim, o século XXI foi o século do apogeu daquilo que o grandes biólogos lá do século XX, defensores da biodiversidade das espécies, profetizaram como "_impoverishment_": não apenas o empobrecimento das espécies vivas, mas igualmente um empobrecimento da Diversidade Cultural em imensa escala global...

E, com um mundo cada vez mais monolítico, cada vez mais sem diversidade, cada vez mais homogêneo, as novas pressões das mudanças climáticas no planeta arrasaram muito mais facilmente a Economia Mundial...

Caímos na Gigantesca Depressão... a crise de 1929, dos livros de História, foi um grão de areia perto deste Meteoro de Yucatán: seria o fim dos dinossauros?

Não sei... só sei que Yrypa, a dona da Shadow's, não suportou o Meteoro econômico: além do Impacto, um incêndio durante uma Manifestação de famintos e desempregados fechou o seu negócio... Extinção...

Dívidas impagáveis aos bancos: todos os funcionários haviam sido demitidos, e é lógico, eu inclusive...

O mais incrível é que antes de Vó Rachel partir, sem eu saber de nada, ela havia preparado tudo: havia convencido Pink Pig a me deixar ficar no quintal da casa dela...

Havia encomendado a um filho de santo dela, Mr. Jandyr, pedreiro, que construísse pra mim um quartinho com banheiro nos fundos da casa de Pink Pig... tudo pra que eu não ficasse sem ter um teto pra me abrigar, pois a casa em que vovó e eu morávamos em Lamy Village era alugada...

E ela sabia que sem a pensão da aposentadoria dela, só com o que eu ganhava na Shadow's – quando eu ainda tava empregada – não ia dar nem pra pagar a sombra do dedão do pé do aluguel mais despesas...

Eu iria ter que morar com Pink Pig no Norte de Happy Harbor, em White Wing, próximo à Rodovia Norte 290.

E fui.

Demorei muitos dias pra trocar de escola...

Pensei seriamente em abandonar os estudos...

Fiquei muitos dias sem ir à escola em New Bethlehen, no extremo Sul de Happy Harbor... Eu tinha que providenciar minha transferência pra uma escola perto da casa de Pink Pig... mas tava sem cabeça pra isso... sentia muita falta da minha vó...

Dor? A falta dela era lancinante!

Fiquei muito tempo indo quase todos os dias, de moto, do extremo Norte de Happy Harbor até o extremo Sul... sempre ao cemitério de New Bethlehen, visitar o túmulo de Rachel...

Eu sempre acendia uma vela pra ela e conversava com ela... me sentava sobre o túmulo...

Por vezes, quando ninguém tava por perto, até me deitava sobre ele pelo tempo que eu pudesse, encolhida como um filhote de gato implorando por algum carinho...

Contraste: a brancura invernal do túmulo de vovó e a enorme mancha negra, retraída como uma gota, pousada sobre ele, buscando avidamente sentir alguma paz e carinho... Puro contraste!

Lá eu podia ficar até bem tarde, até mesmo depois que o cemitério fechava, pois o vigia, Mr. George, era velho amigo meu e de Rachel...

Um velho legal... meio ranzinza, eu sei, mas muito legal!

Acho que ele sabia que Rachel tava fazendo uma falta tremenda na minha vida... que a passagem dela, daquele jeito tão abrupto, havia aberto um rombo no meu peito... rombo que só aliviava quando eu ia no túmulo dela, e ficava lá por horas... sem comer ou beber nada...

Não tinha fome nem sede lá. Passaram-se alguns meses... minha dor, minha saudade, começou a ficar sob algum controle...

Mas eu permanecia fielmente indo ao túmulo de Rachel sempre que havia grana pra gasolina da Luna. Sempre!

E foi justamente numa dessas visitas ao cemitério de New Bethlehen que eu o vi pela primeira vez... ele!


	2. Nightmare on Elm Street

**Postagem 2. A Hora do Pesadelo**

_**(Nightmare on Elm Street**_**, 1984, EUA)**

Alta madrugada.

Eu não via nada "_em preto & branco_". Era tudo bem colorido! Com riqueza de detalhes naquela escuridão toda!

Desenhavam-se imensas florestas de pinheiros, cercadas de neve: eu seria até capaz de sentir o enregelar de meus ossos, naquele frio com toda a cara de nórdico! Sentir o meu nariz congelar!

Ouço o som forte de uma respiração agressiva, selvagem, como que enfurecida, dançando ao redor de passos violentos em disparada: algo enorme tava vindo da floresta, furando a negritude da noite e lançando pinheiros abaixo como se fossem... palitos!

Tomei um enorme susto quando aquela coisa passou perto de mim, felizmente sem me ver! Era enorme, maior que uma _pick-up_! Completamente peluda! De olhos vermelhos cor de sangue! Seu pelo era dourado! Na cabeça: focinho alongado, longas orelhas empinadas o vestiam! Dentes canídeos enormes e fartos, brilhantes como aço!

Aquela coisa parecia ora se locomover em quatro patas, ora em duas patas! E as da frente pareciam lembrar... mãos!

Quando a cabeça daquele monstro passou perto de mim, parecia a de um imenso lobo selvagem, talvez pré-histórico! E numa fração de segundos, não sei como, vi algo saltar das profundezas de seus olhos: não foi um olhar de lobo, mas um olhar de uma criança, uma menina loirinha, aterrorizada, desesperada por manter-se viva! Parecia que uma menininha vivia "dentro" dos olhos daquele lobo do tempo da megafauna! Assustador!

O monstro dourado corria numa velocidade maior do que a de um carro! E eu senti porque ele corria tão rápido: pra salvar-se! Algo que ele temia muito tava em seu encalço!

O monstro saiu da floresta e foi em direção a uma linha de trem, que cruzava enormes campos de neve... justamente quando um enorme trem de carga tava passando!

Surgiu o som pesado de toneladas de metal pressionando os trilhos: o trem vinha rápido, possante!

A criatura dourada tava muito apavorada com o que a perseguia: um vulto negro, esbelto, incrivelmente ágil... Era um... um homem! Um cara! Ele passou por mim e, pra minha sorte, também não me viu! Quando ele passou por mim, pude ver um carinha misterioso, alto, vestindo um enorme sobretudo negro, revoltos cabelos negros... e suas mãos, tão brancas quanto a neve, empunhavam duas espadas, sendo que uma delas tava quebrada. Não consegui ver nada de seu rosto, mas senti sua respiração: em fúria e êxtase simultâneos, como um leão que está quase capturando a jugular de sua presa! Arrepiante!

A criatura não teve dúvida: entre o carinha misterioso que se aproximava dela, estraçalhando a distância, correndo tão leve e ágil como um sussurro de vento, e o gigantesco trem de carga que rasgava os campos invernais, escolheu o trem!

A colisão da criatura foi monumental e inesperada: a força do monstro era a de um furacão! Eu nunca ia imaginar aquilo! Ao invés do monstro ser atropelado, ele que atropelou o trem! O choque começou a descarrilar os vagões! Que loucura, foi uma força de impacto de... toneladas e toneladas!

Quando a criatura bateu no trem, perfurando a sua lataria como papel, atravessando-o e o descarrilando, ela prosseguiu em direção a um desfiladeiro! Como se nem tivesse passado por dentro do trem, despedaçando o vagão!

Foi então que o carinha misterioso berrou, furioso, mega alto:

- _Merde, merde, merde_!

Ele falava francês! Ao menos essa palavra francesa eu reconhecia... Bem, deixa de ser modesta, Selene: você sabia bem mais que isso de francês!

Xingando, furioso, ele coloca as espadas nas bainhas em suas costas, salta veloz sobre o trem, bem em cima do vagão perfurado que começava a descarrilar! E fiquei embasbacada com o que ele fez: começou a correr por sobre os vagões, mais rápido do que o próprio descarrilamento!

Incrível! O carinha era um bólido negro correndo sobre o trem, até chegar no primeiro vagão: a máquina!

Ali em cima, ele rasga o metal do teto com... as mãos! Com as mãos nuas, como se o metal fosse uma cartolina ordinária! Rasga o teto, puxa o maquinista pelas roupas, e salta com o homem sobre o campo nevado!

Ele cai como um gato sobre o campo nevado, com o maquinista nas suas costas! E o trem descarrila completamente a poucos metros dos dois, num barulho metálico ensurdecedor!

Crashhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

O maquinista tinha um crachá: _"Steg Svendessen"._ Que coisa mais idiota pra mim ver justo numa hora dessas, mas eu vi! E o pobre homem exclamou, desesperado, algo. Pra mim, com esse nome no crachá, e ainda mais falando aquilo tudo "enrolado", pior que grego, esse cara era sueco!

O carinha de sobretudo negro – cujo rosto eu nunca conseguia ver com nitidez! – olhou por um milésimo de segundo pro maquinista apavorado. Será que tava vendo se o homem tava bem? Então deu pra ele uma piscadinha matreira e, silenciosamente, saltou por cima do trem descarrilado, sacando novamente suas espadas, e sumiu em direção ao penhasco!

O monstro corria pela borda do desfiladeiro! De repente, de um fechado maciço de pinheiros próximos, o carinha de sobretudo negro saltou sobre a criatura, agarrando-se ao pescoço colossal do monstro e, com um sorriso assustadoramente sádico, enfeitado por ferozes e enormes dentes caninos, gritou:

- _Surprise_!

E os dois despencaram do desfiladeiro, enquanto a criatura urrava! Um urro misturado com um uivo, um som horrível!

Imediatamente ouvi um poderoso som, como se fosse um trovão vestido por imponentes palavras:

_Kaô Kabelecile_!

O grito ecoou, potente, por todo o desfiladeiro!

Eu não vi mais nada! De onde eu tava, só se podia ver o desfiladeiro e o vazio da escuridão! Percebi que o Sol tava pra nascer em alguns minutos. O silêncio no precipício era sepulcral!

Até que de repente eu vi algo incrível!

Das profundezas do desfiladeiro, ao longe, algo com asas enormes, profundamente negras e indomáveis, como de uma gigantesca ave de rapina, lança-se aos céus da moribunda madrugada – carregando algo em seus braços, que não pude ver! – alando-se em direção oposta ao nascer do Sol, como se dele fugisse!

E o Sol nasce...

Acordei.

E suando frio! Muito!

Que droga, outra vez aquele pesadelo!

Que porcaria! Isso já tava é me dando nos nervos...

Aquelas asas enormes, negras e selvagens... o sorriso sádico, com caninos enormes, do carinha misterioso... o imenso monstro dourado, babando e rosnando furioso enquanto corria, derrubando pinheiros como palitos... aqueles seus uivos penetrantes... Malditas imagens e sons! Ficavam impressas nos meus olhos e ecoando nos meus ouvidos um bom tempo depois que eu despertava.

Aqueles sons me davam arrepios, ecoavam lá fundo na minha cabeça!

Isso já tava ficando desesperador, pois tava ficando mega frequente... A primeira vez que tive esse pesadelo foi alguns dias após o sepultamento de Rachel...

Meses já se passaram, e agora esses sonhos perturbadores tavam ficando insuportavelmente frequentes...

Sonhos repetidos... pesadelos sistemáticos... Porcaria!

Eu achava que isso só existia em roteiro de livro e filme de terror... Só me faltava essa agora... Além de tudo que eu tinha que aguentar, mais uma coisinha insignificante extra pra completar a minha boa sorte: ter que lidar com um _Freddy Krueger_ na minha vida onírica!

Porcaria, eu não tinha mais paz nem quando eu dormia?!

Eu já tava perdendo o apetite... definhando... noites mal dormidas se acumulando... tava ficando uma pilha de nervos!

Não tinha mais alternativa... teria que finalmente dar mais uma vez o meu braço a torcer pra imundície da medicina convencional de Happy Harbor... teria que ir num maldito psiquiatra! Os evitei todos esses anos, desde que... Deixa pra lá!

Eu já sabia a verdade mesmo: que eles não passavam de uns mercenários, atrasados e preconceituosos!

Nem sei mais quem era pior, quem era o grande vencedor do troféu Framboesa de Ouro para Atraso e Pequenez no Pensamento: os psiquiatras de Happy Harbor... ou o Padre Kededo, com seu dedo enorme em riste, berrando: _"Isso não existe!"..._

Sentei na minha cama.

Parecia uma velha mastigando a chapa, tentando me reencaixar, acordar... Minha cara devia tá horrível, monstruosa, como meu humor...

Sorte que eu não era casada, senão era divórcio na certa. Argumento litigioso: por susto facial ao cônjuge no alvorecer...

Arrumei minha cruz Ankh e meu Pentagrama de prata no pescoço... me sacudi tanto no pesadelo que elas pararam quase nas minhas costas...

Brinquei um pouquinho com elas, entre meus dedos... talvez a pureza da prata me fizesse algum bem... não custava tentar...

Ao lado da minha cama, uma cadeira protegia fielmente meu sobretudo. Vesti devagar minha armadura negra. Minha blindagem.

Comecei a me sentir melhor!

Ainda toda descabelada, senti algo no bolso interno... o cartão do psiquiatra que Ayaan me indicou.

"_Todo mundo toma essas boleta em fases ruins da vida! O que não dá mais é ver você definhando desse jeito, desde que Rachel partiu."_

A frase de Ayaan ressoava na minha cabeça.

"_Tomar umas boleta"..._ Umas boleta ou umas boletas? Como se falava aquilo, heim?

Boleta... Isso lá era solução? Me entregar pros traficantes de drogas autorizados pelo governo? Mas o que era pior? Tráfico de drogas, indústria farmacêutica, indústria de armas ou... banqueiros?

Meu humor tava péssimo... Sobrou até pros banqueiros hoje de manhã... Tudo me irritava!

Pardal cantando na janela... vontade de jogar água quente nele e assar. Cozinha italiana!

Sol brilhando lá fora... Por que não chove, heim?! Um temporal, tornando o dia em noite, mega trevoso...

Pessoas falando alto lá ao longe, na rua, fazendo barulho... Por que um vulcão não entra em erupção e as mata com gás venenoso? O silêncio posterior ia ser delicioso!

Humor péssimo? Só péssimo? Você tá brincando, né?

Eu já tava era surtando, tendo fantasias duma psicopata, eita!

E olha que eu nem tava na TPM... arfff...Até eu me assustei!

Ayaan... O alto-astral dela me salvou tantas vezes...

Iria ver ela hoje à tardinha. Encontro no cemitério de New Bethlehen. Minha nova Santiago da Compostela, onde eu fazia peregrinação...


	3. Twilight

**Postagem 3. Crepúsculo?**

**(**_**Twilight**_**, 2008, EUA)**

Passei mal o dia todo com aquele pesadelo...

Acabei marcando um encontro com Ayaan, mas no final teve um rabo atrás dela: Richard, o namorado chiclete dela.

Chiclete: cola e não desgruda mais do pé! Porcaria!

Richard: que raio de nome esse dele, heim?! Nunca conheci um Richard que fosse legal, eram todos uns chatos...

Sim! Já era tardinha e... ainda quase tudo me irritava!

Droga, eu odiava ficar assim! Eu ficava uma péssima companhia... Muito chata, mega chata mesmo...

No cair da noite, já conversávamos animados no Cemitério de New Bethlehen. Assim como eu, Ayaan e Richard gostavam também de frequentar cemitérios.

Eu? Já tava até sorrindo um pouco...

Não disse? Não avisei que o alto-astral de Ayaan ia me tirar da fossa daquele dia?

Tirou...

O papo já rolava mega gostoso!

Enquanto isso, o Sol desaparecia. Crepúsculo.

Crepúsculo... Pra alguns críticos de cinema era de tudo, menos um gostoso Sol Poente... Bom, meu humor ainda não tava lá essas coisas... Um pouco de acidez venenosa residual... portanto, se hoje cruzasse com meu caminho, sobrava até pro vampiro _Edward_, mesmo eu adorando aquele personagem...

Crepúsculo! Finalmente, a parte do dia que eu mais gostava!

Eu e o Sol realmente não éramos bons amigos, mesmo!

Eu odiava a claridade do Sol, pois machucava meus olhos sensíveis.

Solução? Andar de óculos escuros durante os dias ensolarados...

Mas até que os meus óculos escuros sentavam bem em mim... Ficava elegante!

Um pouco de vaidade, pra acariciar o ego, sempre ajuda a melhorar o humor, né?

Ayaan, Richard e eu távamos sentados num grande túmulo antigo, ricamente ornado em mármore e bronze, quando o último raio de sol havia morrido.

Mr. George já havia fechado o Cemitério há tempo.

Mas como ele sabia que nós não fazíamos nenhuma bagunça lá dentro, ele nos deixava ficar até mais tarde.

Mr. George tava só um pouco irritado era com uma Oferenda que haviam feito dentro do Cemitério, pouco antes dele fechar o portões... Perto de uns túmulos, próximos ao portão principal do Cemitério, tava uma Oferenda que eu, graças a sabedoria de Rachel, conhecia bem: era dedicada a Xangô Aganju.

Afinal, qual o único Xangô que aceitaria um amalá completo – dentro de uma gamela de madeira, onde repousavam um pirão, molho de carne de peito com ervas e decorado com 12 bananas pequenas e uma laranja cortada em quatro – e sobre ele uma lindo colar, uma guia, composta sucessivamente de três contas brancas e três contas vermelhas, em pleno Cemitério? Aganju, lógico!

Fora de Happy Harbor, os devotos do culto aos Orixás e Guias acreditavam que nenhum Xangô poderia ser oferendado num Cemitério: todo Xangô teria horror dos Eguns, os mortos! Seria, pra estes devotos, a maior falta de fundamento cultuá-lo lá!

Mas era da tradição secular dos remanescentes dos escravos africanos em Happy Harbor – que sobreviveram à sanha dos devotos do Deus Único – que especificamente um dos Xangôs não tinha quizila com os mortos e respondia na Calunga Pequena, na Lomba, no Cemitério: Aganju! Até mesmo afirmava-se, nos Patakis, nos Mitos da Tradição dos remanescentes Lucumi em Happy Harbor, que Xangô Aganju tinha até uma ligação com Xapanã...

Mr. George? Tinha um medo danado de Oferendas: levava dias pra ele recolher e colocá-las no lixo, como zelador da limpeza do Cemitério. Pra ele, devoto do Deus Único, era tudo obra do diabo: assim, ele esperava por dias até que _"o Sol e a Chuva de Deus limpassem tudo o que o diabo tocou pra só depois eu colocar as mãos naquilo e por num saco de lixo"_.

Já o neto dele, Karl, o coveiro dali, era bem cuca fresca quanto a isso. Quando seu avô resmungava demais, Karl só dizia assim:

"_Olha, vô... fé é que nem bunda: cada um tem a sua... eu sempre respeito a dos outros, mas ai de quem desrespeitar e passar a mão na minha!"_

Que figurinha era o Karl! Ele devia ter a minha idade, acho... vai ver que foram aqueles papos e o jeitão mega irreverente de Karl que deixaram Mr. George mais tolerante...

Pois Mr. George gostava muito de Rachel, mesmo sabendo que ela era devota de Xapanã! Certa vez Mr. George tava com uma doença tão grave na perna que teria que amputá-la! Karl, que levava tudo que é fé na boa, o convenceu a falar com Rachel... Ela, numa única benzedura nele, passando-lhe um bife com óleo de dendê dedicados a Seu Pai Xapanã, curou a perna de Mr. George! Desde então, mesmo ainda desconfiado nas coisas da Religião, ele sempre teve carinho por Rachel!

E távamos nós lá, dê-lhe a bater papo:

Ayaan, eu e o chiclete que nunca largava do pé dela...

Confesso: agora sim eu tava realmente me divertindo!

Meu humor havia melhorado muitíssimo na escuridão da noite!

Foi quando aconteceu!

Finalmente: era o que eu tava louca pra contar pra você aqui!

Oba, oba, oba!

Eu vi, caminhando num outro corredor, um carinha, todo de preto! Pensei que nós fossemos os únicos que Mr. George deixava ficar após o Cemitério fechar!

Eu comecei a cuidar o carinha...

Ele era mega alto... Tinha o quê, mais ou menos, uns 1,90 m? E acho que devia ter a mesma idade que eu.

Não consegui ver direito o rosto dele, mas parecia bonitinho...

Ele caminhava com a cabeça baixa, como se tivesse rastreando alguma coisa, pois ele virava levemente o rosto, como... alguém que tivesse tentando ouvir algo?

De repente, eu notei que ele parou... como se tivesse encontrado o que procurava?!

Ele caminhou rápido pra um túmulo e subiu bem em cima dele!

E se sentou ali em cima, sobre os próprios calcanhares, como se fosse uma ave de rapina rastreando a trilha de sua caça!

O carinha pegou uma das mãos e espalmou sobre o túmulo.

De longe, parecia ser um túmulo novo, de alguém que havia morrido há poucos dias...

Sim, eu reconheci aquele túmulo!

Era de uma guria que havia morrido dum jeito horrível, saiu por toda a mídia... Acho que o nome dela era Laura Vilker ou qualquer coisa parecida...

Ela tinha saído pra acampar com o namorado dela... eles invadiram a zona de preservação ambiental, nos limites de Happy Harbor, e foram acampar bem no meio do matagal...

Sabe aquelas coisas exóticas que ambientalistas de fim de semana gostam de fazer?

Pois é... Mas as coisas acabaram mal...

Um bicho os atacou, dizem que foi um puma da área de preservação... na manhã seguinte encontraram o casal dum jeito tal que... olha, eu nem vou falar, porque senão vai embrulhar o meu estômago!

O carinha permanecia sobre o túmulo da guria e, apesar de já tá escuro, as luzes fracas de iluminação do Cemitério me deixaram ver que ele balbuciava alguma coisa, olhando fixo pra lápide dela.

A mão dele permanecia espalmada.

Será que ele tava rezando? Literalmente, em cima do túmulo?!

Cada tipo que aparece por aí...

Foi Ayaan quem me chamou de volta à conversa. Ver o carinha tava sendo realmente muito interessante:

- Hei, Sê, está viajando é? O que você acha mesmo disso que Richard falou de mim? Não é uma baita mentira deslavada? Até parece que eu faço isso com as minhas meias!

- Hã... _sorry_... eu não prestei atenção... – respondi, mega sem jeito.

Mas devia ser mesmo muito interessante ouvir Ayaan falar sobre as meias dela... Será?

Não! Cuidar o carinha era bem mais legal! Mesmo!

- Mas você, heim, estava viajando mesmo! E porque você estava olhando tanto pro outro corredor?

Eu apontei, falando baixinho:

- Aquele carinha, em cima do túmulo... eu tava olhando pra ele!

- Que carinha?

- Aquele ali que... – e eu emudeci. Ele havia sumido!

Teria sido a minha imaginação?

Teria sido uma alucinação?

Será que "_aquelas coisas_" lá da minha infância tavam voltando?

Espero sinceramente que não! Não mesmo!

Tentei me defender:

- Esquece Ayaan, foi brincadeira minha... piadinha...

E voltamos a conversar. Távamos falando umas bobagens. Só besteira mesmo, pra passar o tempo.

Passamos a gozar das meias sujas da Ayaan!

De repente o carinha aparece no nosso corredor e fica parado a uns 3 metros de nós! Nesse momento eu cutuquei Ayaan, e ela realmente havia o visto, assim como eu!

Ufa! Não era uma alucinação! Que alívio!

Realmente um alívio, pois pra quem já tava quase entrando no caminho sem volta das "_boleta_"...

O carinha parou e ficou nos olhando!

Nós paramos imediatamente de conversar.

Foi então que eu pude reparar como ele era, pois ele tava bem próximo, sendo iluminado pelos postes de luz do Cemitério.

Ele tinha um rosto de uma beleza exótica, mega diferente!

Era tão branco como o mármore de Carrara, utilizado pelo artista italiano Michelangelo!

Ele tinha cabelos muito negros e brilhantes, rebeldes, que contrastavam com o tom de sua pele. Contraste, um lindo contraste!

Seus cabelos eram curtos, revoltos e rebeldes: pareciam a juba indomável de um leão africano perante o vento da savana!

Lábios... atraentes...

E o mais incrível eram os seus olhos: verdes, de uma profundidade quase... hipnótica!

Eu nunca havia visto um rosto tão... diferente... em toda a minha vida! Tão exoticamente... diferente!

(Abre parênteses: digo "diferente" porque não quero dar assim, tão fácil, o meu braço a torcer, não... Capaz! Recuso-me a admitir que achei ele bonito, assim de supetão, não mesmo! Eu? Não me vendo pra um rostinho bonito... ou muito bonito... ou muito, mas muito bonito... ou será que me vendo? Chega! Chega! Fecha o parênteses!)

Ele? Era enorme!

Devia ter mesmo mais de 1,90 m, quase dois metros! Tinha os ombros mega largos e se escondia debaixo de um longo sobretudo negro de couro, de um modelo que eu nunca havia visto pessoalmente.

Parecia até ser um antigo sobretudo militar britânico...

Usava calças jeans pretas, que terminavam cobrindo em parte os seus coturnos militares. Tamanho? 44, no mínimo: que pés enormes!

E tava usando um colar... mas eu nem reparei naquilo direito... pois o rosto dele havia prendido tanto a minha atenção que... sei lá...

"_Mármore de Carrara, utilizado por Michelangelo_"... "_Juba indomável de um leão africano perante o vento da savana_"... Tá bom, tá bom, me puxei no lirismo... Confesso: sou culpada mesmo! Ele me impressionou: encheu meus olhos mesmo, droga!

E o carinha ficou parado ali, como uma imagem de um Templo da Antiguidade!

Só seus olhos se moviam.

Eu percebi que ele fitou um por um de nós. Fitou por alguns milésimos de segundo Richard. Depois olhou por igual tempo Ayaan.

Porém, quando ele me fitou... eu comecei a sentir vergonha!

Fiquei sem saber onde me enfiar!

Eu baixei a cabeça, na esperança de ele parar de olhar pra mim. Fiquei assim alguns segundos, mas quando levantei a cabeça e olhei pra ele, o carinha ainda me fitava! Que constrangedor!

Mas o que mais me chamou a atenção foi a expressão no rosto dele: uma expressão de profunda intriga, de profunda dúvida...

Ele chegou a inclinar discretamente a cabeça, como que tentando solucionar uma dúvida... e continuava a me encarar! Sabe aquela cara que a gente faz quando vemos um rosto familiar que achamos conhecer mas não lembramos de quem é? Pois é, acho que a cara que ele fez era meio tipo essa...

Que droga! Ele encarou Richard e Ayaan por frações mínimas de segundo, porque então ele havia se encanado em mim?

Tá... por um lado até era gostoso ser encarada assim por um carinha tão... atraente? Tá bom, confesso, ele era atraente sim, e eu tava gostando daquilo! Envergonhada, mas gostando!

Os segundos pareciam não ter mais fim...

E eu senti um calorão no meu rosto... Putz!

Finalmente ele deu um sorriso pra si mesmo e falou mega baixinho, algo que acho que só eu pude ouvir...

Pareceu pensar em voz alta, mais ou menos isso:

- Pensei que a conhecia... só impressão... uma pena...

E começou a se afastar.

O que significava aquilo? Como assim "_uma pena_"?

Cismei comigo mesma, pensando:

"_Hei, vem cá puxar papo comigo! Se não me conhece, então aproveita pra conhecer agora, oras!"_

Mas meu pedido interior, secreto, não foi atendido...

O carinha caminhou até o fim do corredor. Era impressionante o jeito como ele caminhava: sem fazer nenhum barulho, como se ele fosse feito de... ar... como se pesasse como uma pluma! Nem um modelo mega profissional de passarela conseguiria desfilar assim, com tamanha leveza! Então ele se aproximou do muro e o saltou sem fazer o menor esforço! O que o carinha era?

Imaginei ele dizendo isso:

"_Não sou nada de mais... Apenas, nas horas vagas, sou modelo de passarela e ginasta olímpico..."_

Putz, que droga: minha imaginação fantasiando... já tava era me fazendo procurar encrenca...

- Que cara esquisito... – resmungou Richard.

- E lindo! – exclamou Ayaan, sem pensar!

Que droga, ela teve coragem de dizer em apenas dois segundos o que eu não ia falar nunquinha... Como é que pode, heim?!

Típico da Ayaan: falou sem pensar mesmo...

Prato cheio: Richard e Ayaan agora tavam tendo uma discussão... Ciúmes é foda!

E eu? Não pude deixar de responder à desfeita dele pra mim!

Comentei pra Ayaan:

- Que lindo o quê, acorda menina! Você viu o nariz dele?

- O que tem o nariz dele? – Ayaan arregalou os olhos.

- É horroroso, mega mau feito!

Richard não aguentou e deu uma gargalhada!

O clima havia ficado ameno de novo...

Diplomacia, ué! Funciona!

Só diplomacia? Sei...

Tá bom, não nego: um pouquinho do saboroso licor da vingança pela desfeita do carinha pra mim!

Mas antes que houvesse nova discussão daqueles dois, achei melhor ir chamar Mr. George pra irmos embora...

Namorado chiclete... que saco!

Adorava quando Ayaan vinha sem aquele rabo!

Enquanto Mr. George abria os cadeados dos portões pra nós, percebi algo muito, mas muito estranho:

Sabe aquela Oferenda a Xangô Aganju, que tava meio perto dos portões do Cemitério?

A gamela de madeira tava vazia!

Não havia nada nela, exceto... cinzas!

Nada das bananas, nada do pirão, do molho de carne... Nada!

Apenas cinzas, perfeitamente depositadas no centro da gamela!

E a guia? Havia desaparecido!

Putz, ninguém tinha tocado fogo naquilo, pois se incendiassem, nós teríamos visto o clarão das chamas e chamado Mr. George! E as chamas teriam consumido a gamela de madeira... mas ela tava ali, intacta!

Fiquei meio estática... teria sido Karl que mexeu na Oferenda? Ajudando o avô a remover o que ele temia, na zeladoria do Cemitério?

Se Mr. George não me chamasse a atenção pra cruzar o portão, eu ficaria ali, paradona, cismando com aquilo que eu havia visto...

Fitei Mr. George e lhe perguntei sobre aquele carinha... Se ele o conhecia e tal... qual o nome dele...

O velhinho? Era mega malandro: sentiu que o carinha chamou mesmo a minha atenção! Por isso ele me respondeu bem assim:

- Sê, o nome dele é bem fácil de memorizar: chama-se "_encrenca_"... E o sobrenome dele? Mais fácil ainda de gravar: "_sarna pra se coçar_". Pegou a idéia?

Fiquei vermelha, na hora!

Na calçada, enquanto Mr. George trancafiava novamente os cadeados, Ayaan e Richard se despediram de mim.

Foram pra suas casas, ali mesmo em New Bethlehen.

Que sorte a deles...

Eu? Ainda tinha uma longa viagem pra voltar pra casa...

Coloquei minha mochila negra nas costas, montei minha Luna e rumei ao Norte.

Lógico que esqueci imediatamente o conselho de Mr. George: o carinha todo vestido como a noite, branco como o mármore de Carrara, com o rosto mais... poético? Sim, poético, o rosto mais poético que eu já havia visto... não me saía da cabeça...

_PS: Ah, uma curiosidade, que lembrei de postar aqui pra você: _

_A partir daquela noite, nunca mais tive aqueles pesadelos!_

_O lixeiro teve então um trabalho extra... levou embora o cartão que Ayaan me deu:_

"_Dr. Hannibal Lecter - Psiquiatra. Endereço: O Silêncio dos Inocentes Street, 666."_

_Um pouco de sarcasmo pra comemorar, né?_

_Afinal, eu venci: não dei meu braço a torcer pro Padre Kededo ou seus Kededetes Dançantes, vestidos de jalecos brancos, armados de ansiolíticos! _

_Não mesmo!_


	4. Interlúdios e À Espera de um Milagre

Primeiro Interlúdio:

**Artigo do ****" The Nature World: Journal of Science"**

**Jan/Fev. de 20...**

O que antes era apenas uma previsão teórica da Ciência, tem se tornado algo prático e cotidiano para os pilotos da aviação comercial que sobrevoam a Groenlândia, a Islândia e a região da Patagônia argentina e chilena: as bússolas não mais se estabilizam enquanto sobrevoam estas regiões.

"_A Teoria da Migração do Campo Magnético da Terra não é recente. Mas o que temos visto nos voos comerciais sobre a Groenlândia, Islândia e Patagônia, recentemente, são as evidências que tem corroborado amplamente a teoria" _afirma o Dr. Quincey Seward, da National University, de Happy Harbor, em entrevista exclusiva para a The Nature Word Journal of Science.

Décadas atrás, geofísicos como Peter Olson, da _John Hopkins University_, acreditavam que o Campo Magnético da Terra teria um ritmo de decaimento que o permitiria se manter estável por cerca de mil anos. Naquela época, já se sabia que o Campo Magnético estava em decaimento. As evidências do declínio vinham da Arqueologia: da cerâmica que as pessoas haviam feito há milhares de anos. A cerâmica agia como um gravador de fita magnética, registrando o Campo Magnético da Terra no momento em que o vaso foi feito. Na argila crua os minerais ferrosos de magnetita apontavam para diferentes posições, mas quando o vaso de argila crua era cozido, o intenso calor apagava a desorganização anterior; quando o vaso começava a resfriar-se, reorganizava estas posições em conformidade com o Campo Magnético da Terra, como agulhas de bússolas e, ao ficar frio, o vaso ficava magnetizado. Quanto mais forte o campo, mais magnetizado o vaso frio ficava. Examinando cerâmica desde a pré-história, observou-se que nos últimos 300 anos o campo caiu 10%, e o ritmo do declínio estava aumentando.

Na mesma época, pesquisadores como Mário Acuna, da NASA, já afirmavam também que se a rocha derretida – oriunda de uma erupção vulcânica – esfriasse em um forte campo magnético, os minerais ferrosos dentro desta rocha derretida podiam reter esse magnetismo e a rocha sólida resultante seria magnética: tínhamos um registro, na rocha, do campo magnético no momento em que ela solidificou-se.

Nas ilhas vulcânicas do Hawai há registros de milhões de anos de uma espetacular série de picos magnéticos. O Monte Kilauea forneceu muito material para pesquisa. Décadas atrás, pesquisadores como o geofísico Mike Fuller, da _Hawai University_, já sabiam que quando a lava atinge o mar, esfriava muito rápido, prendendo e registrando o Campo Magnético da Terra. E como os vulcões do Hawai estão em atividade há milhões de anos, cada camada de lava continha um registro do Campo Magnético da época da erupção. Quando a lava esfriava, analogamente à cerâmica, registrava não somente a força do campo mas a sua posição. Naquela época, décadas atrás, o Campo Magnético sempre corria do Sul para o Norte e os derramamentos de lava demonstravam isso: apontavam para o Norte. Porém, amostras mais antigas já demonstravam que o Campo Magnético apontava para o Sul, há cerca de 780.000 anos. Em algum momento o Campo Magnético inteiro da Terra girou em 180°. E os cientistas, já naquela época, perceberam – analisando amostras de lava cada vez mais antigas – que em média o Campo Magnético revertia a cada 200.000 anos. Dessa forma, afirmava Fuller, _"parecia que estávamos um pouco atrasados para esta reversão"._

"_Bem, não estamos mais atrasados. Ela já está acontecendo"_, afirma hoje o Dr. Seward. _"E as previsões de décadas atrás falharam. Diziam que no ritmo de decaimento que se observava, aconteceria em mil anos ou em séculos, mas o decaimento se acelerou de tal forma que a Reversão já é uma realidade iminente"_, completa o Dr. Seward.

Porém, o que explica a instabilidade das bússolas na Groenlândia, na Islândia e na Patagônia, que tem sido a dor de cabeça dos pilotos da aviação comercial?

A resposta a isso já estava na boca, décadas atrás, do geólogo Rob Coe, da _Saint Cruz University of Califórnia_, que já naquela época era um expert no estudo das _Montain Steens_, no Oregon, EUA – uma vasta cadeia de centenas de derramamentos de lava, com mais de 1 km de diferentes camadas de erupções, bem numa época em que a Terra estava no meio de uma Reversão. Na época, Coe já observava que quando começava a Reversão, a intensidade do Campo Magnético da Terra caía em 80 a 90% e o campo começava a apontar para o Sul, mas não estabilizava. E o Campo Magnético da Terra praticamente desapareceu por 3000 anos, e o que dele restou variava tanto que Rob encontrava erupções que pareciam mostrar o improvável para a ciência daquela época: as bordas daquela erupção – que esfriaram mais rápido – tinham uma direção, mas o centro da erupção, outra, diferente em 60°, o que daria uma mudança de 6° por dia! Coe já afirmava, décadas atrás que _"se alguém estivesse observando isso com uma bússola, poderia ver a movimentação do ponteiro com os próprio olhos. Algo atordoante extraordinário."_

Algo atordoante e extraordinário que os pilotos da aviação comercial tem sentido agora, na própria pele.

"Montain Steens_ já sugeriam que poderíamos entrar em um Caos Magnético, mudando a cada dia. E teríamos um Campo Magnético mais fraco que permitiria que mais radiação cósmica atravessasse a Terra, o que elevaria a radiação no nível do solo"_ afirma o Dr. Seward, em entrevista exclusiva para a Nature Word Journal of Science.

"_Quando o Campo Magnético colapsar completamente, teremos talvez não dois pólos, mas talvez 4 ou 8 pólos, movendo-se devagar, pela superfície da Terra: um Caos Magnético. Potencialmente, muito em breve, teremos Auroras Boreais e Austrais visíveis em vários pontos do planeta: este será um sinal muito preocupante"_ completa o Dr. Seward.

Mas o que tem igualmente intrigado muitos pesquisadores são alguns relatos dos pilotos e de muitos passageiros quando sobrevoam essas regiões – como Groenlândia, a Islândia e a região da Patagônia argentina e chilena – onde o Campo Magnético tem se demonstrado tão instável: são relatadas uma série de alucinações.

Algumas pessoas chegam até mesmo a afirmar, convictamente, que conversaram com entes queridos que já morreram, dentro dos aviões, sentados em poltronas ao seu lado. Outros afirmam verem anjos, fadas, demônios e dragões voando ao lado dos aviões.

"_Estamos pesquisando para saber definitivamente se tais alucinações tem alguma relação com a súbita alteração do Campo Magnético da Terra nessas regiões do planeta. Os experimentos ainda não são conclusivos, mas já existem fortes evidências apontando que tais alterações do Campo Magnético tem afetado zonas importantes de percepção do córtex cerebral, como o lóbulo parietal, o que poderia efetivamente causar eventos alucinatórios desta natureza. Há também alguns estudos que indicariam que a glândula epífise – também conhecida como pineal – estaria sendo afetada pelas alterações do campo, mas tais estudos carecem ainda de muitas evidências para serem considerados relevantes. A alteração no funcionamento do lóbulo parietal tem se tornado cada vez mais consenso entre os pesquisadores para explicar as alucinações, porém precisamos saber mais detalhes sobre como este distúrbio ocorre em função do Campo Magnético instável"_ afirma o Dr. Big Head, da National University de Happy Harbor.

**Reportagem **

_**The happy harbor Daily **_

_**Segunda-feira, 03 de Novembro de 20...**_

**Alucinações em massa geram pânico**

O que poderia ligar a cidade de Blademboro, na Carolina do Norte, Estados Unidos, com a cidade de Colares, em plena Amazônia Brasileira?

Os hospitais tem a chave para esta resposta, mais precisamente em seus Departamentos de Psiquiatria:

"Parece que está havendo um surto de esquizofrenia coletiva por drogadição em massa, neste feriadão de Finados. Nossas emergências estão superlotadas, desde 31 de outubro, por pessoas que afirmam categoricamente estarem vendo e ouvindo pessoas mortas, principalmente nos arredores dos cemitérios. Suspeito fortemente que estão 'fumados', consumindo algum tipo novo de droga ilícita" afirma o Dr. Reginaldo Momus, diretor do Departamento de Psiquiatria do Hospital Nossa Senhora da Boa Morte, na região central de Colares, no Brasil.

"Nossa região tem um histórico de alucinações, desde os anos 1950 do século passado. Parece haver ondas de histeria coletiva em Blademboro a períodos que variam entre vinte a quarenta anos, desde então. A última histeria foi há mais de vinte anos. Naquela época eu já era médico residente neste hospital. Mas nunca vi nada igual em nenhum registro médico ao longo de toda a história de nossa cidade: clínicas particulares, emergências de hospitais, todos absolutamente lotados por pessoas que afirmam terem visto pessoas mortas, espíritos, esqueletos caminhando, seres peludos e grandes, anjos, fadas, elfos, demônios, dragões, principalmente próximos aos cemitérios... algumas afirmam terem até mesmo conversado com entes queridos que já faleceram. Outras vão ainda mais longe: nos mostram hematomas e outros ferimentos e afirmam categoricamente que foram agredidas por tais alucinações" afirma o Dr. Bonobus Kvitkhus, diretor do Hospital George Bush, de Blademboro, na Carolina do Norte, Estados Unidos.

"Estamos analisando cuidadosamente as fontes de água de nossa cidade. Suspeitamos que talvez haja algum agente alucinógeno contaminando a rede hidráulica de abastecimento de Blademboro. Talvez seja um novo tipo de ação terrorista que precisa ser elucidada. A CIA e o FBI já estão no caso" completa o Dr. Kvitkhus.

**Segundo Interlúdio:**

**Breve Cena... Happy Harbor**

Século XXI...

Foi num dia ensolarado, com o céu azul... daqueles dias que todas as pessoas diziam ser um "_dia lindo_"... mas para ela, aquele dia seria desprovido de beleza...

A cidade? Happy Harbor... O bairro? New Bethlehen...

A menina de nove anos estava sentada no pátio da escola... era aula de Educação Física, mas a sua professora, Irina, sabia que ela era extremamente tímida... ela tinha simpatia pela menina calada, estudiosa, extremamente bem educada e quieta...

Professora Irina achava aquela menina brilhante, possivelmente a melhor aluna dentre todas as crianças de sua idade naquela escola: uma menina de pensamento rápido, muito criativa, original, uma menina que sempre estava com um livro na mão... mas que sempre preferia a companhia das árvores e bichos do que de crianças...

Conversava muito pouco, sempre na defensiva... parecia que as outras crianças e pessoas a assustavam, e muito!

Desde seus seis anos lhe acompanhava, fiel, o seu mutismo...

Seu imenso temor...

Quantos perdem a fé, e louvam o medo, porque os Deuses não lhes falam ou lhes mostram tão pouco?

Porém, para aquela menina... foi diferente:

Aos seis anos, naquele Cemitério, o medo a abraçou porque os Deuses lhe falavam e lhe mostravam muito!

E os Deuses nunca mais se calaram para ela!

Desde então, ela fez de tudo para se proteger daquilo que ainda não tinha capacidade de compreender... uma complexa vida mística...

Em sua vida escolar?

Sempre que podia, a menina tentava escapar à Educação Física.

Súplicas para dispensa das aulas.

Dores forjadas. Por vezes, golpes perfeitos. Por vezes, artimanhas ingênuas que não funcionavam.

Daquela vez, o golpe era perfeito:

Braço enfaixado "_por torção_" em casa.

Todavia, naquela manhã, sua professora insistiu na má idéia de obrigá-la, ao menos, a ficar no pátio tomando aquele lindo Sol junto das outras crianças... embora ela pudesse ficar lendo sentadinha no seu cantinho, se quisesse... e assim ela fez.

A menina estava muito contente com um presente de sua avó: um livro que narrava a história dos Deuses e Deusas antigos da África...

Um livro que contava a história de Reis e de Rainhas que, quando partiram, se transformaram em Deuses e Deusas... de Reis que foram Senhores da Guerra, do Ferro, das Pedreiras, das Matas, das Folhas... de Rainhas que foram as Senhoras dos Ventos, das Tempestades, das Cachoeiras, dos Rios, do Mar... as histórias dos Senhores do Sol e das Senhoras da Lua!

E os olhinhos da menina brilhavam ao ler os grandes feitos dos Deuses e Deusas que andaram junto aos homens, na Antiga Mãe África!

Porém, a professora precisou se ausentar por algum tempo junto de sua turma no pátio, enquanto as crianças praticavam esportes...

Foi então que aconteceu... tudo debaixo do lindo e brilhante Sol, daquela manhã de límpido céu azul...

Enquanto a menina lia, dois meninos da sua turma chegaram perto dela, rápidos, e arrancaram o livro das suas mãos!

Ela, a mais baixinha das crianças da turma, e a mais magrinha: isso dificultava tudo...

Os meninos, ao folhearem o livro, fizeram chacota:

- Ela tá com um livro de feitiçaria! Minha mãe disse que a vó dela é do diabo, que o diabo visita a velha!

A menina tentou revidar, mas não conseguiu senão gaguejar:

- Devolve meu livro, Christian!

- Não! Isso aqui é só pra fazer maldade, feitiço! Eu vô jogar fora!

A menina então pulou nas mãos de Christian e conseguiu pegar seu presente de volta! Mas o outro menino, Peter, puxou-a forte pelos seus longos cabelos, derrubando-a no chão! Mas ainda assim ela continuava agarrada ao presente de sua avó!

Peter a puxou com tanta força que parecia que os longos cabelos negros daquela menina de pele branquinha seriam todos arrancados de sua cabeça, de uma única vez! Nesse momento, a menina gritou de dor: as outras crianças pararam os seus jogos no pátio e começaram a se aglomerar ao redor.

Três meninas saíram correndo para chamar a professora Irina!

Foi tudo muito, muito rápido!

Antes que as outras crianças chegassem perto, Christian subiu em cima dela, agarrando-a pelos braços, e falou a Peter:

- O Pastor disse que ela tem até uma marca do diabo no pescoço! Que foi onde o diabo beijou ela quando ela nasceu! Olha aqui!

E Christian disse isso mostrando ao seu amigo uma marca de nascença no pescoço da menina...

A menina, mesmo segurada pelos cabelos por Peter, e mesmo com os braços apertados por Christian, num desesperado ato de defesa, soltou um dos braços e, com o livro enorme, conseguiu desferir um golpe certeiro no rosto de Christian!

Uma forte "livrada" no nariz!

O sangue respingou, abundante, do nariz do menino!

Foi tudo tão, tão rápido!

Quando a professora Irina retornava ligeira ao pátio, chamada aos gritos pelas três meninas – avisando que Christian estava brigando novamente! – ela pode presenciar, com seus próprios olhos, aquele momento:

O momento em que Christian, com o nariz sangrando, olhar em fúria, montado em cima da menina e com um pedaço de pedra – retirada do piso despedaçado do pátio da escola – deu um golpe com esta na cabeça da menina! A jovem professora gritou:

- Selene!

Foi a última coisa que a menina ouviu naquele lindo dia ensolarado... Tudo ficou muito confuso para ela depois disso...

Os sons pareciam tão longe...

As pessoas falavam, mas ela não entendia nada...

Os olhinhos dela pareciam não enxergar nada direito... Seria por causa de um líquido escuro e quente que escorria abundante da sua cabeça, cobrindo até seus olhos?

A menina sentiu que havia muita gente ao seu redor...

Sentiu que mãos fortes de um adulto a tomaram e a carregaram nos braços, correndo...

Ela ainda conseguiu ver o Sol, brilhando lá fora... queimando o seu rostinho branquinho... ferindo os seus olhinhos... alto, lá no céu... bem longe... supostamente indiferente e distante da dor das pessoas...

O Sol, que parecia não fazia nada, que parecia não interferir, que parecia não ajudar ninguém, que parecia não impedia que as pessoas machucassem umas às outras...

O Sol, que apenas parecia debochar dela, queimando o seu rosto e os seus olhinhos...

Foi a última coisa que ela viu... em muitas semanas. O Sol.

**Retorno à palavra: Selene Stern!**

**Postagem 4. À Espera de um Milagre**

_**(The Green Mile**_**, 1999, EUA)**

Solidão...

Solitude...

Solo...

Soledade...

Seria capaz de tecer, neste momento, um dicionário completo de sinônimos... Era o sentimento em que eu havia me especializado... mesmo desejando que isso jamais tivesse acontecido...

Solidão...

O seu ácido teor corrosivo devorava qualquer coisa... Dentro de mim? Canibalismo interior... autofagia...

As coisas só pioraram desde que me senti expulsa de Lamy Village... e ter que viver como asilada, como refugiada, nos fundos da casa de Pink Pig.

Restava-me apenas Ayaan...

Restava?...

Ayaan era uma guria mega ativa. Tinha um ótimo trabalho... A crise mundial havia sido generosa pra algumas pessoas... Excelente Bruxa que era, Ayaan era, o que ela mesma dizia, "_um produto de crise_".

Produto de crise: aquilo que se vende fácil quando a coisa fica feia.

A lista de ofertas desse produto? Ampla!

Segurança privada...

Quem perdeu o que tem, desespera-se. E quem tem, protege-se com mais armas. Foice e martelo dos seguranças privados.

Ouro...

Quem é burro pra investir em ações, títulos, euro ou dólar, quando nunca se sabe como a megera indomada _Wall Street_ acordará na manhã seguinte?

Psiquiatras...

Ondas de suicídio ficam mega intensas. Não são todos que conseguem aguentar ir dormir rico, ou com um bom emprego, e na manhã seguinte despertar do seu sonho americano, sem grana nem pro leite das crianças... Hora de alguns fazerem mais dinheiro legalmente, vendendo muitas "boleta" da felicidade, criando novas nomenclaturas médicas pra DSM/CID!

Falcões-rei das finanças...

Os mais ferozes e espertos até mesmo provocam as crises. Devoram os falcões menores, velhos e fracos.

Quebram-nos, desossam aquilo que tava frágil, os devoram, se tornando maiores e mais fortes ao comê-los: bancos menores, mercados fragilizados, países menores, povos ingênuos repletos de pessoas sem malícia.

Tiranos... Ditadores... Salvadores da Pátria...

Épocas de crise são um delicioso pretexto pra decretar ou votar leis e regimes de exceção. Rasgar antigos princípios constitucionais: seu adocicado sonho de consumo!

Escritores de autoajuda...

Por vezes, páginas ricas e sinceras, que podem fazem a diferença entre a vida e a morte de alguém desesperado, quando este abrirá uma gaveta pra pegar o seu revólver – e "_acabar com tudo_" – mas por acaso o texto que está ao lado do metal algoz lhe chama a atenção... Esperança e talvez mudança...

Por vezes, páginas pobres e matreiras, escritas pra engordar o poder de controle de "religiosos" ou "gurus"... Matemática mega simples: fiéis igual a controle. Controle igual a lucro.

"_Sê, quando a coisa aperta, é só assim que as pessoas buscam alguma Espiritualidade: pra resolver os seus problemas imediatos. Mas a Espiritualidade precisa ser funcional, não apenas discurso vazio, verborragia! Quando as coisas vão aparentemente bem, ninguém se dá conta que há mais no Universo do que esse estilinho de vida babaca que as pessoas levam. O universo não é medíocre, como essa vidinha que os Homer Simpson levam. Mas só quando a coisa aperta pra elas é que pessoas como eu vão ao topo da sua lista na agenda de telefones!"_

Ayaan e sua teoria do produto de crise...

Eu não conseguiria fazer o que ela, junto com sua mãe, a Grã-mestra do _coven_, fazia. Ser uma empresária esotérica bem sucedida.

Era um dom que eu não tinha.

Ela era descolada, esperta pra oportunidades!

Se os serviços dela funcionavam mesmo e realmente resolviam os problemas dos seus clientes?

Isso eu não sei...

Suspeito que sim, porque parecia haver muita gente satisfeita com ela. Mas minha suspeita se reforçava era com isso: pastores e médicos andavam falando muito mal dela... Sinal de que ela tava competindo com eles, dura no páreo, cabeça com cabeça!

Ninguém dá chute em cachorro morto, nem gasta pólvora com chimango...

Eu não conseguia ter aquele faro, aquela capacidade de se adaptar tão fácil e tão rápida pros imprevistos e as possibilidades... que fluía tão ao natural em Ayaan!

Era preciso ter também muita segurança em si mesma pra fazer o que ela fazia, se expondo daquele jeito: enfrentando aqueles caras todos, desprezando aquele monte de catarro de preconceito que a "_sociedade cristã_" de Happy Harbor amava despejar sobre os diferentes, os desviantes...

Em breve, Ayaan taria num programa de TV: convidada diária.

Ela, suas vestes negras, seu pentagrama dourado no pescoço e seu Tarot: na telinha!

Ayaan era muito ativa mesmo... e em todos os sentidos!

Pegou a idéia, né?

Richard não era o único rabo que ela tinha... Rabo de cachorrinho: aquilo que sempre anda atrás de você, sacode, e tá ao alcance da palma da sua mão quando você quer...

De onde ela tirava tanta energia, tanto fogo, heim?

Acho que nem a tempestade solar, vinda lá do Astro Rei, que incendiou os aparelhos telegráficos em 1859, tinha mais calor, fogo e exuberância que ela, eita!

Consequência lógica: a gente se ver agora era quase como marcar uma audiência com astro _pop_...

Agendamento complicado...

Aquela noite, no Cemitério de New Bethlehen... foi a última vez que nos vimos...

Conclusão prévia: por mais bela e fortemente tecida, em dourados fios, que fosse uma amizade de infância... por mais flagrância que ela tivesse exalado nos campos primaveris da adolescência... assim como os sonhos, ela também morre... Como tudo o que é imerso em vida, como tudo o que flui em precioso e cálido sangue: cresce... envelhece... e morre!

Conclusão final: da minha já enorme lista de possibilidades de conversa, restou...

Vácuo.

Eu não poderia me sentir melhor, mais acolhida, mais amada e mais querida com essa conclusão...

Ao menos ainda tenho a companhia do meu sarcasmo e ironia...

Inferno!

Tudo que havia na minha vida tava sendo corroído... desabando...

Solidão...

Ferrugem implacável que consome por dentro, corrói na maciota, devora silenciosamente, fio por fio de cada um dos cabos pênsil, até que, quando você vê, sem avisar, é pega de surpresa, pois ela lança sua herança na calada duma madrugada fria: o desabamento da centenária Ponte do Brooklyn acontece... E já era!

Solitude... Nada resiste à sua corrosão...

Mas eu tinha que prosseguir...

Acabei conseguindo transferência pro noturno do Colégio John Becker. Pra mim, com a minha Luna, ia ser fácil ir até lá... em quinze minutos eu saía da casa de Pink Pig e já tava no Becker.

Comemoração por conseguir aquela vaga?

Esquece...

Eu tava ainda sem cabeça pra voltar a estudar... ter que voltar pra uma sala de aula cheia de... adolescentes?... Que nojo! Saco...

Nojo... E você quer saber o porquê?

Eu nunca tive problemas com professores. Nunca!

Sempre me dei muito bem com todos eles! Talvez porque eu fosse uma _nerd..._ Minhas notas? Sempre eram as melhores, ou a melhor.

Meus trabalhos? Os mais esmerados, mesmo eu sendo mega calada e quieta... _Nerd..._ sempre enfiada nos livros, sempre enfurnada na Biblioteca nos intervalos: ratinha, se escondendo da cobiça e sanha das serpentes...

Biblioteca da escola: segurança, junto aos autores mortos... Meu Cemitério particular na riqueza dos túmulos dos sábios...

Não, não eram as aulas em si ou os professores que me faziam odiar frequentar a escola...

Eu detestava colégio por causa dos outros adolescentes...

Arrepiante!

Argh, eu odiava escola! Aquela aglomeração... aquele monte de gurizada fazendo chacota... implicando uns com os outros, ou o que é pior, implicando comigo... que ódio!

Eu e a minha velha maldição do imã: onde tinha uma guria ou um guri chato pra pegar no pé de alguém, adivinha só em quem eles grudavam, como chiclete usado?

Inferno, que ódio disso!

Desde minha 1° série até hoje, sempre era assim, que porcaria!

Onde tinha algum esportista de _bullyng_, era comigo que eles jogavam uma partida, às minhas custas. Desde meus seis anos! Que ódio!

Eu odiava escola! Eu odiava aquelas pessoas!

Porque a gente não podia estudar em casa, sozinha, aprender tudo e ir só na escola pra fazer as provas?

Mas não... tinha aquela maldita chamada... tinha aquela maldita frequência mínima às aulas... Ai, ai... saco!

Eu era capaz de estudar tudo sozinha, em casa, bastava me dar um livro de qualquer assunto, eu sempre soube me virar... Mas não!

A porcaria do governo de Happy Harbor, pra te autorizar o diploma, te obrigava a "frequentar a escola"... Meu inferno pessoal!

Mas, cedo ou tarde, eu teria que voltar a estudar... se eu ficasse em casa, morrendo junto com Rachel, eu não ia trazer ela de volta...

Ela queria tanto que eu concluísse meus estudos, queria tanto que eu conseguisse me formar numa faculdade... lembrei dos sonhos dela: ficaria tão sorridente se eu continuasse!

Assim sendo... numa tardinha, arrumei minhas coisas na minha mochila negra... coloquei nela meu caderno, minhas canetas, os documentos da transferência...

Eu tinha mesmo que ir... arfff... Paciência! Fazer o quê?!

Naquele anoitecer, coloquei a Luna pra fora do meu quartinho, no corredor do pátio da casa de Pink Pig...

A casa dela ainda tava silenciosa: muitas vezes ela dormia quase o dia todo, até o anoitecer.

Ainda bem! Daí ela não brigava comigo, não pegava no meu pé!

Depois que ela acordava, geralmente saía pra alguma balada, com algum dos machos dela, ou – o que era melhor pra mim! – dormia na casa de algum deles.

Yes! Como eu gostava quando ela dormia fora! Havia uma paz naquele terreno, tão gostosa, quando eu tava sozinha lá!

Que delícia!

Mas era horrível quando ela fazia o oposto: resolvia trazer algum macho dela pra dormir com ela lá...

Os caras que ela arrumava, argh!

Era cada um mais assustador e medonho do que o outro!

Quando ela trazia algum macho, eu ficava bem quietinha dentro do meu quartinho, nos fundos do terreno...

Sabe como é? Fingir-se de morta pra sobreviver?

Saía só quando tinha muita fome, e tinha que comprar alguma coisa pra comer...

Por causa destes caras assustadores – alguns até com cara de bandido de _site_ de procurados pela polícia! – eu fui tentando tornar o meu quartinho no quintal cada vez mais autossuficiente!

Comprei usado, num _brick_ em White Wing, um armarinho – onde eu colocava o máximo possível de comida – e arrumava minhas refeições em cima dele: mesa improvisada.

Também comprei um fogãozinho usado, todo enferrujado, de caminhoneiro – aqueles com uma chama só – mas que funcionava bem.

Só me faltava arranjar uma geladeira...

Como eu já tava com pouca grana, tava usando a geladeira de Pink Pig: este era o único motivo pra mim entrar dentro da casa dela...

Assim, eu não apenas evitava as brigaçadas dela comigo, como também evitava cruzar meu caminho com os machos que ela trazia pra casa dela.

Alguns deles eram mega assustadores pra mim: se me viam, me despiam e me "comiam" com os olhos...

Brrr, que arrepio aquilo me dava!

Tempos de _cyber espaço_: sensação de estupro virtual!

Sinistro...

Empurrei a Luna, do corredor ao portão da frente.

Tomei a rua.

Montei na minha fiel companheira.

Pobre Luna: ia levar sua dona pro cadafalso!

Blindada como sempre – fizesse inverno ou verão! – com meu sobretudo _dark_ – meu _copyright_, único! – minhas calças negras e minhas botas ônix, pus a mochila nas costas.

Selene, trajando sua armadura completa, no alto de sua montaria: pronta pra guerra!

_Lets' go_!

Dei a partida.

Rumei até a incrivelmente extensa Assys Brazil Avenue, a mais longa do Norte de Happy Harbor.

Ela era tão longa que tinha amostras viárias de todo o mundo: desde trechos como das rodovias alemãs – em que não se dirigia: se deslizava nas nuvens! – até trechos que eram como pista de _MotoCross_...

Aquela avenida virou um símbolo pra mim: fazia a ligação entre um inferninho e outro... Panela ou fogo: o que era menos pior?

Dirigi minha Luna no "automático": minha cabeça tava longe...

Saudade de Rachel...

A porcaria de tá numa sala de aula de novo...

Tava ficando sem grana... dinheiro, que droga! Por que inventaram o dinheiro, heim? Só pra gente ficar sem ele e ter que ficar sempre correndo atrás? Que saco isso...

Mas minha grana tava acabando mesmo... e eu não conseguia emprego há meses, mesmo fazendo muitas entrevistas, naquelas filas tão longas quanto as filas de sopa pros novos indigentes da Grande Depressão Econômica... Caos Climático espancando a Economia...

Eu era um horror em entrevistas: corava, gaguejava, falava besteira de tão nervosa que ficava...

Problemas... problemas... se eu ganhasse dez centavos por cada um, ficava com grana pra comprar meu terreno na Lua!

Novo mercado imobiliário?... Ao menos era mais original do que vender a Ponte do Brooklyn...

Sem chance de arranjar emprego... Nem bico surgia!

Eu não tinha mais opções... havia resolvido ganhar dinheiro de apostas, em corridas clandestinas de moto na madrugada...

E tava funcionando! Eu sempre arranjava uma boa grana, tanto pra me manter como pra manter a Luna: gasolina, manutenção...

Aliás, a manutenção da Luna eu mesma a fazia: havia aprendido os conceitos básicos da mecânica e da parte elétrica de motos, fuçando em livros e em _sites_.

Como eu mesma comprava e trocava as peças, economizava muita grana...

Iria levar a vida com a grana das corridas, até arranjar um novo emprego – e eu não sabia quando isso iria acontecer, se ia acontecer...

Tempos difíceis... mas pelo menos eu ainda tava na fila dos que buscavam emprego, não naquela que todos mais temiam: a fila da sopa...

Que arrepio!

Ayaan, quando eu lhe contei que eu tava correndo de madrugada, havia ficado furiosa! Me convidou pra trabalhar com ela.

Até tentei, mas eu era tão tímida que não consegui... fracassei...

A bruxinha, agora famosa, bradou furiosa:

- O quê? Tu pirou Sê? Quer te matar em cima da Luna é? Ficou com merda na cabeça depois que tua vó partiu?

Lembrei que lhe respondi bem assim:

- Olha, tu tem idéia melhor? Eu sou ótima motoqueira, sou melhor que muito guri por aí, então eu ganho fácil um monte de corridas! Tem muito guri bundão aí que não faz metade do que eu faço em cima da Luna! E quer saber? O que há de errado em morrer? Todo mundo morre um dia, não? Então, ter medo de morrer por quê? Tu quer viver pra sempre, é? Eu não tenho essa ilusão, de viver pra sempre! Se a morte vier pra mim durante uma corrida, que bom! Muito melhor morrer se divertindo, e rápido, com o vento batendo no rosto, com a sensação de liberdade enquanto eu corro, do que morrer no fundo duma cama, toda perfurada por tubos, invadida por procedimentos médicos obsoletos dum hospital público pra miseráveis sem grana, como Rachel!

Putz grila!

Nem eu havia percebido antes de dizer aquilo... o quanto eu tava revoltada com a Vida!

Com imenso ódio da Vida! Ódio!

Quando eu ouvi as minhas próprias palavras, ditas pra Ayaan, até eu me assustei!

Mas depois procurei me manter firme, mantendo minha posição de guerreira, perante Ayaan.

Não ia dar meu braço a torcer, não mesmo!

Vaidade? Orgulho?

Imagina...

Foram naqueles dias, antes de eu falar com Hélène pela primeira vez – e com ele! – que eu mais desejei a Morte em toda a minha vida!

Realmente percebi que eu não me importava com mais nada...

Percebi que a Morte parecia ser a melhor coisa pra mim, por isso eu não a temia em nenhum grau...

Minha antiga adoração a ela já havia adquirido um novo _status_: devoção, paixão e amor!

Eu tinha perdido todo o meu gosto pela Vida, qualquer forma de apego a ela...

Nada mais me importava, exceto uma única coisa, que se transformou no refúgio do último momento feliz sobrevivente em minha vida: cavalgar na minha Luna!

Sobre minha montaria, sentir a imensa liberdade do vento forte e frio da madrugada batendo no meu rosto, me acariciando... sim, o vento batia diretamente no meu rosto e nos meus cabelos, porque eu tava tão de saco cheio com tudo, que eu nem corria mais de capacete! Nem isso eu usava mais nas madrugadas!

Meu cansaço de viver havia atingido seu auge... De mãos dadas com a solidão...

Cansaço existencial e solidão:

Combinação perigosa!

A falta de carinho me matava tanto: doloroso tumor...

Como eu poderia abandonar o único toque suave de carinho que me restou: o suave toque do Vento no meu rostinho... o sabor do Ar da madrugada preenchendo meus pulmões... os dedinhos sutis do Vento ternamente acariciando meus cabelos, no alto da minha veloz montaria consagrada à Lua?

Liberdade...

E foi pensando nisso tudo que, nem percebi direito, já tinha chegado em frente ao Becker.

Incrível o oceano de coisas que se pode pensar em meros quinze minutos de trânsito!

Era um pouco antes das sete da noite.

Os alunos do noturno já começavam a entrar dentro do colégio.

Em cima da moto, me apresentei ao guardinha do estacionamento do colégio: mostrei meus papeis da transferência. E ele me deixou entrar no estacionamento.

Estacionamento.

Muitas árvores, uma fraca iluminação noturna.

Parecia ser um local bem calmo. Naquele momento decidi que ali era o ponto certo! No intervalo das aulas, iria ficar sentada ali, perto da Luna, quieta, mega na minha. Lendo... ou me corroendo em pensamentos... destilando meu veneno...

Procurei um lugar pra estacionar, e vi que pertinho já havia uma moto e uma vaga ao lado dela.

Como tava meio escuro, não pude ver direito de longe, mas quando me aproximei da vaga... quase tive um treco!

A moto estacionada era linda! Mais que linda, era... perfeita!

Era uma Harley-Davidson©, dá pra acreditar?

Uma Harley, ali, bem na minha frente, ao alcance dos meus dedinhos! E não era uma Harley qualquer não!

Era uma _FXCW Rocker_: motor bicilíndrico em V, mais de 1500 cm3 em cilindradas, tanque de quase 20 L de capacidade – o que lhe dava uma autonomia de mais de 400 km! – e pesando mais de 300 Kg!

Será que eu era vidrada em motos estilosas, pra saber todas essas coisas?

Imagina...

Fiquei doida, babando! Criança em loja de brinquedos!

E a cor? Não podia ser melhor: absolutamente negra!

Tive um impulso incontrolável de acariciá-la bem suavemente!

Uma carícia praticamente... sensual!

E qual não foi a minha surpresa:

- Ai!

Tomei um choque elétrico quando a toquei!

Ela devia ter algum tipo novo de sistema de segurança!

Nunca havia tomado um choque duma moto antes – este sistema de segurança eu não conhecia mesmo!

Resolvi ser mais prudente: só olhar a Harley com os olhos... melhor esquecer que tinha dedinhos curiosos...

Foi então que percebi que havia nela uma série de modificações no motor: ele tinha sido "envenenado".

Mas eu não reconhecia nenhuma daquelas mudanças mecânicas ou elétricas! Seja lá quem fez aquilo, era um gênio!

Minha _tour_ prosseguia, como uma pesquisadora num Museu de Belas Artes!

Quando olhei pro tanque de gasolina – lindamente polido e brilhante! – perfeito como um espelho de um abismo de sombras, percebi que nele havia uma inscrição.

Baixo relevo. Esculpido, em letras vermelhas como o puro sangue:

"_Oxossi_".

Oxossi?

Seria o nome daquela moto?

Assim como eu chamava a minha Honda© de Luna?

Seja lá como for, o nome era de extrema coragem!

A longa história escravagista de Happy Harbor, do século XVII ao século XIX, fez com que qualquer coisa que lembrasse a cultura dos escravos negros fosse considerada até mesmo um escândalo...

Fora que, de vez em quando, qualquer um que não fosse adepto do Deus Único e daquele seu tenebroso e famoso livro de capa preta com um sinal de "mais" na capa, podia ser pego pelos cabelos e tomar uma pedrada na cabeça, sob a acusação de "filha do diabo"...

Ao menos, quem era da Tradição Celta, como Ayaan e eu, era mais respeitado: ao que tudo indica, brancos pareciam respeitar mais a fé diferente de outros brancos...

Num lugar onde houve uma Economia Escravagista tão bárbara como em Happy Harbor, por quase trezentos anos, isso parecia ser razoável... afinal, todas as pessoas que foram a força de trabalho que fizeram Happy Harbor crescer por trezentos anos sequer eram consideradas seres humanos... eram animais, e animais não podem ter cultura ou fé... tudo tão lógico!

Que incrível a Democracia Racial e Tolerância Religiosa de Happy Harbor: uma dádiva de fazer inveja a todas as nações do mundo...

Happy Harbor: realmente um lugar abençoado por Deus – logicamente: pelo Deus Único...

Chega, menina! Para, para, para tudo!

Volta pro mundo real...

Mas se eu não tivesse que subir pra ter aula... olha, eu ficaria ali por um tempão, babando em cima daquela Harley, hahaha!

Mas... infelizmente eu tinha mesmo que subir... arfff...

Coloquei a corrente na Luna. Guardei as chaves na mochila. Subi do térreo pro primeiro andar. Precisava primeiro ir à secretaria, levar os meus documentos.

Burocracia. Sempre a maldita burocracia...

Eu tava tão feliz em ter que voltar a estudar... que até uma simples entrega de documentos numa secretaria boboca de escola já me deixava irritada...

Ao menos eu havia visto aquela maravilhosa Harley no estacionamento! O que fazia a minha noite bem melhor: na hora do intervalo, meu compromisso era ir lá dar uma boa olhada nela de novo!

A secretária, velha e gorda, recebeu meus documentos com aquela simpatia sorridente de quem chupou limão azedo... e me disse pra qual turma eu devia ir: 310. Terceiro andar.

Saí do balcão da secretaria. Cruzei o corredor: escadas.

Subi até o terceiro piso, e lá tava: aquele mar de gente...

Argh, chegava a me dar coceira no nariz ver tanta gente junta...

Tomara que ninguém me visse!

Procurei ser a mais discreta possível pra não ser percebida...

Não queria arrumar confusão pro meu lado, logo no primeiro dia! Mas parece que quanto menos eu queria ser notada, mais os guris e as gurias olhavam pra mim!

Me olhavam como se eu fosse uma _Alien_... até parece que nunca tinham visto uma guria toda vestida de preto antes!

Bem, de fato... quando eu tive coragem de olhar pra aquela multidão, eram muito poucas as gurias _dark_ ou _gothic_ que eu via...

Cacei a turma 310, rastreando os números nas portas do terceiro andar. Quando a encontrei, o professor já tava dentro da sala.

Já haviam também muitos estudantes sentados.

Bati na porta, que ainda tava aberta. Pedi licença:

- Professor, com licença... fui transferida pra cá...

Era um carinha jovem lecionando! E até bonito! Que surpresa!

Lógico: eu esperava achar um velho careca e barrigudo...

Ele se levantou de sua mesa. Queria ver o papel da secretaria.

Olhou, e me autorizou a entrada.

Mas antes que eu arrumasse um lugar bem no fundo da sala pra me sentar – bem no canto duma parede, bem no fundão, pra me esconder! – ele fez aquela coisa cruel, que tantos professores tem a mania de fazer com gente tímida como eu:

- Por favor, se apresente para a turma.

Ai, ai, ai... eu detestava aquilo!

Agora eu era o centro das atenções! Logo eu!

Por que o professor tinha que fazer aquilo? Não bastava deixar eu entrar, me sentar e deixar eu ficar quieta na minha?

Olhei pro chão e comecei:

- Oi... meu nome é Selene...

Nisso, o professor me interrompeu:

- Estamos em uma aula de francês. Solicito que você se apresente em francês.

E mais essa agora! Bom, eu era mega boa em Línguas – meu problema era só Matemática, o restante era barbada! – então resolvi olhar pra frente, encarar a turma por alguns instantes, me apresentar rapidinho, e terminar tudo aquilo duma vez!

Mas quando olhei pra turma, tomei um verdadeiro susto:

Bem no fundão, no canto da janela, à direita, sozinho, adivinha quem tava sentado?

Com as pernas estendendo debochadamente seus coturnos pretos sobre a classe vazia à sua frente, imerso na escuridão da noite de seu sobretudo de couro negro, enfeitado por seus cabelos negros revoltos, tava sentado o carinha misterioso que eu vi no Cemitério de New Bethlehen!

Ele tava usando óculos escuros, dentro da sala de aula, mas quando eu ia começar a falar, ele tirou os óculos: os colocou no bolso interno do sobretudo.

E aqueles olhos verdes, duma beleza hipnótica, que eu nem vou tentar descrever – porque não dá! – começaram a me fitar!

Quando ele começou a me encarar, eu perdi todo o chão aos meus pés!

Minhas pernas afrouxaram!

Comecei a corar...

Minha pele branquinha virou um pimentão maduro!

E eu, logo eu, que era mega boa em francês, uma fera, comecei a gaguejar:

- _Je... m'appelle... Se... Selene... et..._

Eu fiquei tão vermelha que meu rosto e orelhas já tavam pegando fogo! E minha voz trancou dum jeito... nada dela sair!

E não saía nada... Eu tava olhando pra baixo, tentando concatenar meus pensamentos: palavras em francês, francês, parem de brincar de se esconder na minha cabeça, pô! Preciso de vocês!

Dei uma espiadinha rápida pra cima e olhei o carinha no fundo: ele tava com um leve sorriso nos lábios, ainda me encarando... pronto!

Foi aí que eu gaguejei de vez e me perdi toda!

Dei uma olhada pro professor, com um olhar de súplica:

"_Por favor, me tira daqui, me tira dessa situação, deixa eu sentar quieta e sumir duma vez!"_.

Felizmente o professor percebeu o quanto eu era tímida:

- Está ótimo, Selene. Seja bem vinda. Pode arrumar um lugar para você...

Graças a Deus, à Deusa! Cheguei a suspirar de alívio!

E fui caminhando mega rápida, toda desajeitada, direto pro fundo da sala, no canto da parede, à esquerda, no extremo mais distante de onde o carinha, todo vestido de preto, da cabeça aos coturnos, tava!

Eram apenas nós dois no fundão.

Eu sentei, e fiquei dura como um estátua!

Nem pensei em mover a cabeça pro lado. Tava morrendo de medo: e se meu olhar se cruzasse com o dele, justo depois do fiasco que eu fiz lá na frente da sala?

O professor começou a aula.

Alguns estudantes iam chegando atrasados, tomando seus lugares.

O nome do professor? Mr. Antony Caputo. Sobrenome de imigrante italiano... mas mega sugestivo.

Percebi que uns caras mais debochados, quando tinham alguma dúvida pra lhe mostrar em seus cadernos, o chamavam assim:

- Por favor, vem cá-puto!

Mas Mr. Caputo nem lhes dava bola. Será que já tava acostumado com a falta de respeito da gurizada?

Peguei meu caderno e ia anotando as primeiras lições da noite.

O professor encheu o quadro.

Quando ele terminou de escrever: hora da chamada.

Haviam nomes mega normais, como sempre.

Até que um nome bem diferente, um nome mega antigo, me chamou a atenção:

Aleximander...

Aleximander Berr.

Mr. Caputo chamou esse nome... Aleximander... por duas vezes.

Ninguém respondeu.

Até que ele levantou os olhos do caderno de chamada.

Olhou pro fundão. E reclamou:

- Está presente, não, Álex?

E o cara todo de preto sorriu bem de leve, levantando preguiçosamente a mão esquerda.

Aleximander?

Esse era o nome dele? Que nome mais... de velho! Parecia que tinha sido retirado de uma carcomido pergaminho da Grécia Antiga!

E acho que ele devia detestar o seu nome, pois ele só respondeu a chamada quando o professor o chamou de "Álex"!

Mr. Caputo resolveu finalmente se impor:

- Álex, retire já esses pés de cima da classe, isso aqui não é um estábulo de cavalos!

Aleximander – ou melhor, Álex! – grunhiu algo, que acho que só eu ouvi, fitando tão firme Mr. Caputo que parecia até um juiz quando interroga um suspeito mega perigoso:

- Otário... ainda darei um tiro bem no meio da sua testa...

Mr. Caputo revidou:

- Resmungou alguma coisa, Álex?

Nesse momento, numa velocidade e leveza espantosa, Álex retira os pés de cima da classe, levanta-se e, com um ar de supremo deboche, faz uma reverência à francesa do século XVIII, dessas que a gente vê em filmes sobre os anos 1700, e diz:

- _Oui, captain!_ Eu disse que, reverentemente, retiro meus pés equinos da classe, conforme vossa excelência solicitou-me!

Eu, sem pensar, de forma completamente espontânea, achei tão inesperada e engraçada a forma como Álex respondeu a Mr. Caputo, que soltei uma gargalhada mega alta! Que se sobressaiu no meio de toda a risada geral da turma!

Não consegui evitar: foi completamente inesperada pra mim a reação de Álex à intimação do professor!

Nisso o professor me encarou, com uma cara mega feia!

Eu imediatamente corei, e baixei a cabeça, tentando exclamar um "_sorry, foi mal_"... Eu queria sumir!

Queria me enfiar debaixo da classe! A todo custo! Mas nem com o meu tamanho de anãzinha em iria caber lá!

O professor voltou à chamada.

Nisso, eu tava ainda de cabeça baixa. Olhei de cantinho de olho, de soslaio, pro canto da janela. E percebi que Álex tava olhando pra mim... e sorrindo pra mim!

Eu, mega sem jeito, sorri também...

Inacreditável... eu tava... sorrindo?

Sorrindo!

Eu devia tá com os músculos do rosto totalmente enferrujados...

Porque eu não me lembrava da última vez que eu havia sorrido, muito menos rido, dado uma gargalhada como aquela que eu havia feito!

Que coisa... eu tava... sorrindo?!

A aula prosseguiu. Perto do final, Mr. Caputo resolveu fazer um trabalho em duplas.

Passou pelas classes, entregando as folhas.

Quase todos os alunos já tavam sentados em duplas, e quem não tava era indicado por Mr. Caputo pra se juntar com alguém.

Quando ele chegou na minha classe me disse, seco e áspero:

- Selene, já que você acha Álex tão engraçado, vá se sentar com ele!

Eu corei de novo...

Que droga de noite essa, em que eu parecia mais um semáforo: vermelha toda hora!

Não sei o que me deixou mais envergonhada: se foi o xingão indireto do professor... ou se foi ele me mandar sentar justo do lado de Álex!

Peguei minha folha, meu caderno e minha caneta. Me levantei.

Mas me levantei tão sem jeito que deixei tudo cair no chão...

- Que saco... – resmunguei irritada.

Tudo tava dando errado pra mim na escola, como sempre!

Inferno, eu odiava escola!

Me levantei e fui em direção a Álex... mas não sem antes dar um tropicão numa cadeira vazia no fundo da sala... quase caí!

Tá... Eu era um desastre, eu já sei disso! Mas aquela cadeira não precisava jogar isso na minha cara!

Pô... naquela noite tava tudo muito pior do que de costume: era uma mancada atrás da outra, eu tava mega otária!

Puxei a cadeira vazia que tava ao lado de Álex. Me sentei.

Só quando eu me sentei ali, foi que eu percebi o quanto ele era enorme... parecia que ao meu lado tava um paredão negro!

Nossa, ele era muito alto mesmo... me senti um anãzinha de circo com meus 1,55 m de altura!

Eu devia tá aparentando muito nervosismo, pois eu não parava de balançar os pés embaixo da classe, e nem de balançar a caneta por entre meus dedos.

Acho que, percebendo meu nervosismo, Álex tentou ser gentil:

- Prazer em te conhecer, Selene.

Nossa, eu me impressionei com a voz dele! Era uma voz tão.. macia... melodiosa... tão sedosa. Suave, e convidativa ao toque, tanto quanto um tecido caríssimo...

Eu lhe respondi, completamente sem jeito:

- Muito prazer... também...

O mais estranho é que, conforme ele foi falando comigo, puxando gentilmente conversa comigo, parecia que uma energia mega gostosa saía dele, uma energia mega calmante...

Que coisa, a voz dele parecia tão hipnótica, era tão gostosa de se ouvir, que eu comecei a relaxar, a me acalmar...

- Tu vais sempre ao Cemitério de New Bethlehen? – ele me perguntou, com aquela sua voz incrivelmente deliciosa aos ouvidos! E numa linguagem corretíssima. Parecia que eu tava ouvindo um antigo professor de Gramática, lá da década de 1940, falando ao meu lado!

Era até engraçado: aquele carinha enorme, com um longo sobretudo negro, vestido com camiseta de _Heavy Metal_, calças jeans negras, com coturnos militares pretos enormes, todo _dark_, falando como se fosse um verdadeiro _lord_ de tempos antigos!

Lógico que eu não tenho categoria pra transcrever aqui a elegância linguística com que Álex se expressava... Por isso eu vou contar o que ele falava do meu jeitão mesmo!

E com aquele jeitinho mega legal dele, eu acabei sorrindo novamente:

- Sim, eu vou lá com freqüência, pois eu morava em Lamy Village antes...

Ele? Fez uma agradável cara de surpresa:

- Lamy Village? Puxa, eu moro lá...

- É? - eu soltei essa exclamação sem pensar, e igualmente, perguntei:

- Onde em Lamy Village você mora? Eu conheço aquilo tudo, cresci lá!

Eu e minha boca grande!

Depois que falei me arrependi! O que eu tava fazendo?

Puxando assunto com o carinha mais bonito que eu já havia visto, ao invés de ficar quieta na minha?!

Baixei meus olhos, mega envergonhada.

Mas, pro meu espanto, ele sorriu! E me respondeu:

- Eu moro num antigo Casarão, ao lado da Reserva Ecológica Mountbones...

Eu não conseguia controlar meus impulsos, que droga!

Aquele sorriso me convidava tanto a falar! Logo a mim, que era calada, esquisita e feia... Por que aquele guri tão bonito sorria justamente pra mim? De uma forma tão gentil, tão convidativa? Só podia ser por pena, lógico!

Mas então, soltei sem pensar:

- Bah, eu conheço aquele Casarão, passei muitas vezes lá na frente, na minha infância, andando de _bike_! Lá morava uma velhinha!

Ele sorriu da minha espontaneidade – que eu não conseguia mais controlar, droga! Ele tinha me hipnotizado? Só assim mesmo pra conseguir fazer me comportar daquele jeito mega estranho!

E ele me respondeu, mega gentil:

- Aquela velhinha? Prazer: minha vó... estou morando com ela agora...

- É? Putz, que mundo pequeno! – soltei, absolutamente espontânea, sem pensar no que eu dizia.

Eu nem parecia "eu", sério!

Tava falante demais! Não me reconheci mais!

Minha cabeça dava voltas... milhões de pensamentos me censurando por estas reações impensadas, rodando no _winchester, _na CPU da minha cabeça:

"_Quem você pensa que é, falando tanto deste jeito? Olha pra você! Você é feia, é esquisita, anormal, desengonçada! Quem te deu o direito de falar com um gato desses? Acorda guria, ele só tá sendo gentil porque tá com pena de você! Não entendeu ainda?"_

Quando minha mente me berrou isso, eu corei... fiquei muda...

Baixei meus olhos. Realmente eu tava indo longe demais! Eu tava saindo do meu lugar... Meu lugar era ficar quieta, sozinha, bem calada, como sempre eu fui...

Eu comecei a ficar nervosa novamente. Comecei a sentir uma vergonha enorme de mim mesma! Tinha ido longe demais...

Porém, emudecida a boca, minhas mãos nervosas não paravam de falar, balançando minha caneta por entre meus dedos...

Meus pés também dançavam nervosos na cadeira.

E eu balancei tanto a minha caneta que deu nisso:

ela saiu voando por entre meus dedos, repicou na parede e caiu bem na classe de Álex!

Ele sorriu pra mim, dizendo com aquela voz, deliciosamente macia:

- Parece que tua caneta está viva, não?

Eu dei um sorriso mega sem graça, ainda mais envergonhada!

Ele pegou a caneta. A alcançou pra mim, dizendo, gentil:

- Suspeito que isto te pertence...

Eu fui pegar a minha caneta.

Foi quando aconteceu!

Aquela coisa incrivelmente estranha aconteceu!

Algo que me deixou completamente confusa, perplexa!

Quando eu fui pegar a caneta, sem querer minha mão, toda descoordenada pelo meu nervosismo, acabou tocando na mão dele.

Tudo o que aconteceu nesse momento e nos instantes seguintes foi... absolutamente estranho!

Quando minha mão tocou na dele, em uma fração de segundo, eu senti um frio enorme em sua mão: ela tava incrivelmente fria, gelada, como se Álex tivesse enfiado a mão dentro de um _freezer_!

Mas o mais estranho foi o que aconteceu a seguir!

Quando nossas mãos se tocaram, uma coisa muito estranha percorreu por todo o meu corpo! Ela foi passando da minha mão até os meus cabelos e as pontas dos meus pés!

Era como uma espécie de choque elétrico, mas não era um choque elétrico... não... não havia dor... era uma sensação incrível de bem estar que eu nunca havia sentido antes!

Foi... sei lá... como se uma enorme onda de... sei lá como dizer... prazer eu acho, inundasse todo o meu corpo e o meu Espírito... eu realmente não sei como descrever isso, porque eu nunca tinha sentido isso antes, em todos os meus longos dezenove anos de vida!

Nisso, quando nossas mãos se tocaram, Álex fez uma cara de susto, como se tivesse visto um fantasma!

Ele teve uma reação instantânea, mega veloz: lançou seu próprio corpo contra a parede! Eu fiquei assustada com o pulo de pavor que ele deu em sua cadeira, se jogando de costas contra a parede!

Eu olhei assustada pro seu rosto, que demonstrava tanto susto, tanta surpresa, ou sei lá...!

Sua reação me era completamente indecifrável!

E, de repente, seus olhos verdes começaram a ficar avermelhados, como se uma abrupta circulação sanguínea ocular tivesse acontecendo. Seus olhos ficaram mega vermelhos, como se houvessem chamas crepitando no lugar da íris!

- Tudo bem com você? – perguntei assustada – Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos, Álex!

Ele me respondeu aparentando muita dificuldade pra falar, pois o peito dele arfava como se lhe faltasse o ar:

- É conjuntivite... estou com conjuntivite!

Nisso, ele pegou seus óculos escuros e os colocou rápido.

Levantou-se imediatamente, falando:

- Com licença... preciso ir ao toalete...

Eu puxei a minha cadeira pra frente.

Ele passou ligeiro por trás de mim.

Cruzou a sala de aula com uma velocidade e leveza como se fosse um forte sopro de vento!

Tomou o corredor e desapareceu da minha vista.

Meros instantes depois, eu ouvi o som típico do motor potente de uma _Harley-Davidson_© sendo ligado, logo abaixo, no estacionamento.

Eu espiei pela janela e vi que Álex tava montado naquela Harley, ao lado da minha Luna.

Ele saiu do estacionamento, acelerando bruscamente a moto!

Ouvi ele cruzando o portão e, assim que tomou a rua, ouvi o motor ser acelerado com tudo! Até que o som ia desaparecendo aos poucos, sendo engolido pela escuridão silenciosa da noite...

E eu?

Fiquei extremamente confusa!

Meu Deus, minha Deusa! O que tinha acontecido?

Minha cabeça começou a girar... um monte de pensamentos desconexos tomou conta da minha mente...

A aula de francês terminou.

Houveram os períodos das demais disciplinas. Intervalo. Períodos finais. Mas nada disso fez sentido algum desde que aquela situação tão estranha aconteceu...

Eu simplesmente não conseguia prestar atenção em mais nada...

Fiquei voando o resto da noite toda... nem no intervalo me animei a sair da minha cadeira...

Fiquei dentro da sala de aula, só de corpo presente... porque minha cabeça tava completamente distante... tentando entender o que aconteceu...

Quando terminou o último período, perto das dez da noite, fomos liberados.

Peguei minhas coisas, mecanicamente.

As coloquei na minha mochila. Desci a escadas.

Fui até o estacionamento.

Fitei a vaga vazia ao lado da minha Luna.

Pelos Deuses Antigos, o que aconteceu?

O que foi aquilo que eu senti?

E o que deu em Álex? Ele parecia que tinha visto um fantasma...

Milhões de coisas cismavam na minha cabeça!

E cismando, montei na Luna. Dei a partida e voltei pra casa...

Naquela noite não consegui dormir!

Fiquei rolando na cama de um lado pro outro...

Eu não conseguia entender nada: aquilo que eu senti, aquele "_choque elétrico_"... aquela sensação tão estranha, de um prazer que eu nunca havia sentido em toda a minha vida...

Quando eu lembrava daquilo, até meus dedinhos dos pés chegavam a ficar deliciosamente dormentes, novamente...

Sim: lá na sala de aula, eles haviam ficado assim...

E a reação absolutamente estranha de Álex?

Me revirava na cama... Revirava, revirava... Até que desisti de dormir.

Liguei a luz. Olhei pro relógio: já eram quatro horas da manhã!

Peguei um de meus livros sobre Bruxaria. Tentei ler... Nada!

Meus olhos passavam pelas linhas, mas eu não conseguia sair do primeiro parágrafo: concentração zero!

Minha cabeça tava era completamente fixa naquele estranho acontecimento... tava tentando "processar" as informações estranhas da noite de aula mais incomum que já tive...

Não conseguia ler, não conseguia dormir... Nada funcionava!

Então peguei meus fones de ouvido. Coloquei no programa várias músicas... Comecei com algumas clássicas mega antigas – eu sempre começava com os clássicos! – lá do século passado... _Nirvana_: _Smells Like Teen Spirit_... _Guns and Roses_: _November Rain_... Depois me escoltei nos escudos e lanças dum bom _Hard Rock _das primeiras décadas do nosso século... até finalmente chegar na mais recente fina flor sonora – que representava mega bem aqueles difíceis anos escuros em que vivíamos, conforme avançava o século XXI: minha amada banda inglesa _The Gothic Melody and Dark Roses_...

Me deliciando com aquela Arte, escrita e impressa em sons, tentei relaxar... Devia ser bem mais de sete horas da manhã quando, finalmente, eu me virei pro lado e consegui pegar no sono...

19

19


	5. Vestígios do Dia

**Postagem 5. Vestígios do Dia**

_**(The Remains of the Day**_**, 1993, EUA/ING)**

Na noite seguinte, cheguei ao Becker mais cedo.

Devia ser uma 18h20min.

Estacionei a Luna e fiquei ao lado dela. Fiquei "de tocaia" no estacionamento, esperando Álex e sua Harley chegarem.

Enquanto esperava, aproveitei pra conhecer o pátio do colégio. Haviam muitas árvores na parte superior do pátio e um declive acentuado. No final daquele declive haviam duas quadras de esportes. Bem, elas eram inúteis pra mim, porque eu odiava esportes! Ao menos os esportes com bola... _Cross_, Natação e Esgrima são esportes, ok?!

Eu e uma bola: peça trágica de Shakespeare...

Fosse de basquete, vôlei, futebol, o que quer que fosse: realmente não éramos nada amigáveis uma com a outra.

Nas séries iniciais, nas aulas obrigatórias de Educação Física, meus colegas de time haviam aprendido o segredo pra perder um jogo: bastava passarem a bola pra mim.

E o pessoal dos times rivais? Sabiam disso... Quando por azar, a bola caía pra mim, como eu apanhava: empurrões, cotoveladas, chutes...

Ossos do ofício normais pra quem tem porte físico. Mas um drama pra quem era tão magrinha que um vento forte ameaçava ser o seu perigoso veículo de transporte compulsório...

Educação Física: compre agora e, como brinde da sua cesta de compras, totalmente grátis pra você: Surra Psicológica!

Última a ser escolhida pra um time...

Ameaças antes duma partida...

Xingões e humilhações verbais ao final...

Horas após o final: filmagens em celular pela "torcida" com postagem bombando na internet dos "melhores momentos", com os comentários enobrecedores dos grandes críticos esportivos da escola...

Eis o pacote completo de sua cesta de compras! Descontos promocionais... Corra enquanto há estoque...

Argh! Passei a odiar as aulas de "Educação" Física!

Quase sempre, no dia em que havia aquela maldita aula de Humilhação Física, me davam horríveis cólicas... parecia que meu estômago tava cheio de pedras... me dava febre... o coração batia mais rápido... minhas mãos suavam... que sofrimento era aquilo!

E quando não me dava?

Eu fingia, ué! Até tala falsa pra "_torção no braço_" que "_aconteceu lá em casa_" – enquanto eu virava a página de um livro? – colocava escondida em mim mesma no antebraço, hahaha!

Vale tudo pra se manter viva na Selva de Pedra, oras!

_Manual Básico de Sobrevivência Selene Stern_: _download_ grátis apenas pra exploradores de florestas impenetráveis, repletas de bestas-fera: grrr!

Graças a Deus, à Deusa, quando eu comecei a estudar à noite – turno onde a Humilhação Física não é mais obrigatória por lei, _yes_! – eu consegui me livrar desse tormento pra sempre!

Olhei as duas quadras de esportes: um arrepio enjoativo percorreu a minha espinha... brrr...

Graças a Deus, à Deusa, agora eu tava livre daquilo!

Fui até a Luna e fiquei recostada nela, embaixo das árvores.

De tocaia, enquanto esperava Álex chegar.

Eu sempre fui uma medrosa covarde... mas não sei de onde eu tava retirando coragem pra esperar por ele e... puxar conversa!

Acho que desta vez a minha curiosidade era muito maior que meu medo, maior que minha imensa timidez... eu precisava saber o que havia acontecido com ele na noite anterior...

Porque ele havia passado tão mal, a ponto de ter ido embora muito antes da aula terminar?

Já eram sete da noite e nem sinal de Álex e sua Harley.

Eu não podia ficar mais tempo ali embaixo, no pátio, esperando por ele. Precisava subir.

Não que eu quisesse. Se eu pudesse nunca mais entrar dentro daquela sala de aula...

Mas eu tinha que entrar, e não podia me atrasar...

Senão, quando eu entrasse, todos olhariam pra mim e eu faria o que mais detestava: chamar a atenção...

Não, isso não... quanto mais despercebida eu passasse por todos, melhor!

Subi e fui pra aula.

Fiquei esperando Álex chegar. Mas ele não apareceu.

As aulas tavam um tédio...

No intervalo, desci pro estacionamento.

Talvez Álex chegasse atrasado, pros períodos finais.

Fiquei no pátio, com minha Luna. Quietinha, sentada no cordão do estacionamento. Admirando as árvores e o céu da noite. Mas, na real, queria era admirar... ele!

O intervalo terminou. Subi novamente pros períodos finais.

Eu continuei o esperando, mas nada dele aparecer...

A aula terminou.

Desci até minha moto, montei nela e fui pra casa.

Muito, muito, mas muito frustrada!

Enquanto dirigia, cismava comigo mesma:

"_Ele deve ter ficado muito doente, piorado muito da conjuntivite, por isso não veio... Imagina, até hipotermia ele tava fazendo, de tão mal que tava ontem: que mão gelada! Acho que ele vem amanhã..."_

Na noite seguinte?

Fiz a mesma coisa: cheguei no Becker mais cedo e fiquei de sentinela no estacionamento, até a hora de começar a aula.

A noite passou, a aula terminou, e nada de Álex aparecer...

Na terceira noite de aula, eu fiz a mesma coisa...

E novamente: nada!

Ele havia evaporado!?

Será que ele havia desistido dos estudos?

Será que ele havia ficado mega mal de saúde?

Será que tinha trocado de colégio, pra um mais perto de Lamy Village?

Até que sexta-feira chegou... e nada dele aparecer!

Eu já não sabia mais se eu tava era frustrada, se eu tava era irritada, se eu tava era preocupada com aquilo tudo... ou se eram as três coisas ao mesmo tempo!

Quando a aula de sexta terminou... quando eu tava voltando pra casa na Luna, em plena Assys Brazil Avenue, no meio dum turbilhão de pensamentos desconexos, me deu um impulso:

Ir em Lamy Village, naquele antigo Casarão.

Visitar meu novo amigo...

Amigo?

Sei...

Tá bom, tá bom! Eu tinha que mentir bastante pra mim mesma, senão eu perdia minha sanidade!

Quem não mentiria numa situação dessas?!

E eu tinha que ser convincente: enganar a si mesma nem sempre é tarefa fácil!

Nada de "solução trivial" de equações de aulas de Matemática!

O sábado foi um dia muito, muito longo...

Relógio chato... vadio: não andava! Parecia mula empacada...

Eu tinha coisas pra fazer, mas não tava com cabeça pra isso.

Por quê?

Resposta: tava sendo consumida por uma indecisão, por um conflito dentro da minha cabeça:

"_Vou a Lamy Village, ver o que aconteceu com Álex, ou não vou?"_

Parte de mim – e com ardor! – dizia:

"_Vai lá, descobre como ele tá! O que aconteceu com ele: razões daquele chá de sumiço. Mas, principalmente, sonda o tal "choque elétrico" – _iguaria que eu nunca tinha provado, assim, daquela forma! _– que aconteceu naquela primeira noite de aula!"_

Curiosidade: o Ministério da Saúde adverte: isso pode lhe fazer mal à saúde afetiva...

Porém... outra parte de mim dizia, num tom mega agressivo, opressivo – a ponto de me dar mal estar no peito:

"_Fica na tua, guria, sossega! Quem tu pensa que é pra ir na casa dos outros, incomodar? Já se esqueceu que tu é uma má companhia, uma guria feia, desengonçada, chata, desinteressante? Uma nerd? Sua freak! Vai lá pra quê? Pra incomodar aquele guri tão bonito, que certamente já deve ter uma namorada? Aliás, ela deve ser "a" namorada, pra tá com ele! Quem tu pensa que é, ficando assim, tão 'saliente'?"_

_Hardware_ e _software_: conflito!

Será que meu _tablet_ ia trancar e dar pau?

Realmente, com essa tortura mental, sábado foi um dia muito, muito longo mesmo...

Naquela noite consegui dormir pouco... muito bem mal, na real!

Dormia algumas horas e acordava... depois cochilava de novo mais uns minutos...

Finalmente, por volta das seis horas da manhã de domingo, acordei. Me deu um impulso danado de forte de pegar minha Luna e ir até Lamy Village.

Vou? Não vou?

Finalmente, falei comigo mesma:

"_Ah, foda-se! Eu vou lá!... Se sentir que tô incomodando, arrumo uma desculpa e vou-me embora imediatamente, nem que seja pra Pasárgada! Nem lá o Rei é meu amigo mesmo, então foda-se!"_

Velho sarcasmo, no jovem domingo: meu café da manhã com estilo...

Decisão tomada!

Até que enfim: nunca tive vocação pra roteirista de novela!

Coloquei um sanduíche e minha garrafinha d'água na mochila.

Mochila completa?

Sim.

Peguei meus documentos e os da Luna.

Coloquei-os no bolso do meu sobretudo. Peguei meu capacete.

Mochila. Capacete. Armadura. Cavalo. Pronta pra guerra!

Arrastei silenciosamente a Luna do meu quartinho, no quintal, até a frente da casa de Pink Pig.

Abri o portão. Tomei a rua.

Coloquei a mochila nas costas.

Pus o capacete, montei na Luna, dei a partida e rumei pra Lamy Village, extremo Sul de Happy Harbor...

A curiosidade havia vencido, pelo menos por hora, parcialmente, a minha clássica timidez e minha habitual covardia...

Só curiosidade?

Sei... era bem mais do que isso!

Mas admitir tal coisa pra mim mesma? Aí já era outra história...

Mega complicado!


	6. Deixa ela entrar

**Postagem 6. Deixa ela entrar**

_**(Lat Den Rätte Komma In**_**, 2008, SUE)**

O Sul de Happy Harbor era completamente diferente do ar sufocante, fétido e claustrofóbico do Norte!

Contraste absoluto.

Eu havia crescido no meio do verde abundante e das árvores, verdadeiras raridades no Norte da cidade.

Como eu sentia falta daqueles ares: do cheiro gostoso da grama molhada ao amanhecer; daquele verde multicolorido – sim, muitos tons de verde! – que haviam à beira da John Baptiste Road.

John Baptiste: tal como um antigo profeta: a via que ligava New Bethlehen e Lamy Village, o extremo Sul de Happy Harbor, ao "mundo exterior"...

Cheguei em New Bethlehen.

Até Lamy Village? Apenas alguns minutinhos.

Estranhamente, minutinhos tão longos...

Ansiedade?

Imagina...

Todavia, realmente eu estendi aqueles minutinhos.

Peguei uma estrada vicinal do bairro, em péssimo estado de conservação. Pra quê?

A John Baptiste, que era tão longa que também unia New Bethlehen e Lamy Village... bem... perto do final dela, havia o Hospital Psiquiátrico Saint Peter... eu trafegava por toda a John Baptiste, exceto naquele trecho, porque lá havia aquilo.

Havia. Não há mais.

Foi fechado na recente Reforma do Sistema de Saúde de Happy Harbor.

Chaves especiais o fecharam.

Um molho de chaves. Seus nomes?

Escândalos.

Corrupção financeira.

Tratamento médico obsoleto aos pacientes: fármacos, técnicas e tecnologias proibidas pela legislação internacional. Mas tão sedutores aos administradores por um motivo: economia de custos...

Barateamento. Pessoas? Nada mais são do que gastos – desperdício de recursos – pra gerentes e burocratas, estejam eles trajando jaleco branco ou terno italiano...

Tratamento desumano aos internos.

Abuso sexual...

Belo molho de chaves!

Não posso sequer passar pela frente daquele...

Sem palavras! É muito cedo da manhã pra mim já desfilar meu "_Dicionário Dercy Gonçalves: criativos vocábulos de baixo calão_"!

Jurei que nunca mais iria ver aquele lugar, nem falar sobre ele...

E manterei meu juramento!

Mas sobre aquele lugar, tive uma alegria bem recente: pela mídia...

O ex-diretor daquela... coisa... Dr. John C. Watson... uma coisa, que dirigia aquela coisa, tinha sofrido um acidente de carro: hoje ele tava preso, numa cadeira de rodas... tinha ficado tetraplégico... agora só movia apenas aquela sua cabeça doentia, repleta de degenerações!

Justiça poética: ele, que nunca se importou em manter pessoas presas na sua cadeira de rodas dos seus preconceitos, dos seus diagnósticos fajutos; ele, que tão bem deixava as pessoas cada mais aleijadas com as suas drogas "curativas" – os presentes que a sua prostituta de luxo, a indústria farmacêutica, lhe oferecia! – agora vivia literalmente preso numa cadeira de rodas!

Abençoada imprensa... se por vezes a mídia, o Quarto Poder, é o monstro – que molda o comportamento das pessoas como um gado, levando-as aonde ela quer ao bel prazer de quem lhe der mais dinheiro – por outro, a mídia é o desinfetante: a denúncia, a exposição do que é escondido... o desvelar dos véus que ocultam as mais fétidas podridões que a máscara social sempre encobre...

Não fosse aquela reportagem investigativa do _The Happy Harbor Daily_, até hoje o Dr. Watson e Saint Peter viveriam como os deuses que acreditavam ser, protegidos pela máscara social que sempre abafa e esconde toda a putrefação!

O Quarto Poder e suas três faces: uma pra manipular, outra pra informar, e outra pra desinfetar... você escolhe a face que quer comprar, qual das três embalagens que você acha mais bonitinha na prateleira do supermercado...

Minha cabeça começou a dar voltas... tava mega difícil controlar meus pensamentos... divagando...

A recente idéia de Ayaan – de tomar "boletas" contra aqueles pesadelos – havia me tornado mais sensível do que eu imaginava ao passar perto de Saint Peter...

Tinha mexido com antigos esqueletos escondidos no fundo do meu armário...

Divagando... viajando por velhas paisagens pintadas em pensamentos sombrios... esqueletos muito vivos: só se fingiram de mortos todo esse tempo...

E lá também tava ele de novo, tão arrogante...

De todo lugar ele se mostra... até mesmo do pátio de um hospital vagabundo, hoje fechado, lá tava ele:

O Sol!

Queimando o rosto de quem ousa encará-lo de frente.

Peitá-lo. Dizer:

_Qual é a tua? Por que não faz nada?!_

É incrível como ele brilha lá fora, indiferente a essa porcaria toda em que parecemos nos deliciar em comer...

Como se caçoasse de nós enquanto saboreamos nosso sanduíche de merda _"de cada dia, nos dai hoje"._..

Astecas. Egípcios. Porque adoravam o Sol, heim?

O que aqueles carinhas viam nele?!

Sol.

Ele já tava se firmando alto quando cheguei em Lamy Village.

Conclusão lógica: já havia me armado com meus óculos escuros.

Como o Sol machucava meus olhos!

Porcaria... A sua claridade era mega irritante pra mim.

Explicações da genética?

Evidente que sim: eu devia ter cruzamento com sangue de coruja ou de morcego – jamais de águia ou galinha – porque realmente eu me sentia feita pra noite, não pro dia, hahaha!

Apesar de que Pink Pig era uma galinha...

Uma galinha pode gestar uma coruja ou um morcego?

Em tempos de soja transgênica _y otras cositas mas_: não duvide de mais nada...

Humor negro ao forno, com molho, acompanhado de uma taça rubra de sarcasmo: ótima iguaria pra se relaxar!

Todavia, apesar do Sol e sua claridade, o dia tava mega bonito!

Especial!

Mas tava cedo demais pra bater na casa de alguém, justo num domingo.

Não queria mesmo incomodar a vó de Álex... e nem ele – principalmente ele, lógico!

Tudo o que eu não precisaria era deixá-lo aborrecido comigo!

Solução? Vejamos...

Vegetar? Adolescer?

Não: matar tempo mesmo...

Passeei de moto pelo bairro, enrolando todos os minutos que podia. Revi alguns lugares da minha infância...

Mas a bandida da coceira da curiosidade...

Cada vez mais se avolumava em mim!

Até que me cansei de ficar zanzando pelo bairro.

Fui direto pra Reserva Ecológica Mountbones: ao lado encontraria o antigo Casarão que Álex me disse morar.

Passei de moto bem devagarinho na frente do enorme terreno em que o Casarão foi construído.

Bem devagarinho... como uma predadora na savana...

Foi então que percebi que as janelas já tavam abertas!

Opa! Então era sinal de que talvez a vó de Álex já tivesse de pé!

Ahá! Ela devia ser daquelas velhinhas que tinham por hábito madrugar: levantar cedo, com as galinhas, até no domingo!

Isso me animou!

Parei a moto no meio-fio, defronte ao imenso portão de grossas e antigas grades – muito artísticas por sinal, repletas de detalhes neoclássicos. Parecia bronze!

Eu tava em cima da Luna, bem em frente ao portão. E ali, a poucos centímetros dos meus dedinhos: tava a campainha.

Fiquei na dúvida: toco? Não toco?

Não seria melhor voltar pra casa? Esquecer tudo aquilo?

Putz, volto ou não volto?

Aperto a campainha ou não? O que é que eu faço, droga!?

Foi então que começou a me dar uma vergonha enorme do que eu tava fazendo... que loucura!

Me bati lá do extremo Norte da cidade pra cá, na outra ponta da cidade, só pra incomodar um guri que eu mal conheço!

Que vergonha começou a me dar!

Onde eu tava com a cabeça pra fazer uma besteira dessas?

"_Sua bestona! Volta pra casa! Tu nunca devia ter vindo aqui! Para de fazer tanta merda!"_

Minha cabeça tava sendo cruel comigo...

Quanta culpa, quanta vergonha!

Que doideira eu fiz!

Eu tava com o capacete no braço, pendurado... eu já ia colocá-lo pra ir embora...

Mas foi aí que aconteceu!

Uma velhinha, bem magrinha, de cabelos completamente brancos – mas com a coluna bem retinha: sabe, aquela postura de uma dama, de uma rainha?! – usando um clássico vestido azul celeste e um simpático _sweater_ creme por cima, abre a porta do Casarão.

Ela olha pra mim e... sorri!

E imediatamente sai pela porta, caminhando calmamente, mas firme, por um trilho de basaltos que enfeitava o imenso jardim.

Ela vem em direção a mim, junto ao portão.

Tarde demais! Eu não poderia mais ir embora sem ser grossa e sem educação! Que droga, eu não podia mais fugir...

Parte de mim reclamou pelo cancelamento do plano de fuga...

A outra parte de mim? Adorou não ter fugido e ter ficado lá!

A velhinha chegou até aquele portão, enorme, artístico. E através daquela arte em metal foi que vi seu rosto pela primeira vez.

Que olhos ela tinha!

Incrivelmente vivos, tão... lúcidos! Brilhantes! Espertos!

Comecei a viajar nos meus pensamentos...

Parecia até que uma alegria de viver havia naqueles olhos!

Aquela velhinha parecia ter tudo o que eu, no auge dos meus dezenove anos não tinha: Amor pela Vida...

E que sorriso repleto de carisma ela tinha! Lindo!

Foi com esse sorriso que ela me dirigiu as suas primeiras palavras – e começou a me desarmar:

- Bom dia! Que lindo dia temos hoje, não é?

Eu tava tão sem jeito que apenas balancei a cabeça!

No susto, dei um sorriso, porém mega desajeitado...

Sim: a tecnologia de sorrir já tava mega obsoleta pra mim.

Precisava me reciclar – urgente! – pois meu sorriso deve ter parecido mais com uma careta do que qualquer outra coisa...

Foi então que a velhinha – com uma voz doce mas mega firme, uma voz super segura e tranquila! – me desarmou por completo com uma invencível arma: sinceridade!

- Acho que você quer alguma coisa mas está com muita vergonha de falar! Não precisa ter vergonha, eu não mordo!

Dito isso, começou a rir. Que risada gostosa a daquela velhinha!

Eu acabei sorrindo, sustentada pela risada dela, e desta vez meu sorriso foi verdadeiro!

- Oh, veja só que sorriso lindo você tem! Viu? Não é tão difícil assim falar comigo! Eu posso lhe ajudar em alguma coisa, menina?

Ela continuou sorrindo pra mim, e me olhando com seus olhos tão... lúcidos, amáveis, convidativos!

Resolvi então abrir minha boca. Difícil resistir àqueles olhos e sorriso tão hospitaleiros:

- Desculpa incomodar, senhora... _sorry_ por aparecer tão cedo num domingo... por acaso Aleximander Berr mora aqui?

A velhinha balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente:

- Sim, ele mora aqui. Você o conhece?

Eu respondi, instintivamente:

- Eu sou colega de aula dele, no John Becker... ele passou mal há vários dias e depois sumiu... como ele tá?

A velhinha fez uma cara de surpresa:

- Senhor Deus, o Múltiplo! Você é a menina da escola que Álex me contou!

Fiquei muda.

Espantada!

Ele havia falado de mim?

Ele tinha falado de mim pra vó dele? De mim?!

Como isso podia ser possível?

Será que eu chamei a atenção dele?!

Eu, logo eu, chamei atenção daquele carinha tão... lindo?

Não, não podia ser... certamente ele deve ter falado de mim, sim, mas deve ter é falado mal!

Deve ter comentado o quanto eu era desastrada e esquisita... Sim, só podia ser: a minha fama de desastre ambulante já havia me precedido e me anunciado antes mesmo daquela velhinha me conhecer!

Fama: arauto que nos anuncia. Embalagem que as pessoas compram da gente... Nossa assessora de imprensa.

E a minha? Era uma assessora... traidora! Devia demiti-la!

Tava cismando de novo, e sei lá quanto tempo ia ficar nessa canoa furada se a velhinha não me tirasse dos meus pensamentos:

- Não se preocupe, Álex está bem! Ele andou muito ocupado nos últimos dias, por isso necessitou faltar algumas aulas.

Eu balancei a cabeça, mostrando que tava entendendo.

Mas, num raio, a velhinha emendou algo que me desconcertou:

- Álex falou bem de você!

Fiquei sem reação!

Devo ter feito uma cara de completa idiota!

Não sabia se agradecia... se ia embora... ou se descia da minha moto só pra me esconder debaixo dela, de vergonha!

Comecei a sentir um calorão no meu rosto!

Esbocei um movimento, como se eu fosse ir embora.

Tava completamente sem saber o que fazer!

Nisso, a velhinha me falou:

- Espere! Você tem algum compromisso agora?

Que droga, eu não consegui mentir!

Minha mente disse pra mentir que tinha compromissos, mas meu pescoço me traiu fazendo minha cabeça balançar negativamente...

Que porcaria, porque meu corpo não me obedecia, heim?!

Foi então que a velhinha me respondeu:

- Oh, que feliz coincidência! Eu também estou livre, afinal hoje é domingo. Eu acabei de fazer um chá bem gostoso, e um pão integral bem quentinho! Não quer me acompanhar no café da manhã?

Eu fiquei sem saber o que falar.

Entrar? Na casa dele? Acompanhar a vó dele num lanchinho?

Então, meio que gaguejei isso:

- Desculpa... mas acho que vou incomodar, sabe?

A velhinha riu gostosamente:

- Que nada! Que bobagem! Álex falou MUITO bem de você! Você é Selene, não?

Eu balancei a cabeça afirmativamente, assustada!

Ele falou muito bem... de mim? A velhinha salientou o "muito"!

Muito bem, logo de mim? Puxa, e era mesmo de mim, não era engano, porque aquela velhinha sabia o meu nome!

Como ela poderia saber o meu nome, se o próprio Álex não tivesse contado?

Ele falou MUITO bem de mim... que coisa...

Só de saber isso, eu já tinha ganhado o meu dia!

Meu dia? Minha semana inteira!

Eu sorri, toda sem jeito enquanto pensava isso!

E enquanto eu sorria, a velhinha, numa agilidade incomum pra sua idade, já tinha aberto o portão e me convidado pra entrar com um delicado reclinar do seu corpo.

Me impressionei com a saúde que aquela velhinha parecia ter!

Enquanto eu empurrava minha Luna pra dentro do imenso jardim daquele Casarão, ela se apresentou:

- Meu nome é Hélène, Hélène Marie Berr!

Eu era horrível em lidar com as pessoas!

Eu dei a minha mão pra apertá-la, como se fosse um guri, pra aquela velhinha...

Fiasco...

Onde já se viu cumprimentar alguém com aperto de mão?

Eu tava completamente descoordenada...

A mão dela era mega quentinha!

E ao tocá-la, aconteceu algo estranho...

Parecia que emanava de sua mão uma energia... algo quentinho, e mega gostoso... como se fosse uma energia... energia de Paz!

E eu lhe disse, enquanto a "cumprimentava" daquele jeito ridículo:

- Muito prazer, Ms. Hélène. A senhora é a vó de Álex?

Ela riu gostosamente. Não sei se riu do meu jeito todo tosco de me apresentar, ou da minha pergunta, tão óbvia:

- Sim, pode se dizer que sou a vó de Álex!

Que pergunta idiota mesmo a minha!

Por isso ela disse, bem humorada, que "_pode se dizer que sou a vó de Álex"_... Se ela era a única pessoa idosa que morava ali, com Álex, era óbvio que ela era a vó dele! Que pergunta cretina a minha!

Deixei a Luna próxima ao enorme portão e acompanhei Hélène pelo caminho de basaltos.

Enquanto ela me falava algumas amenidades, notei que havia um suave sotaque na sua voz. Como eu era mega boa em Línguas, logo identifiquei: era um suave sotaque do sul francês.

Mas eu e minha boca grande – que não sei porque, já não conseguia mais controlar nos últimos dias, sempre que Álex entrava na pauta dos meus pensamentos – falei mega indiscreta:

- A senhora tem um sotaque do Sul da França!

- Que menina perspicaz! Sim, eu nasci na França, e exatamente no Sul! Vivi lá até os meus 12 anos... O bisavô de Álex, Alexsander, me adotou quando eu tinha 10 anos... Ele vivia em Vichy, mas logo emigramos da França pra cá... viemos morar em Happy Harbor. Cresci e fui educada aqui, neste Casarão, que Alexsander construiu!

- O bisavô de Álex adotou você? – eu perguntei sem conseguir controlar a minha curiosidade.

Que linguaruda eu tava ficando!

Mas Hélène sorriu, respondendo amável:

- Sim, e é uma história bem longa... eu lhe conto enquanto fazemos nosso desjejum na sala, está bem?

Eu confirmei com a cabeça, já envergonhada por tá falando tanto...

Cruzamos o gramado. Foi então que pude perceber algo lindo!

Havia um enorme jardim de rosas perto do Casarão. Mas não eram rosas comuns! Não!

Era uma variedade mega rara, e justo a que eu mais amava: eram rosas negras! Rosas completamente negras! _Dark roses_!

Mas algumas, plantadas em maciços, eram especialmente divinas, de uma variedade de _dark rose_ que eu nunca havia visto: possuíam delicados raios vermelhos e brancos nas pétalas, como se fossem gotículas dançando, descendo pelas pétalas numa verdadeira arte!

Eu soltei uma exclamação;

- Que... perfeitas... divinas!

Hélène apontou pra elas e me disse:

- Álex as plantou. Ele adora _dark roses_, são as suas prediletas!

Puxa, Álex gostava de _dark roses_? Justamente a variedade que eu mais adorava!

Quem diria que um guri tão alto, tão radical – imagina ele montado naquela gigantesca Harley: um cavaleiro negro! – e tão bonito (confesso!), tivesse essa sensibilidade...

Hélène emendou, me retirando de meus pensamentos:

- Mas esta variedade tigrada, em vermelho e branco, ela não existe em lugar algum do mundo. Sabe porquê?

Fiz uma careta de dúvida.

Hélène riu da minha expressão:

- Porque foi Álex que, fazendo delicados cruzamentos entre muitas variedades de _dark roses,_ _red roses_ e _white roses,_ as criou. Ele as batizou de _shadows and justice roses_!

Sem palavras!

Aquele carinha era... genial!

Sem palavras mesmo: fiquei mudinha, e com cara de boboca!

Babando em cima daquelas rosas...

Foi Hélène quem me tirou de lá...

Quando entrei no Casarão... não esperava!

Uma antigo Solar, o que você imagina haver nele?

Apenas mobílias antigas, clássicas, né?

Nada disso: por dentro, a arquitetura era extremamente moderna! Linhas arrojadas! Ambientes amplos, mega leves.

E a mobília? Parecia que havia vindo daquela famosa feira internacional anual de novidades – mega caras! – de Tóquio!

Naquele ambiente arrojado, era basicamente próximo à enorme escadaria que haviam algumas mobílias mega antigas, mas num estado de conservação tão perfeito que eu diria que foram produzidas dias atrás!

Não me segurei e exclamei de novo:

- Que casa linda!

A velhinha sorriu pra mim, explicando:

- Alexsander construiu esse Casarão no inverno de 1942, ano em que viemos de Vichy para cá. Ele o construiu especialmente para me criar, já que ele vivia sempre viajando pelo mundo, sem local fixo até então. Alexsander sempre gostou do que era belo e criativo. Porém, desde que ele partiu, mantive a sua tradição: inovar sempre! Sempre fico atenta às novas belezas que a criatividade dos _designers_ produzem a cada temporada!

1942? Eu olhei pra aquela velhinha, mega espantada!

1942?!

Eu não era boa em Matemática, mas era ótima em curiosidade, uma disciplina escolar também mega importante:

- A senhora disse 1942? Sou ruim em Matemática... mas a senhora teria quantos anos, pelas minhas contas?!

Ela sorriu pra mim e disse, amável:

- Para quem não é boa em Matemática, você é mesmo rápida no gatilho, heim? Mas não me pergunte a minha idade: é indelicado!

E ela riu, gostosamente!

Eu?

Sorri mega sem jeito, pois eu fui muito indiscreta!

Meus Deus, minha Deusa! Aquela velhinha tinha uma boa forma que muita gente com sessenta anos sequer sonha em ter! Ela dava de dez a zero na minha vó que, com sessenta e quatro anos, já tava um caquinho!

Qual era o segredo dela? Como ela pode viver tanto e tá com tanta vitalidade, visível até na forma de caminhar e nos seus movimentos?

Sim, eu devia tá com uma cara de espanto! Pois ela me disse:

- Selene, eu entendo o seu espanto! Ninguém acredita quando eu digo a minha idade. Por isso nem digo mais! E não há segredo nenhum! A fórmula? É muito simples: alimentação saudável para o corpo e Paz para o Espírito! Nutrir-se corretamente, tanto física como espiritualmente!

Eu só podia tá diante duma mestra iogue, duma guru espiritual ou coisa parecida!

E sentia que as palavras dela eram verdadeiras, pois ela exalava uma imensa Paz e vitalidade por todos os poros!

Até mesmo num simples aperto de mão!

Ela era incrível! Eu exclamei, de novo, sem pensar:

- A senhora deve ser uma Mestra!

Hélène riu gostosamente, enquanto me levava pra cozinha, pra pegarmos as fatias de pão e o chá. Foi então que ela disse:

- Não, eu apenas fui uma boa aprendiz de Alexsander, bisavô de Álex. Ele sim era um Mestre! Meio irritadiço... mas um Mestre!

Fiquei imaginando, estupefata, como devia ser aquele homem que criou e educou aquela velhinha!

Ele devia ser um tipo de pessoa muito, mas muito rara. Destas que a gente pode passar uma vida inteira e nunca encontrar!

Hélène realmente me pareceu ser uma pessoa de muita sorte por ter encontrado um pai tão incrível!

Entrei na cozinha, e Hélène já pegava fatias do seu pão, que ainda fumegava. Colocava as fatias numa linda bandeja toda trabalhada – brilhava como prata! Foi ao fogão. Pegou o chá e colocou num outro bule, de cerâmica muito delicada: mega quente!

Xícaras refinadas: bandeja completa.

Eu nem me atrevi a oferecer ajuda: estabanada, desastrada como eu era, certamente iria quebrar alguma coisa...

Eu me arriscaria no máximo em tocar em porcelana oriental _made in China _comunista de mercado! Jamais em algo que lembrava a dinastia Ming!

Repleta de graça e refinamento, ela pegou a bandeja nas mãos:

- Venha, Selene! Vamos para a sala!

Obedeci.

Enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor, percebi que a casa inteira – ao menos onde meus olhos pousavam – de arquitetura mega arrojada, com mobília hipermoderna, tava repleta de objetos de arte ou artefatos mega antigos!

Eram pinturas, armas, armaduras, espadas, capacetes, roupas antigas, esculturas, tudo que se possa imaginar! Meu Deus, aquele Casarão daria inveja a qualquer amante de Arte e de Historia!

Hiper-modernidade e Antiguidade: um casal apaixonado em Lua de Mel, fazendo amor em perfeita harmonia naquela casa!

Não aguentei! Exclamei, mais uma vez – que linguaruda:

- Nossa, quantas relíquias históricas, quanta Arte!

Hélène sorriu:

- Alexsander era um colecionador inveterado de Arte, de todos os tempos, e objetos históricos. E Álex parece que herdou esse dom dele, pois prossegue ampliando a coleção!

Sentamos na sala. Fiquei até com medo de sentar na poltrona, de estragá-la. Ela parecia custar milhares de dólares!

Era de um conforto que... sei lá... parecia aqueles sonhos de crianças, de morar em casa de mobília tão fofa quanto algodão doce!

Sentei nela, mas felizmente nada aconteceu.

Não estraguei nada... ufa!

Hélène sentou na minha frente, em outra poltrona, e deixou a bandeja em cima de uma mesinha ricamente trabalhada em metal e cristal, que tava entre nós.

Ela pegou sua xícara de chá e uma fatia de pão e me convidou a fazer o mesmo. Eu peguei.

O chá tava sem açúcar: fiz uma cara meio estranha.

Hélène deve ter percebido:

- Oh, me desculpe, eu não consumo açúcar branco! Aliás, eu não consumo nada refinado, nada branco. Isso faz muito mal para a saúde do corpo, sabia? É uma pena que nossa sociedade está tão viciada em alimentos assim... isso rouba a vitalidade e faz envelhecer muito cedo... Por isso me desculpe por eu não ter açúcar para lhe oferecer...

Eu corei! Que fiasco! Eu fui mega grosseira com a minha anfitriã tão amável!

Mas o fato é que eu era mesmo mega viciada em açúcar, principalmente _Coca-cola_© com bolachas recheadas de chocolate! Sem falar em _fast foods _y _otras cositas mas_...

Que droga, meu "vício" havia me feito ser grossa com aquela velhinha tão legal...

Nesse momento, enquanto Hélène e eu comíamos uma fatia de pão integral, percebi que nas paredes da sala haviam muitos retratos, pinturas e fotos antigas!

Eu adorava fotos antigas, pinturas antigas!

Engoli mega depressa o pão, só pra poder perguntar:

- Puxa, eu adoro fotos antigas, como essas em preto e branco, e pinturas! Posso olhar?

A velhinha terminou de mastigar sua fatia de pão, bem devagar, no tempo dela.

Eu fiquei sem jeito. Houve um silêncio constrangedor...

Então ela sorriu pra mim, se levantou e me disse:

- Claro! Eu adoro mostrar retratos, fotos e pinturas! Cada uma tem a sua história, sabia?

Eu sorri mega contente! Me levantei apressada, quase derrubando a minha xícara no chão!

Putz, foi por pouco! Uma peça daquela cerâmica devia custar a minha Luna...

Me levantei e fui correndo pras paredes onde descansavam as fotos e pinturas. Todas ricamente emolduradas.

Hélène se aproximou de uma foto em preto e branco.

Nela haviam um carinha mega jovem com uma menina de vestido todo enfeitado no seu colo.

O carinha tava com um rosto sério, pensativo.

Seu rosto vestia um olhar... um olhar que eu sabia já ter visto antes... aquele olhar de menino abandonado, sabe?

Putz, eu já havia visto aquele olhar em alguém recentemente, mas em quem?

Hélène então me contou:

- Este é o bisavó de Álex, Alexsander. E esta menina no colo dele, sou eu! Esta foto foi tirada em 1940, ainda em Vichy, quando eu tinha 10 anos...

Eu não acreditei!

Olhei bem pro carinha na foto: tirando o elegante chapéu de abas – típico dos anos 1940 – o rosto daquele homem era idêntico ao de Álex! Parecia o próprio Álex, só que usando um chapéu e um longo sobretudo branco...

Putz! Descobri!

Aquele olhar de menino abandonado! Naquela noite, no Becker, eu vi Álex ter exatamente esse mesmo olhar por alguns instantes!

Exclamei:

- Nossa, é igual ao Álex, só que vestido de branco!

Hélène riu:

- Pois é! Até o nome é parecido: Aleximander, Alexsander... Alexsander sempre se vestia de branco. Ele amava aquele sobretudo! Ele me dizia que aquele sobretudo era uma cópia fiel de um modelo londrino de 1803. Ele nunca o tirava!

Eu olhei pro sobretudo. Seus detalhes, seu _design_...

Putz grila, era idêntico ao sobretudo negro de Álex, só que branco!

- Alexsander, nas historinhas que me contava para me alegrar, naquelas noites frias ao redor da lareira, dizia que um sobretudo como aquele pertenceu a um herói de guerra... Dizia que um rapaz magro e alto – auxiliando o exército russo, em escaramuças durante as madrugadas – lutou muito debaixo dum sobretudo branco como aquele, contra os soldados franceses de Bonaparte, quando estes invadiram a Rússia em 1812... E por ser um sobretudo branco na madrugada negra, e pelo rapaz ser muito corajoso e ágil nos campos nevados, era confundido com um fantasma invencível! Isso apavorava tanto os invasores franceses, os fazia tremerem tanto, que erravam todos os tiros que lançavam contra ele de seus longos e desajeitados rifles!

A velhinha deu um sorriso de orgulho, lembrando das histórias contadas por seu pai adotivo. Seus olhos brilhavam, com aquele brilho infantil tão vivo! Ela devia amar muito o pai dela...

Nossa! Alexsander deve ter sido um contador de histórias e tanto! Queria ter tido um pai assim pra mim... que me desse essa atenção, esse carinho...

Hélène me mostrou outras fotos, todas em preto e branco, com ela e Alexsander.

A última foto que ela me mostrou era da década de 1960. Esta era uma foto bem colorida! Nela tavam uma mulher mega bonita, cercada de dois carinhas.

Hélène saltou à frente da minha curiosidade, começando a explicar aquela foto, antes de eu crivá-la de perguntas:

- À minha direita está meu marido! Vivemos juntos por 43 felizes anos.. até que ele partiu pro Plano Astral...

Hélène emudeceu. Havia certa melancolia na sua voz...

O carinha ao lado direito, marido dela, tava vestindo um paletó escuro, aparentando ter uns 40 anos. Tava mega sorridente, de mãos dadas com Hélène.

Mas do outro lado dela tava um rapaz, com um rosto sério, pensativo. Era um adolescente. O carinha?

Sem chapéu naquela foto... olhei bem... era a cara de Álex! E seu olhar... putz... era aquele olhar de menino órfão que eu já havia visto...

O carinha da foto vestia aquele longo sobretudo branco.

Seria Alexsander?

Claro que não!

Seria um outro filho, que herdou o sobretudo de Alexsander e o mesmo olhar?

A velhinha me tirou, rápida e ligeira, das minhas cismas:

- Esta foi a última foto que tirei junto de Alexsander, em 1967. Foi o ano em que ele partiu... Desde então, vivi apenas com meu esposo nesta casa... Só no início do século XXI, já viúva há algum tempo, é que adotei Leilene...

A velhinha suspirou longamente... e emendou:

- Você não imagina a falta, a saudade que senti de Alexsander... por isso eu cuidei tão bem da casa que ele construiu para nós e vivi nela com tanto carinho, mesmo sozinha por tantos anos... até que adotei Leilene... e há pouco tempo, quando Álex veio morar conosco, nossa família se completou!

Eu não acreditei!

Não deu pra acreditar mesmo! Bombardeei a velhinha:

- Este carinha ao seu lado na foto? É o bisavô de Álex?!

- Sim...

- Não pode ser, Hélène! Você tá de brincadeira, né?

Ela me olhou, com cara de "_não tô te entendendo"._

Eu?

Fui cada vez mais indiscreta sem perceber, tamanho o meu espanto:

- Hélène, isso é incrível! Ele parece não ter envelhecido nada de 1940 até 1967! Eu até diria que, nessa foto, ele podia é ser teu namorado!

Quando ouviu isso... como a velhinha riu!

A resposta dela? Não podia ser melhor:

- Acho que Alexsander tinha bons genes... ou um excelente cirurgião plástico!

E Hélène riu gostosamente, como uma menina arteira e sapeca!


	7. Os Lobos Nunca Choram

**Postagem 7. Os Lobos Nunca Choram**

_**(Never Cry Wolf**_**, 1983, EUA)**

Foi então que ouvi um ruidoso barulho de chaves.

Agitado, feroz tilintar de metal!

Som da porta da frente abrindo, rápida. Barulhenta.

A porta bateu, com uma certa dose de impaciência, beirando uma audácia guerreira!

Subitamente, tava entrando na sala... uma garota!

Ela devia ter uns vinte e poucos anos.

E odeio admitir isso: ela era uma legítima concorrência desleal!

O governo devia proteger gurias como eu, com leis severas e fortes incentivos fiscais, contra esse tipo de gente:

Cabelos loiros, perfeitamente lisos, muito longos, viçosos e brilhantes, chegando quase às nádegas.

Tinha quase 1,80 m.

Olhos azuis, grandes, incrivelmente profundos!

Olhar extremamente expressivo!

E sabia se vestir de um modo que valorizava, e muito, o patrimônio que as Divindades lhe deram ao nascer...

Rosto e corpo de garota duma propaganda de cerveja, sabe?

Precisa dizer mais?

Chega, né? Não vou ficar aqui fazendo _marketing_ da concorrência, mas não mesmo!

Foi então que aconteceu!

Ela olhou pra mim, com uma cara... por alguns momentos, até me pareceu que ela fez aquela expressão que a gente faz quando fala pra si mesma: _"Hei, eu já vi esse rosto antes, mas de onde?"_

O que era aquela expressão indecifrável no rosto dela?

Surpresa? Ou indignação? Ou as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo?

Imediatamente ela me olhou de cima a baixo, como se tivesse me _scaneando_! Pior que vigilante de aeroporto rastreando artefato terrorista nas bagagens!

Gelei!

Minhas pernas tremeram:

"_Ai, minha Deusa! A namorada do Álex! Tô fudida!"_

Pensamento cruel: me fez ficar ainda com mais medo daquele olhar azul gélido, que parecia querer devorar meu fígado!

Hélène – uma verdadeira diplomata! – saltou à frente, muito doce:

- Leilene, minha flor! Venha conhecer minha nova amiga, Selene!

Leilene? Essa aí era Leilene!?

Ufa! Não era a namorada dele! Era parente dele!

Senti um alívio...

Que não durou muito tempo:

Os olhos de Leilene agora pareciam queriam me morder!

Ela não se moveu. Ficou parada, me encarando!

Se eu não parecesse exagerada ou mentirosa, até diria que ela tava... me farejando... e rosnando baixinho pra mim!

Até que a toda metida a gostosona resmungou estas palavras, imersas num sotaque estrangeiro que eu não consegui identificar – seria norueguês? Sueco? – muito, mas muito irritada:

- Sua amiga, vó Hélène? Ou "amiga" do tio Álex?

Fiquei sem saber como reagir! A palavra "amiga", dita assim pela boca dela, fez com que o clima ficasse mega pesado!

Notei que ela ficou rastreando uma reação minha.

Me estudando! Imóvel: só seus enormes olhos selvagens se moviam! Parecia uma loba observando sua caça: eu!

Eu não soube o que fazer, senão sorrir completamente desconcertada, gaguejando:

- Oi, eu sou Selene...

Ela? Nem olhou pra mim enquanto eu falava!

Virou as costas e saiu caminhando, feroz, subindo a imensa escadaria, batendo os pés: o som de uma Tempestade Tropical esmagando a madeira com seu Vento, lançando Raios!

Sumiu nos corredores lá em cima.

Só ouvi um estrondo duma porta sendo batida, com muita raiva:

Perecia o estrondo de um Relâmpago destroçando uma árvore, enquanto ainda era arrancada pelas raízes por um Tornado!

Hélène sorriu, meio embaraçada:

- Desculpe os modos dessa menina... ela anda tendo dias difíceis com os namorados dela e outras preocupações...

Namorados?

Nossa... acho que Ayaan finalmente havia encontrado uma rival à altura!

Novos tempos... relacionamentos fluidos...

Hiper-modernidade... a sociedade líquida de Zygmunt Baumann... Pós-modernidade...apóstolos do Amor Livre... ou eu é que devia ser uma antiquada conservadora, uma última romântica, arcaica mesmo?!

Monogamia: _is out_...

Comecei a me sentir uma autêntica peça de museu... quase tão fóssil como os valores duma freira velha, carcomida e pelancuda!

Argh! Arrepiante!

Cismas pra lá, tava era mesmo com uma vontade danada de esganar aquela loira: que grosseria a dela!

Nem me conhecia e me destratou daquele jeito!

Tentei ser simpática, mas não consegui, de jeito nenhum!

Não deu, juro que tentei!

Resmunguei:

- Mega calminha e gentil essa guria, heim?!

Falei com as pernas ainda tremendo um pouco... e com aquele calor, subindo pro meu rosto: que raiva reprimida!

Tentei ser a mais polida que pude, mas não deu...

Ai, que vontade de dar umas bofetadas na cara dela: lhe ensinar um mínimo de boa educação!

Ai, que ódio!

Hélène deu um sorriso triste...

Disse, então, melancólica:

- Leilene teve que aprender a ser assim... firme... mas ela ainda confunde firmeza com agressividade... a Vida não tem sido muito gentil com ela, até que aprenda a distinguir uma coisa da outra... como diz aquele velho ditado: _"os lobos nunca choram: apenas uivam"... _é assim que eles expressam seu sofrimento...


	8. Em Algum Lugar do Passado

**Postagem 8. Em algum lugar do Passado**

_**(Somewhere in Time**_**, 1980, EUA)**

Hélène, em seguida, começou a me mostrar algumas lindas pinturas, expostas nas paredes. Parecia uma jovem guia turística na sua primeira semana no novo emprego: toda empolgada, motivada!

Velhinha mega legal: queria quebrar aquele clima mega chato que ficou quando Leilene foi embora...

Minha anfitriã era uma companhia incrivelmente agradável, uma verdadeira artista da hospitalidade! Em alguns minutos eu já até havia me esquecido de meu primeiro encontro com "_Madame Sou Grossa e Daí?_"...

Aquela garota? Não passava de mais uma dondoca mimada numa lista enorme... Apenas mais uma peça num imenso rebanho pecuarista: vaca a mais, vaca a menos, que diferença faz num enorme pasto de agronegócio? Só mais um mugido numa multidão bovina...

Num recanto que parecia ser muito, mas muito especial, próximo a escadaria, Hélène me levou até duas pinturas.

Por que especial? Bom, da forma como aquele recanto tava organizado, ele parecia um verdadeiro altar!

Nele haviam dois vasinhos com flores, todas _dark roses_ e _shadows and justice roses_, colhidas do jardim de Álex. Os vasinhos eram ricamente decorados em dourado – eu poderia até dizer que pareciam fios de ouro, que compunham lindos desenhos complexos, semelhantes a antigos símbolos mágicos sagrados! E ficavam bem aos pés das duas pinturas.

Haviam também, ao lado dos vasinhos de flores, um castiçal de vela pra cada pintura. Castiçais cravejados de pedras e gemas lindíssimas!

Se eu conhecesse rubis e diamantes, até diria que eram tais pedras que os enfeitavam... Pela parafina que havia neles, os castiçais certamente eram utilizados...

Hélène apontou pra pintura da esquerda.

Parecia ser antiquíssima!

Era o retrato de uma mulher egípcia, mas de uma beleza tal que parecia ter sido retirado do Museu do Cairo, no Egito!

Parecia ter sido pintado sobre um papiro!

Notei que a pintura tava dentro duma caixa de vidro, muito estreita e delicada, e que um tubo saía daquela caixa: atravessava a parede e sumia.

Não me aguentei:

- Hélène, por que essa caixa envolve essa pintura? E esse tubo, é o quê?

- Ah, Alexsander colocou este vidro para isolar a obra da umidade e microrganismos do ar. E este tubo serve para manter a temperatura e umidade constantes, mantendo também o ambiente estéril dentro da caixa. Temperatura, umidade, fungos, tudo isso destrói Arte...

Fiquei espantada! Pra que esse cuidado todo? A menos que aquele papiro fosse muito antigo... Não, capaz! Quem teria uma obra de arte tão antiga e valiosa em Happy Harbor, que precisaria de tantos cuidados com a umidade, a temperatura e os microrganismos? Lógico que era aquele típico exagero de colecionador, aquele extremo zelo neurótico, que certamente infectou o pai de Hélène...

A velhinha começou, então, a me mostrar os detalhes da obra de arte.

A mulher tava de perfil. Segurava nas mãos aqueles pequenos cajados sagrados da antiga religião egípcia.

Tava toda vestida de dourado e tinha uma dourada cruz Ankh no seu pescoço, pendente num colar vermelho.

Aquela mulher havia sido retratada naquele papiro, com uma riqueza de detalhes tão grande de seu rosto, que parecia ter sido impresso: nunca vi, em todos os livros de arte egípcia, um retrato tão perfeito de um rosto feminino!

Até os seus olhos tavam pintados em mínimos detalhes, e estes pareciam ser de uma cor incomum mas que eu conhecia bem: violetas...

Me impressionei com a beleza daquela obra de Arte!

Foi então que Hélène me contou:

- Estas duas pinturas foram as obras mais amadas por Alexsander... Hoje são as mais amadas por Álex! Não é a toa que elas estão nessa espécie de "altar". É Álex mesmo quem arruma as flores! E assim como Alexsander, ele acende uma vela, uma vez por ano para cada uma das pinturas. Para esta pintura da dama egípcia, ele acende uma vela toda noite de 1° de junho... e para a outra pintura, ele acende uma vela toda noite de 21 de dezembro...

Eu tava tão admirada, vendo a pintura da dama egípcia, que mal ouvi o que a velhinha me falou...

Hélène, me vendo fascinada pela obra de Arte, disse:

- Esta dama retratada, Selene, parece que viveu aproximadamente por volta de quatro mil anos antes de Cristo...

O quê?

Quase ninguém sabe nada sobre o Egito antes do Antigo Império Clássico! Muito menos de sua Arte naquele período!

Não aguentei:

- Nossa! Essa obra é mais antiga que as primeiras dinastias conhecidas do Antigo Império egípcio! Ela é anterior até ao Rei Kufu, Quéops! Ela deveria valer muitos milhões de dólares se fosse uma pintura original, e não uma cópia, é claro...

Como eu sabia disso tudo do Antigo Egito?

Sou _nerd_, oras! Ou você esqueceu?!

Como eu já disse: sou tudo o que você quiser, menos burra...

Hélène me olhou, firme e segura:

- Não é uma cópia, Selene! Ela está com Alexsander desde que o conheci, em 1940! Em 1999, um professor de Arqueologia da National University, ex-aluno de meu falecido marido, retirou uma amostra dela. Ele ficou quase obcecado, tentando me convencer a doá-la para a Universidade pesquisá-la. A datação que a equipe daquele professor fez foi a mesma que Alexsander havia me contado: 4.200 anos a.C.!

Quê!? Quase tive um treco!

Eu fiquei abobada com aquilo!

A pintura era feita em papiro egípcio daquela época!

Um pedaço de papel da beira do Nilo... com mais de 6.200 anos de idade! Ali! Na minha frente! Admirado por meus olhos, ao vivo?!

Por isso ela tava dentro daquela caixa de vidro especial, climatizada e esterilizada: pra preservá-la perfeitamente!

Enquanto eu olhava – quase catatônica! – pra aquela relíquia, Hélène sorria. Um sorrisinho de cantinho de boca, matreiro:

- Alexsander era um maravilhoso contador de histórias... Naquelas epopéias que ele adorava criar, para atiçar minha imaginação infantil, narrava que esta pintura havia sido feita pelo próprio marido desta alta sacerdotisa egípcia... Alexsander era realmente um talentoso contador de histórias e eu, quando criança, sempre preferi acreditar naquelas suas lindas narrativas... e sonhar com suas histórias...

Eu não me aguentei! Perguntei como um raio:

- Que história ele lhe contava sobre essa pintura?

Hélène sorriu pra mim. Um sorriso visivelmente maroto, meio safado. Devia tá achando engraçada a minha curiosidade? Lógico que sim! Eu devia mesmo tá parecendo uma pirralha sapeca toda curiosa!

Mas, na real, aquilo foi meio incompreensível pra mim: por que aquele sorriso safado dela? Mas eu tava tão fascinada com aquela relíquia que ignorei aquele detalhe: simplesmente fiquei suplicando com os olhos pra que ela me contasse a história!

Hélène, então, como ótima discípula, seguiu a tradição de contadora de histórias de seu pai:

"_Alexsander me contava que esta mulher da pintura se chamava An-het. _

_An-het, aos 13 anos, havia se mudado para a Capital, porque seu pai, ao ter caído nas graças de um familiar do rei do Egito, fora recém nomeado como um alto funcionário do Reino Egípcio. Era uma época, daquele povo, que os egiptólogos ainda hoje pouco conhecem..._

_An-het era uma mocinha que amava a Espiritualidade, a Natureza e as Forças Ocultas: seus mistérios a fascinavam! Ela queria entender o Universo!_

_Então, aos 13 anos, com a recente ascensão social da família, seu pai procurou alguém que pudesse educá-la muito bem. Ele realmente amava muito a filha! _

_Porém, nenhum sacerdote ou sacerdotisa, nenhum mestre renomado de templo algum queria educá-la, porque ela já era considerada velha demais: eles só admitiam crianças bem novas e, principalmente, as vindas de famílias nobres..._

_Não haviam mais esperanças de uma boa educação para a jovem... Até que o pai dela descobriu que, na Antiga Pedreira Proibida, onde jamais os construtores ousaram produzir novamente os blocos para suas criações arquitetônicas, morava o mago mais temido do Reino!_

_Seu nome era até mesmo proibido de ser mencionado, pois os altos sacerdotes morriam de medo dele! Diziam que ele podia andar no meio do Fogo sem se queimar e até o lançava pela boca... mas sendo um herege, por ter desdenhado dos poderes divinos do Rei do Egito, foi condenado pelos Deuses a viver jovem, para sempre... assim diziam os altos sacerdotes a todo o povo!_

_Mas o pai de An-het não se assustou com nada daquilo... ele acreditou que não passava de calúnia dos magos e altos sacerdotes da Capital contra alguém que certamente devia ser mais capaz do que eles... _

_E decidiu procurar aquele mago proscrito!_

_Reuniu alguns escravos e foi, em expedição com sua filha, até a Antiga Pedreira Proibida!_

_E numa agradável noite de Lua Cheia, Lua Branca a saudar a imensidão negra, ele encontrou o poderoso mago, no sopé da Antiga Pedreira!_

_Alexsander me contava, de forma tão bela, que foi assim..._

_Que foi naquela noite de Lua Branca... naquele luar beijando as escuras pedras gélidas, a primeira vez que o solitário mago proscrito viu An-het, iluminada pelos astros que rompiam as trevas do firmamento..._

_Ela estava trajando um delicado vestido de linho, e parecia exalar o suave perfume das flores mais viçosas que brotavam às margens do sagrado Nilo! _

_O pai da jovem apresentou-a ao mago._

_Ele era calado. _

_Apenas ouvia as súplicas do pai da moça. E a observava, em silêncio. _

_Até que sua voz, triste, foi ouvida pela primeira vez. Numa curta pergunta para An-het: _

_- Por que tu queres aprender magia?"_

- E ela disse o quê? – eu não me aguentava mais de curiosidade!

Hélène prosseguiu:

"_O mago da Antiga Pedreira Proibida espantou-se com a pureza da resposta da moça! _

_Ela assim lhe respondeu: _

_- Eu quero aprender magia porque eu amo a Sabedoria. Porque acredito que só a Sabedoria pode levar ao Verdadeiro Bem: a Libertação... o Retorno para Casa..._

_Aquela resposta chocou profundamente o sombrio mago proscrito, pois vinha da boca de uma menina franzina de apenas 13 anos! _

_Uma moça que nunca havia recebido uma boa educação, mas que, numa única frase, havia sintetizado todo o sentido da vida esotérica egípcia!_

_O mago nada disse. _

_Estava emudecido! Jamais esperava aquilo, dito com tanta convicção! _

_E foi naquele momento! _

_Foi ali, naqueles instantes, que o mago percebeu... percebeu que o seu caminho já havia cruzado antes com o daquela até então simples menina franzina..._

_Foi naquele momento, justo naquele precioso instante, em que ele a reconheceu de um passado distante!_

_Chocado, ele olhou para o pai dela... e deu-lhe apenas um aceno positivo de cabeça, sem emitir uma única palavra..._

_Finalmente, An-het havia encontrado um mestre para educá-la! _

_Para tanto, ela necessitou morar por sete anos na pequenina aldeia que ficava próxima à Antiga Pedreira Proibida – local que a Arqueologia atual ainda sequer encontrou, assim me dizia Alexander... _

_E An-het necessitava ir, sempre acompanhada pelos escravos de maior confiança de seu pai como escolta – para sua proteção, por ordem do mago – a uma Rocha específica da Pedreira Proibida, talvez a mais antiga de todas... E ela fez isso todos os dias, daquele dia em diante... durante os sete anos._

_O mago era tão exigente que as aulas se iniciavam no primeiro raio de Sol e terminavam apenas momentos antes do último raiar, no crepúsculo. _

_No início ela reclamava muito... Até mesmo palavras indecorosas ela dizia! _

_Mas, com o tempo, ela passou a amar aquela rotina! Pois, apesar de exigente, o mago era a companhia mais incrível que ela teve em toda a sua vida... e ela sentia que ele se preocupava muito com ela... que queria o melhor para ela... e An-het passou a esperar as aulas, a cada raiar de Sol, com cada vez mais ansiedade..."_

- Nossa! E ela foi educada pelo mago até o fim, pelos sete anos?

Hélène sorria com a minha gigantesca curiosidade:

"_Sim! _

_Aos 21 anos, An-het já era considerada uma sábia e poderosa maga da Capital, pela aclamação do povo!_

_Quando uma epidemia assolou a Capital, sua fama se espalhou rapidamente pelo Reino inteiro pelas curas que ela conseguia fazer usando os Dons das Águas! Diziam que até mesmo Anúbis lhe era respeitoso quando era ela quem cuidava da recuperação dos enfermos!_

_Foi então que, nesta epidemia, o filho primogênito do Rei do Egito contraiu a peste. O herdeiro!_

_Os magos e altos sacerdotes do Rei já davam o menino como perdido... _

_A Rainha lembrou dos rumores populares da grande curandeira, a maga que até a Divindade dos Mortos tratava com respeito!_

_Os sacerdotes se negaram a convocá-la! Chamavam-na de farsante: jamais aceitaram-na como sacerdotisa. Ela não vinha de uma nobre linhagem... Ninguém sabia quem fora seu mestre... Nem em qual Templo ela fora educada... Sua magia era acusada de ser herética... uma abominação!_

_Todavia, o Rei do Egito, sem mais esperanças de salvar seu filho, enfrentou seus altos sacerdotes: convocou-a!_

_An-het realmente provou ser respeitada por Anúbis: o filho do Rei foi curado! E, aos cuidados dela, nunca mais adoeceu! _

_Ela? Acabou por receber, pelo cetro do Rei do Egito e da Rainha, a contragosto de seus altos sacerdotes, o governo do mais famoso Templo de Cura à época!_

_Muito mais do que seu pai conseguiu um dia, sendo de uma família sem linhagem, ela obteve o que ele jamais sonhara... ela realmente caiu nas graças do próprio Rei do Egito! E quando este morreu, o herdeiro que ela salvou a tratava como uma princesa de sangue nobre!"_

Exclamei:

- Puxa... e o mago da Antiga Pedreira Proibida? O que houve com ele?

Hélène deu novo sorrisinho de cantinho de boca, misterioso pra mim:

"_An-het havia se apaixonado perdidamente por ele..._

_E ele... embora não admitisse facilmente... por ela..._

_Os dois acabaram se casando, às escondidas, numa madrugada, no Templo em que ela foi sagrada Sacerdotisa Mor... sem a benção dos homens... mas tendo Ísis por testemunha e amparo!_

_E foi justamente na noite do casamento deles que o misterioso mago da Antiga Pedreira confeccionou, em ouro, a cruz Ankh que ela então carregou para sempre no seu pescoço. _

_E naquele mesmo ano, o mago da Antiga Pedreira presenteou-a pintando seu retrato, que agora estamos vendo... Veja a Ankh de ouro, presente de casamento, no pescoço de An-het..."_

Eu fiquei incrivelmente impressionada com aquela história!

Instintivamente, segurei a minha cruz Ankh – de prata, presente de Ayaan – que tava debaixo da minha camiseta negra da _The_ _Gothic Melody and Dark Roses_.

Eu a segurei por sobre minha camiseta: a Ankh descansava entre meus seios...

Nesse instante Hélène me perguntou:

- Tudo bem com você? Algo de errado no seu peito?

Eu respondi, sem jeito:

- Não... é só um velho hábito meu... instintivamente, sem perceber, às vezes eu seguro isso...

E eu, com meu sobretudo negro aberto, puxei a minha Ankh e meu Pentagrama e os coloquei por sobre a minha camiseta preta, mostrando-as pra Hélène.

A velhinha fez uma cara de espanto:

- Oh! Então você entende de magia?

Eu sorri de leve:

- Bem... eu acho que eu sou uma Bruxa... ao menos tento ser... já fui de um _coven_, mas hoje tenho altar em casa, meus instrumentos e tudo o mais... faço os meus rituais seguidamente, com carinho...

Eu ainda tava muito curiosa com a história de An-het!

Indaguei, sem querer que Hélène mudasse de assunto:

- E depois que eles se casaram? O que Alexsander te contava que aconteceu com eles?

A velhinha sorriu, ainda mais amável:

"_Eles viveram por muitos anos juntos, muito felizes! O mago da Antiga Pedreira passou a frequentar, sempre escondido, o Templo onde An-het vivia... _

_Sempre a visitava sem ser visto, pois ele não queria atrapalhar a vida de An-het na preconceituosa sociedade egípcia. Se ela fosse vista com ele, o mais temido mago, aquele cujo nome sequer podia ser mencionado, a vida dela estaria arruinada! Nem o Rei do Egito poderia salvá-la da ira dos altos sacerdotes..._

_Assim, eles viveram juntos, sempre se vendo às escondidas: se amando nos umbrais do Templo!_

_An-het realmente conquistara o que de mais belo havia no mago da Antiga Pedreira: sua Essência, seu Coração!_

_A primeira pessoa, em cada dia, que ele sempre buscava era An-het! Só depois de várias horas com ela é que ele partia... para cumprir com seus deveres... Honrar aquilo que ele chamava de seu Dever Sagrado: Proteger a Teia da Vida dos que a odiavam... Deveres que ele jamais revelou a An-het... ele queria muito protegê-la, não envolvendo-a em seu mundo sombrio tão perigoso..._

_O "monstro" da Antiga Pedreira Proibida, o temido e odiado mago proscrito, "o Tenebroso, a quem até o terrível Seth, o Cão do Deserto, temia enfrentar!" conforme o povo e os altos sacerdotes o pintavam: a mais sórdida mentira aos olhos de An-het! Para ela, seu mago era sim o mais nobre leão! O Leão Negro, que protegia os indefesos rebanhos do mundo dos ferozes dentes dos verdadeiros lobos e cães do deserto. Ele era o seu Leão Negro de Fogo, o Protetor da Teia da Vida!_

_Mas An-het descobriu que apenas uma daquelas coisas horríveis ditas pelos altos sacerdotes era verdadeira... a maldição que diziam haver sobre o mago: An-het envelhecia com o passar dos anos e poderia um dia libertar-se nos braços de Osíris... mas seu amado não conseguia envelhecer ou morrer... ele estava para sempre preso em seu corpo e em seu dever... Osíris jamais o receberia..."_

Isso era horrível! Pra nós, pós-modernos? Sonho de consumo!

Afinal, nós, os ocidentais, somos uns hedonistas bestões que não enxergamos um palmo além dos nossos prazeres imediatos mais burros... Porém, pros antigos sábios egípcios, morrer, após uma vida abençoada em Sabedoria, era a verdadeira Libertação... Voltar pra Casa...

Compreendi imensamente a dor de An-het e seu amado!

An-het envelhecia... mas será que ela manteve o milagre da vida?

Perguntei:

- E eles... tiveram filhos?

A velhinha riu! E me disse:

- Eu fiz a mesma pergunta para Alexsander, quando era criança! Ele me dizia que a maldição que havia sobre o mago, além de o condenar a nunca mais descansar de seu imenso dever, o impedia também de ter filhos...

Eu suspirei, mega desapontada:

- Que pena... mas e o que aconteceu depois?

"_An-het viveu até os seus 123 anos... Conhecer os mistérios da cura, pelos Dons das Águas, lhe deu uma vida longa e muito próspera em Sabedoria e Amor!_

_Ela e o mago da Antiga Pedreira Proibida conviveram por 110 anos... viveram juntos, como casal, por 101 anos... e ele, mesmo quando ela envelhecia, nunca havia tomado outra esposa..._

_Até que, num triste crepúsculo para o mago, numa data que seria em nosso calendário atual o dia 1° de junho, quando ele chegou ao Templo da Cura ao fenecer do último raio de Sol, encontrou An-het muito pálida, em seu leito... respirando com muita dificuldade... incrivelmente abatida, sem forças..._

_Foi naquela madrugada... Nenhum dos incríveis conhecimentos do mago funcionaram... ele tentou de tudo... Tudo! Até que sentiu que os próprios Deuses bloqueavam todas as suas tentativas: Eles a chamavam... Eles a chamavam para onde o mago não poderia ir..._

_An-het, bem velhinha, se despediu do mago naquela madrugada... deu seu último suspiro em seus braços, momentos antes do nascer do Sol..._

_Ela, contra a sua vontade, o deixou... Foi-se aos braços dos Deuses..._

_E ele mergulhou em profunda tristeza... na antiga tristeza em que An-het havia lhe retirado, naquela especial noite de Lua Branca, junto à Antiga Pedreira Proibida, quando ela tinha 13 anos..._

_Conforme a tradição da antiga religião egípcia, ela foi mumificada... sua melhores e mais próximas discípulas cuidaram de tudo..._

_Por ela ser extremamente amada e respeitada, construíram para ela uma tumba num lugar remoto, enquanto ainda vivia, onde ela havia escolhido... foi lá onde sua múmia repousou... e aquele lugar, muitos séculos depois, seria um dia conhecido como o Vale das Rainhas... _

_Após o cortejo público, quando o silêncio se fez... na solidão da alta madrugada, o mago adentrou a tumba e lá colocou todos os objetos pessoais que possuíram juntos... exceto esta pintura, neste papiro, e a cruz Ankh que ele havia lhe dado e que ela havia usado por 101 anos..._

_Ela... a pessoa mais amada daquela época... ele, a criatura mais odiada daquele tempo... o amor entre os dois, que nasceu na Antiga Pedreira e vicejou nos umbrais daquele Templo, chegou ao fim..._

_O eternamente jovem mago foi, finalmente, embora do Reino Egípcio... para sempre... Dizem que ele nunca mais pisou naquelas areias e nada levou consigo... apenas a roupa de seu corpo... a cruz Ankh de An-het, em seu pescoço, e esta pintura..."_

Eu não sei explicar o porquê... Não sei... mas meus olhos tavam completamente cheios d'água...

Lágrimas grossas ameaçavam cair de mim...

Hélène me fitou, delicada:

- Quando Alexsander me contou essa história, como que se narrasse um livro... eu também chorei, Selene...

Eu tentei disfarçar as lágrimas. Mas não consegui...

Eram grossas... pesadas...

Droga! Aquilo era só uma historinha inventada sobre uma obra de Arte arqueológica...

Mas por que me doía tanto agora?

Por que eu tava sentindo aquele imenso sentimento de perda naquele momento, após Hélène se calar? Por que aquilo tava tão forte?

Como se eu tivesse perdido alguém... como se me tivessem tirado dos braços de alguém... Eu... não entendia... Não fazia sentido!

Mas por que algo tão sem sentido tava me fazendo chorar daquele jeito... me fazendo sentir aquilo, aquela imensa sensação de perda?

Lágrimas chatas... Odeio lacrimejar na frente de alguém!

Lágrimas: vazamento de emoções... hemorragia de sentimentos...

Precisava retomar minha compostura! A todo custo!

Lágrimas... as sequei rapidamente com as próprias mangas do meu sobretudo, sorrindo completamente sem jeito pra Hélène...

Precisava disfarçar! Resolvi puxar outro assunto...

Apontei pra aquela outra pintura que tava ao lado do papiro de An-het.

Não queria que a velhinha me visse daquele jeito, chorando como uma boboca, por causa duma historinha inventada por seu pai...

Não mesmo! E a minha pose de guria forte, que sobrevive a qualquer coisa, ia ficar onde, heim?!

Tenho minha reputação pra zelar!

Sim! A outra pintura! Sim, vamos lá!

Chega de lágrimas, _finish_ nesse fiasco todo!

A pintura da direita...

_Let's go_!

Ela era em estilo renascentista. Nela havia uma mulher trajando um lindo vestido medieval, todo cheio de detalhes em dourado! A cor principal? A segunda melhor dentre todas: o vestido era vermelho!

Pois qual é a primeira cor, a melhor dentre todas? Preto, lógico!

Era uma mulher jovem.

Longos cabelos pretos e lisos. A pele mega branquinha.

Perguntei pra Hélène, com as lágrimas contidas a custo, fazendo de tudo pra velhinha falar sem olhar pra mim, até que minha hemorragia de sentimentos ficasse bem reprimida:

- Quem é a mulher dessa pintura aí?

Porcaria... Meu tiro saiu pela culatra...

Perguntei pra Hélène justo pra ela olhar aquela pintura e falar sem me fitar, mas aconteceu o contrário! Quando eu perguntei aquilo, a velhinha olhou pra pintura rapidamente, fez uma cara de assombro, e olhou justo pra mim:

- Senhor Deus, o Múltiplo! Agora é que compreendi porque eu achei seu rosto tão familiar, desde que pus os olhos em você, Selene! E agora sinto que Leilene também deve ter imaginado o mesmo, pois ela ficou espantada ao ver você, e muito espantada! Você é a imagem desta moça da pintura, Selene!

Quê? Como é que é?

Eu fiz uma careta.

Não captei a sua idéia, não, velhinha! Não mesmo!

Olhei pro rosto da mulher da pintura... Nada a ver!

Era uma morena de cabelos longos, e mega bonita, bem diferente de mim! Eu tenho espelho em casa – meu conhecido altar do Muro das Lamentações! – e tenho ótimos olhos: não uso óculos de grau, no estilo "fundo de garrafa", Hélène!

E tenho o bom senso da autocrítica! Não delira, não, velhinha!

Neguei, óbvio:

- Bem capaz, Hélène! Nada a ver...

Ela? Desistiu? Capaz...

- É sim, menina! Olhe bem o tom de pele, a cor dos cabelos, o delinear do nariz, os lábios carnudos, o contorno dos olhos, as sobrancelhas, os cílios, o formato do rosto! E até a cor e expressão dos olhos: violetas, faiscantes, tempestuosos! Eu me criei vendo estas pinturas, Selene! Conheço cada detalhe delas, de cor e salteado! E Leilene também!

Eu resolvi olhar melhor pro rosto da mulher da pintura...

Bem... talvez a velhinha tivesse alguma remota razão... remota, eu disse, ok?!

Acho que se um fotógrafo tivesse, por inesperado milagre, a sorte de conseguir um bom ângulo de mim, talvez eu ficasse até parecida com aquela guria bonita que tava pintada ali...

Mas eu ainda continuava mega desconfiada da opinião de Hélène: acho que ela já tava é precisando de uns bons óculos... Tadinha da velhinha! Catarata é foda...

Mudei o rumo da prosa!

Afinal, ia ficar mega chato ficar discordando de minha anfitriã tão amável, né?!

Perguntei, então:

- E qual a história desta pintura? Alexsander criou alguma história dela também? Ele lhe contava algo?

A resposta de Hélène me deixou espantada:

- Antes de lhe narrar o que Alexsander me contava, Selene, quero falar para você sobre dados bem concretos desta obra!

Hélène silenciou. Fiz cara de curiosa. Tava curiosa mesmo, ué!

Ela começou:

- Sobre esta pintura, Selene, talvez você não acredite... Afinal, ela parece ter sido feita por um mestre renascentista italiano, não é?... Mas na realidade, conforme estudos que eu financiei aos pesquisadores da National University – pouco depois da datação do papiro de Ah-het – quando os _experts_ pesquisaram a origem, datação e natureza da tinta, bem como o substrato onde foi pintada, descobriram que esta tela foi feita no leste europeu, por volta de 1470...

Fiquei calada. Comecei a fitar a pintura com um interesse que começou a me consumir!

Que droga! Hélène tinha o dom de me tornar insaciável por ouvi-la!

E, lógico, ouvi mesmo:

- Selene, esta pintura foi feita numa terra muito distante da pujança cultural patrocinada pela Itália dos Médici, e é quase contemporânea da _Mona Lisa_ de Da Vinci... Quando foi datada, qual não foi a minha surpresa ao me afirmarem logo esta data: "_meados de 1470_"!

Minha língua coçou:

- Por que surpresa com essa data?

Hélène e suas caras de mistérios... Velhinha terrível: sabia como me deixar doidinha! Ainda mais quando ela fez aquele silêncio... que intermináveis instantes, que agonia, putz!

Até que, finalmente, ela resolveu afagar minha curiosidade:

- Bem... é que Alexsander, lá naqueles distantes anos 1940 de minha infância... quando estávamos, apenas ele e eu neste Casarão, imersos naquelas frias noites de inverno, próximos à lareira, quando ele me entretia contando as suas histórias... Bem... ao falar deste retrato, ele me disse que este foi pintado por um bravo cavaleiro do extremo leste europeu... e que este retrato foi dado como presente à esta moça, no aniversário dela, na primavera de 1471!

Arregalei os olhos!

Hélène emendou, em sintonia com meus olhos:

- Fiquei mesmo muito surpresa, Selene, quando os laudos da Universidade confirmaram não apenas a data, mas também o local em que Alexsander dizia que esta obra foi produzida...

Brevíssimo silêncio. E ela arrematou:

- Eu imaginava que as pessoas de quem Alexsander comprava essas obras deviam ser mesmo muito sérias e confiáveis para lhes repassar informações tão precisas... informações que pude averiguar, com apoio de pesquisadores, apenas muitos anos depois...

Eu?

Eu já tava tão... seduzida? Sim! Seduzida pela imagem daquela pintura, seduzida pela aura que emanava daquela tela – uma deliciosa aura habilmente criada pela velhinha – que nem percebi o sutil sorrisinho maroto que minha anfitriã deixava escapar...

Sedução... faz a gente se perder pra valer, sempre deixando aquele gostinho de "_quero mais_".

Lógico: minha curiosidade atingiu o auge!

- Você sabe quem foi essa moça, Hélène?

Ela suspirou fundo... e me disse:

- Sim... eu sei quem ela é... sei pela história que Alexsander me contava... mas é uma história bem triste...

Triste.

Ah, depois do fiasco que eu fiz ouvindo a história de An-het, agora eu já tava pronta pra qualquer coisa!

Chorar? Capaz! Agora eu já tava prevenida!

Prevenida e... sedenta de curiosidade!

Olhei pra Hélène daquele jeitinho... Você sabe: com aquela carinha de súplica do _Gato de Botas do Shrek_!

Lógico! Implorei com meu olhar pra que ela me contasse duma vez a história!

Funcionou:

"_Junto àquela lareira, Alexsander me contava que esta moça se chamava Saraí..._

_Saraí era uma cigana, nascida numa região da Europa que hoje pertence à Romênia. _

_Ela não era apenas uma cigana... era bem mais do que isso... Saraí era uma grande bruxa cigana, e uma grande parteira e curandeira!_

_Desde pequenina, muito novinha, ela já demonstrava especiais dons para extrair os maus fluidos dos doentes e realizar rituais místicos de cura com a Água Doce... Na adolescência, ela já era muito respeitada por seu grupamento, seu clã... Onde havia um caso de difícil cura, em que a pestilência fincava suas patas e não arredava o pé, era para Saraí que as pessoas acorriam! Pessoas doentes vinham de longe à procura dela, muitas pagando bem por seus serviços, o que por vezes fazia o clã fixar-se por mais algum tempo em certos locais..._

_Diziam até que Saraí conhecia tão bem os fluidos que, em noites em que a Lua estava muito Branca lá no céu, ela era até capaz de fazer as águas de lagos e riachos dançarem conforme sua vontade... Por causa disso, as pessoas também passaram a chamá-la de uma expressão daquele dialeto cigano, expressão que significava... "Lua Branca"..._

_Até que, infelizmente, por causa da extrema violência das guerras entre cristãos e islâmicos, com o forte avanço turco sobre a península, o clã de Saraí buscou refúgio numa região que diziam ser muito defendida por um príncipe implacável contra o invasor... as pessoas estavam muito apavoradas, fugindo daquelas horrorosas batalhas que não poupavam nem mesmo as crianças e os bebês do fio da espada... _

_Saraí tinha 16 anos quando seu clã buscou refúgio naquela terra onde diziam que os islâmicos não ousavam marchar: Transilvânia..._

Transilvânia?

Transilvânia! A terra que Bram Stoker narrou ser a pátria do Conde Drácula? Justo ali Saraí foi morar!?

Minha cabeça já começava a dar voltas!

Aquela história deveria ser simplesmente incrível!

Mas permaneci atenta a cada palavra da velhinha, tentando calar a boca dos meus pensamentos, pra não perder nadinha:

_O clã de Saraí acabou fugindo da panela... para cair no fogo!_

_Acreditando que estariam protegidos naquelas terras, o território do implacável Príncipe Cristão, Senhor dos Cavaleiros da Ordem do Dragão, não sabiam que as tropas turcas evitavam saquear aquela região justamente porque aquele senhor feudal era mais cruel do que qualquer califa jamais havia sonhado nos seus mais temíveis pesadelos além das Mil e Uma Noites!_

_O Príncipe Cristão, Senhor dos Cavaleiros da Ordem do Dragão, não era cruel apenas com o invasor: também o era com seu próprio povo!_

_E foi assim que aconteceu... _

_Foi numa madrugada... o clã de Saraí foi atacado, numa expedição punitiva, pelos cavaleiros do Príncipe Cristão, porque eles não foram capazes de pagar os altos impostos exigidos para permanecer na região..._

_E foi então que, da escuridão da madrugada, ele surgiu!"_

Meu coração já tava batendo forte! Mega forte!

Meus olhos brilhavam! Não sei se a velhinha percebeu:

"_Enquanto o clã de Saraí era atacado, emergiu da escuridão da noite, montado em um cavalo todo negro – um cavalo assustador: possuía crinas e rabo de Fogo, e os olhos e os cascos das patas eram pura chamas! – e vestindo uma armadura toda negra, com uma enorme capa vermelha e branca, aquela lenda viva!_

_O cavaleiro que só era visto quando um ímpio seria punido ou uma criatura das Trevas seria executada!_

_Aquele cavaleiro, do alto de seu cavalo infernal, empunhava um estandarte cujo brasão era um sol negro em chamas. O estandarte que originou seu nome e sua lenda: a Lenda do Cavaleiro Sol Negro!_

_Ele surgiu perante a tropa do Príncipe Cristão, como que se viesse de dentro das profundezas das chamas que crepitavam na fogueira do acampamento! Do nada! _

_Os Cavaleiros da Ordem do Dragão o temiam muito! Perante sua presença, desejaram fugir! Mas para onde? Jamais poderiam retornar se fugissem, pois o Príncipe Cristão jamais aceitaria uma derrota e os torturaria até a morte!_

_Acuados, os cavaleiros do sanguinário senhor feudal resolveram atacar o Cavaleiro Sol Negro!_

_E, em alguns minutos, Sol Negro, como que se suas duas espadas dominassem o Fogo e o Trovão, derrotou todos os seus oponentes! _

_Ele deixou apenas um cavaleiro vivo, o que tinha o pior karma: este seria seu arauto para que fosse levar ao Príncipe Cristão a sua mensagem!_

_Ao apavorado sobrevivente da batalha, lhe entregou uma carta com seu selo – um sol enegrecido! – e nela assim estava escrito:_

'_O sangue destas pessoas não será mais drenado! E não podeis crer que a balança do karma penda a vosso favor para sempre. Ai de vós o dia que a balança fazer o que fazem todas as balanças: balançar!'_

_E disse, em alta voz, ao seu arauto:_

_- Nunca mais quero ver nenhum Cavaleiro da Ordem do Dragão em meu território de caça, entendeu? Se sequer aproximarem-se dessas pessoas, sentirão o peso da minha ira!_

_E o único cavaleiro sobrevivente saiu em disparada – levando a mensagem escrita nas suas mãos e a mensagem ditada atordoando seus pensamentos! – cavalgando como se fugisse da bocarra fumegante do próprio inferno!_

'_O sangue destas pessoas não será mais drenado!'_

_Eis o porquê do Cavaleiro Sol Negro ter escrito tais palavras:_

_Corriam boatos de que o Príncipe Cristão era um vampiro!_

_Porém, madrugada após madrugada, eis que Sol Negro surgia, protegendo os justos do apetite do senhor feudal... E a região, em que a capa vermelha e branca do Cavaleiro Sol Negro tremulava, protegendo os justos, cada vez mais se expandia..._

_O território de influência do terror, do sanguinário Príncipe Cristão, diminuía a cada madrugada... _

_Foi então que surgiu um outro boato:_

_De que Deus havia enviado o Grande Justiceiro!_

_E, de lábios em lábios, o povo sussurrava – durante os dias ensolarados nos trabalhos nos campos e, nas trevosas noites, nas parcas horas de descanso ao redor das fogueiras – que aquele cavaleiro, o portador do estandarte do Sol Negro, era o Grande Justiceiro enviado pelo próprio Deus..."_

Eu?

Já tava era quase subindo pelas paredes!

Pirando com aquela história de vampiros e cavaleiros!

Piradinha! Olhinhos brilhando!

Justo na Transilvânia! E, ainda por cima, a cereja do bolo, a última bolachinha do pacotinho: um vampiro cristão sendo caçado por um Grande Justiceiro!

Minha língua? Linguinha safada: não parava de comichar!

E comichava tanto porque minha curiosidade tava incendiando:

- E o que aconteceu depois que o Cavaleiro Sol Negro salvou o clã cigano de Saraí?

Hélène e o Corpo de Bombeiros: vã tentativa de apagar minhas chamas...

- Bem, depois que aquele misterioso cavaleiro salvou os ciganos, as videntes do clã concluíram que ele era mesmo o Grande Justiceiro enviado por Deus! E resolveram lhe pagar um tributo, em sinal de gratidão...

Tributo? Me conta, Hélène, vai:

- E que tributo era esse?

Hélène sorriu. E disse com uma carinha indecifrável:

- Oferendas! E descobriram justamente quais as que o Grande Justiceiro mais gostava através da vidência e de seus Tarot Ciganos!

Putz! Que mão boa pra Tarot aquelas antigas ciganas tinham, heim!?

Mas e daí? Não para de contar a história não, velhinha! É crueldade me deixar assim, toda curiosa! Ah, vai, continua:

- E o que aconteceu?

Beleza! Hélène continuou alimentando minha fome por aquela história:

"_Bem, os ciganos acharam que, para agradar ao seu protetor, ele devia ser oferendado seguidamente... mas ele era muito formoso! E formosura exigiria formosura, pensaram as videntes!_

_Assim, acreditaram que para a Oferenda ser bem aceita, seria a jovem mais bela e importante do clã quem deveria levar para ele a Oferenda, bem no alto de uma colina, onde havia uma imensa Rocha encravada..._

_E, obviamente, quem foi a escolhida: Saraí!"_

Nossa! Eu tava pirando:

- E ela!? Levou mesmo a Oferenda? Ela não teve medo?!

A velhinha deu uma gostosa risada:

- Selene, eu fiz as mesmas perguntas para Alexsander! E na sua história, ele assim me contava...

"_Quando Saraí levou a Oferenda pela primeira vez, ela estava terrivelmente assustada!_

_Na verdade, a adolescente estava em pânico! Mas não podia fugir de seu dever com seu clã: aquela Oferenda, se garantisse a benção de seu novo protetor, podia ser a diferença entre a vida ou a morte de todos a quem ela amava!_

_Quando o Sol se pôs, Saraí, no alto daquela colina, com a Oferenda nas mãos, já estava tomada pelo pânico! Seu coração batia quase em desespero! Sua respiração não dava mais conta de lhe trazer o ar, sufocando-a!_

_Nisso, ela ouviu repentinamente, atrás de si, o relinchar do cavalo negro – que exalava Fogo pelas ventas! _

_Ela virou-se, apavorada!_

_E cavalo e cavaleiro estavam bem diante dela! _

_O Grande Justiceiro segurava, imponente, seu estandarte do Sol Negro na mão esquerda! _

_Cravou o estandarte no solo da colina! _

_Finalmente, ele olhou para ela... e olhou para a Oferenda. _

_Ela, tomada pelo pânico, não sabia se ajoelhava-se em súplica, implorando que aquela criatura temível poupasse sua vida, ou se fazia uma reverência respeitosa! _

_Mas Saraí jamais se ajoelharia perante ninguém, nem mesmo diante da morte certa! Ela só se ajoelharia perante seus Deuses e Deusas!_

_Com aquela coragem que só o mais crítico momento de dificuldade pode oferecer, ela assim agiu:_

_Fez uma respeitosa reverência... Olhou muito firme nos olhos do Grande Justiceiro – com uma coragem que ela nunca imaginou ser capaz de ter! – e lhe disse, dissimulando seu pavor e pânico, em tom muito firme:_

_- Eis nossa Oferenda de gratidão a você, criatura sobrenatural!_

_Sol Negro a encarou! _

_Fitou demoradamente Lua Branca!_

_E fez uma cara de incrível espanto... e de profunda intriga! _

_Ele chegou a inclinar o seu rosto, pois assim o fazia, instintivamente, sempre que sentia uma profunda dúvida sobre algo..."_

Nossa! Quando Hélène me disse isso...

Como um raio... imediatamente veio na minha mente o rosto de Álex!

Aquela sua expressão, indecifrável, que ele me dirigiu naquela noite, no Cemitério de New Bethlehen...

Parecia que eu tava enxergando a mesma expressão, descrita agora por Hélène, pro Grande Justiceiro encarando Saraí!

Minha cabeça começou a dar voltas...

Psiu! Chega de viajar, garota!

Presta atenção na história!

Mesmo falando isso pra mim mesma, tive muita dificuldade pra tentar calar a boca da minha mente e prestar atenção em Hélène, que prosseguia narrando a história:

"_O Grande Justiceiro, com aquela expressão de profunda dúvida no rosto, após muito tempo em silêncio, perguntou para Saraí, com uma voz aveludada e amável: _

_- Nós já nos conhecemos de algum lugar? _

_Saraí jamais imaginava que a criatura sobrenatural, como suas primeiras palavras para ela, lhe dissesse algo assim! E naquele tom extremamente gentil, tão belo!_

_Aquelas palavras, imersas naquela voz inesperadamente tão bonita, doce e amável, começaram a acalmar a moça... E, mais calma, Saraí assim conseguiu responder, respeitosa:_

_- Não, meu senhor. É a primeira vez que o vejo de tão perto..._

_O Grande Justiceiro desceu de seu cavalo de crinas flamejantes._

_Se aproximou de Saraí..._

_Quando estava a centímetros dela, ergueu lentamente suas mãos... devagar... com um sorriso delicado no rosto... de forma que a moça não se assustasse ainda mais com ele... desejando que ela não o temesse..._

_E, erguendo seus braços em direção à Oferenda, que Saraí segurava, enquanto a recebia em suas mãos, as pontas dos seus dedos suavemente tocaram nas mãos da jovem cigana..._

_Foi então que, nesse momento, aconteceu!_

_Algo como um... choque elétrico... Sim, um choque elétrico – porém imerso em saudoso prazer, algo que há incontáveis eras o Grande Justiceiro nunca mais havia sentido! – percorreu por todo o seu corpo..."_

O quê?!

Como é que é?!

Para! Para tudo!

Minha cabeça começou a pirar quando a velhinha falou aquilo...

Choque elétrico!?... Prazer!?

Seria algo... seria algo semelhante ao que eu senti quando...

Não, não podia ser! Eu tava fantasiando!

Eu tava ficando muito impressionada com as histórias daquela velhinha...

Não, não! Que bobagem a minha...

Selene, Selene, cala essa boca dos teus pensamentos! Para de delirar, menina!

Juro que tentei calar de novo a boca da minha mente... prestar atenção à Hélène, que prosseguia contando aquela história que seu pai adotivo lhe contava...

Calar a boca da minha mente? Complicado: que tarefinha mais danada de difícil... Mas fiz de tudo pra continuar prestando atenção:

"_Quando sentiu aquela inesperada onda de prazer, o Grande Justiceiro deixou a Oferenda cair ao chão e se virou bruscamente!_

_Afastou-se rapidamente de Saraí..._

_Ocultou-se do olhar da bruxa cigana..._

_Pois, de costas para ela, Sol Negro chorava!_

_Antigas lágrimas, há muito represadas, fugiam do antigo cárcere de seu peito... mas ele não deixou a cigana perceber isso, de forma alguma!_

_Então lhe disse isso, com a voz muito firme e solene, ainda de costas para ela: _

_- Eu aceito a vossa Oferenda, e tu e tua gente terão sempre a minha proteção._

_E dito isso, o Grande Justiceiro foi até seu cavalo. Montou seu corcel negro que exalava Fogo por todos os poros! _

_Ele fitou demoradamente os olhos violetas de Saraí._

_Foi então que ele percebeu... que ele sentiu... sentiu que a moça não estava mais com medo... _

_Abandonando o tom firme e solene de sua última frase, ele finalmente disse, com uma voz incrivelmente terna e sedosa, as palavras que Saraí jamais esqueceria: _

_- Se tu, assim o quiseres, gostaria que fosse sempre tu a me trazer as Oferendas... mas tu és livre para não o fazê-lo... _

_Dito isso, o Grande Justiceiro esporou seu cavalo negro, que relinchou feroz!_

_Desceu a colina em disparada – queimando a relva por onde os cascos do corcel de Fogo passavam – desaparecendo rapidamente..._

_Quando Saraí voltou a si – após aquele incrível encontro com a criatura sobrenatural que a deixou... estática! – ela se virou para a Rocha, aonde a Oferenda havia caído ao chão... Foi quando ela viu que nada dela restava! Havia apenas uma marca no chão, como se uma fogueira tivesse consumido a Oferenda completamente!"_

Hélène foi cruel: fez uma pausa!

Não faça isso, não!

Disparei:

- E o que Saraí fez? O que ela fez!? Heim?!

A velhinha deu uma sonora risada:

- Na semana seguinte Saraí estava lá de novo, com Oferendas nas mãos, no alto daquela colina... e na outra semana, lá estava Saraí... e na outra semana também, e na outra, e na outra...

Nossa! Não me aguentei da risada e do jeito que Hélène me contou o que aconteceu! Eu também ri:

- Quer dizer que ela perdeu mesmo o medo do Grande Justiceiro, é?!

- Bem mais do que isso, Selene... foi bem mais do que meramente perder o medo... Foi isso que aconteceu:

"_Diferentemente das outras pessoas, Saraí conseguia ver com uma estranha e imensa facilidade através dos olhos do Grande Justiceiro... _

_Os olhos: o Espelho da Alma... como se conhecesse muito bem aqueles olhos, de há muito tempo... _

_Ela o fitava... e naqueles encontros, no alto daquela colina, ela lhe dizia o que via... sua Alma..._

_Lhe dizia que sentia muita virtude em seu coração... um coração pulsante, forte, nobre... límpido!_

_Mas lhe dizia que também via um coração oprimido por um imenso Senso de Dever... como se uma responsabilidade imensa lhe pesasse, insuportável, por sobre seus ombros..._

_Aquilo que Saraí dizia enternecia o Grande Justiceiro, de um modo sem igual... _

_Todos, em toda a parte, o temiam! _

_Tudo o que respirava o temia... Todos!_

_Todos, exceto Saraí!_

_As semanas foram passando..._

_Sol Negro e Lua Branca sempre se viam no alto daquela colina..._

_As semanas se transformaram em meses..._

_E Sol Negro começou a revelar à Lua Branca seus antigos segredos..._

_Magias muito antigas... de tempos há muito sepultados nas areias do esquecimento..._

_Conhecimentos Secretos sobre o que crepita no Fogo, o que baila no Ar, o que fixa-se na Terra.. o que dança na intimidade da Água..._

_Como ele sabia de tudo aquilo?_

_Lua Branca descobriu que ele já havia sido um Príncipe Mago... antes de ser condenando a vagar eternamente atrás daqueles que fizeram as Trevas nascerem..._

_Nascido em um tempo muito antigo, que há muito não mais existia... sabedor de coisas que se perderam na ampulheta das eras... _

_E Lua Branca ficava fascinada com as histórias que Sol Negro lhe contava, quando estavam deitados naquela colina, sob o manto das Estrelas... pessoas, cidades, povos e terras longínquas que ela jamais havia conhecido!_

_E sob a abóbada estelar, sob o manto daquele luar os abençoando, naquela colina, os dois acabaram se apaixonando..._

_Todavia, eles jamais conseguiram se casar... _

_Embora o Grande Justiceiro a desejasse muito, realmente querendo tomá-la por esposa, ele temia muito pela segurança de Saraí. _

_Sol Negro não temia que o Príncipe Cristão soubesse do amor dos dois..._

_Não... o senhor feudal não o intimidava... o sanguinário Senhor dos Cavaleiros da Ordem do Dragão só estava ainda vivo porque alguém muito pior lhe dava sustentação e conselhos... Alguém que ele não poderia enfrentar diretamente em sã consciência..._

_Era esse alguém que Sol Negro temia... ele temia que ela descobrisse o amor que ele nutria por Lua Branca!_

_Ela... a Princesa das Trevas! A Suserana das Trevas, de quem o Príncipe Cristão era um poderoso vassalo..._

_Ela... a Princesa... a Devoradora de Homens!_

_Assim, Sol Negro manteve seu amor pela cigana em absoluto segredo..._

_E enquanto isso, no clã de Saraí... _

_Como sentiam-se muito seguros, protegidos pelo Grande Justiceiro, fixaram-se naquelas terras, enquanto os campos de batalha da península inteira eram tingidos do rubro sangue de cristãos e islâmicos... Graças ao seu protetor, nas Trevas daquela guerra, o clã de Lua Branca havia encontrado paz! _

_Os meses se transformaram em anos!_

_Por sete anos Saraí levou as Oferendas para o alto daquela colina... e por sete anos Lua Branca e Sol Negro se amaram..._

_Em um aniversário de Saraí, Sol Negro lhe presenteou com esse retrato, que hoje vemos nessa parede..._

_Ele fez essa pintura sem que sua amada sequer necessitasse posar para ele! Cada detalhe de seu corpo e de seu Espírito já estavam impressos na Alma dele! E através das antigas tintas desta tela, imortalizavam-se aquelas noites de amor entre Sol Negro e Lua Branca..._

_Por sete anos eles viveram verdadeiramente... Por sete anos, sentiram-se completos... sentiram-se como se tivessem finalmente retornado para Casa!_

_Até que..._

_Até que, em dezembro de 1476, a Princesa das Trevas descobriu o amor entre Sol Negro e Saraí... _

_Finalmente! Ela havia encontrado uma forma de ferir aquele que era invulnerável..._

_O intocável Sol Negro, que a perseguia há incontáveis eras sem descanso, agora era tocável: a forma para derrotar o seu maior e mais poderoso inimigo havia sido descoberta! _

_E as Trevas da Devoradora de Homens utilizou-se das Trevas humanas..._

_O Abismo e a Inquisição: um antigo casamento selado com um beijo nos covis das fossas abissais..._

_A Devoradora de Homens controlava o Inquisidor da Igreja... e conseguiu que este ordenasse rapidamente, por seus subordinados, a prisão de Saraí por prática de Bruxaria._

_No alvorecer daquele dia, quando os primeiros raios de Sol despontavam, prenunciando um lindo dia, Saraí foi presa pelos Cavaleiros da Ordem do Dragão e levada aos sacerdotes inquisidores locais da Santa Madre Igreja... _

_Perante os homens de Deus, os doutores da Doutrina da Fé, ela realizou sua confissão: sob tortura..._

_Cortaram seus cabelos... utilizaram diversos instrumentos de vil metal em seu corpo, para purificá-la com a confissão..._

_Com o Sol brilhando forte, ao meio-dia, os defensores da Doutrina da Fé já possuíam farto material para a execução da cigana, como autora de uma imensa lista de crimes..._

_E, no entardecer daquele mesmo dia, 21 de dezembro de 1476, quando o Sol ainda se negava a deixar-se morrer, na praça central do vilarejo, nada mais de Saraí restava, senão as suas cinzas... as labaredas da fogueira a engoliram, perante o olhar atento dos Doutores da Fé que oravam para salvar sua alma..."_

Minha Deusa!

Quando eu ouvi isso... um arrepio horrível percorreu todo o meu corpo!

Comecei a sentir como se apertassem meus dedos com alicates... e outras coisas horríveis...

Comecei a sentir como se uma fumaça de madeira verde me sufocasse junto com um enorme calor...

Eu comecei a passar muito mal, mas muito mal mesmo!

Comecei a ficar com dificuldade pra respirar, como se tivesse começado uma... crise de asma!

Eu nunca tive asma!

Comecei a suar frio... olhei pra Hélène... Ela tava fitando, absorta, a pintura de Saraí... ótimo! Ela não tava olhando pra mim!

Aquilo ia passar. Tinha que passar!

Por que aquele mal-estar súbito? Aquelas sensações horríveis percorrendo meu corpo?

Elas tinham que passar!

Me apoiei de leve num móvel atrás de mim, pra recuperar um pouco meu equilíbrio... sem que a velhinha desconfiasse do que eu tava fazendo...

Fiz de tudo pra ela não olhar pra mim até que eu conseguisse me recompor... Usei pra isso a estratégia de lhe fazer perguntas.

Sim! Ela tava tão absorta lembrando das histórias de seu pai adotivo, olhando pra aquela pintura, que se eu estimulasse ela, a velhinha nem olharia pra mim até terminar a história.

Disparei:

- E o que houve depois?

Beleza! Ela caiu na minha jogada, nem olhou pra mim!

Ganhei tempo pra me recompor sem que ela percebesse, enquanto ela prosseguia sua narrativa:

"_Naquele crepúsculo de 21 de dezembro, quando finalmente o último raio de Sol morria no horizonte, Sol Negro surgiu no alto da colina, conforme o combinado... _

_Foi a primeira vez, em sete anos, que Saraí havia se atrasado... ela sempre estava lá antes do crepúsculo._

_Sol Negro sentiu que algo estava errado, muito errado... _

_Uma sensação horrível lhe varreu o peito!_

_Ele cavalgou rapidamente para o acampamento cigano. _

_Foi quando o clã de Saraí lhe disse, chorando muito, que os Cavaleiros da Ordem do Dragão a levaram pela manhã, acusada de Bruxaria! Seus parentes estavam desesperados atrás de informações, mas foram ameaçados de morte pelos Cavaleiros do Príncipe Cristão se fossem até o vilarejo._

_Sol Negro mal ouviu aquelas palavras e saiu cavalgando em disparada! Destroçando qualquer Cavaleiro da Ordem do Dragão que ousasse cruzar em seu caminho!_

_Até que chegou no vilarejo e, na praça central, encontrou as cinzas de uma fogueira inquisitorial, ainda fumegantes!_

_O Grande Justiceiro desceu de seu cavalo como um forte sopro de vento, e ajoelhou-se perante aquelas cinzas!_

_Ergueu sua mão direita e tocou-as._

_Foi quando aconteceu!_

_Ao tocar as cinzas, ele sentiu... ele sentiu tudo... _

_Tudo! Em fração de segundos!_

_Sentiu Saraí sendo levada pelos soldados no alvorecer do Sol... sentiu-a perante os intimidadores inquisidores... sentiu seu medo... sentiu-a sendo levada para o calabouço, onde os instrumentos de confissão a esperavam... sentiu as dores em seu corpo... sentiu a imensidão do sofrimento de cada violação que lhe impuseram... sentiu seu sangue e lágrimas escorrendo... sentiu-a amarrada no poste da fogueira... sentiu os seus gritos! Seus gritos horríveis sendo consumida pelas chamas!_

_Sua Saraí foi assassinada! _

_Sua Lua Branca! _

_Tudo o que restava dela... estava agora nas suas mãos... cinzas... um punhado de cinzas fumegantes!_

_Seus cabelos que ele um dia acariciou... seu rosto, que ele amava nele perder-se... sua voz, que lhe acariciava o coração... seus sonhos, que sonhavam em comunhão com ele..._

_Nada mais restava... senão aquelas cinzas em suas mãos..._

_Sua amada Lua Branca não existia mais!_

_Foram os segundos mais terríveis de toda a longa vida de Sol Negro..._

_Ele desabou em profundo desespero!_

_Prostrou-se de joelhos, no meio das cinzas... as segurava desesperadamente entre seus dedos, tentando acariciá-las... mas elas escorriam de suas mãos, fugindo... _

_Jogou seu rosto sobre as cinzas e chorou, como nunca se imaginou que um ser vivo fosse capaz de chorar... Suas lágrimas misturavam-se às cinzas..._

_Diz a Lenda que ele deu gritos de dor e horror que acordaram todos os mortos sepultados no cemitério daquela vilarejo!_

_Após os gritos, houve um silêncio sepulcral... Nada se ouviu por um tempo tenebrosamente longo... nenhuma ave noturna... nenhum grilo... os pios das corujas, o movimento dos morcegos, tudo pareceu estar suspenso no ar..._

_Até que se ouviu algo!_

_Um rugido! Um rugido de puro ódio! Não se sabia se era um rugido humano, pois ninguém sabia se até mesmo o ser humano mais furioso poderia rugir com tamanho fel de ódio!_

_Após aquele rugido, ouviu-se o relinchar do cavalo flamejante. E o som das patas do animal queimando a relva enquanto cavalgava para um lugar que todos temiam por demais: o castelo do Príncipe Cristão!_

_Diz a lenda que o Grande Justiceiro destruiu tudo o que havia em seu caminho até o castelo, engolindo tudo e todos que ousassem encará-lo, em chamas de puro ódio! _

_Ele havia perdido completamente o controle!_

_Quando ele destruiu como um Trovão as muralhas do castelo, com as mãos nuas, e o adentrou, surpreendeu a Princesa das Trevas e o Príncipe Cristão em comemoração antecipada à vitória contra o Sol Negro..._

_A Princesa não imaginava que Sol Negro ficasse invencível sustentado por um ódio que nunca houve nele... e ele a caçou, como o leão caça a zebra, nos labirínticos corredores daquele castelo!_

_Nada o detinha, nada! Nem Fogo, nem Terra, nem Ar, nem Água, nem Madeira, nem Metal, nem Éter!_

_Ele conseguiria destruí-la para sempre, vencer com as mãos nuas a mais poderosa criatura das Trevas que já existiu, se o Príncipe Cristão não surgisse e a protegesse!_

_Os dois combateram, como duas bestas-fera! Presas enormes pendentes de suas mandíbulas rasgavam a carne um do outro! A manipulação dos mágicos Elementos da Natureza era igualmente feroz!_

_A Princesa fugiu enquanto os dois lutavam... vaidosa por sua extrema beleza, ela porém não escapou sem máculas: ela, a mais poderosa e antiga criatura das Trevas, ficou marcada para sempre com uma pequena cicatriz no lado direito de sua testa... uma cicatriz que lembrava o desenho de um "A"... _

_Enquanto a Princesa das Trevas fugia, Sol Negro derrotou o Príncipe Cristão!_

_Ele estava tomado de tanta fúria, sem nenhuma consciência, tal como a mais pura besta-fera, sentindo as dores e ouvindo os gritos de sua amada naquela fogueira que, dizem, Sol Negro derrotou o sanguinário Príncipe Cristão arrancando-lhe sua cabeça à dentadas..._

_Assim terminou aquela horrível noite..._

_E, depois disso, o Grande Justiceiro, o protetor dos justos, nunca mais lá foi visto..._

_Ele havia desaparecido para sempre!"_

Eu só me lembro que eu ainda sentia as minhas pernas até a hora que a velhinha falou a frase "_arrancando-lhe sua cabeça à dentadas"_...

Daí pra frente, tudo começou a escurecer... minhas pernas afrouxaram completamente...

E eu não me lembro de mais nada!

De repente eu senti o carpete macio da sala, nas minhas costas...

Senti uma coisinha no meu rosto... parecia uma suave brisa... um ventinho...

Era Hélène, me abanando com um jornal!

A velhinha tava com o rosto mega preocupado:

- Menina! Menina! Tudo bem?

Eu apoiei o meu braço no carpete macio.

Tava tentando me sentar no chão...

Hélène percebeu a minha intenção. Me ajudou a me sentar ali no chão.

Perguntei, com uma voz toda boboca, como se tivesse chapada:

- O que aconteceu comigo? Como eu vim parar no chão?

Hélène, com os olhos mega espantados, falou:

- Você desmaiou, menina! Sem mais nem menos! Você está bem?

Desmaiei?

Que droga! Que fiasco!

Não sabia agora onde me enfiar, tamanha a vergonha!

Só consegui dar um horroroso sorriso amarelo...

Que fiasco que eu fiz!

Senti um calor subindo pelo meu rosto...

Sim... Droga! Eu já tava vermelha como um pimentão maduro!

Só consegui gaguejar:

- Desculpa, Hélène! Eu sou uma bobona, me impressiono fácil!

Eu tentei sorrir algo melhor pra aquela velhinha assustada, algo menos pior que um sorriso amarelo...

Lógico que só saiu uma das minhas clássicas caretas...

Hélène me sentou na poltrona.

Em instantes eu já tava me sentindo bem... tudo funcionando normal de novo...

Checando o sistema: todos os instrumentos _on line_ novamente...

Mas que trabalho eu tive pra convencer aquela velhinha de que eu realmente tava bem de novo...

E agora eu tava era morrendo de vergonha!

Onde eu ia esconder a minha cara vermelha de pimentão?!

Rápido, garota, rápido! Uma saída! Uma desculpa gentil pra você dar o fora!

Perguntei pra velhinha quais horas eram.

Hélène me respondeu.

Fingi surpresa e espanto.

Menti, afirmando que tinha um compromisso de família muito importante, dentro de apenas uma hora, e que eu tinha mesmo que ir agora.

Precisava tomar meu caminho senão chegaria muito atrasada!

Ainda demorei uns bons minutos pra convencer a velhinha de que eu tava em condições de dirigir a minha moto...

Ela disse:

- Não quer que Leilene te leve para casa na _pick-up_ dela? Colocamos sua moto na carroceria da _pick-up_!

Nossa, a coisa não cansava de piorar! Agora até a fera selvagem da loira da propaganda de cerveja e frete pra minha Luna já tavam na jogada!

Droga, Droga! Porcaria!

Sua bobona, porque tinha que passar mal e desmaiar ouvindo só uma historinha?!

Consegui me desdobrar em argumentos, até que tirei aquelas idéias da cabeça da velhinha!

Mas ela ainda tentou me convencer a ficar. Não queria que eu me acidentasse na moto de jeito nenhum:

- Álex em breve estará em casa. Não quer esperar mais um pouquinho para dar um "oi" para ele? Até lá, você realmente se recuperou de verdade! Está tão branquinha ainda!

Lógico que eu neguei! Usei o compromisso de família como desculpa.

Mas... que droga! Por que a velhinha tinha que colocar Álex na pauta da conversa, heim?

Droga, droga, ela pegou no meu ponto fraco:

- Álex não ficaria irritado se soubesse que eu vim aqui incomodar ele?

Sua idiota! I-di-o-ta! Isso era coisa pra se falar?!

É só ouvir o nome "Álex" e você já começa a fazer besteira? Pega a Luna e vai embora duma vez, antes que faça ainda mais fiascos!

Eu tava me massacrando, mas Hélène ao invés de participar disso, deu um sorriso mega amável pra mim, dizendo:

- Imagina, menina! Que incomodar o quê! Você é exatamente como ele me descreveu: uma moça muito educada e gentil! Ele iria adorar conversar com você!

Ai... ai...

Dei um sorriso... e todo desajeitado!

Minha vergonha aumentou ainda mais!

Eu me despedi da velhinha com um abraço igual a mim: esquisito, inadequado e desajeitado!

Hélène me acompanhou até o portão do Casarão.

Montei na minha Luna, com a cabeça girando – muita coisa falando ao mesmo tempo dentro da minha cabeça! – mas abanei pra Hélène, tentando sorrir enquanto colocava o capacete...

Foi então que a velhinha me disse, mega gentil:

- Você é muito querida, Selene! Venha nos visitar sempre que quiser, está bem? Não precisa ter vergonha alguma: seja sempre você mesma!

Eu sorri, acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça, só por educação...

Porque na real eu não entendi foi nada... parecia que ela tava falando a língua do Espírito Santo dum culto duma Igreja Evangélica, ou sei lá o que, porque tinha tanto barulho na minha mente que eu nem ouvia nem entendia nada...

Eu queria era sair dali a mais rápida possível!

Que vergonha, que vergonha!

Liguei o motor da Luna e fui embora!

Até que enfim. Consegui fugir!

Enquanto minha moto acariciava o asfalto de Lamy Village, minha cabeça tava zoando, zonzando, e todas as palavras com "z", como "zigue-zague"...

Eu tava como que... completamente desencaixada do meu corpo!

Eu não conseguiria dirigir muito daquele jeito, não mesmo!

Decidi ir até a praia de Lamy Village... Ficaria lá uns instantes, até conseguir me reencaixar de volta em mim mesma!

Acho que a prainha de Água Doce deveria tá linda com os reflexos daquele Sol refletindo nas águas do Guayhba River, mas eu não percebi nada disso não...

Desliguei minha moto.

Desci dela. Tirei meu capacete.

Me sentei no chão, na areia amarelinha da praia.

Fiquei recostada na Luna.

Olhei pros lados. Eu tava sozinha.

Ótimo, ótimo! Eu precisava muito ficar sozinha...

Não queria, de jeito nenhum, _Homo sapiens_ algum perto de mim naquela hora...

E foi então que aconteceu...

De repente, não sei explicar o porquê, eu comecei a chorar!

E como eu chorei!

Sem motivo nenhum!

Simplesmente meu peito tava se sentindo mega oprimido... pesado... como doía!

E eu chorei tanto, mas tanto... que até cheguei a soluçar!

Não tenho a menor idéia de quanto tempo eu fiquei naquela praia chorando...

Eu secava minhas lágrimas com a barra da minha camiseta negra da _The_ _Gothic Melody and Dark Roses_, mas parece que não parava mais de vir lágrimas...

A única vez que eu chorei daquele jeito foi no sepultamento de Rachel, quando o caixão dela baixou a sepultura... mas agora eu chorava sem motivo nenhum!

Eu não tinha a menor idéia do que tava acontecendo comigo!

Quando a imagem daqueles retratos... de Ah-het e Saraí... me vinham na mente... chorava, chorava!

Como se eu tivesse perdido alguém muito importante pra mim... como se eu tivesse deixado alguém que eu amava muito, completamente contra a minha vontade...

Que sentimento horrível! Como aquilo doía!

E era... indecifrável... impossível de entender!

Minha mente não conseguia compreender aquilo... mas meu peito sentia...

Eu nem sei quanto tempo fiquei assim, naquela praia...

No final das contas, a barra da minha camiseta já tava toda molhada... na beira de um rio de Água Doce, garanto que eu era a única pessoa do mundo que conseguia ficar com a camiseta molhada por Água Salgada...

Só podia acontecer comigo mesma uma coisa dessas! Grande...

Olhei pra minha camiseta com a barra ensopada... meu olhar tava meio perdido ainda...

Até que comecei a perceber melhor a paisagem...

Comecei a perceber o Guayhba River...

Tão vasto... suas águas bailavam devagar sob uma suave correnteza, de mãos dadas com as ondinhas feitas pelo vento... cresci vendo aquele Rio... por vezes tão largo a ponto de não se conseguir ver a outra margem... alguns desavisados até o confundiriam, por vezes, com um lago...

O vento criando aquelas ondinhas nas suas águas, que eu sempre amei vislumbrar...

Aquelas garças bem branquinhas voando, de forma delicada, silenciosas...

O perfume gostoso das suas Águas se misturando com o cheiro da vegetação próxima à margem, como numa dança de amor entre a Mata e as Águas, embaladas pelo Vento...

Foi só então que eu percebi que eu tava calma...

Percebi que eu não tava mais tonta...

E que não chorava mais...

Mas eu devia tá com os olhos mega vermelhos e inchados! Chorei muito mesmo!

Fiquei mais algum tempo olhando pra aquela paisagem que eu amava... que me acalmava...

Cresci olhando pra ela... Quando a coisa ficava feia pra mim, era aquela dança das Águas e do Vento, fazendo amor, que sempre me acalentava...

Fiquei ali, assim, sei lá quanto tempo... absorta...

Jamais desconfiei que, num local impossível de ser vista por mim – no alto duma árvore próxima! – Leilene me observava por todo aquele tempo... muito atenta a cada respiração minha...

Naquela prainha fiquei... Até que tomei coragem de tomar a estrada.

Peguei minha garrafinha de água da minha mochila e a tomei quase toda, duma vez só!

Tava sedenta... como se eu tivesse expulsado toda a água do meu corpo através das minhas lágrimas...

Olhei pro sanduíche na minha mochila. Ele me embrulhou o estômago!

Eca! Sem fome!

Guardei a garrafinha de água. Fechei minha mochila.

Montei a Luna. Coloquei meu capacete e peguei a estrada, rumo ao Norte de Happy Harbor.

Eu não conseguia pensar em nada...

Finalmente, minha cabeça tava completamente vazia...

Sem todo aquele barulho de pensamentos martelando minha mente...

Finalmente: um pouco de Paz!

Naquele abençoado Silêncio Interior, como o de um _lama tibetano_ meditando – que momento abençoado! Era tão raro conseguir aquele Silêncio tão precioso dentro de mim! – eu tava só olhando a estrada e as avenidas pelas quais eu passei...

Nenhum pensamento.

Nenhum conceito.

Nenhum rótulo.

Nenhuma interpretação.

Nenhum barulho dentro de mim...

Apenas aquela Paz de estar Presente, dentro de Mim Mesma, bem encaixada em mim, atenta à estrada, às avenidas, ao trânsito.

Apenas observando o que ocorria no asfalto, sem julgar absolutamente nada... nem ser julgada...

Que Paz!

Quando cheguei na casa de Pink Pig, guardei a Luna no meu quartinho.

Tranquei a minha porta e me atirei na cama.

Eu me sentia exausta.

Mega, mas mega cansada mesmo, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona...

Nem tirei meu sobretudo... e com botas e tudo me virei pro lado e em instantes adormeci ...


	9. Sangue e Chocolate

**Postagem 9. Sangue e Chocolate**

_**(Blood and Chocolate**_**, 2007, EUA)**

Quando eu acordei tinha perdido totalmente a noção de tempo.

Parecia uma mineira, sem relógio e no escuro, soterrada num acidente de mina...

Mas, na real, eu tinha relógio... e meu quartinho nos fundos da casa de Pink Pig era um pouco menos pior que uma mina desabada...

Mal acordei... mas minha ironia já tava _on line_!

Olhei pro relógio... tava marcando quatro horas. Mas quatro horas do quê?

Eram quatro da manhã, eram quatro da tarde? Que dia era hoje? Páscoa? Natal? Carnaval? Onde que eu tava?

Só mesmo a minha ironia tava _on_... todo o resto: ainda _off_...

Quando vi as horas, vi que tava no meu quarto. Já era um começo: meu grande senso de orientação tava ficando _on_...

Olhei ao redor do meu quarto... tava tudo mega escuro! Tinha uma luz tênue entrando pela portinhola da porta do meu quarto...

Será que tava chovendo pra tá tão escuro, às 4 horas da tarde daquele domingo que tava tão ensolarado de manhã?

Temporal, assim, no seco, sem preliminares não?

De certo era mais uma daquelas tempestades imprevistas, que surgiam com as mudanças climáticas enlouquecidas dos últimos tempos... Aquelas tempestades que driblam como craques os melhores modelos climáticos computadorizados, que pegam até alguns figurões da NASA com as calças na mão, no Caos Climático atual... Rotina...

Levantei... mas levantei toda dura!

Parecia que tinha dormido numa cama de espinhos dum faquir indiano... nada mais confortável!

Meus pés tavam doendo pra caramba!

Olhei pra eles... Charada respondida: eu tava de botas!

Lógico: que pés iam aguentar dormir de botas...

Que cabeça a minha, onde já se viu?

Nem tirei minhas botas... Eu tinha ido dormir?... Ou simplesmente despenquei sobre a cama, heim?

E será que tava ainda vestindo meu sobretudo de couro?!

Se sim a essa pergunta, eu deveria tá toda dolorida, dos pés ao pescoço... bom, dolorida eu tava mesmo!

Conclusão definitiva, ao ver que tava usando minha armadura de couro: não fui dormir não, despenquei mesmo na minha cama... toda fardada!

Sinistro...

Dei uns passos até a minha porta. Caminhando igual zumbi...

Mal tinha acordado... mas já tava dançando _thriller_ do Michael...

Abri a portinhola. Espiei pra fora.

Tomei um susto: tava tudo mega escuro lá fora, as estrelas brilhavam no céu!

A luz que eu havia enxergado entrar no meu quarto era a iluminação dos postes de iluminação pública!

Minha Deusa! Não eram quatro horas da tarde de domingo: eram quatro horas da manhã! Quatro horas da manhã de segunda-feira!

Putz, eu não dormi não: eu hibernei!

Era só o que me faltava...

Agora eu até já tinha virado uma ursa, hibernando por aí... e certamente já saberia de qual a espécie, quando visse a minha maquiagem gótica toda borrada no espelho do banheiro: ursa panda...

Pouco a pouco, fui me lembrando das coisas que haviam ocorrido.

Ficando _on_ de novo...

Me lembrei de ter ido a Lamy Village.

Recordei da vó de Álex me recebendo mega bem naquele Casarão.

Velhinha mega legal!

Me lembrei da conversa que tive com ela... e das histórias que ela me contou...

Lembrei da fiasqueira que eu fiz, desmaiando lá...

Putz, que vergonha! Que bom que eu tava agora na minha toca: ninguém ia me ver até minha vergonha passar...

Finalmente, recordei que chorei na praia... e muito!

Por que diabos eu chorei daquele jeito, heim?!

E por que a história da pintura de Saraí me fez me sentir tão mal? Aquelas sensações horríveis no meu corpo... e até me fez passar por aquele fiasco de desmaiar?

Minha cabeça, minha mente: completamente _on_ de novo...

Porcaria... antes dela ligar, mesmo com a dor no corpo, eu tava me sentindo ainda com aquela suave sensação de leveza – talvez até mesmo Paz! – que eu senti quando tava dirigindo pra casa...

Cabeça ligada, corolário lógico: comecei a cismar um milhão de coisas!

O pai adotivo de Hélène não envelhecia nas fotos: passaram uns 20 anos ou mais, a menina crescia e mudava nas fotografias, mas e ele?

Nunca mudava... que estranho... Das duas, uma, ou até as duas: ou as fotografias eram muito ruins, de tal forma que não dava pra ver os detalhes do rosto do carinha envelhecendo... ou realmente ele tinha genes bons demais – ou um excelente cirurgião plástico, numa época que isso nem existia ainda! – como a velhinha falou brincando comigo!

Nova cisma:

Por que o bisavô de Álex – e depois o próprio Álex – cuidavam tão bem daquela espécie de "altar" onde tavam aqueles dois retratos, de An-het e Saraí?

Será que ele cuidava daquelas pinturas porque elas eram Bruxas? E Álex curtia o negócio? Será que ele conhecia Magia, Bruxaria?!

Que coisa... o jeitinho como aquele altar era cuidado e organizado por Álex, até com flores... todo arrumadinho... ele parecia que tinha muito carinho por aquelas pinturas...

Mas por que Álex acendia velas naquele altar, todo ano? Exatamente no dia 1° de junho e no dia 21 de dezembro, justo nas datas das mortes das duas Bruxas, segundo as histórias do bisavô dele?

Era um tipo de culto mágico? Será que aquelas Bruxas pertenciam a uma Tradição de Magia e Bruxaria que Álex gostava ou pertencia e, por isso, eram cultuadas?

Tá aí uma coisa que eu adorei cismar: Álex, um Bruxo!

Queria descobrir agora se ele era mesmo fã do nosso estilo de vida pagã! Precisava confirmar isso: além de ser o carinha mais lindo que já vi, era um Bruxo?

Se fosse, nossa, aí ele tinha atingido a perfeição!

Putz... me escapou até um suspiro... ai... ai...

De repente... nova cisma!

E ela me assaltou a cabeça...

Alexsander era mega branco, branco como o mármore! Tão branquinho como Álex...

Tá certo que Álex era branquinho, mas nada patológico, ou do tipo albino, ok?

Albinos não tinham aqueles cabelos negros lindos e aqueles olhos verdes – magnéticos, wow! – que ele tinha!

O bisavô e o bisneto eram iguais no tom de pele... mas tinha mais coisa!

Alexsander... putz, tirando o corte de cabelo antigo, o sujeito era a cara de Álex!

Idênticos: igualmente brancos, igualmente enormes – com quase dois metros os dois... o mesmo rosto, absolutamente tudo igual... mas como, já que Hélène, a vó dele, era adotada? Como os genes do bisavô passariam pro bisneto?

Estranho...

A menos que Hélène não fosse a vó de Álex, fosse tipo uma tia-avó... Sim, era só Alexsander ter tido outros filhos, e Álex descender deles... Muita gente chama tia-avó simplesmente de vó... Normal: até velhinha que a gente nunca viu na vida, quando encontra na rua, alguns chamam de vó...

Ah, devia ser isso sim! Por isso Hélène me disse isso, lá no portão do Casarão:

"_Pode-se dizer que sou a vó de Álex"..._

Matei essa charada, hahaha!

Beleza!

Mas daí, nova cisma – a lista de _downloads_ de cismas deveria ser imensa, porque não paravam de baixar!

Que coisa! Olha só: Hélène não me disse do que o pai adotivo dela morreu, ela simplesmente disse que ele "partiu" em 1967... Partiu... pra onde?

Ou será que "partiu" era um eufemismo pra "morreu"?

Bom... devia ser... eu falava assim da minha vó Rachel: partiu, fez a Passagem pro Plano Astral...

Acho que essa charada eu também matei! Jóia!

Eita! Nova cisma:

Como aquele carinha, Alexsander, poderia ter encontrado um papiro egípcio de um período anterior à 1° Dinastia do Antigo Império, de um período que nem os arqueólogos conheciam direito?

Já que ele era um colecionador de Arte, de onde ele havia comprado aquilo? E como ele sabia daquelas datas tantos anos antes da National University pesquisar nos laboratórios? Será que quem vendeu pra Alexsander tava tão bem informado disso tudo, lá nos anos 1940, época que ele deve ter comprado aquele papiro? Melhor informado que os pesquisadores da National University, com uma tecnologia superior, mais de cinquenta anos depois?

E como algo tão antigo tava em tão perfeito estado de conservação? Será que o bisavô de Álex era não apenas um colecionador de Arte, mas também um arqueólogo?

Década de 1940... plena Segunda Guerra Mundial: eu já tinha lido que, como o Egito era possessão britânica, naquela confusão com os alemães no Norte da África, houve muita escavação ilegal e até se roubou muita coisa que a Ciência Oficial hoje nem sabe que existiu... era um paraíso pros colecionadores particulares e pros arqueólogos independentes daquela época!

Será que Alexsander era um daqueles caras, daqueles arqueólogos aventureiros?

Tinha que ser!

Afinal, Hélène não me contou qual era a profissão dele! E disse que ele viajava muito pelo mundo antes de adotá-la!

Só assim mesmo pra ele ter tantos objetos antigos, lindíssimos, naquele Casarão!

Aquela coleção de Arte antiga? Se somasse os valores daquelas armas, daquelas armaduras, daquelas pinturas, esculturas, cerâmicas, tabuletas, enfim, de tudo o que parecia haver naquele Casarão, sei lá... talvez valessem milhões e milhões de dólares!

De onde o pai adotivo de Hélène tirava dinheiro pra comprar tudo aquilo?

Nossa... quantas perguntas sem respostas!

Sinistro...

Subitamente, nova cisma – e tava mesmo confirmado: a lista de _downloads_ era realmente imensa!

Sim! Os olhos de Álex!

Os olhos de Álex eram verdes... mas naquela noite, subitamente, eles ficaram mega vermelhos... como chamas faiscando, sabe?

Então ele disse que era conjuntivite... tá bom... mas se fosse conjuntivite, os olhos dele não deveriam tá vermelhos a noite toda? Ou eles ficavam assim, mudando de cor repentinamente?!

Conjuntivite é que não era!

Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai... será que era alguma droga nova que Álex tava usando?

Putz grila!

Ele, aquela perfeição ali... um viciado? Será?

Haviam umas drogas novas rolando por aí que mudavam bem assim a cor dos olhos...

Putz, daí deu outro _download_, como um raio na minha mente: a temperatura da pele de Álex...

A mão dele, quando eu a toquei acidentalmente naquela aula, tava mega fria, como a dum bloco de gelo!

Lembrei de Mr. George... me dizendo que Álex era "_encrenca_", "_sarna pra se coçar_"...

Será que Mr. George sabia de algo? Tipo, uso de novas drogas?

Sim: o mercado tava cheio de novas drogas bombando por aí... e não vinham da farmácia da esquina, não!

Capitalismo proativo: o consumidor, cada vez mais exigente e insaciável, sempre fazia os traficantes tarem mega atentos pra inovações no mercado...

Soube que tinham umas drogas bem na moda que, só pra começo de conversa, já davam um barato sexual e tal: os guris adoravam porque impressionavam muito as gurias na cama... e como "bônus" aquelas boletas até mudavam a cor dos olhos em instantes... mas em alguns guris davam como efeito colateral uma perigosa hipotermia – sim, a temperatura do corpo despencava e a pele ficava gelada quando dava a fissura, quando faltava a dose...

Mas... logo ele? Nessas aí?!

Não... Capaz!

Não, isso não era justo!

Logo ele? Será?!

Porcaria... se ele era mesmo uma sarna pra se coçar... droga, confesso, pô! Eu tava mesmo mega a fim duma coçadinha...

Nossa! Para, para, pô!

Chega!

Minha cabeça tava fervilhando demais!

Chega! Eu quero paz, pô!

Fiquei tonta.

Lógico: pensando, pensando, cismando, era tanto _download_ que a rede tem que cair mesmo, né!

Me sentei na cama. Deitei um pouquinho até a tontura passar...

Quando olhei novamente pro relógio, já eram sete da manhã.

Tava tão imersa em cismas – por cerca de três horas sem parar! – que só então percebi que o Sol já havia nascido...

A minha rede TINHA que cair mesmo, desse jeito: _overdose_ de _downloads_ é foda!

Será que Álex, o carinha mais atraente que eu tinha visto na minha vida, tava metido em encrenca?

Putz, ele era tão... perfeito!

Alto, forte, culto... e certamente devia ser um gênio da mecânica de motos, pois as modificações que tinha no motor da sua Harley eram geniais...

E seu rosto, heim? Era simplesmente... sem comentários... é muito cedo da manhã pra ficar babando assim, tá? Chega, Selene! Chega!

Chega? Sei...

Será que a mão gelada dele não seria pressão baixa? Hipotensão?

Sim, eu já vi pessoas com pressão baixa terem as extremidades do corpo, mãos e pés, mega gelados...

Sim, devia ser isso! Matei essa charada!

Selene Stern caçou e venceu mais uma charada, _yes, yes_!

Hahaha!

Tá, mas e a mudança de cor dos olhos?

Conjuntivite é que não era...

Drogas novas? Pelos Deuses Antigos, que não fossem também!

Não era justo!

Porcaria! Eu já conseguia matar aquelas charadas... mas eu não conseguia explicar os olhos vermelhos!

Olhei pro meu pequeno altar de bruxaria, ao lado da minha cama... e supliquei:

"_Que não fossem drogas, que não fossem drogas, que não fossem drogas, qualquer coisa, menos isso!"_

Afinal eu sabia que, na fissura, o carinha troca qualquer guria, por mais que ela ame o cara, por uma dose bem vagaba daquela porcaria da droga...

Essas substâncias aí... humf!

Verdadeiras vagabundas químicas: acabam com qualquer relacionamento! É só elas balançarem o seu rabo de cadela vadia e os guris que embarcam nessa já babam atrás delas, e deixam suas garotas abandonadas no porto, só vendo navios...

Porcaria!

Inferno!

Eu fiquei a segunda-feira inteira cismando com isso!

Inteirinha...

Cismando enquanto eu saía pra comprar minhas coisas, meu estoque de "suprimentos" pro meu quartinho – meu _bunker_ de guerra, que me protegia de ser vista por Pink Pig e seus machos...

Cismando enquanto fazia umas calibragens na Luna... uns ajustes nela, dentro do meu quarto... deixando ela sempre bem cuidada... minha valorosa montaria...

Cismando durante umas tarefas do John Becker pra fazer...

Eu até que tentei fazer os trabalhos que os professores pediram, juro... Mas em dois ou três minutos, minha cabeça já voava longe... direto pro Casarão de Hélène... e pra Álex...

Ai, porcaria! Inferno!

E ainda aquele bendito choque elétrico que eu senti, quando nos tocamos acidentalmente... Que tentação sentir aquilo de novo...

Quanta coisa rodando na minha CPU! O _Windows_ ia trancar, lógico!

Choque elétrico... que não era choque elétrico... que era infinitamente gostoso... prazer em estado puro...

Álex... os dias que ele ficou sumido... tava sentindo falta de ver ele...

Para, chega! Que sentindo falta o quê?!

Dum carinha que eu mal conhecia!?

Não, isso não dá pra aceitar, mesmo!

Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai, que confusão na minha cabeça!

Eu tentei parar aquilo tudo, tentando me autossugestionar:

"_Selene, calma! Muita calma nessa hora! Para de pensar tanta besteira! Tu anda muito carente, eu sei. Mas esse guri não passa dum estranho que tu conheceu há poucos dias! Tira ele já da cabeça e vai cuidar da tua vida, guria! Vai estudar, vai arrumar tua Luna pras corridas e pegar a grana que tu precisa. Tudo isso que tu tá pensando é pura perda de tempo!"_

E funcionou a minha autossugestão?

Até parece...

Lógico que não deu certo: os pensamentos voltavam, despejados na minha mente!

Que saco! Eu odiava a minha cabeça quando ela cismava com algo: ela não parava!

Que praga! Despejando _downloads_ sem parar! Mente cretina!

Inferno...

Finalmente veio o entardecer, e a noitinha...

Hora de ir pro Becker.

Quem sabe hoje ele tava lá?

Tá bom, confesso! Fiquei toda abobada quando pensei isso... até sorri comigo mesma...

Como sempre, montei na Luna e fui pro colégio pela Assys Brazil Avenue.

Cheguei lá perto das sete da noite e fiquei toda feliz – e eu nem imaginaria o porquê... – quando encontrei a Harley de Álex no estacionamento!

Wow!

Estacionei ligeira a minha moto! Peguei meu capacete, minha mochila, coloquei a corrente na Luna e subi correndo pra sala de aula!

Ansiosa?

Imagina...

"_De onde essa pressa toda? Que coisa ridícula... Parece uma adolescente abobada, sem nada na cabeça! Nem parece uma intelectual gótica, uma pensadora! Para já com isso, guria!"_

Minha cabeça tava tentando me por de volta nos eixos, acho...

Mas lógico que eu não a ouvi: queria era mesmo ver Álex na sala de aula, bem rapidinha!

Quando eu entrei, finalmente!

Lá tava ele no fundão da sala, no canto da janela!

Oba, oba, oba!

Eu imediatamente sorri pra ele! Olha só, eu, logo eu, sorrindo!

E sorrindo pra um garoto, dá pra acreditar? Pois é, eu não acreditava mais no que eu tava fazendo ultimamente!

Mas pra minha surpresa, Álex não sorriu pra mim...

Surpresa... e imediata decepção!

Mas ele não apenas não sorriu pra mim...

Foi algo bem pior...

Ele me desferiu algo que eu não imaginava que ele fosse capaz de fazer: ele me desferiu um olhar de... raiva?!

Não acreditei... um olhar de... raiva?!

Eu fiquei mega aturdida com aquele olhar!

Ele me fulminou... e eu?

Murchei mais rápida que pneu furado por miguelito...

Caminhei, começando a tontear, pro meu lugar no fundão da sala, bem no outro canto, oposto a onde ele tava.

Eu não entendi mais nada! O que foi que aconteceu?

Por que aquele olhar de raiva?

O que eu fiz de errado?

Nem consegui pensar mais em nada...

A tristeza tomou conta de mim dum jeito tal que... até meus pensamentos secaram...

Nem precisava falar que eu fiquei, sentada no meu lugar, dura como uma estátua.

Nem ousei olhar mais pro canto onde Álex tava...

Até tentei prestar atenção nas aulas...

Biologia, Matemática... que nada, eu não conseguia sequer entender direito o que os professores tavam falando...

Minha cabeça? Tava era virada numa sopa de letrinhas: eu não conseguia sequer ler o que ela tava pensando... letrinhas embaralhadas no meu labirinto de pensamentos... imagina então ler o quadro ou entender um professor?

Até que chegou a hora do intervalo.

Nesse momento todos começaram a se levantar e ir pro corredor.

Eu tava tão confusa e triste que nem me levantei...

Mas, quando percebi, Álex tava de pé, bem na frente da minha classe!

Eu levantei a cabeça pro seu rosto... e ele tava com aquele mesmo olhar... de raiva! Raiva!

Senti um frio horroroso na minha barriga!

Ele ficou ali de pé, bem na minha frente. Tava com os punhos cerrados.

Ele me encarou feio.

Senti minhas pernas tremerem!

Foi então que ele finalmente me disse:

- Você foi na minha casa ontem de manhã! Isso foi uma enorme estupidez, sabia?

Eu?

Eu fiquei sem saber o que dizer!

Meu rosto ficou espantado!

Eu olhei pra ele e consegui falar só isso, e com muita dificuldade, porque a minha garganta travou:

- Estupidez por quê? Você sumiu... pensei que tava doente...

Ele pareceu ignorar tudo o que eu disse!

Acho que nem me ouviu, porque ele prosseguiu com a voz mega seca:

- Escuta aqui, guria! Mas me escuta bem! Eu sou má companhia, ouviu? Eu ando metido com gente barra pesada! Afaste-se de mim se você for inteligente, ouviu bem?

"_Gente barra pesada_"...

Com quem Álex se meteu?

Traficantes!

Só podia ser! Ele tava mesmo usando drogas! E de certo tava devendo pros caras?!

"_Afaste-se de mim_"...

Não sei o que me atingiu mais: se foi o "_barra pesada_", aquele olhar de raiva ou o "_afaste-se de mim_", dito naquele tom de voz mais seco que o deserto do Atacama...

Voz... a voz dele tava me ferindo mais do que golpes de canivete...

Aquele tom... se eu tivesse tomado um soco na cara, como os machos de Pink Pig davam nela às vezes, tinha me doído menos...

Soco... acho que esse, da voz dele, foi bem mais doído do que todos aqueles que eu tinha recebido ao longo de toda a minha droga de vida escolar, desde a 1° série...

Putz... aquilo tava doendo pra valer...

Quando eu me dei conta os meus olhos se encheram d'água...

Eu simplesmente não consegui controlar... e algumas lágrimas começaram a rolar pesadas pelo meu rosto.

Fiz uma enorme força pra segurá-las!

Mas que porcaria mesmo! Eu ordenei pra elas ficarem presas dentro de mim, mas elas fugiram, descendo quentes pelo meu rosto...

Foi nesse momento que eu percebi que o olhar de raiva de Álex se desfez por completo...

O olhar dele pareceu liberar um lampejo de... carinho, ou seja lá o que for... carinho? Sei lá... eu não entendia mais nada!

Ele então se virou e caminhou em direção à porta da sala de aula. Mas ele parecia relutante... ele caminhou, e enquanto eu guardava ligeira todo o meu material na minha mochila, com as mãos trêmulas, desesperada pra sair dali, ele voltou até mim, ficou novamente à minha frente, e me disse algo que não entendi mesmo...

Não dava pra entender de jeito nenhum, porque ele me disse com a voz suave, quase carinhosa:

- Desculpe-me... eu não quis te machucar... ouça, é pro seu próprio bem, entende?

Qual era a tua, heim, Álex?

O que você era afinal? Um paciente com Transtorno Bipolar?

Ou isso era por causa das drogas que você tava usando e que tava devendo pros seus barra pesada? Em um instante você me xinga com raiva e, em menos de um minuto, você vem e me fala com uma inesperada ternura?

Afinal, o que era aquilo? Um jogo? Uma piada?

Piada... tava vendo um nariz de palhaça na minha cara, é?!

Eu tava completamente aturdida... E as lágrimas?...

Ah, que safadas subversivas que não obedeciam minha oficial ordem de prisão: não paravam de fugir dos meus olhos, descendo pelo meu rosto, como bandidas em fuga duma casa de detenção...

Eu só consegui responder pra ele isso, sem fitar os olhos dele de jeito nenhum, olhando pro chão aos meus pés... como que se pedisse forças pro piso da sala de aula pra me sustentar:

- Eu entendo... não vou te incomodar mais...

Quando eu disse isso, peguei a mochila, me levantei e só não saí voando porque não tinha asas...

Que inveja dos corvos, das corujas e dos morcegos!

Saí a mais rápida que pude daquela sala de aula.

Tomei o corredor, tentando enxugar as lágrimas com as mangas do meu sobretudo de couro negro. Couro: não presta mesmo pra isso...

Desci ligeira as escadas e em instantes tava no estacionamento.

Me sentei, encolhida, ao lado da minha Luna.

Me recostei nela e não consegui mais segurar o choro.

Eu fiquei ali, daquele jeito alguns minutos... até aquela avalanche de sentimentos no meu peito acalmar.

De repente eu vi Álex saindo do saguão... olhando pro estacionamento. Percebi que ele me viu.

Ele ficou ali parado, ao longe... em seguida andou de uma lado pro outro, como se não soubesse o que fazer... Chegava a passar a mão na cabeça, entre os cabelos...

Eu queria sumir dali, da vista dele!

Imediatamente montei na Luna, coloquei meu capacete e dei a partida no motor.

Eu queria desaparecer dali! Me sumir, me apagar dali!

Queria ir pra casa, me enfurnar no meu quartinho, me esconder na minha toca.

Talvez, entocada no meu quarto, até morrer de uma coisa bem idiota...

Algo apropriado pra horas como essa: morrer de _overdose_... de chocolates.

Chocolate: droga muito consumida por usuárias que sofrem da grave doença da rejeição afetiva... Quando o coração sangra, usuárias recorrem a bandagens e curativos de cacau... um problema de Saúde Pública!

Tinha que sumir dali: acelerei a Luna e parti!

O guardinha do estacionamento abriu o portão pra mim e, quando eu tomei a New Silver Street, acelerei a Luna com tudo!

Toquei o velocímetro até o final! Se desse, eu fazia aquele ponteiro estourar a escala da velocidade!

Eu queria desaparecer, desinfetar dali... Ir pra casa a mais rápida possível...

Quando cheguei em casa... me sepultei na minha cama...

Virei uma autêntica múmia do Antigo Egito...

Minha cama: meu sarcófago... meu quarto: minha cripta...

Eu tava arrasada... mais acabada que _Amon-Rá _no seu sarcófago, depois de tomar uma surra, uma camaçada de pau dos _Thundercats_...

Chega! Não quero mais falar sobre isso! Dói muito...


	10. Os Homens que Não Amavam as Mulheres

**Postagem 10. Os Homens que não amavam as Mulheres**

_**(Män Son Hatar Kvinnor**_**, 2009, DIN/ALE/SUE)**

Na noite seguinte eu nem queria ir mais pro Becker...

Eu tava muito, mas muito triste... e desanimada.

Fiquei enfurnada entre meus lençóis praticamente o dia todo...

Uma substancial dose de rejeição afetiva te dá um ânimo de sair da cama... aliás, depois dessa, mais dois novos verbetes pro dicionário _on line Selene Stern_:

Primeiro verbete:

_Sentir-se atraída por um garoto_: momento em que uma criatura do gênero feminino perde voluntariamente a sua liberdade pra tornar-se uma refém da boa vontade – leia-se: má vontade! – dele em relação a você; concessão de plenos poderes constitucionais republicanos ao presidente pra ele vetar qualquer desejo da congressista de ficar com ele; procuração, registrada em cartório, que delega ao garoto amplos poderes pra executar um pé no seu traseiro; frustração; desilusão.

Segundo verbete:

_Rejeição_: termo da medicina. Doença aguda, causada por envenenamento, que acomete seriamente o peito. A criatura que padece desta enfermidade sente-se valer tanto quanto partículas de defecação de mosca. Tratamento: não há antídoto; o tratamento é apenas sintomático, com concomitante monitoramento das funções vitais em UTI, via administração de chocolates e assemelhados...

Além disso: já tava também quase sem grana.

Rejeitada, desempregada, sem grana e morando como asilada nos fundos de Pink Pig...

Beleza! Algo mais pra mim poder pegar uma pistola _Magnum 44_ e sair nas ruas, babando com raiva, dizendo pra alguém essas palavras: "_Vamos, complete o meu dia!_"?

Meu momento "_Dirty Harry_" vinha chegando, chegando...

Sem grana pra mim...

Quase sem grana pra minha Luna...

Fui no banheiro. Removi com cuidado o armarinho com espelho da escova de dentes... Atrás dele, um fundo falso escavado na parede... Lá, havia uma latinha de refrigerante...

Peguei-a... sacudi contra a palma da minha mão... saíram poucas moedas e notas de pequeno valor...

O cofre forte do meu Banco Central tava quase vazio!

Inferno!

Conta corrente em banco de verdade? Como?

Quem do Sistema Financeiro, em época de tenebrosa Depressão Econômica, daria crédito e facilidades pra uma jovem desempregada?

Eu disse "_uma" _jovem desempregada?

Sei...

Compúnhamos, isso sim, um gigantesco exército de jovens sob as ordens do General Miséria... Lógica simples: em época de crise mundial, a corrente do mercado sempre estoura no elo mais fraco...

Créditos e subsídios? Não mesmo... eu tinha que esconder o pouco que eu tinha lá mesmo, naquela latinha... por isso projetei meu "cofre forte"...

Que chinelagem, que porcaria! Que merda dos infernos!

Minha vida tava virada numa porcaria só!

Nem conta em banco eu tinha mais... uma lata vazia de refrigerante, que qualquer viciado em crack taria usando nas ruas como cachimbo, era o último reduto da minha prosperidade...

Que merda mesmo a minha vida tava!

Fundo do poço!

Fundo do poço? Você tá brincando, né?

Eu já consegui, isso sim, é furar o fundo do poço e já tava cavoucando de pá no subsolo dele!

Se eu tivesse uma _Magnum 44_... Não sei mais o que eu fazia: se descarregava em alguém ou se descarregava em mim mesma...

_Calma, Sê! Calma! Muita calma nessa hora! Isso também vai passar! _

_Menina, esquece qualquer tipo de pensamento que lembre um surto psicótico, ok? _

_Tudo na vida passa, até mesmo os momentos ruins... _

_Por mais escuro e frio que seja o Solstício de Inverno, ele não dura pra sempre: a roda do ano, a roda da Vida, não para de girar... e o quentinho e luminoso Solstício de Verão uma hora vai chegar... _

_Calma, Sê... Tenha calma, Bruxinha, confia que tudo vai passar... Confia!_

_Isso, fica calma... respira... respira... isso... isso... até ficar bem calma..._

Eu tava respirando profundamente... tentando me acalmar...

Funcionou...

Pois é... eu tinha que falar mentalmente muito comigo mesma...

Afinal, eu era mesmo mega sortuda, pois eu tinha dois grandes ombros amigos pra mim me recostar nessas horas de Trevas.

Eles eram minhas duas fontes de reconforto, eternamente fiéis, que estariam pra sempre juntinhos de mim.

Quem?

O meu ombro direito e o meu ombro esquerdo!

Só faltava agora eu tatuar umas carinhas, com olhos, nariz e boquinhas nos meus ombros e sair por aí, de mangas regatas, conversando com eles pelas ruas! E apresentá-los às pessoas passantes:

"_Vejam, são meus dois melhores amigos!"_

Sarcasmo...

Um boa dose diária desse vinho ácido me ajudava a manter minha sanidade!

Todos odeiam o sarcasmo... Pra mim? Era a minha última couraça, a minha última muralha que me protegia de ser destroçada pela alcatéia de dificuldades.

_Sarcasmo, segundo as outras pessoas_: substantivo masculino. Ironia mordaz; insulto; zombaria; escárnio.

_Sarcasmo, segundo a_ _"Enciclopédia de Verbetes on line Selene Stern"_: o último bastião de resistência do humor, quando nada mais de risível sobreviveu! A última corda que ainda segura, pendente, a alegria de viver: o humor! Suspensa por sobre o horrendo e profundo abismo de Trevas chamado: desespero. Remédio. Salvação.

Ainda tava respirando fundo... e com a minha latinha ordinária de refrigerante na mão...

Aquelas poucas moedas e notas seriam pra minha Luna.

Gasolina. E umas últimas peças pra reposição.

Na hora da dificuldade, num campo de batalha, vale sempre a Regra do Cavaleiro...

Regra do Cavaleiro: cuide do seu cavalo com a sua vida! Porque se ele morrer, se você ficar sem seu cavalo, você não terá mais chances de vitória contra a cavalaria do oponente à sua frente... os cascos deles passarão por cima de você e te esmagarão!

Minha Luna era meu cavalo. Meu animal sagrado!

Sem ela jamais eu conseguiria outro emprego. Impossível competir por uma vaga no mercado de trabalho com quem tinha transporte, naquela crise toda. Eis a cavalaria do oponente...

E, sem a Luna, eu jamais poderia correr de novo: ficaria sem sustento algum até que surgisse um emprego...

Sem as corridas eu tava morta: caía direto da fila de desempregados pra fila da sopa!

Brrr! Que arrepio de horror!

Sim, eu precisava correr urgente na primeira madrugada que houvesse disputas!

Olhei pro relógio...

Tava chegando a hora de ir pro Becker.

Quase que não fui...

Só tomei um pouco de coragem – aliás, muita coragem! – e resolvi ir pra aquela droga de escola de novo porque lá eu ouviria boatos mais quentes de quando e onde haveria uma boa corrida clandestina.

Escola...

Eu sabia, eu sempre soube: voltar a estudar sempre seria aquele inferno pra mim!

Eu nunca tive nenhum tipo de amizade em escolas, exceto a Ayaan, em toda a minha vida. Aliás, a falecida amizade com Ayaan, _"que descanse em paz pois já não está mais entre nós"_...

Nunca mais recebi notícias dela...

Pois além de tudo, fui forçada a sair do _coven_, porque eu não tinha mais dinheiro pra pagar nem mesmo a gasolina das viagens até lá... quanto mais as colaborações que os membros deviam oferecer pra Grã-mestra...

Sim, a Grã-mestra, mãe de Ayaan, era muito exigente, e em muitos sentidos... quando Rachel partiu, eu me desempreguei, perdi minha casa em Lamy Village e a filha dela se ergueu pro sucesso na telinha, ela passou a me olhar dum jeito estranho...

Algo como... sei lá... como se eu fosse um "estorvo", uma "má companhia" pra Ayaan, alguém que "atrasaria a vida da filha dela"... ou qualquer coisa assim... Assim, agora, eu só via a cara da Ayaan quando ligava a TV e a via naquele programa...

Escola...

Porque eu me iludi, achando que justamente um garoto bonito de lá iria querer amizade comigo?

Burra, tonta, imbecil, estúpida que eu fui!

Sua idiota! I-di-o-ta!

Fui triste pro colégio...

Mas fui.

Precisava mesmo ouvir os boatos sobre corridas... confirmar se o que tava rolando na internet sobre datas e locais era informação quente mesmo...

Quando cheguei no Becker, no estacionamento, lá tava a Harley de Álex...

Eu? Estacionei a minha Luna bem longe daquela Harley, o mais distante que pude!

Fiquei matando um pouco de tempo no estacionamento porque ouvi um grupo de estudantes falando algo... sim, era sobre corridas...

Cheguei um pouco perto, como quem não quer nada.

Me recostei na parede, perto dos guris, fingindo ler um livro. Em alguns minutos eu já tinha algumas informações sobre as corridas!

Beleza!

Vou ver agora o que mais eu posso pegar de conversas sobre isso lá em cima, nos corredores.

Quando subi as escadas, em direção à minha sala de aula, vi aquilo...

Aquilo!

Várias colegas minhas de turma tavam ao redor de Álex, no corredor, próximas à sala...

Essa tinha sido a primeira vez que eu via Álex fora de sua classe, antes da aula...

Acho que foi porque hoje eu cheguei cedo demais...

Quando eu vi o rosto das gurias... olhando pra ele...

Foi então que eu percebi, finalmente, o quanto Álex era desejado pelas gurias... Lógico: uma garota enxerga de longe o olhar de desejo de outras garotas... temos faro...

E aquele fedor delas, cheirando como cadelas no cio se atirando pra cima dum macho alfa, penetrava fundo nas minha narinas!

Não sei porque aquilo me deu tanto nojo...

Que nojo imenso que eu senti!

Nojo!

Mas o nojo não foi o pior... O pior foi isso: eu me senti como se fosse um verme...

Me senti mais feia do que de costume... me senti mais esquisita, mais inadequada, mais _Alien_ do que nunca...

Eu me senti tão mal vendo aquela cena, aquela nojenta pintura árabe exposta ali, "_Álex e seu harém_", que nem cheguei a entrar na sala de aula!

Eu me virei e fui pro outro lado do corredor, pra dentro do banheiro feminino...

Larguei minha mochila num canto e fui direto pra pia.

Abri a torneira e lavei meu rosto... deixei a água escorrendo bastante... água em movimento sempre me fazia bem...

Mas dessa vez não tava funcionando!

Foi então que eu percebi que eu tava sentindo uma coisa...

Essa coisa?

Raiva... muita raiva!

Percebi que eu tava furiosa! Puta da cara!

Eu devia ter ouvido minha intuição e nem devia ter vindo pra essa droga de colégio hoje! Fodam-se as informações das corridas!

Chega! Vou pra casa!

Peguei minha mochila.

Não vou ficar mais um minuto hoje nesta imundície de colégio!

A raiva subiu tanto pra minha cabeça que, me olhando no espelho do banheiro enquanto pegava minha mochila, percebi que meu rosto e orelhas começaram a ficar mega vermelhos!

E foi justo nesse momento que aconteceu!

Aquela coisa bizarra! E pela primeira vez, naquela noite!

Sabe a torneira da pia do banheiro? Bem a parte de cima da torneira?

Simplesmente se soltou, como se houvesse batido por baixo dela um intenso soco de água!

Washhh!

A água jorrou como num gêiser! Se eu não tivesse pulado pra trás, instintivamente, certamente eu tinha levado um banho!

Nossa, que susto que aquilo me deu!

Mas aquela torneira jorrando me fez voltar um pouco a mim...

Saí ligeira do banheiro.

Desci as escadas, com o coração ainda acelerado pelo susto da torneira da pia.

Era só o que me faltava mesmo: ser agredida por uma torneira voadora... Nova idéia de _trash_ _movie_ pra sugerir prum diretor de terceira mão de _Bollywood_, em Bombaim: _"O Ataque das Torneiras Assassinas"_...

Arfff...

Fui pro estacionamento.

Tava indo pra minha Luna, mas quando eu passei pela Harley de Álex... aquele calor no meu rosto voltou com tudo! Me deu um acesso de fúria tão grande que eu nem consegui me controlar!

Foi tudo tão rápido!

E aconteceu a segunda coisa mega bizarra daquela noite!

Sabe a torneira de jardim, que ficava no estacionamento? Aquela que o zelador usava pra regar as plantinhas dos canteiros que ajardinavam o estacionamento?

Simplesmente a parte de cima dela se soltou! Estourou!

Washhh de novo!

Jorrou tanta água, mas tanta água, que só não me molhei de novo porque eu dei um salto pra trás, mega rápida!

E foi apenas com aquele forte susto da torneira de jardim que eu me dei conta do que houve, quando eu voltei a mim... nossa!

E foi desta vez que eu tomei um susto ainda muito maior!

Aos meus pés, ao lado da Harley, tavam um monte de caquinhos de vidro e uns pedaços de plástico!

O que é aquilo aos meus pés?

O que "foi" aquilo aos meus pés! Aquilo, um dia, foi o retrovisor da Harley de Álex!

Aí que eu percebi que eu tava com um pedaço de pau na minha mão – usado como guia pra amarrar as arvorezinhas recém plantadas dos canteirinhos do estacionamento!

Eu havia arrancado aquele pedaço de pau, lá do canteiro, caminhado até a Harley de Álex e... completamente fora de mim, bati com toda a minha força aquele pau no retrovisor esquerdo da Harley!

Eu dei uma paulada tão forte que despedaçou o retrovisor, que caiu aos meus pés virado em cacos!

E eu devo também ter pisado e sapateado ainda em cima dele, porque tinha cacos cravados nas solas das minhas botas!

Não! O que eu fiz?!

Minha Deusa, eu nunca havia cometido um único ato de vandalismo nem quebrado nada de ninguém em toda a minha vida!

Sagrada Deusa, o que foi que eu fiz?!

Deixei de ser eu mesma e tive o meu verdadeiro momento "_Lisbeth Salander_"! Só faltava agora eu pregar _piercings_ na minha cara, sair por aí _hackeando_ computadores e atear fogo em homens canalhas!

Nesse momento minha raiva cedeu completamente seu lugar a um enorme susto!

Eu me apavorei comigo mesma! E muito!

Larguei o pau ali mesmo, ao lado da Harley!

E aquela torneira, estourada do nada, dê-lhe que dê-lhe jorrando água próxima à Harley...

Corri depressa pra minha Luna! Coloquei o capacete, dei a partida e fui embora rapidinha!

Na Assys Brazil Avenue minha cabeça começou a me culpar:

_O que você fez, Selene H. Stern? Você destruiu o retrovisor da Harley de Álex! _

_Você destruiu uma coisa de outra pessoa! _

_E não era uma moto qualquer, era uma Harley! Você tem idéia de quanto custa a manutenção duma peça original duma Harley? Só falta agora você ter que vender a Luna pra poder pagar a indenização e o conserto daquela moto!_

Me defendi da minha cabeça:

Não vou vender a Luna de jeito nenhum! E ninguém viu o que eu fiz! Nem o guardinha tava no estacionamento hoje! O portão tava aberto e sem vigia, podia ter sido qualquer um a quebrar! E o que tá feito, tá feito! Nunca mais eu faço isso de novo e pronto!

Tava tentando me justificar pra mim mesma: típica coisa de quem tá sempre se consumindo em conflito interno... Complicado...

O que eu fiz?

Quebrei tudo que eu pude da moto dum carinha, numa crise de raiva que eu não tinha a menor idéia do porquê brotou em mim!

Pelos Deuses Antigos, o que tava acontecendo comigo?

Eu não me reconhecia mais!

Eu tava sem nenhum controle sobre minhas emoções nas últimas semanas...

Que droga, desde que conheci Álex, desde aquele tal de "choque elétrico", tudo escapou do meu controle! O que eu tava fazendo comigo mesma?

O que tava acontecendo comigo? Será que eu tava pirando?

Será que aquele monte de pressões no inferninho da minha vida tava me deixando louca?

Os últimos meses da minha vida tavam sendo os mais difíceis dentre todos...

Sepultei Rachel, perdendo a única pessoa nesse mundo que gostava de mim... Me mudei do lugar onde me criei pra ir morar naquele inferninho de Pink Pig e seu reino de machos tarados... Nunca mais minha melhor amiga me procurou desde que ela prosperou – se esqueceu de mim!... Tava desempregada, e sem grana nem mais pra comer... E me sentia a guria mais feia do mundo...

Suspeito que uma próspera conjuntura de eventos como essa talvez colocasse meus nervos à flor da pele... mas é apenas uma leve e discreta suspeita...

Só _"à flor da pele" _?

Você tá brincando, né?

Eu já tava era surtando!... Arf...

Preciso me manter no controle, preciso!

Preciso, preciso, preciso!

"_Respira, Sê... respira... isso.. isso... se acalma, garota"..._


	11. Batman O Cavaleiro das Trevas

**Postagem 11. Batman, o Cavaleiro das Trevas**

_**(Batman The Dark Knight**_**, 2008, EUA)**

Os dias seguintes se passaram sem nada digno de nota...

Exceto que eu tava me controlando pra não surtar novamente...

Normal... Afinal, é tão corriqueiro quanto escovar os dentes você querer pegar um galão de gasolina, um isqueiro e uma Harley- Davidson® e misturar estes três elementos, numa reação química de potente oxidação – também conhecida por combustão! – pra analisar qualitativa e cientificamente o que acontece...

Mas na impossibilidade de realizar tal experimento científico acadêmico, refinado e elegante, simplesmente pegar-se um pedaço de pau e se comportar como uma troglodita da Era do Gelo...

Tão corriqueiro e normal!

Arf... Mas acho que eu já tava mesmo era pegando Álex como meu bode expiatório...

Tava tão desesperada por paz porque tudo tava dando absolutamente errado na minha vida... tava tudo de pernas pro ar, tudo!

Tava me sentindo tão desgraçada – literalmente, uma des-graçada: aquela que perdeu a Graça, a Benção dos Deuses – que inconscientemente acabei arranjando um ponto fixo pra despejar a minha desgraça, a minha imundície... como os antigos pagãos faziam com o bode...

Bode Expiatório: animal sagrado, criado especialmente pelos antigos sacerdotes e sacerdotisas pro holocausto sacrificial, com a missão sagrada de receber toda a energia negativa das pessoas, todos os seus pecados, todas as suas expiações, pra que as pessoas tivessem forças de continuar vivendo, um pouco aliviadas de seu tormento...

Holocausto Sacrificial: a purificação de todo o sofrimento, de toda a energia ruim que a carne e o sangue do bode recebiam das pessoas, através do sacrifício do bichinho e posterior incineração de seu corpo...

Eu?

Acabei jogando toda a minha desgraça pra cima de Álex... acabei descontando nele tudo o que sangrava em meu peito há tanto tempo...

Quando uma guria tá na beira do abismo como eu, com a face voltada pro seu horizonte sem fundo de Trevas, é fácil a gente sucumbir à tentação de colocar a culpa em alguém... principalmente em alguém que te chama a atenção, seja por prazer ou dor...

É quando achamos o nosso bode...

Mas eu sabia que eu era a culpada por cada grama do sanduíche de merda que eu tava comendo... eu tava errando, e pagando o preço por meus erros...

Mas onde eu tava errando? Onde a minha culpa? O que eu tava fazendo de errada, desde que nasci?

O que os Antigos Deuses queriam me mostrar com aquilo tudo? O que eu tinha que aprender com todo aquele sofrimento que foi a minha vida, desde que eu nasci?

O que eu tinha que consertar na minha vida, perante as Divindades? Eu, que sempre fui uma intensamente dedicada praticante e devota do culto da Deusa: no que eu tava errando?

Eu nunca, nunquinha consegui responder a essas perguntas que me atormentavam desde meus treze anos...

Mas a rejeição de Álex fez essas perguntas voltarem a martelar a minha mente... e a falta de respostas?

Um tormento!

E no final, o carinha, ou melhor, a moto dele, acabou sendo promovida a animal sagrado pra descontar meus erros...

Que vergonha!

A Harley dele agora só faltava fazer "bé" e pastar capim por aí...

Ao menos, nessa época de Depressão Econômica, com os preços dos combustíveis inflacionando nas nuvens, Álex iria economizar uma boa grana: o capim ainda era de graça... ainda!

Sorri ao pensar isso...

Minha terapêutica dose diária de sarcasmo na veia, pra mim conseguir aguentar firme: mantinha o meu humor ainda respirando!

Arf...

De tudo que era ruim, ao menos as informações que eu peguei na internet e no Becker eram reconfortantes: em dois dias haveria corridas, com apostas mega altas, no extremo Norte de Happy Harbor, na Assys Brazil Avenue, quase na divisa com Little Waterfall.

Como eu sabia que as apostas seriam altas?

Fácil: rastreei na internet páginas pessoais, nas redes sociais, da clientela de sempre, e descobri eles combinando entre si a presença de motoqueiros de outras cidades... gente também vinda de fora: ia ser um grande evento, aproveitando a deflagração de greve da Polícia ocorrida horas atrás, noticiada na mídia...

Sim, a "equipe organizadora" da corrida não perdeu tempo!

_Time is money, oh, yes_!

Lógico que eu tava arrumando a minha Luna pra isso: eu precisava arrumar grana, urgente, e aquela madrugada em especial prometia bastante! Se minha Luna tivesse perfeita eu poderia ter grana pra sobreviver a meses de desemprego!

Já tava comendo só uma vez por dia... racionando minhas reservas finais de comida... gastei as últimas moedas da latinha de refrigerante no combustível da Luna... ao menos Pink Pig pagava meu consumo de água, eletricidade e eu podia usar a internet 15 G dela...

Ela reclamava, mas pagava... Finalmente: ter nascido de uma mulher – e não de uma proveta de laboratório ou fruto de transgenia – tava me dando algum lucro...

Mas, com a corrida chegando, eu tava finalmente com a chance de sacar o meu seguro desemprego naquele grande banco de Políticas Públicas para a Juventude: o Banco do Asfalto.

Que maravilha... em épocas de Crise Climática e Econômica os políticos sempre se lembram de que nós, os jovens desempregados, precisamos comer, senão passamos desta pra melhor... então eles nos oferecem grandes Políticas Públicas de incentivo pra nos socorrer, como esta: endurecendo o jogo com os policiais, forçando-os a fazer greve... e assim, abrindo crédito no Banco do Asfalto pra nós...

Banco do Asfalto: venha para nós você também, seja nossa correntista! Aqui você, moça jovem desempregada, consegue seu crédito, desde que no final da madrugada você não esteja estirada no asfalto, dando um último beijo apaixonado nele...

Abençoado sarcasmo! Porque se chorar resolvesse...

E lá no Becker?...

Arf, nenhuma novidade...

Lógico que Álex e eu não nos falávamos mais.

O mais engraçado é que, na noite seguinte em que eu fiz informalmente o _"ritual do bode expiatório"_, a Harley tava no estacionamento já com o retrovisor perfeito: idêntico ao que eu havia quebrado...

Nem parecia que havia sido trocado! Não sei como ele arrumou uma peça de reposição tão perfeita em menos de 24 horas...

Parecia até ser a própria peça original que eu quebrei... mas como? Isso era impossível, eu a deixei em pedacinhos!

Mas isso pouco me importava agora. Pois quando eu entrava no colégio, eu não cumprimentava nem olhava pra ninguém...

Sentava no meu cantinho.

Copiava as matérias do quadro. Fazia os exercícios. Sem sequer olhar pros lados – muito menos pro lado de Álex!

Aquele canto, próximo da janela? Zona proibida. Zona desmilitarizada da OTAN. Não se passa nem de avião por perto!

Eu?

Havia caído no meu mutismo, na minha tristeza habitual, com que eu sempre vivi: quieta, calada, sem sorrir nem rir, completamente na minha.

E a coisa ia assim... até que naquela noite, durante o intervalo, algo aconteceu...

Desde que eu tinha chegado no Becker eu tava com uma enorme duma enxaqueca.

Eu mal enxergava o que os professores colocavam no quadro...

E quando a turma falava alto? Pareciam que eles jogavam bombas que explodiam na minha cabeça!

Inferno!

Sabe aquelas enxaquecas que você não consegue nem ficar na luz? Que você vê como se tudo tivesse uma aura ao redor, borrando tudo? Que dói tanto que te cega?

Era dessas...

Por isso, durante o intervalo, eu saí da sala de aula completamente tonta, olhando pra baixo, enxergando tão bem quanto _Stevie Wonder_...

E descoordenada como sempre – pra isso nem precisava de enxaqueca alguma! – quando tomei o corredor, bem na saída da sala, acabei trombando em quem eu não devia!

Eu esbarrei acidentalmente – e, justamente, pra meu enorme azar! – com o tal do Moses!

Todo mundo no colégio tinha medo dele! Mas muito medo dele!

Ele era um enorme dum carinha, musculoso, saradão, mega mau encarado, e que andava sempre armado com pelo menos um canivete.

Às vezes chegava a trazer uma pistola automática pro colégio, escondida na cintura!

Instrumentos de ofício dele: Moses trabalhava pra um traficante de drogas, cara grande da região do morro ao lado do Becker, e isso fazia com que até os professores e a direção do colégio tivessem medo dele!

Como todo ótimo profissional, que adora o que faz, Moses tinha seus assessores: sempre andava com mais dois capangas dele. Julian e Andrew. Os três juntos eram o terror dos alunos da noite...

Quando eu percebi que havia trombado justamente nele, eu tremi!

Lógico: todos no colégio diziam que Moses já havia matado pelo menos duas pessoas! No "_serviço de cobrança_" sobre um estudante do Becker, cliente dele que consumiu mais drogas do que podia pagar... E numa crise de ciúmes: uma de suas namoradas, também aluna do Becker... Só que nunca encontraram os corpos... Diziam que Moses resolvia a questão no alto do morro onde "trabalhava", no setor das "_queimas de arquivo_"...

Fornos... Sem corpos, sem materialidade do crime... aqueles dois jovens constavam apenas como "desaparecidos"... e Moses, menor de idade: absolutamente impune!

E foi justo naquele monstro que eu esbarrei!

Imediatamente tive aquela clássica reação de proteção, mas ela ficou absolutamente presa na garganta, apenas gritando na minha mente:

"_Desculpa! Desculpa! Eu tô com enxaqueca, não enxerguei direito! Desculpa!_

Minha voz?

Havia sumido! Nem gaguejar eu consegui!

Como falar se eu tava tão assustada que nem conseguia respirar?!

Eu já havia visto Moses nos corredores antes, junto com seus _pitbulls_ de estimação – Julian e Andrew – e sempre o achava assustador, mas naquele momento, em que olhei pro seu rosto por um segundo, foi muito arrepiante!

A expressão da cara dele parecia demoníaca!

Os olhos dele, os músculos do rosto, davam a impressão que um demônio havia incorporado nele!

Eu sabia que Moses não apenas traficava: ele também provava, fazia _test drive_ do que vendia! E, pro meu azar, naquele momento, ele devia tá mega doidão!

E pra piorar, Julian falou exatamente isso pra ele:

- _Brother_, essa baixinha tá te zoando! Acho que ela tem que aprender a ter respeito!

Pra quê o tal Julian tinha que dizer isso!

Moses, que já tava doidão, ficou furioso repentinamente e me deu um empurrão!

Como eu sou magrinha e baixinha, quase caí pra trás, mas a duras penas consegui manter meu equilíbrio.

Nisso, o bandido me disse:

- Sua gótica de merda, você não sabe com quem se meteu!

Quando me disse isso, Moses enfiou a mão no bolso da jaqueta: retirou o canivete!

Apertou aquele botão e a lâmina mega brilhante – e mega afiada! – da arma branca foi apontada pra mim!

Eu tava tão apavorada que não consegui dizer uma única palavra nem mover um músculo sequer! Completamente paralisada: a ratinha perante a serpente enorme e venenosa que ia estraçalhá-la!

Quando Moses avançou em minha direção eu não consegui fazer nada, senão fechar os meus olhos, de tanto medo!

Ele ia me furar!

Foi então que aconteceu! O inesperado!

Ouvi um barulhão!

O barulho de algo sendo jogado contra uma parede!

Eu abri meus olhos! E vi algo inacreditável!

Lá tava Moses, grudado na parede, sendo erguido do chão pelo pescoço, por apenas um dos braços de Álex!

Me impressionei com o que aconteceu, foi tudo tão rápido!

Álex tava erguendo Moses pelo pescoço, pressionando-o contra a parede, com apenas a mão direita, como se o traficante – um cara grandalhão e musculoso! – fosse um graveto seco!

Nesse momento Andrew vem em direção a Álex, pela sua direita!

Álex, com uma cabeçada certeira na cabeça de Andrew, o derruba no chão e o deixa desmaiado, enquanto ainda segurava Moses pelo pescoço contra a parede!

Nisso, Julian vem pela esquerda!

Mas Álex lhe dá uma cotovelada com o braço esquerdo bem no meio da cara: o sangue do nariz de Julian espirrou longe e ele caiu no chão, meio desacordado!

Moses tava desesperado!

Tava sendo esmagado contra a parede, erguido pelo pescoço e sufocando!

O filho da puta, sem nenhum ângulo de ataque, com as mãos trêmulas pelo desespero, pega seu canivete e com uma força tal o enterra até o cabo no ombro de Álex!

Nesse momento eu gritei desesperada:

- Álex!

Mas Álex pareceu ignorar não apenas o meu grito como também a facada!

Ele parecia tá possuído!

Não deu um único gemido!

O rosto dele era o de um leão furioso em cima de um antílope!

Ele apenas abriu a boca e aproximou seus dentes da garganta de Moses – e eu me assustei ainda mais, porque naquele momento parecia que Álex tinha uns dentes caninos enormes!

Mas logo ele afastou sua boca da garganta do bandido e aproximou seus dentes da orelha dele!

No pé do ouvido do desgraçado, Álex falou rosnando algo, em voz baixa, que eu consegui ouvir, com um ódio duma tal intensidade na sua voz que eu jamais imaginaria que ele fosse capaz de ter:

- Escute aqui, seu traficante e drogado de merda! Eu sou um psicopata furioso em abstinência, tentando largar! Mas se você um dia sequer olhar torto novamente para a minha amiga, eu vou quebrar minha abstinência e zoar com você: eu vou arrancar sua cabeça e tripas à dentadas, ouviu?

Ele bateu Moses contra a parede, com uma força tal que parte do reboco da parede chegou a cair!

E Álex bradou:

- ENTENDEU BEM, VERME IMUNDO? ENTENDEU?

Álex gritou tão alto e furioso pra Moses que acho que até os mortos do Cemitério Saint John, ali perto, ouviram!

O traficante? Se urinou, tamanho seu pavor!

E acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, confirmando que tinha entendido a ordem de Álex bem direitinho!

Percebi que, em resposta, Álex rosnou algo bem baixinho, mas acho que apenas pra si mesmo... porém eu consegui ouvir, enquanto ele se preparava pra soltar o pescoço daquele desgraçado:

- Sorte sua que teu _Karma_ ainda te protege, senão...

Dito isso, Álex soltou Moses, que caiu no chão como uma folha seca: sem ar, ofegante e tossindo, mega asfixiado!

Começou a se aglomerar um monte de gente ao nosso redor, no corredor!

Álex tava com o canivete enterrado no ombro esquerdo, mas então ele sacudiu seu ombro pra cima e o canivete caiu no chão, repicou no piso e caiu bem aos meus pés!

Instintivamente eu recolhi o canivete e me impressionei: o canivete tava só o cabo!

A sua lâmina tava retorcida de tal forma como, sei lá, como se ela houvesse sido... derretida! E não havia nenhuma mancha de sangue de Álex, nenhuma!

Quando eu levantei os olhos pra olhar Álex e ver como ele tava, eu não o encontrei!

Havia um monte de gente ao nosso redor, um tumulto de gente, um mar de olhos espantados, um enorme burburinho!

Um oceano de estudantes olhando admirados pra Andrew, Julian e Moses – o trio mais temido de todo o colégio – caídos no chão do corredor! Odor de sangue e urina!

Eu procurei Álex com o olhar e o vi descendo as escadas rapidamente.

Eu tava quase sendo sufocada pela multidão de alunos que tavam ao nosso redor e, baixinha e magrinha como sou, tentei abrir passagem por entre aquele povo todo!

Quando consegui atravessar aquela massa de gente cheguei até as escadas e as desci correndo!

Intuí que Álex tinha ido até o estacionamento. Atravessei o saguão do térreo correndo e, quando cruzei a porta que dava pro estacionamento, achei Álex montado na sua Harley, dando a partida!

Corri até ele, berrando:

- Álex, Álex!

Ele olhou pra mim por um instante enquanto eu cheguei até ele, ofegante, e lhe perguntei:

- Você... arf... tá bem? Seu ombro!

Álex tava com uma cara mega mau-humorada! Ele ainda tava muito furioso com Moses! Mas me respondeu com toda a gentileza que era possível naquela hora:

- Não foi nada. O canivete pegou a minha ombreira de metal, por baixo do meu sobretudo.

- Como assim? Aquele bandido enterrou a lâmina inteira no seu ombro! Você tá ferido! Precisa de cuidados!

Álex esboçou um sorriso.

Pegou minha mão com a sua – e sua mão tava incrivelmente gelada! – e colocou minha mão em cima do ombro dele.

Eu apalpei seu ombro e ali havia só o furo da lâmina do canivete no sobretudo de couro dele! Não havia nenhum sinal de sangue!

Ele, com um discreto sorriso, me disse, seco:

- Você estava muito nervosa, e estava num ângulo ruim. Você viu errado. Ele só enfiou um pedacinho da lâmina no meu ombro, pegou na minha ombreira e nem me feriu.

Eu não acreditava no que meus olhos e meus dedos apalpavam! Seu ombro tava perfeito!

Como? Eu vi aquele bandido desgraçado enterrar uma lâmina de aço de uns dez centímetros no ombro de Álex!

Ele acelerou o motor da Harley, posicionou a moto pra sair da vaga do estacionamento, e me disse:

- Eu estou com a cabeça muito quente agora. Preciso tomar um ar, espairecer! E você, Selene, vai para casa agora. Esta direção covarde desta escola agora vai incomodar o resto da noite tentando "_apurar os fatos_"... Vai para casa que você ganha mais...

Dito isso, Álex acelerou a moto e partiu.

O guardinha abriu o portão pra ele. Ele o cruzou e foi embora, acelerando a Harley numa velocidade assustadora, pelo som incrivelmente potente que ela fazia!

Como eu sempre descia pros intervalos já com minha mochila e todo meu material, instintivamente corri pra minha Luna, peguei as chaves na mochila, coloquei o capacete e dei a partida!

O guardinha nem havia fechado ainda o portão quando eu lhe fiz sinal: ele o manteve aberto e eu o cruzei!

Na New Silver Street, em frente ao Becker, virei pro lado que ouvi o som da Harley de Álex ir. Acelerei e fui atrás dele, até a Assys Brazil Avenue. Quando cheguei lá, parei a Luna, olhei pra todos os lados, e nenhum sinal de Álex.

Eu o perdi de vista!

Tive um impulso de pegar a avenida e tomar o rumo até Lamy Village, até a casa dele. Mas me lembrei que ele disse que iria espairecer a cabeça. Ele poderia ter ido pra qualquer lugar! Seria impossível achá-lo...

Respirei fundo... eu ainda tava mega nervosa com tudo aquilo que aconteceu... minhas pernas ainda tremiam!

Súbito, tive vontade de pegar o canivete de Moses no bolso do meu sobretudo, pra confirmar o que Álex disse.

Eu tava parada bem debaixo duma luminária da via pública.

Tava bem claro.

Levantei a viseira do capacete e olhei a arma branca: era inacreditável!

Havia só o cabo mesmo e um resto de metal, como que derretido, no lugar onde deveria haver a lâmina!

Aquilo fez minha cabeça girar! Será que eu tava pirando?

Resolvi apalpar bem o canivete com os dedos, pra me certificar que ele era real.

Toquei no seu cabo e, principalmente, toquei no aço derretido!

Minha Deusa, o aço ainda tava muito quente! Quente!

Como se ele tivesse sido enfiado em um forno industrial, num forno de uma siderúrgica!

Eu senti o calor queimar levemente a ponta dos meus dedos!

Pelos Deuses e Deusas Antigos, aquilo ali era real, real!

Nesse momento minha cabeça não entendeu mais nada!

Tudo brotou novamente na minha mente: os olhos flamejantes de Álex na nossa primeira noite de aula... a estranha visita que fiz no Casarão de Hélène e as histórias fantásticas que a velhinha me contou... Os dentes caninos enormes que vi em Álex, quase grudando no pescoço de Moses... e agora, aquele canivete derretido nas minhas mãos...

Eu tava mega confusa! Minha cabeça voltou a dar aquelas mil voltas sem fim que ela tinha dado dias atrás!

Nisso, pareceu que a voz de Álex ressoou na minha cabeça: "_Vai para casa, guria"._

Eu resolvi acatar o conselho de Álex.

Tomei a Assys Brazil Avenue, em direção ao Norte de Happy Harbor, mas com a cabeça muito zonza!

Já nem tinha mais enxaqueca depois de tudo o que aconteceu! Mas um milhão de dúvidas atordoavam meus pensamentos...

Cheguei em casa. Felizmente, como em quase todas as noites, Pink Pig não tava em casa...

Abri o portão e coloquei a Luna pra dentro do pátio. Fechei o portão e empurrei minha moto até dentro do meu quartinho nos fundos.

Tranquei minha porta.

Retirei meu sobretudo e o pendurei na cadeira.

Peguei do seu bolso o canivete de Moses.

Retirei as minhas botas, empurrando-as com meus próprios pés, e fiquei na minha cama sentada em posição de semilótus, encostada na cabeceira.

Fiquei com o canivete nas mãos. O aço derretido já tava frio.

Eu nem sei dizer por quanto tempo fiquei com aquele canivete nas mãos, fitando ele sem parar, tentando entender o que aconteceu!

Todas as cenas da briga surgiam e ressurgiam na minha cabeça, sem parar!

A força com que Álex ergueu aquele bandido, e com que derrubou dois marginais com apenas um golpe em cada um... a facada... aquela voz furiosa, penetrante, de Álex... a visão que eu tive de seus caninos – pareciam enormes! – e a força com que ele bateu Moses na parede, fazendo até um pedaço do reboco cair!

E aquela frase que ele disse pra Moses: "_Vou arrancar sua cabeça à dentadas"_... me fez lembrar imediatamente a frase que Hélène me contou sobre o cavaleiro que amava a Bruxa cigana, Saraí... o jeito que Sol Negro matou o Príncipe Cristão...

Eu tava sem fome, tava sem sede, e as horas iam passando...

Eu só conseguia ficar com aquele canivete destruído nas mãos...

Minhas pernas adormeceram de tanto tempo que eu fiquei sentada na cama naquela mesma posição... e eu nem me importava...

Minha cabeça dava tantas voltas que eu havia completamente esquecido que eu tinha um corpo...

Tentei descruzar as minhas pernas mas elas tavam formigando demais, dormentes... eu as descruzei com a ajuda das minhas mãos.

Estiquei todo meu corpo na cama.

Ah, aquilo era bom...

Eu nem havia me dado conta de como, desde a hora em que eu esbarrei em Moses, meus músculos todinhos do corpo tavam tão tensionados! Me esticar na cama me fez distensionar um pouco...

Respirei fundo, deitada na cama.

Eu ainda segurava o canivete na mão.

Fiquei ali deitada, olhando pra ele.

Aquela noite e madrugada iam ser muito longas... certamente eu não conseguiria dormir...

E foi isso mesmo o que aconteceu... Só quando o Sol raiou é que eu consegui cochilar... dormi com a mesma roupa que eu tava...

Minha Deusa, o que Álex era?

Um ninja?

Será que ele era um mestre em ninjutsu?

Será que era por isso que Álex sempre andava de forma tão leve, suave e silenciosa, como os ninjas faziam, lembrando um sopro de vento?

Ou ele seria um mestre das artes marciais do _Ki_?

Eu já tinha visto cada coisa "sobrenatural" que pessoas treinadas em ninjutsu e manipulação do _Ki_ faziam em demonstrações de artes marciais pra reportagens de TV!

Ou será que ele um _Jedi_, saído direto dum filme de George Lucas, da série _Star Wars_?

Pelos Deuses Antigos... o que Álex era?

O que o bisavô dele, Alexsander, era?

O que havia na família de Álex que os tornava absolutamente tão... incomuns?

Eu realmente não sabia, ainda, como responder a essas perguntas...


	12. Os Intocáveis

**Postagem 12. Os Intocáveis**

_**(The Untouchables**_**, 1987, EUA)**

O dia seguinte?

Mega difícil: minha cabeça tava simplesmente impossível!

Eu não conseguia calar a boca da minha mente... era um _download_ interminável de perguntas sem respostas e aquilo tava me agoniando!

Quis muito saber como Álex tava, se ele tava bem mesmo...

Se eu tivesse grana pra gasolina teria ido até Lamy Village, falar com Hélène: me certificar que ele tava bem...

Mas, na frieza da razão, eu sabia que tinha que escolher: ou cruzar a cidade – gastando combustível – ou investir o pouco de gasolina que eu ainda tinha nas primeiras carreiras da corrida da próxima madrugada...

Pensei em ligar pra Álex, mas eu não tinha o número do celular dele... aliás, eu até já tinha vendido o meu celular pra comprar comida com a grana: ia ligar pra ele era de telefone público mesmo.

Hélène! Eu podia ligar pra Hélène...

Mas que droga! A imbecil aqui sequer tinha pego o número do telefone residencial da velhinha naquele domingo!

Sua burra, sua estúpida! Idiota! I-di-o-ta!

Arfff... então eu cacei na internet, em listas _on line_, o números de Lamy Village... nada do número do Casarão!

Internet ainda: tentando uma forma de contato, rastreei o nome "_Aleximander Berr_", "_Álex Berr_" e todas as variações possíveis – corruptelas, apelidos, enfim! – que me vieram à cabeça... e todos os Berr de Happy Harbor, nas plataformas, nas redes sociais, em tudo que eu me lembrei... nenhum Berr... e nada de Álex! Nada!

Inferno! Porcaria! Eu precisava entrar em contato com ele! Precisava saber como ele tava e não conseguia!

Que cacete dos diabos do inferno! Porcaria!

Tomara que Álex ao menos fosse ao Becker essa noite... Eu nem iria hoje se não tivesse ocorrido aquele incidente com o desgraçado do Moses: ia economizar gasolina pras corridas...

Mas eu precisava muito, muito, mas muito mesmo ver Álex, saber se ele tava bem!

E se ele não fosse no Becker?

Bom, eu ia tentar dar um jeito de arrumar um telefone de contato lá na secretaria do colégio...

Tá bom, eu sei que eles não dão... mas eu ia tentar, nem que precisasse mentir qualquer coisa... ou até mesmo tentar uma atuação dramática... sei lá!

Droga... Eu, mentindo?

Mas... eu precisava saber se ele tava mesmo bem. Ele me salvou de ser furada por aquele... aquele saco de estrume ambulante do Moses!

O carinha salvou a minha pele! E eu nem consegui agradecer ele!

Ninguém, exceto Ayaan, me defendeu na escola em toda a minha vida... mas Ayaan só enfrentava aqueles pirralhinhos _bullers___de terceira categoria... ela nunca enfrentou um bandido violento de verdade, um cara que ia me matar a facadas, como Álex enfrentou!

Ele se arriscou... por mim! E muito! Até uma facada ele levou!

Por sorte pegou na sua ombreira de metal... embora quando eu pensava no que aconteceu com a lâmina do canivete, minha cabeça começava a dar um nó de novo...

Mas e se Moses enfiasse aquela arma imunda na barriga ou no peito dele?

Aquele desgraçado podia ter matado Álex!

Caramba, ele se arriscou muito... e por mim!

Muito antes do horário da aula eu já tava em cima da Luna, chegando no Becker!

Queria ficar de "tocaia", lá na frente do colégio mesmo, esperando Álex chegar. Rezando pra que ele viesse...

Mas na entrada do estacionamento, o guardinha me avisou que a diretora queria me ver!

Saco! Era o tal de "_apurar os fatos_", que Álex me avisou ontem à noite...

Larguei a Luna quase que de qualquer jeito no estacionamento, sem sequer olhar pros lados.

Subi a escadaria. O que eu ia dizer pra diretora?

Eu sabia que eles protegiam Moses, por ordens do traficante chefe, e que não iam fazer nada contra ele...

Era lógico que colocariam a culpa em Álex e em mim!

Quando entrei na sala da diretora... que surpresa!

A diretora tava sentada à mesa dela e, na frente dela, duas cadeiras. Numa delas... quem tava sentado?

Álex!

A diretora, uma mulher magra e mega mal vestida – sabe aquelas roupas de velhota divorciada que não sentem o cheiro dum homem há anos? Pois é... – me falou com sua voz seca e forte, como a daqueles sargentos mega rabugentos do exército aos recrutas:

- Sente-se, Selene. Precisamos conversar.

Numa situação normal: eu teria gelado!

E as minhas pernas: tremido!

Mas depois de tudo que eu tava passando nos últimos meses da minha vida... e depois de quase ter sido furada, na noite anterior, por um canalha que não valia a comida que comia – ou sequer valia as fezes que defecava! – sentei ali na maior tranquilidade!

Olhei pra Álex.

Ele tava fitando o chão, com os braços cruzados, e fazendo aquela cara de _"Ai, meu saco, que palhaçada isso tudo!"_

A diretora então olhou pra mim:

- Selene, quem sabe você pode nos ajudar aqui. Álex está amuado, e não quer falar nada. Como menor de idade, ele sabe que tem esse direito... só me responde com monossílabos ou evasivas. O que você viu ontem à noite, Selene?

Encarei a diretora, bem firme nos olhos dela!

Nem acreditei que eu consegui fazer isso, logo eu!

E disse, bem tranquila e firme:

- Álex e eu saíamos da sala de aula, quando Moses, Julian e Andrew ofereceram drogas pra gente no corredor. A gente recusou, numa boa... Mas acho que eles tavam mega doidões, porque quando a gente recusou, os três vieram com tudo pra cima da gente! Álex só me protegeu e se defendeu como pode naquela situação horrível! Eles iam matar a gente! Tavam com cara de fissura da droga, pareciam uns diabos!

Eu? Me espantei com o que acabava de falar! Tudo dito na maior cara de pau!

Eu sempre fui horrível pra mentir, nunca consegui... exceto pra fugir das aulas de Humilhação Física... mas isso não conta, viu?

De onde eu consegui ficar tão cara de pau assim, mentindo pra diretora com aquela elegância toda – parecendo até Tesoureira de Partido ou Política Profissional da mais alta esfera da República!?

A diretora me olhou firme!

Eu?

Sustentei o olhar dela, absolutamente séria!

Eu nem acreditei! Consegui sustentar o olhar... duma diretora!?

Nunca havia conseguido fazer isso com nenhum superior hierárquico antes, em toda a minha vida! Nunca!

Ela? Suspirou, enquanto pegava em cima de sua mesa uma pasta contendo um bolo de papéis.

Abriu a pasta e nos mostrou aquele calhamaço de folhas:

- Esta aqui é a pasta de Moses... ele tem uma ficha, não só nesta escola como em todas as outras de onde veio, suja ao extremo... eu já imaginava que era algo relacionado à drogas mesmo...

Houveram alguns instantes de silêncio.

Álex mal levantou os olhos pra ver aquela pasta. Continuava imóvel... e com aquela cara...

A diretora, então, olhou pra mim:

- O que você me disse Selene, faz todo o sentido... Moses e os garotos certamente estavam utilizando drogas pesadas e estavam tendo uma crise ontem... Recebi informações, hoje à tarde, de que Moses foi internado nesta madrugada no Hospital Psiquiátrico Philippe Pinel, tendo crises de alucinações...

Eu indaguei:

- Alucinações?

- Sim, Selene... até que sedassem Moses e o internassem, ele estava desesperado, dizendo que o diabo visitou o quarto dele nesta madrugada... com suas asas negras enormes, sua pele branca como a neve, suas mãos geladas como a Morte, com seus olhos tenebrosos em chamas, soltando fogo pela boca e com seus dentes caninos enormes arreganhados contra ele... Moses gritava que o diabo lhe falou que, caso ele pusesse os pés novamente neste colégio, iria comer suas tripas no seu café da manhã à beira do Lago de Enxofre, com leite desnatado e sucrilhos _Kellogg's_...

Nossa! Que coisa!

Esse foi o delírio por drogas mais pirado que eu já ouvi na minha vida!

Olhei pro lado e, ao fitar o rosto de Álex, percebi que ele tava fazendo um esforço enorme pra não gargalhar!

Realmente, aquilo chegava a ser mega engraçado mesmo! Que diabo exigente Moses inventou: até tinha sua marca predileta de sucrilhos... e o leite? Tinha que ser desnatado: nata, nem pensar!

Que tempos loucos: até o diabo já tinha aderido aos exigentes padrões do consumidor capitalista pós-moderno...

Até a diretora sorriu, politicamente incorreta:

- Bem, cá entre nós, Moses não vai incomodar por um bom tempo...

Dito isso, a diretora olhou pra Álex, e lhe falou:

- Aleximander, você está conosco há pouco tempo... vejo que sua ficha está limpa: nenhuma confusão, nenhum problema... Vamos mantê-la limpa assim, ok? Se houver algum problema como esse de novo, não saia simplesmente na porrada... venha avisar a direção, ok?

Ele? Não disse nada!

Apenas descruzou os braços e tomou uma nova postura em sua cadeira. E lançou pra ela um olhar...

Nossa! Sabe aquele olhar, de menino desamparado?

Aquele que amolece o coração de qualquer mulher? Que dá vontade de pegar um garoto e encher ele de carinhos?

Pois é... era esse o olhar!

Foi então que eu notei que o tom de voz e a postura do corpo daquela rabugenta sargento de recrutas mudou num piscar de olhos!

Ela chegou a ficar... sei lá... meio "faceirinha" pra Álex?

Ela poderia ter terminado logo, nos liberando, mas acabamos ficando um bom tempo ainda lá, ouvindo a sargentona contar várias coisas... até mesmo a história da vida dela... seus gostos pessoais...

Lógico: tudo isso sem que ela tirasse, por um momento sequer, os olhos de Álex... e como sorria pra ele... e sorria...

Eu? Tinha desaparecido do campo de visão dela!

Quando chegou a hora da aula, fomos dispensados da sala da direção, cobertos de gentilezas, por uma velhota toda sorridente...

O que um charminho nas mãos – ou no olhar! – dum carinha, que sabe realmente usá-lo com maestria, não é capaz, heim?

Putz grila...

Subimos, finalmente, pra ir até a sala de aula.

Na escadaria, Álex sorriu pra mim – um sorriso mega lindo!

Mas se ele tava tentando jogar agora algum charminho justo pra cima de mim, pode crer: eu não oferecerei resistência!

E, naquela escadaria, me disse com sua voz incrivelmente doce:

- Valeu por me livrar dessa, Selene...

Eu respondi, de imediato:

- Bah, eu é que agradeço! Você salvou minha vida dum monstro!

Álex sorriu novamente e disse, mega modesto:

- Não esquenta com isso... nem precisa agradecer...

- Que nada! Aquele desgraçado ia me furar! Você se arriscou por mim! Eu te agradeço e muito! Muito!

Foi aí que senti uma baita vontade de abraçar ele enquanto ainda dizia aquilo, bem ali na escada... que vontade danada de fazer isso!

Mas se eu fizesse isso, eu podia estragar tudo...

Ele me respondeu sorrindo enquanto parecia passar, meio sem jeito, a mão nos seus cabelos:

- Só ajudei a minha amiga...

Heim? Como é que é? Gostei muito de ouvir isso! Nham... nham... e eu tinha que aproveitar aquela oportunidade, pois poderia ser a minha única:

- Sou sua amiga? Que bom, isso é uma feliz novidade pra mim... porque você nem me cumprimentava mais, como se eu fosse uma nada...

Consegui! Consegui dizer aquilo! Não sei de onde eu tirei coragem, mas eu consegui! _Yes_! Aproveitei mesmo aquela chance!

Álex ergueu uma das suas sobrancelhas.

Fez uma cara de constrangido, como se não soubesse mesmo o que falar... tossiu de leve... e só depois disse:

- Selene... olha... eu tenho um gênio difícil... eu não sou uma boa companhia para você... não é nada fácil as pessoas gostarem de mim...

Eu? Nem me reconheci! Pois eu tava argumentando com ele na velocidade dum raio:

- Você tá muito enganado, Álex! É mega fácil gostar de você! Você é mesmo um carinha mega legal, sabia?

Putz! Eu fui longe demais, longe demais!

Avancei o sinal, droga, droga!

E agora me subia era aquele calorão pro meu rosto!

Fiquei muda e dura igual a uma estátua: nem consegui mais virar meu pescoço nem meus olhos pra ele!

Eu tinha ido longe demais! Que vergonha! Droga, droga!

Álex?

Sorriu pra mim... e daquela forma linda! Como ver isso vicia...

Quando chegamos à sala de aula, ele fez algo que nunca ninguém mais fazia há décadas em Happy Harbor:

Abriu gentilmente a porta pra mim entrar à sua frente, como um autêntico cavalheiro dos tempos antigos!

Eu agradeci, completamente sem jeito... sentindo mais forte aquele calor todo no meu rosto e nas orelhas: _mode_ pimentão maduro _on_!

A aula?

Transcorreu normal. Mas você acha que eu tava prestando alguma atenção nela?

Sei...

Eu olhava era pro canto onde Álex tava sentado, toda hora!

E nossos olhares se cruzavam! Olhares de... carinho!?

Cara, aquilo era... era o máximo pra mim... era mega lindo!

Até que, de repente, notei que Álex fez uma cara de muita preocupação... uma cara mega séria...

Parecia que ele tinha visto... ou lembrado, sei lá... de algo muito, muito ruim! O rosto dele ficou... sombrio... acho que até... tenso?!

A partir daquele momento, nossos olhares pararam de se cruzar...

Eu o buscava e ele não olhava mais pra mim...

Até que, por um momento, seu olhar e o meu se tocaram novamente.

Nova decepção!

Não havia nos olhos dele mais aquele carinho... havia o quê?

Frieza!

O olhar era tão gélido como o do _iceberg_ que afundou o _Titanic_!

E ele colocou seus óculos escuros... e passou a me ignorar... como se eu fosse uma nada!

Não entendi mais porcaria nenhuma!

Minha cabeça começou a dar voltas!

Que porcaria mesmo! O que tava acontecendo ali, afinal?

Aquilo ia acabar me deixando bem louca!

O que eu fiz de errada? De carinho pra frieza, em minutos! Por quê? O que eu fiz?

Na hora do intervalo, quando a professora de Literatura saiu da sala, não me aguentei!

Ele me devia explicações! E muitas!

Me levantei rápida e fui até o canto onde ele tava sentado.

Fiquei de pé, bem na frente dele, e minha indignação me deu a coragem que eu necessitava pra lhe encarar mega firme – o que a indignação de uma garota sentindo-se rejeitada não é capaz de dar pra uma baita medrosa como eu? – e lhe interroguei:

- Qual é o seu problema, heim, Álex?

Ele? Confortavelmente sentado, tirou seus óculos escuros. Colocou-os no bolso interno do seu longo sobretudo negro de couro.

Álex me fitou com aqueles seus lindos olhos verdes – praticamente hipnóticos! Preciso resistir agora! Preciso! Preciso! – e ergueu sua sobrancelha esquerda, dizendo:

- Eu tenho um problema, é?

Hei! Por acaso eu senti ali um certo ar de... deboche?!

Deboche?! Ele me lança uma cara de deboche!

Você me paga, safado:

- Sim, um problemão! Nas semanas anteriores você me tratou como uma nada... de repente você salva a minha pele daquele marginal... e hoje tava me tratando mega bem até há poucos momentos... depois me trata como uma nada de novo... qual é a sua, heim?

Ele ficou me encarando, sem mover um músculo sequer do rosto...

Parecia uma imagem pausada dum vídeo!

Droga! Aquilo me irritou ainda mais!

Eu? Fiquei sustentando o olhar dele, congelado naquele imobilismo!

O que a indignação não faz, heim?

Sustentei aquele olhar sem pestanejar!

Mas como senti que ele não ia sair daquele imobilismo, me deixando ali plantada como uma palhaça, resolvi cutucar ele:

- Por acaso você tem Transtorno de Humor Bipolar? Por isso tem horas que você me trata como se eu fosse uma nada e tem horas que você me trata bem? Ou são as drogas dos seus barra pesada que você anda tomando que te deixam assim, heim?

Álex, inesperadamente, soltou um longo sorriso!

E falou, bem baixinho, só pra si mesmo, mas eu ouvi:

- Hum... drogas dos meus barra pesada...

Foi então que percebi que ele tava fazendo muita força pra se controlar: se segurou muito pra não dar uma baita risada!

Como é que é? Ele queria rir?!

O que era tão engraçado, heim? Me fazer de palhaça?!

Então ele se ajeitou na cadeira, colocado o corpo bem pra trás.

Ergueu as pernas e colocou-as sobre a sua classe. Seus coturnos enormes ficaram bem na minha frente.

Ele colocou os braços pra trás, as mãos na nuca.

Parecia até aqueles milionários, donos de uma megacorporação, lá nas suas salas envidraçadas no 98° andar, em Manhattan, vislumbrando panoramicamente toda a cidade...

E com aquela maldita cara de... deboche!

Deboche! Cachorro safado!

Tava debochando de mim até na voz:

- Qual é a minha?... Hum... vejamos... Digamos que descobri que você é um imã para encrencas... facilmente tocável por tragédias... precisa aprender a tornar-se intocável... e até aprender a se cuidar, você precisará de mim...

Eu fiquei mega irritada com aquilo que ele falou!

Uma fera! Esbravejei:

- Hei, espera aí! Tá me dizendo que preciso duma babá agora, é?

Ele? Sua língua era terrível, cachorro safado:

- Eu não disse nada sobre babás... essas palavras são suas, saíram de sua própria boca...

E disse me dando um sorriso debochado!

Aquilo me irritou ainda mais!

Sentia agora um outro tipo de calorão subindo pelo meu rosto! Mas daquele tipo perigoso: usado pra acariciar retrovisores de Harley...

Qual era a dele, heim? Agora tava achando que eu precisava duma babá pra cuidar de mim?

Bem... talvez ele até tivesse certo sobre eu ser um imã pra encrencas... principalmente na escola, desde a minha 1° série... e ontem, foi o ápice, a cereja do bolo: Moses...

Tá bom, tá bom! Eu dou meu braço a torcer: eu realmente era um imã pra encrencas desde a infância, droga!

Tá, ele acertou mesmo, porcaria! Mas daí ele insinuar que eu não sabia cuidar de mim mesma, já era demais!

Eu sempre me virei na minha vida! Eu nunca fui uma filhinha de papai que recebia tudo nas mãos, não!

Quando a coisa apertava pro meu lado, era sempre eu que tinha que dar um jeito! Era sempre eu que me virava!

É claro que eu sabia cuidar de mim, oras!

Dei as costas pra ele: furiosa!

Fui até minha classe, peguei minha mochila e desci!

Não fui pro estacionamento, nos fundos do colégio, mas pra frente do Becker.

Passei pela portaria. O ar da noite tava mega gostoso.

Precisava respirar! E muito!

Tinha uma lancheria bem na frente do Becker, na New Silver Street. Mas eu já tava sem grana alguma... nem pra tomar uma Coca-cola© ordinária eu tinha grana mais!

Felizmente, em apenas algumas horas: as corridas perto de Little Waterfall.

Minha salvação financeira! A diferença entre a fila de desempregados, buscando recolocação, e a fila da sopa...

Por que eu tinha tanta certeza de que ia fazer uma boa grana?

Porque, apesar de tudo – de minha covardia e todos os seus bônus extras – quando eu tava em cima da minha Luna, eu acreditava no meu taco! Eu sabia do que eu era capaz!

Sim, eu era uma ótima guerreira no alto da minha valorosa montaria: ágil, sem medo, esperta, audaz! Muito carinha não tinha a coragem de fazer nem metade das manobras que eu fazia, não mesmo!

Olhei pra aquela lancheria, repleta de colegas meus...

Eles tavam comendo... senti aquele cheiro mega gostoso no ar...

Não, eu tinha que sair dali: não podia sentir o cheiro de algo que eu não podia mais pagar...

Resolvi dar uma volta na quadra do Becker: espairecer a cabeça com o ar geladinho da noite.

"_Calma, garota, calma... Não deixa nada, nada mesmo retirar a sua concentração... você precisa de toda a atenção voltada pra essa madrugada... Você precisa se concentrar, precisa vencer várias carreiras das corridas pra poder se manter! _

_Respira fundo, respira... isso... isso..."_

Tava respirando fundo, enquanto me sugestionava muito pra me acalmar... até que funcionou, sabe?

Logo voltei pro Becker. Subi as escadas.

Fui pro meu cantinho na sala de aula.

Fiquei ali, com o pescoço duro: sem olhar pro lado de Álex, até o último período.

Mas num momento de fraqueza... dei uma espiadinha...

Por que eu fui fazer isso, droga?!

Percebi, com o cantinho dos meus olhos, que Álex nem tava dando bola alguma pra mim, mas sim tava era conversando – e sorrindo gentilmente... pra ela! Ele papeava com uma daquelas cadelas no cio, que resolveu sentar pertinha dele...

Ela tava se atirando tanto pra ele que só faltava mesmo sentar no colo dele!

Ai, que nojo daquilo!

Diabo do cacete! Inferno mesmo!

No início da aula, ele havia até aberto a porta da sala pra mim, como um legítimo cavalheiro!

E agora? Eu nem existia mais pra ele!

Que raiva que isso me dava! Que ódio! Inferno dos diabos!

Mal terminou o último período, coloquei como um relâmpago meu caderno e minha caneta na mochila. Saí voando da sala de aula, sem sequer olhar pra trás!

Quando percebi, já tava era montada na Luna, dirigindo pela Assys Brazil Avenue, rumo ao Norte!

Sempre me autossugestionando:

"_Guria, esquece esse cachorro do Álex! Ele não tá nem aí pra ti! _

_Se concentra só no que é importante agora: arranjar grana! _

_Em poucas horas tu vai ter a melhor chance de arranjar uma grana alta!_

_Corredores de fora, ávidos por boas apostas! Polícia em greve! Será perfeito! _

_Foco, foco! Pensa só nisso, pois é só isso que importa agora!_

_Foco! Foco! Atenção! Concentração!"_

E assim eu fui até em casa: me sugestionando...

Tentando apenas visualizar na minha mente a Assys Brazil Avenue naquela madrugada, repleta das motos dos meus adversários – até de outras cidades! – e de apostadores ricos caçando emoções proibidas, às custas dos ferrados pela Depressão Econômica Global como eu... mas apostadores que pagariam minha comida...

Mas, que inferno... quando eu menos esperava... aquele cachorro do Álex aparecia na minha cabeça de novo... que bosta, porra!

Sai da minha mente, droga!

Finalmente cheguei em casa...

Me escondi no meu quartinho.

Eu tava faminta... e não tinha mais nada em casa pra comer... nada!

Tava verificando minha pequena carteira de documentos, ver se tinha alguma nota perdida em algum lugar... geralmente, ao invés de colocar minha grana na carteira comum, eu colocava na discreta carteirinha de documentos, que eu levava escondida num bolso secreto do meu sobretudo...

Afinal, assaltos e furtos eram a maior rotina em Happy Harbor e, se me pegassem, levavam a carteira "falsa" e não me levavam os documentos – que eram horríveis de difíceis e caros de se refazer naquela burocracia nojenta! – e nem meu dinheiro.

Fucei, revirei minha carteirinha pequena de documentos... alguma nota, alguma mísera moeda, por favor, apareça... Mas nada!

Com a carteirinha na mão, espiei a casa de Pink Pig... tava tudo escuro... Jóia! Ela não tava em casa!

Fui até a porta dos fundos dela e, embaixo dum vasinho de cactos, lá tava ela:

A chave da porta dos fundos!

Entrei ligeira, furtivamente, e fui direto pra geladeira!

Minha salvação: tinha pão fatiado e mais um salame!

Fiz um sanduíche, correndo – e mexi na geladeira de modo que Pink Pig não suspeitasse que faltava nada – e saí da casa dela a mais rápida que eu pude!

Pus a chave exatamente na mesma posição em que encontrei sob o vasinho. Crime perfeito!

Mal entrei no meu _bunker_ e enfiei o sanduíche na boca quase todo duma só vez!

Ah... que prazer! Que alívio! Como aquilo era bom!

Eu tava faminta!

Foi a minha única refeição naquele dia inteirinho...

Que alívio... aquele abençoado sanduíche ia me dar a concentração necessária pra correr bem! Porque fazer algo tão faminta... putz... você perde toda a concentração!

Tomei bastante água da torneira... vários copos!

Isso ia ajudar a acabar de vez com qualquer sensação de fome.

Peguei minhas ferramentas de mecânica.

Fiz uns ajustes finais na Luna.

O tanque tinha combustível o suficiente pras primeiras carreiras de corrida. Na primeira rodada que eu ganhasse, eu o abasteceria de forma decente, pra continuar...

Inspecionei a Luna uma última vez: ela tinha que tá perfeita!

Pus meu despertador pra uma da manhã: tentar dar um cochilo.

Nem tirei a roupa do corpo: só tirei o sobretudo e as botas.

Apaguei a luz e tentei dormir... Mas que droga, não conseguia!

Tinha coisa demais pululando na minha cabeça...

Muito barulho na minha mente!

E você já deve tá imaginando com a cara de qual certa pessoa todo esse barulho tinha, né? Arfff...

Então resolvi ficar apenas quietinha no escuro, descansando os olhos, até que o despertador tocasse...

Quando ele tocou, o tranquei. E falei pra mim mesma:

- Selene, ora de fazer grana, _money_! Vamos pra peleja, derrotar os outros cavaleiros!


	13. Juventude Transviada

**Postagem 13. Juventude Transviada**

_**(Rebel Without a Cause**_**, 1955, EUA)**

Já deviam ser umas cinco horas da manhã!

Naquela madrugada?

Eu tava era com o diabo no corpo!

Eu tinha vencido todas as carreiras, todas as rodadas de corrida que eu participei!

Todas em que me inscrevi. Ou você acha que eu disputei todas?

Lógico que não: eu não era burra... como eu já disse, eu posso ser tudo o que você quiser: menos burra!

Eu estudava e selecionava meus oponentes! Seus movimentos na pista, suas motos, o estilo dos carinhas que me dariam mais trabalho, os trapaceiros... até o olhar – e o jeitão deles caminharem – eu estudava...

Sim: o olhar e a forma duma pessoa caminhar falam muito sobre o teu oponente... um rico discurso emudecido de palavras.

Assim, venci todas as disputas em que me inscrevi!

Eu tava mesmo era muito, mas muito doidona! Impossível!

Acho que eu tava descarregando todas as minhas frustrações, revoltas – e tudo o mais que infernizava a minha merda de vida! – nas duas rodas fogosas da minha Luna!

Se eu pudesse? Deixava uma infernal trilha de chamas por onde os pneus do meu mecânico corcel negro beijavam! Igual ao cavaleiro Sol Negro da história de Saraí: só que ao invés de patas em chamas, queimando a relva, a moderna borracha da _Firestone_ assando em brasas o asfalto!

Seria espetacular!

Eu?

Tava a própria encarnação da fúria em duas rodas! – e por vezes, numa única roda, quando eu empinava a minha Luna, hahaha!

Haviam dezenas de motos disputando o racha naquela madruga, e talvez centenas de pessoas assistindo: um monte de gurizada, regulando com a minha idade, e até uns caras mais velhos...

Tinha muita gurizada naquele evento: quase cinco vezes mais do que eu via nos rachas mais comuns.

Aquela greve policial? Tinha sido providencial!

Consequência lógica: nunca havia participado de corridas clandestinas em que rolasse grana tão alta numa única madrugada!

Eu? Já tinha conseguido o equivalente a meses de trabalho nos áureos tempos da _Shadow's_! Os bolsos do meu sobretudo tavam recheados de gordinhas notas de dólares!

Na manhã seguinte, você sabe qual a primeira coisa que eu iria fazer?

Encher o carrinho de compras no supermercado!

Matar o que queria me matar: a fome, hahaha!

Eu já tava incrivelmente satisfeita! Meu bolsos?

Mega gordinhos! Wow!

Também, lógico: eu tava absolutamente endiabrada naquela madrugada! Poucos fizeram o que eu fiz:

Manobras mega arriscadas!

Curvas mega fechadas!

Costurando como uma insana entre as enormes falhas e buracos do asfalto da Assys Brazil Avenue – praticamente uma pista de _MotoCross_! – quase deitando com minha Luna enquanto desviava deles!

E tudo sem capacete! O vento frio da madrugada fazia amor diretamente comigo, seduzindo meus cabelos, beijando meu rosto!

A única sem capacete! Eu tava realmente mega doidona!

Lógico que vários guris – antes tão arrogantes no alto de suas motos – se assustaram comigo, com as manobras que eu tava fazendo naquela noite!

Eu? Era a única guria que tava disputando as carreiras!

A única representante do gênero feminino ali... e ainda por cima dando um banho naqueles caras!

Selene Stern: a última _Valkyria,_ como que materializada dos sonhos de Wagner em seu _"O_ _Crepúsculo dos Deuses"_! Wow!

E garanto, garanto mesmo: noventa por cento daqueles caras não faziam nem a metade do que essa _Valkyria_ aqui conseguia fazer em cima da sua Luna!

Eles? Tinham medo de se quebrarem: medo de morrer fazendo tudo aquilo... Não passavam duns bundões!

Medo que eu não tinha mais mesmo... quem teme a Morte, quando não se tem absolutamente mais nada a perder?

Eu? Tava a encarnação perfeita duma _suicide girl_! Pra me tornar uma obra completa só faltava tatuar uma guerreira _Valkyria, _uma pintura negra nas minhas costas branquinhas!

Perda do temor da Morte...

Talvez fosse isso que se passava na mente dos pilotos _kamikazes_ japoneses, em 1945, quando lançavam seus aviões – sem trem de pouso e recheados de explosivos! – contra os porta-aviões americanos...

Gritando "_banzai_" enquanto explodiam...

O inimigo tava às portas de seus lares, maculando o solo sagrado do Japão Imperial: suas filhas, suas esposas, tavam em perigo... o que as tropas inimigas fariam se pusessem as mãos nelas?

Ninguém sabia, mas imaginavam...

Tudo o que lhes sobrava poderia ser vilipendiado cruelmente pelo invasor... quem se deixa dominar pelo medo numa hora dessas, quando as hienas te colocam contra um paredão e nada mais te sobra senão lutar até a morte?

Acuada contra um paredão: eis o que fez nascer essa _suicide girl_!

E era uma vitória atrás da outra!

Foi uma noite e tanto!

Às 5h10min da madrugada, eu tava contando meu dinheiro pela última vez, montada em cima da Luna.

Era hora de parar: já havia faturado mega alto!

Eu? Aprendi uma coisa mega importante em qualquer jogo: a hora de parar é quando você tá ganhando. Quando você ainda tá por cima...

Porque a Roda da Fortuna – eis uma antiga sabedoria do Décimo Arcano Maior do _Tarot_ de Marselha! – muda muito rápido, volúvel, caprichosa.

Jamais brinque com ela!

E eu não precisava ser gananciosa. Aliás, nunca fui assim. Eu já tinha o suficiente pra mim sobreviver por bons meses!

Quem sabe até mesmo o tempo suficiente pra arranjar um novo emprego?!

Wow!

Minha noite tava perfeita! Até que...

Até que estacionou do meu lado um cara... montado numa _Suzuki_ importada vermelha.

Era Richard...

Não aquele Richard. O da Ayaan, não. Era outro Richard...

Aquele ali era um filhinho de papai!

Morava numa _big_ mansão em Ypanemah Beach, bairro de luxo, vizinho a New Bethlehen.

Richard? Eu o conhecia desde o tempo em que eu ainda estudava no extremo Sul de Happy Harbor...

Infelizmente, eu já tinha o desprazer de conhecê-lo bem...

Lembranças de New Bethlehen: lá na frente da minha escola, Richard Saco de Esterco – amável codinome que eu sempre lhe dava em meus pensamentos – em cima da sua primeira moto, ainda sem carteira por ter apenas quinze anos naquela época, pousado como um abutre fedorento num galho morto, caçando as guriazinhas que saíam da aula...

Na frente daquela escola, ele agia como um _boyzinho_ rico e glutão perante uma fina confeitaria:

"_Vejamos... qual dessas delícias eu vou pegar hoje, comer gulosamente, pra na manhã seguinte defecá-la na privada... e estar novamente pronto pra comer a próxima da fila!" _

Aos meus treze anos, quando eu comprei meu sobretudo negro de couro, minhas longas botas negras e passei a me pintar cuidadosamente – sim, eu me pintava com muito estilo desde os treze, pois na época cheguei até a pesquisar em livros de História da Arte pra aprender como as antigas egípcias pintavam os seus olhos e rosto! – não é que aquele verme acabou se encanando em mim por um bom tempo?

Aquele chulé resolveu grudar no meu pé!

Por acaso ele achava que eu era uma idiota?

Tá, até admito: aquele estrume ambulante era bonito sim, de rosto e de corpo... Tá, ele era gostoso sim... também tinha muita grana sim... mas ao invés de cérebro, o que havia ali dentro da sua caixa craniana? Um pênis de burro, jegue ou asno!

Eu não me achei no lixo!

Você acha que eu ia deixar um verme daqueles me devorar e depois me jogar na privada, como fez com todas as outras? Mesmo com todas as coleguinhas da minha sala de aula em New Bethlehen suspirando por ele? E com inveja de mim, porque eu era a "escolhida"?

Pras garotas do colégio, andar com Richard era sinônimo de ascensão social...

Tipo assim: deixar de ser uma "plebéia" pra virar uma "nobre"...

Esquece!

Não me achei no lixo mesmo!

Preferia ser pior que uma plebéia: optava ser até uma pária da sociedade de castas indiana do que olhar pra cara daquele verme!

Garotas do colégio... tinham um código de ascensão social que eu nunca entendi direito...

Sempre senti que buscar a Sabedoria e o Amor é que me levariam a alguma ascensão, mas não a social... seria uma ascensão bem mais valiosa e imperecível: um crescer perante mim mesma...

Não é a toa que só Ayaan gostasse de mim na escola... eu me esforçava, juro mesmo, mas nunca consegui entender os códigos de valores das minhas colegas...

Queria mesmo compreender, me adaptar, mas não conseguia...

Afinal: o que esperar de alguém tão _freak_ como eu?

E Richard?

Ficava lá na frente do colégio, de tocaia, esperando a hora da aula terminar, pra me cantar...

E enquanto ele me esperava lá na frente, Ayaan me avisava, e eu saía da escola era pulando o muro dos fundos, hahaha!

Deixava aquele verme lá, plantado, me esperando!

Palhaço estúpido... minha profecia de Richard's – todos uns chatos! – sempre se reafirmava quando eu via aquele idiota!

Um bundão enjoado!

Quando ele estacionou sua _Suzuki_ vermelha ao meu lado, olhei pra ele apenas de canto de olho, sem lhe dar confiança alguma.

Só de soslaio...

O tratei como uma mera alucinação. Que garota, lúcida, perderia seu tempo falando com alucinações?

Guardei meu dinheiro no bolso secreto interno do meu sobretudo. Ele? Viu aquele bolinho de notas que eu escondia e sorriu pra mim:

- Você teve uma noite e tanto hoje, Selene... Você tava muito linda... Achei você demais hoje!

Eu? Grunhi pra ele um monossílabo.

Grunhi? Não! Rosnei:

- É...

O que aquele idiota tava fazendo ali, inscrito nas corridas?

Aquele bundão nadava em dinheiro!

Ia sempre dormir de barriguinha bem cheia, vivendo às custas das empresas do papaizinho dele... nunca trabalhou na vida, tal qual um nobre parasita do _Ancien Régime_, antes da Revolução Francesa estourar!

Tava ali só pra incomodar mesmo!

E é óbvio: eu não me inscrevi em nenhuma rodada em que ele participou. E já tava virando minha Luna pra ir embora dali.

Foi quando ele me disse:

- Você se saiu bem... mas eu duvido que você, mesmo tão linda, ganhe uma carreira de mim!

Eu nem olhei pra ele.

Disse com a voz mais gelada que o inverno antártico:

- _Finish_ por hoje. Fica pra outra vez.

"_Pra outra vez"_? Nem devia ter sido tão educada, mas era a preciosa herança de Rachel... _"Outra vez"_, pra mim, queria dizer _"nunca"_!

Foi aí que ele disse aquilo... Aquilo! E num tom mega grosseiro:

- Ah, qual é? Vai se borrar de medo de mim, Vandinha?

Vandinha? Vandinha?!

Aquele... aquele maldito apelido!

Verdadeira marca em brasa de criador de gado na minha pele!

Aquela marca à ferro quente adquirida na escola de New Bethlehen!

Richard, seu enorme... saco de estrume fedorento!

Depois de tantos anos livre de ver a sua cara imunda, em menos de dois minutos você vinha estragar a minha noite com aqueles fantasmas que eu queria tanto enterrar pra sempre?

Comecei a ficar mega irritada com aquilo...

Sabe aquele calor – aquele perigoso! – subindo pelo seu rosto?

Foi então que o cretino completou:

- Vai... vai embora, Vandinha! Eu sei que você é uma covarde mesmo e não aguenta saber que vai perder pra mim... Vai pra casa, Vandinha, montada nessa sua vassoura de bruxa caindo aos pedaços!

Quê!?

Como é que é?!

Aquele bostinha, filhinho de papai, tava achando que tava falando com quem, heim? Com as vagabundas dele, é?!

Tava na hora de alguém lhe mostrar que só porque ele tinha grana isso não lhe dava o direito de ficar pisando nos outros!

Ele merecia uma lição! Ele ia ver quem era "_Vandinha_"!

O encarei mega firme nos olhos! Dum jeito que jamais fiz antes pra ele, em todos aqueles anos... sei lá... não sei dizer como eu consegui fitá-lo assim, mas percebi na cara dele que ele ficou... mega estranho!

- Te vejo na linha de partida – rosnei pra ele, com uma voz que... sei lá... parecia a de alguém que queria comer o fígado dele!

Richard fez uma careta estranha – seria mega assustada? – depois que eu o encarei e rosnei daquele jeito!

Aquele idiota pensava o quê, heim?!

Que porque tava numa _Suzuki_ importada, caríssima, ia me vencer naquele terreno mega acidentado, cheio de falhas na pista, repleto de buracos e crateras da Assys Brazil Avenue na divisa com Little Waterfall?

Aquilo ali já era um _MotoCross_!

Não era pra bundões como ele! Tinha que ser _"muito macho"_ – no meu caso, _"muito fêmea"_! – pra se dar bem ali!

Quem ele pensa que é pra falar comigo daquele jeito!

E pra esculachar a minha Luna? A minha Luna!

Seu... seu... seu... Que porcaria! Não achei um palavrão forte o suficiente pra você! Você me paga! E vai ser hoje!

Em instantes um povo enorme tava todo acumulado ao redor da linha de partida.

Eu tava tão endiabrada naquela noite que até surgiu uma torcida pra mim! Pode?!

Acho que isso aconteceu porque eu era a única garota naquele bando todo de corredores.

Vários guris e gurias gritavam: "_Se-le-ne, Se-le-ne_"!

E eu cheguei até a pensar que tinha alguns carinhas que tavam me olhando de um jeito diferente... como se tivessem sentindo até algum desejo por mim, sabe?

Nossa, aquilo era tão... legal!

Putz... depois de me sentir tão rejeitada e feia naqueles últimos dias... confesso que aquilo era realmente inesperado pra mim!

Putz grila! Aquilo fez um bem gigantesco pro meu ego!

Que baita bem!

Torcida... e admiradores?!

Comecei a me sentir até... uma gata: mega gostosona, hahaha!

Bah! Como eu tava precisando sentir isso... precisando mesmo!

Richard e eu, agora parados lado a lado na linha de partida: as máquinas de nossas montarias aceleravam!

Um carinha mais velho ficou meio que de lado, com seu braço erguido...

Até que o carinha abaixou o braço: eu saí com tudo!

Meus cabelos, mesmo curtos, dançavam indomáveis com a ventania que beijava o meu rosto!

Eu devia parecer uma doida, um verdadeiro cometa _dark_, com meus cabelos negros em sintonia com meu longo sobretudo negro, ambos tremulando gloriosos ao vento!

Acelerava freneticamente! Os pulmões de Luna relinchavam!

Cada falha... cada buraco... cada cratera no asfalto: fugiam de mim com uma enorme agilidade!

Quase deitava minha Luna no chão, fazendo as manobras, gritando ferozmente!

Meu grito de guerra?

Idêntico ao dos antigos índios sioux, quando guerreavam a cavalo, em feroz luta contra o invasor branco, naquelas imensas pradarias da última fronteira americana!

De cantinho de olho, espiei no retrovisor: já havia deixado o palhaço do Richard bem pra trás! Acho que ele até já tinha caído da moto, derrubado por uma falha na pista!

Seu cretino! Seu bundão! Hahaha!

Você só tinha garganta, porque fibra mesmo você nunca teve!

Quem era a covarde agora, heim?!

Richard, o garanhão, o grande gostosão, no alto de sua caríssima moto importada, perdendo pra uma mulherzinha na sua humilde moto nacional?

Minha Luna e eu éramos uma dupla invencível!

Nunca ninguém ia esquecer disso: a derrota dele pra uma mulherzinha! A queda do gigante Golias pra baixinha David!

Os celulares, os _tablets _e _companhia limitada_?

Tavam registrando tudinho daquele momento!

As ex-namoradas dele iam fazer a maior festa quando aquelas imagens caíssem na rede, hahaha!

Não acredito! Me desforrei daquele canalha!

Depois de todos esses anos, finalmente: provei o delicioso sabor adocicado do licor da vingança!

A vitória já era minha!

Deixei comendo poeira um bundão canalha pilotando uma moto muito mais potente que a minha – e que custava muitas vezes mais que minha leal Luna! Hahaha!

Eu gritava, sentindo aquele maravilhoso vento gelado da madrugada deliciosamente me tocando... fazendo um gostoso amor comigo, me abraçando todinha!

O supremo êxtase da liberdade!

Meu coração batia à toda, como um lindo coral afinado de tambores duma aldeia sioux no rito da vitória dos caçadores! Vitória!

Toda minha! Wow!

Eu até já começava a me aprontar pra, em instantes, fazer minha radical curva mega fechada, voltando pra linha de partida: chegada triunfal!

Já tava trafegando no pedaço bem asfaltado da Assys Brazil Avenue, quase chegando no ponto combinado pra fazer a minha curva... Até que...

Foi aí que aconteceu!

A primeira coisa profunda e verdadeiramente sinistra de toda a minha vida!

Aquilo que deixaria, de verdade, até o interior dos meus ossos repleto de horror!

Algo assustador, como nunca sonhei que um dia poderia acontecer!

Foi então que aconteceu... o evento que mudou completamente, pra sempre, todos os rumos e o destino da minha vida!


	14. Um Drink no Inferno

**Postagem 14. Um Drink no Inferno**

_**(From Dusk Till Dawn**_**, 1996, EUA)**

Alguns metros à minha frente, bem no meio da pista da Assys Brazil Avenue, uma moça toda vestida de vermelho apareceu.

Uma morena, de pele mega branquinha e longos cabelos pretos lisos, simplesmente surgiu assim: do nada!

E ficou ali, parada, de frente pra mim e minha Luna, enquanto minha moto avançava em sua direção!

Buzinei... buzinei... e ela? Nem parecia ouvir... continuava ali, toda paradona, no meio da pista!

O corpo dela tava ligeiramente arqueado pra frente, com os braços meio amolecidos caídos, como se tivesse num tipo de transe...

Será que aquela guria tava chapada? Só podia!

Cada drogado que aparecia por aí...

Eu tinha que desviar rápida, senão eu ia acabar matando atropelada aquela surda, toda perdida naquele seu barato... Eu, heim!

Mas desviar dela ia ser mega fácil: era só ela continuar paradona no meio da pista, daquele jeito!

Mas foi então que aconteceu!

Um sopro de vento úmido e salgado – como brisa do Mar, sabe? – vindo debaixo dela, lhe fez os cabelos da franja levantarem, e sei lá porque, eu consegui ver que na sua testa branquinha como mármore havia uma pequena cicatriz – mas que hora pra mim reparar num detalhe idiota desses!?

E eu nem tive tempo de pensar, de desviar, de respirar, do coração bater, nem nada, porque subitamente a mulher ergueu lateralmente seus braços, em sintonia com aquele sopro de ar úmido e salgado, e uma coisa horrorosa aconteceu!

Demoníacas asas negras, membranosas como as dum morcego gigante, saíram das costas dela!

E ela imediatamente saltou em minha direção!

Seu rosto parecia ter escapado das profundezas do inferno: olhos absolutamente vermelhos e demoníacos faiscavam de um rosto agora acinzentado – que também adquiria um focinho igual ao dum morcego hematófago enorme! – armado de grandes dentes caninos, com aquela bocarra de presas furiosas saltando em direção ao meu pescoço!

Foi tudo incrivelmente rápido!

Eu nem sei dizer o que aconteceu!

Joguei com tudo o volante da Luna pra esquerda!

Cruzei a divisa das pistas e avancei furiosa na contramão!

Não me lembro de mais nada, a não ser de ter perdido completamente o controle da minha Luna!

Simplesmente eu não enxerguei mais nada nos próximos segundos!

Eu só ouvi um enorme estouro, violentíssimo, de batida, e uma fortíssima explosão!

Kabum!

Levantei meus olhos e minha Luna havia furiosamente se chocado e explodido contra o muro dum ferro-velho!

O clarão da minha Luna, sendo devorada insaciavelmente pelas chamas, iluminou a madrugada sombria!

E eu... eu tava caída...

Eu tava caída bem em cima...

Eu tava caída bem em cima de Álex!

Álex?!

Álex! De onde você veio?!

Eu o olhei, completamente apavorada!

Foi então que percebi, numa fração de segundo, que ele tava abraçado em mim e távamos os dois ali caídos, no asfalto da Assys Brazil Avenue, perto da calçada!

E a uns cem metros de mim jazia a minha Luna, destroçada naquele muro: minha Luna, minha pobre Luna não existia mais!

Ferragens incandescentes crepitando na solidão da madrugada!

Eu tava sendo abraçada por aquele corpo enorme de Álex, todo vestido de negro, que agora mais parecia um colchão vivo _dark_ me protegendo!

Eu não conseguia explicar o que houve: foi tudo tão rápido!

Que loucura!

Parecia até que Álex havia amortecido meu impacto contra o asfalto... usando seu próprio corpo?!

Como seria possível isso?

Eu nem conseguia pensar!

Pois mal dava pra respirar: esqueci até que eu tinha pulmões!

Álex me ergueu do chão, numa agilidade incrível, enquanto ele mesmo se erguia igualmente veloz.

Ele me ergueu do asfalto como se eu fosse uma folha de papel!

Olhou pra mim, pra todo o meu corpo!

Me tocava com suas mãos frias! Apalpou minha cabeça em fração de segundos, como se, sei lá, procurasse ferimentos em mim!

Quando pareceu satisfeito em me examinar – tal qual um médico militar de campanha, no meio duma guerra! – ele bradou furioso:

- Sua burra! Quer se matar desse jeito tão idiota?!

Eu... eu... tava completamente apavorada!

Disse pra ele, sem conseguir pensar nada:

- Não foi culpa minha! Foi a coisa! Aquela coisa ia me agarrar!

Álex fez uma carranca furiosa... como se fosse uma fera selvagem que acabava de sentir a presença de outra fera!

Acho que nem _Wolverine,_ dos _X-men_, quando tava furioso, teria feito uma carranca como aquela!

Álex rosnou pra mim:

- Onde você viu a "_coisa_"?

Eu apontei pra alguns metros atrás de mim, me virei e... pra minha surpresa, não havia ninguém!

Não havia nada, nem ninguém lá!

Álex ordenou furioso pra mim:

- Vai já para casa Selene! Saia já daqui!

Eu tava completamente apavorada! Eu nem conseguia pensar!

Por isso, estupidamente, eu ainda perguntei:

- E a minha Luna?

Álex gritou comigo:

- Saia já daqui, Selene! Saia já daqui antes que eu te arraste pelo braço até a sua casa!

Eu tava com os músculos do corpo completamente duros! De tanto pavor que eu tava sentindo!

Nisso, Álex me deu um empurrão! Um empurrão bem forte, justamente em direção à minha casa, e gritou de novo comigo:

- Saia já daqui antes que seja tarde! Agora corre! Corre!

Álex se virou pra trás, exatamente na direção em que eu havia mostrado onde a coisa me atacou!

Parecia até que tinha um tipo de neblina marinha se formando ali, com algumas estrias azuladas como se fossem, sei lá – fios de água? – bem naquele lugar, vindos do nada!

Álex começou a rosnar pra aquela direção, como se fosse uma fera, uma besta-fera!

E exclamou baixo, pra si mesmo, em francês:

- _Merde, merde, merde_!

Foi então que ele voltou um pouco o rosto pra mim, enquanto parecia tomar uma postura de luta, com o corpo voltado pra direção onde aquela neblina marinha se formava rápido, e gritou comigo, rosnando:

- Corre já daqui que eu seguro ela! Corre, droga!

Quando ele rosnou pra mim e me deu aquela ordem, tomado... tomado por uma fúria selvagem, eu finalmente consegui mover os meus músculos!

E comecei a correr! Comecei a correr da forma mais veloz que minhas pernas permitiam!

Enquanto corria desesperada vislumbrei clarões, atrás de mim, e senti fortíssimas lufadas de vento úmido e salgado!

Mal virei meu rosto pra trás e vi que a Assys Brazil Avenue tava virada em chamas!

Chamas! Imensas línguas de Fogo espiraladas, envolvidas e envolvendo tufões de Água e Neblina Marinha, tomavam completamente o asfalto, como se Fogo e Água Salgada tivessem se digladiando num combate terrivelmente feroz!

Eu podia ouvir, bem ao longe, os gritos de pânico da gurizada das corridas: _"Fogo, fogo!"_

Ouvia o som das suas motos e carros em apavorada debandada!

Não olhei mais pra trás, correndo a toda velocidade que pude!

Em minutos, eu já havia passado por todos os ferros-velhos que haviam na Assys Brazil Avenue, e os cães de guarda daqueles locais latiam e uivavam dum jeito horroroso que eu nunca vi os bichos fazerem antes!

Os cachorros tavam completamente enlouquecidos!

Como se tivessem em pânico! Como se tivessem pra serem devorados por alguma coisa, a qualquer momento!

Finalmente eu consegui chegar até a estreita rua que ligava White Wing com a Assys Brazil Avenue.

E quando tomei aquela rua, completamente escura, corri à toda, como se eu tivesse fugindo dos portões do próprio inferno!

Eu devo ter corrido uns dois quilômetros, num desespero que eu nunca havia sentido antes!

Meu coração parecia que ia saltar pela minha boca, quando eu cheguei na frente da casa de Pink Pig!

Eu não aguentava mais... não aguentava mais! Nem sei como eu consegui abrir aquele portão, sem conseguir respirar!

Dentro do pátio, coloquei as mãos sobre os joelhos.

Meu coração não batia: pulava em fúria no meio do meu peito!

Meus pulmões não davam conta de me dar ar: eu tava sufocando!

E uma dor fortíssima, como se uma faca tivesse sendo enfiada na lateral da minha cintura, me fez cruzar completamente cambaleante o pátio de Pink Pig.

O coração saltava, o ar me faltava e a lateral da minha cintura parecia que ia se abrir de dor!

Me arrastei pelas paredes da casa de Pink Pig, até chegar no meu quartinho no quintal.

Nunca foi tão difícil pegar a chave da minha porta e enfiar na fechadura: minhas mãos tremiam mais que vara verde! A porta simplesmente não parava no lugar pra mim enfiar a chave!

Quando consegui abrir a minha porta, entrei de arrasto, e a tranquei automaticamente.

Foi quando cai de joelhos no chão do meu quartinho!

Eu não conseguia respirar!

E meu coração: saltando!

Fiquei ali, ajoelhada no chão, sei lá por quanto tempo, até que eu consegui tomar algum ar de novo...

De repente, me veio à mente a imagem daquilo! A Coisa!

Monstruosa! Horripilante! Horrível!

Aqueles olhos vermelhos, aquele focinho e aqueles dentes enormes... saltando bem em direção ao meu pescoço!

Minha Deusa, não!

Não podia ser verdade!

Não! As amaldiçoadas alucinações da minha infância...

As alucinações que quase me enlouqueceram... tudo havia voltado!

Minha maldição havia voltado! Voltado!

Não, minha Deusa, por favor, não! Não!

Eu não quero viver aquele pesadelo de novo! Não!

De repente, Álex surgiu na minha mente...

Será que ele havia visto aquele monstro também?

Sim! Sim! Ele havia visto!

Por isso ele tava tão furioso, me mandando embora! Então não podiam ser minhas antigas alucinações que voltaram, porque só eu as via!

Por isso ele havia tomado aquela postura de ataque! Por isso ele disse que a seguraria, enquanto me mandava correr, me mandava fugir!

Não, eu não tava tendo aquelas alucinações que me atormentavam desde os seis anos! Não!

Não... aquilo era concreto... era palpável... era sólido!

Senão, Álex não teria me mandado correr!

Aquela mulher demoníaca, com asas de morcego, olhos vermelhos, focinho animalesco e dentes enormes arreganhados contra mim não me saía da mente! Nem adiantava fechar os olhos: lá tava ela!

A Coisa!

Ela ficou impressa na minha mente, como se fosse um arquivo de imagem de filme de terror gravado em pedra na tela do no meu _tablet_!

Eu tava desesperada! O que era aquilo?

De repente, todas as minhas leituras góticas me vieram à cabeça... todos os livros de monstros da literatura gótica que eu já havia lido, dos clássicos aos novos!

Todas as cenas de filmes de monstros que eu já havia visto em toda a minha vida, passaram pela minha mente!

Todos os documentários que eu já havia assistido, sobre fatos envolvendo predadores antropófagos, desfilaram no _winchester_ da minha cabeça em segundos!

Eu não acreditava, mas aquilo era real, era real!

Era real porque Álex também viu: por tudo que é mais sagrado, eu jurava que elas não existiam, mas era verdade, elas existiam sim:

Vampiras!

Eu havia visto uma vampira!

Ela havia saltado em cima de mim, ela queria grudar o meu pescoço! Ela ia me comer!

Se eu não desviasse a minha moto com tudo, ela teria saltado bem no meu pescoço e acabado comigo!

Minha Deusa, Deusa!

Eu tava vivendo um pesadelo! Só podia ser um pesadelo!

Eu peguei minha mão, ainda no chão, e a bati com força no piso! Se minha mão doesse, seria o sinal de que eu tava acordada, de que aquilo não era um pesadelo, porque a gente não sente dor real nos pesadelos.

- Ai!

Minha mão doeu quando eu soqueei o piso do meu quartinho!

Minha Deusa, Deusa!

Aquilo era real! Era real!

O que os _dark_, os _gothics_ e os espiritualistas esotéricos diziam não era lenda, era verdade!

Era verdade! Os vampiros realmente existiam! Eles existiam!

Eu quase havia sido morta por uma deles!

Eu não podia mais nem fechar os meus olhos! Não podia!

Cada vez que eu fechava meus olhos eu via aquela imagem, impressa na minha mente, daquela criatura, de branquíssimos dentes caninos enormes, afiados, e olhos em fúria completamente vermelhos, saltando em direção a mim e minha Luna!

Eu finalmente consegui me levantar do chão e, cambaleante, fui pro banheiro... abri a torneira da pia e deixei a água escorrer...

Água corrente sempre me acalmava...

Água corrente... sim! Água corrente!

Me lembrei do clássico livro de Bram Stoker: vampiros não gostavam de água corrente!

Foi então que também me lembrei do livro "_As Valkírias_", do Mago brasileiro Paulo Coelho: ele contava nesse livro que, quando era jovem e praticou o satanismo, o dia que ele se arrependeu e quis abandonar a Magia das Trevas, demônios espirituais o atacaram! E o Mago se enfiou debaixo do chuveiro e lá ficou por horas, desesperado, lendo o livro sagrado do Deus Único!

Sob a água corrente!

O chuveiro!

Eu tava desesperada, em pânico, temendo mais do tudo que aquela vampira viesse atrás de mim!

O chuveiro, a água corrente!

Corri pro boxe do banheiro, com roupas, sobretudo, botas e tudo, e abri o registro do chuveiro no máximo que ele suportava!

E me enfiei debaixo da água! Imaginei que aquela água toda devia ser um escudo protetor, que iria me salvar daquela... daquela Coisa!

Lembrei que Paulo Coelho ficou lendo aquele famoso Livro de Capa Preta – com um Sinal de "Mais" bem no meio da capa – em voz alta no chuveiro, por horas.

Mas eu odiava aquele livro! Eu nunca iria ler aquilo!

Eu nem tinha aquela porcaria – tão amada por queimadores de bruxas! – na minha casa!

Então me grudei na minha cruz Ankh de prata, e no meu Pentagrama de prata!

As coloquei pra fora de minha camiseta preta, em cima do meu peito, e me agarrei nas duas, e comecei a orar – em inglês arcaico, ao Grande Deus Cernutus e à Suprema Deusa Tríplice – todas as orações de proteção de Bruxa que eu conhecia!

Eu tava com as pernas completamente trêmulas... não conseguia mais ficar de pé...

Então me ajoelhei no boxe, enquanto a água do chuveiro não parava de cair em cima de mim, me ensopando completamente!

E eu não parava de murmurar em voz baixinha – com medo de ser ouvida pela vampira! – todas as preces místicas de proteção que eu conhecia e todas as ordens mágicas de banimento que eu já havia praticado em minha vida!

E eu me grudei – enquanto o chuveiro não parava de jorrar água sobre mim – na minha Ankh e no meu Pentagrama, com uma força tão grande que chegou a sangrar a palma da minha mão!

As gotinhas de sangue rolavam da minha mão, lavadas pela água corrente que não parava de cair!

Eu tava num estado de nervos tal que eu comecei a chorar, implorando a Deus, à Deusa, que me protegessem!

Chorava e orava, orava e chorava de medo, do mais intenso pavor que eu já senti em toda a minha vida!

E eu fiquei ali, embaixo do chuveiro, não sei por quanto tempo...

Eu não parava de rezar: já tava quase rouca, de tanto que eu orava!

Nunca rezei tanto, em tão pouco tempo, em toda a minha vida!

Até que eu finalmente me dei conta...

O Sol começava a nascer!

O Sol! O Sol!

Nunca, na minha vida inteira, eu tinha me sentido tão feliz em ver os raios de Sol, da alvorada, entrando lentamente pela janelinha do meu banheiro!

O Sol! O meu salvador! Vampiros não podiam com os Sol!

Eu tava salva! Salva!

O Sol!

O meu antigo inimigo agora era o meu fiel salvador!

Tentei me levantar mas, como fiquei ajoelhada sei lá quanto tempo no boxe, minhas pernas tavam completamente dormentes... formigando demais!

Precisei usar meus braços pra colocar minhas pernas pra frente, enquanto eu tentava me sentar no piso do boxe...

O chuveiro ainda despejava água na minha cabeça...

Quando readquiri o movimento das minhas pernas eu me levantei, meio tonta, e fechei o registro do chuveiro.

Eu inclinei pra trás a minha cabeça e encostei-a na parede do boxe, exausta...

Pelos Deuses Antigos!

Vampiros!

Eles existiam de verdade!

Olhei pros raios de Sol, entrando por aquela janelinha...

Suspirei, incrivelmente aliviada!

Foi só nesse momento que eu me dei conta de que eu tava completamente gelada de frio: como eu abri o meu chuveiro à toda, ele não deu conta de aquecer a água... e eu fiquei sei lá quantas horas tomando banho de água fria, com roupa, botas e tudo!

Fiquei tanto tempo debaixo daquela água fria que as pontas dos meus dedinhos tavam completamente enrugadas!

Comecei a tirar a minha roupa ensopada. Eu tremia de frio!

Peguei minha toalha de banho e comecei a me secar. Quando eu me enxuguei, peguei no meu roupeiro uma nova muda de roupas.

Eu ainda tava tremendo de frio!

Peguei o meu _sweater_ preto mais quente e o vesti.

Meu sobretudo? Não daria pra usar: tava ensopado!

Mas eu ainda tava tremendo: não sei se de frio ou de medo!

Peguei água da torneira do meu quartinho, coloquei na chaleira e pus a ferver.

Enquanto isso, me enrolei no meu cobertor.

Eu ainda tava grudada na minha Ankh e no meu Pentagrama de prata.

Prata...

Isso não funcionava contra vampiros... Bram Stoker dizia, em seu livro, que Drácula chegava a andar com um castiçal de prata, em suas mãos, no seu castelo...

Nesse momento minha chaleira chiou: a água aqueceu!

Eu peguei uma xícara e, de tão atarantada, não coloquei café, nem chá, nem nada: tomei direto a água quente!

Finalmente eu comecei a me aquecer!

Uma ordinária xícara de água quente, sendo segurada por ambas as mãos: meu _drink_ no inferno pra espantar o frio e tremor do pavor...

Olhei pro meu relógio: já passavam das sete horas.

O Sol já brilhava, seguro de si, lá fora.

Nesse momento foi que eu me lembrei: Álex!

Minha Deusa, Álex!

Ele ficou lá fora com aquela Coisa! E se a Coisa pegou ele?

E aquele incêndio! E se Álex sofreu queimaduras?!

Imediatamente eu larguei meu cobertor no chão!

Corri pra porta. Tomei o pátio.

Eu corri até o portão, deixei tudo aberto, e corri pela rua estreita! Corri a mais rápida que eu podia!

Finalmente cheguei até a Assys Brazil Avenue.

O trânsito de carros tava ainda pequeno: ainda era cedo.

Comecei a vasculhar a avenida com os olhos, à procura de Álex.

Não vi nada!

Então eu caminhei mega ligeira até o local onde Álex havia me salvo, perto de onde a Luna bateu – no muro do ferro-velho Charles Chaplin.

Quando cheguei até aquele ferro-velho, exatamente onde a Luna bateu e explodiu, eu encontrei o muro todo destruído e com enormes manchas de incêndio!

Mas não encontrei um único parafuso da Luna! Nada!

E exceto ali naquele muro, não haviam sinais de incêndio nem manchas de fogo em nenhuma outra parte da Assys Brazil Avenue!

Como?! E aquelas línguas de fogo enormes, espiraladas, que chegaram a iluminar a madrugada enquanto eu corria pra casa?!

Como elas não deixaram nenhum rastro de incêndio?

Eu continuei procurando Álex com os olhos, por todos os lados da avenida! Aflita, até pra dentro dos ferros-velhos eu espiava!

Os cães de lá? Tavam mega calmos agora.

Nenhum latido, nenhum uivo, nada!

Se coçavam de suas pulgas, na maior tranquilidade!

Até que eu cheguei exatamente no lugar onde eu havia caído da Luna.

Foi então que me espantei com o que eu encontrei!

Bem no asfalto, pertinho da calçada onde eu tava, havia um enorme afundamento no chão!

O asfalto tava afundado, como se um caminhão mega pesado tivesse sido jogado bem ali!

E bem do lado do buraco, daquele afundamento profundo no asfalto, havia uma marca!

Eu me aproximei... olhei pra aquela marca no asfalto, ao lado do buraco: inacreditável!

Ela tinha a forma de uma mão!

Eu me agachei ao lado dela e coloquei a minha mão em cima daquela marca: era uma mão bem maior que a minha, e eu conhecia o tamanho e formato daquela mão!

Era a marca da mão de Álex!

Eu não acreditei no que tava vendo!

Mas era real, real! Álex havia feito aquela marca no asfalto, como se este fosse feito de espuma!

Eu olhei pra marca da mão dele e pro buraco no asfalto da avenida... e finalmente eu entendi tudo!

Quando Álex me abraçou, me tirando da Luna – não sei como! – ele caiu bem ali, onde tava aquele buraco, e usou o braço esquerdo pra amortecer a queda – exatamente como os _batimentos_ que se usa na arte marcial do judô! Eis a marca da sua mão esquerda no asfalto!

Mas, minha Deusa, o impacto da queda dele e eu, naquele asfalto, deve ter sido uma coisa absurda!

Deveria ter sido um impacto de, sei lá, toneladas!

Como Álex não foi destruído pelo impacto?

Como seu braço e sua mão não se esfacelaram em milhões de pedaços, quando houve o impacto?

Pelo contrário: foi Álex quem destruiu o asfalto!

Eu coloquei minha mão sobre a marca da mão dele novamente... sim, era real!

Eu apalpei o buraco ao lado... era real, real!

Eu tonteei e me sentei no cordão da avenida.

Minha cabeça tava girando!

Minha Deusa, Álex... você não podia ser humano!

Nenhum ser humano teria sobrevivido a um impacto daqueles sem sofrer um arranhão!

Pelo contrário: além de você não sofrer nenhum arranhão você tinha me salvado, porque eu também não tinha sofrido um arranhão sequer!

Álex... você... você... você não era humano!

De repente – sentada ali naquele cordão da calçada da Assys Brazil Avenue, como se eu fosse uma moradora de rua – milhões de coisas assaltaram a minha cabeça:

Aquela marca absurda da mão dele no asfalto...

Aquele buraco que ele fez, com o impacto do seu próprio corpo, protegendo o meu...

A força descomunal com que ele ergueu Moses pelo pescoço, com um só braço, como se aquele desgraçado fosse uma palha...

Os dentes caninos enormes que eu jurava ter visto ele aproximar do pescoço de Moses... e ele ter quebrado o reboco da parede da escola quando bateu aquele desgraçado contra a parede...

O canivete com a lâmina derretida, como se tivesse sido jogada numa fornalha...

A mão incrivelmente gelada que ele tinha...

Os olhos flamejantes de Álex na primeira noite de aula no Becker...

As histórias incríveis que Hélène me contou do bisavô de Álex – e que não envelhecia nunca naquelas fotos!

A cara de Álex, igual, exatamente igual a de seu bisavô!

A linguagem antiga com que Álex se expressava, como se ele fosse um professor de Línguas Eruditas vindo da década de 1940...

Tudo fazia sentido agora! Tudo!

Álex! Você não era humano... Não!

E agora, finalmente, eu sabia exatamente o que você era!


	15. Os Miseráveis e Interlúdio

**Postagem 15. Os Miseráveis**

_**(Les Misérables**_**, 1982, FRA/ALE)**

Quando o Sol – aquele que eu sempre odiei até então! – tava a pino, no máximo do seu esplendor, próximo ao meio-dia, eu me senti a mais segura possível que eu poderia numa situação daquelas.

A vampira não poderia me pegar!

Tinha apanhado minha grana – que eu ganhei nas corridas – e secado as notas com um paninho. Depois, terminado de secá-las ao Sol da minha janela... pois eu havia colocado as notas no bolso interno do meu sobretudo e, quando me atirei no chuveiro, elas molharam!

Perto do meio dia, as cédulas já tavam secas.

Peguei uma boa grana e enfiei na minha mochila negra, deixando o restante escondido no meu roupeiro.

Coloquei minha cruz Ankh e meu Pentagrama pra dentro do meu _sweater_ preto.

Olhei pra fora do meu quarto: Pink Pig havia chegado em casa.

Chaveei meu _bunker_, passei com minha mochila no ombro por Pink Pig – que tava no pátio, estendendo umas roupas dela – e não lhe disse uma única palavra!

Cruzei o pátio, passei pelo portão e tomei a estreita rua principal de White Wing.

Fui até a Assys Brazil Avenue. Lá, caminhei até a esquina com a 21th Avenue, onde havia um ponto de táxi.

Sinalizei pra um taxista – meio baixinho e gordinho, que tava sentado, lendo jornal, no banquinho de madeira do ponto – mostrando-lhe que eu queria embarcar.

Nós entramos naquele típico táxi de Happy Harbor.

Aqueles famosos veículos vermelhos com para-choques pretos: nossas liteiras rubro-negra.

Vermelho: pura harmonia de tons com o que se revela na cor do precioso sangue em minhas veias...

Embarquei no banco de trás. Me sentia acuada demais pra ir sentada no banco da frente, com alguém perto de mim...

O taxista se virou pra mim:

- Pra onde?

- Lamy Village. Próximo à Reserva Ecológica Mountbones.

Eu tinha que ver Álex.

Eu tinha que ver Hélène.

Eu tinha que contar-lhes que eu sabia de tudo.

Eu tinha que contar-lhes que eu sabia o que Álex era!

Quando o táxi chegou em Lamy Village – e chegou bem rápido até, em menos de uma hora – o Sol brilhava no céu como um orgulhoso rei! Eu nunca havia me sentido tão feliz em olhar pro Sol e sentir o calor dele me aquecendo... e me protegendo!

Confesso: minha relação com o Sol transformou-se... uma verdadeira transmutação alquímica...

Se antes nossa relação era tão límpida como uma água suja, agora havia se tornado no mais purificado e precioso sangue... aliás, o meu sangue, pois era ele quem o Sol agora protegia!

Paguei uma fortuna pro taxista – ao menos, pra uma pobretona desempregada como eu, era uma fortuna uma viagem daquelas de táxi.

Mas era o único jeito de chegar no Casarão de Hélène bem rápido, com o Sol alto – era só assim que eu me sentia segura agora!

O táxi foi embora.

Eu tava agora bem defronte ao portão do antigo Solar, aquele Casarão que eu conhecia desde menina.

Toquei a campainha, que ficava ao lado daquele enorme portão de bronze, ricamente adornado.

Em alguns instantes, a famosa velhinha do Solar – Hélène! – apareceu à porta. Quando ela me viu, me reconheceu imediatamente e sorriu largamente, abanando.

Eu?... Eu não consegui sorrir... tava uma pilha de nervos!

Ela veio caminhando calmamente, pela trilha de basaltos por entre o jardim e, antes de se aproximar de mim, me disse amável:

- Olá, Selene! Eu sabia que iria te ver em breve, mais uma vez!

Eu? Só respondi isso, com os músculos do rosto mega duros, de tão tensos:

- Oi...

A velhinha abriu o portão pra mim.

Eu entrei depressa.

Foi então que ela me fitou cuidadosamente.

Olhou pro meu rosto e exclamou:

- Menina, o que aconteceu com você? Você está tremendo!

Eu? Quando ela me disse isso, não consegui me aguentar... eu tava tão nervosa que comecei a vomitar os meus pensamentos, sem conseguir controlá-los:

- Eu sei o que Álex é! E eu sei que você também sabe!

A velhinha pareceu não estar nem um pouco espantada com o que eu dizia! Ela simplesmente olhou pra mim e me perguntou, com aquele seu vivo sorriso matreiro:

- Você sabe o que ele é?

Eu confirmei, afirmando com a cabeça, mega séria!

E Hélène, pra meu espanto, sorriu, e assim me respondeu:

- Eu sabia que você iria matar a charada bem rápido... Mas por favor, entre! Você está tremendo, querida! Eu tenho um chá ótimo para essas situações... afinal eu sei exatamente pelo o que você está passando... também fiquei chocada quando descobri tudo isso, na minha adolescência!

Nós cruzamos o caminho de basaltos.

Passamos pelas _dark roses_.

Instintivamente peguei uma _dark rose_, arranquei-a delicadamente e a levei comigo, por entre meus dedos.

Hélène viu isso e não disse nada. Ficou apenas me olhando.

Guardei a rosa na minha mochila.

Bram Stoker: Abraham Van Helsing e suas pétalas de Rosas Selvagens no túmulo de Lucy e na cripta do Conde... Proteção!

Acho que Hélène sacou na hora o que eu tava fazendo... por isso ela ficou calada, naqueles instantes em que enrugou muito o cenho da testa... e só depois me perguntou, muito curiosa, antes de entrarmos:

- Afinal de contas, Selene, o que você realmente crê que Álex é?

Eu respondi com a velocidade dum raio!

Eu tava vivendo o meu verdadeiro e genuíno momento "_Bella Swan_": você acha que eu iria perder um momento precioso desses, oras?

Eu não abriria mão dele por nada desse mundo! Assim, disse com uma gigantesca seriedade e convicção:

- Álex é um vampiro!

A velhinha? Ao ouvir isso?

Gargalhou! E como gargalhou!

Ria e ria! E como ria!

Eu?

Não entendi mais nada!

Do que ela tava rindo tanto, afinal?

Até que ela disse, daquele jeitinho só seu, mega sapeca e matreira, ainda entre as risadas:

- Oh... algumas romancistas americanas de certos _best sellers_ tão vazios de Significação e Sabedoria... essa _Hollywood_ repleta de ilusões e fantasias da computação gráfica... essas séries de TV cada vez mais apartadas da realidade do Kosmos... tudo isso realmente tem feito tanto a cabeça de nossas crianças de hoje... pois hoje em dia, tudo é vampiro! Mas tudo está bem... pois, paciência, assim é a vida!

E continuou a gargalhar!

Eu não entendia mais nada, enquanto nós duas entrávamos dentro do antigo e belíssimo Casarão! Nada mesmo!

Enquanto entrávamos, Hélène sorriu debochadamente, e disse:

- Lembre-se de Shakespeare, Selene... só que imagine o que o grande dramaturgo diria hoje, em plena _"era dos vampiros"_:

"_Oh, meu caro Horácio, há muito mais coisas entre a terra e o céu do que comporta vossa vã filosofia... vampiresca!"_

Eu? Não entendia mais nada, enquanto Hélène zoava abertamente com a minha cara!

Távamos sentadas na sala de estar.

Naquela mesma sala onde haviam muitos retratos e pinturas.

Naquela mesma sala em que eu fiz aquele fiasco de desmaiar...

Távamos sentadas exatamente nas mesmas poltronas da minha primeira visita.

Hélène e eu távamos tomando o tal chá especial que ela me falou. E realmente: tava me sentido menos tensa...

Foi quando a velhinha me perguntou, em tom jocoso:

- O que fez você decidir que Álex é um "vampiro"?

E eu lhe contei todas as minhas "provas"... tudo o que antes pareciam meras cismas haviam se tornado consistentes provas materiais: caninos crescendo, os olhos flamejantes, o canivete, as fotos, a pele fria...

Mas contei principalmente as provas que eu tive nesta madrugada, quando a Coisa me atacou!

Foi quando eu falei do ataque da Coisa, com detalhes – inclusive do meu inusitado _"novo método Selene Stern de como banhar-se no chuveiro"_ – que Hélène suspendeu completamente seu tom jocoso e exclamou séria:

- Pobrezinha! Por isso você estava nessa imensa pilha de nervos quando chegou aqui!

Só _"pilha de nervos"_, Hélène?

O próprio _Jean Valjean_, massacrado e implacavelmente perseguido a vida inteira pelo cruel _Inspetor Javier_, tendo uma vida desgraçadamente miserável na França pós-revolucionária, era fichinha perto do que eu tava passando agora!

Victor Hugo que se cuide: eu tava tendo o meu verdadeiro momento "_Jean Valjean em Os Miseráveis" – _depois do meu terrivelmente frustrado momento "_Bella Swan"_, confesso! –mas me recuso terminantemente a pagar direitos autorais a Victor Hugo...

Sarcasmo... Porcaria! Só mesmo o doce licor venenoso do sarcasmo pra manter a minha sanidade mental naquele tormento!

Hélène?

Largou sua xícara de chá... e me disse, muito séria:

- Quando eu era jovem, Selene, antes dos meus vinte anos, certa vez pude ver pessoalmente um dos "vampiros" que você viu nessa madrugada... eles são mesmo terrivelmente assustadores!

Eu perguntei:

- Por que você os chama de "vampiros", entre aspas?

- Selene, existem relações entre o mundo dos vivos, os encarnados, e o mundo dos mortos, os descarnados, muito antigas e profundas com aqueles oriundos das Trevas mais densas... e muitos os confundem ingenuamente com "vampiros" e "demônios"...

Eu tava começando a ficar tensa de novo com aquela conversa...

Cenas da minha infância e adolescência que eu queria esquecer pra sempre começaram a brotar na minha memória...

Preciso ficar calma, preciso, preciso!

Respira, Sê, respira!

Foi então que perguntei, enquanto respirava:

- Se Álex não é um vampiro, o que ele é?

A velhinha?

Sorriu suavemente, mas sem deboche algum... e disse:

- Se eu lhe contasse, você não acreditaria... é melhor você ver por si mesma, dentro do seu tempo!

Que droga, Hélène! Você tava me deixando mais confusa! E me obrigando a respirar ainda mais!

Foi então que, respirando ainda mais profundamente, por um instante eu olhei pras fotos antigas na parede...

Olhei justamente pra foto em que o "bisavô" de Álex tava com a menina Hélène, com seus dez anos, no seu colo. E indaguei:

- Era Álex... sempre foi Álex, né?

Hélène deu um doce sorriso... suspirou longamente... e respondeu, com uma voz imersa numa linda mistura de paz e gratidão:

- Álex me encontrou em 1940, na França dominada pelos nazistas... ele encontrou uma menina frágil, completamente sozinha no mundo e desamparada... e a adotou como sua filha...

Eu não disse nada.

Não era necessário.

Apenas implorei com um olhar pra que Hélène me contasse a sua história... a sua verdadeira história.

Ela?

Compreendeu meu olhar, e começou a narrar...

**Terceiro Interlúdio:**

**Com a palavra: o Velho!**

**Há milhares de anos... na África...**

Última noite de Lua Cheia daquele ano, tão antigo que jaz sepulto no vale dos outros anos que o sucederam...

Sou apenas um velho Babalaô – trajando minhas singelas roupas brancas – mas que mantenho a atenção das minhas crianças com meus dois poderosos encantamentos: o carisma do meu olhar e a vivacidade dos meus gestos!

Os olhinhos dos meus aprendizes da Aldeia brilhavam, refletindo as chamas daquela ardente fogueira que crepitava na savana.

Podia-se até ver, na pupila daqueles olhinhos atentos sentados em círculo, o reflexo deste velho sacerdote: com minha pele negra, cabelos prateados e alma afiada!

Uma lenda, muito, muito antiga, emanava de meus lábios:

_Havia, há muito, muito tempo atrás na África – antes mesmo das pirâmides desejarem ser sonhadas no atual vale do Rio Nilo – uma poderosa civilização!_

_Estes grandiosos e antigos sábios, construtores e guerreiros viviam às margens do imenso, sagrado e hoje desconhecido curso Ocidental do Rio Nilo, num tempo em que os próprios Orixás, Guias e Guardiões andavam junto às pessoas nas ruas e conviviam junto delas em suas habitações! E, por partilharem seus passos, lado a lado com a humanidade, eles eram chamados... Orixás Andantes!_

_Naquele tempo, época dos Orixás Andantes, no Mundo do Terceiro Ângulo Cósmico, o curso do Sagrado Rio Nilo corria por vales mais amplos e profundos e por cursos inimagináveis, ao Oeste, diferentes dos que conhecemos hoje..._

_E, no mais extenso desses vales, dois poderosos reinos se formaram... o Poderoso Reino do Norte, na margem Norte do Sagrado Rio, e o Glorioso Reino do Sul, na margem Sul..._

_Porém, aqueles eram os últimos dias em que os Orixás, os Senhores da Natureza e do Kosmos, os teares da Teia da Vida, caminhariam entre os homens, respirando junto deles, comendo junto a eles, chorando e rindo junto a eles... _

_Os últimos dias dos Orixás Andantes sobre a Terra... os últimos dias do Mundo do Terceiro Ângulo Cósmico..._

_Pois os Orixás determinaram que uma nova e dolorosa fase da maturação espiritual da humanidade precisaria se iniciar para que os homens um dia atingissem o seu feliz destino: tornarem-se igualmente Seres Divinos... mas, para isso, o ângulo precisaria mudar: nasceria o Mundo do Quarto Ângulo Cósmico..._

_Porém as pessoas comuns jamais suspeitavam que aqueles eram os últimos dias em que todos estariam juntos à mesma mesa... não imaginavam que o tempo dos Orixás Andantes estava por terminar!_

_E foi justamente naqueles últimos dias do Terceiro Mundo que, por vontade dos Orixás Andantes, no Glorioso Reino do Sul e no Poderoso Reino do Norte, nasceram três crianças muito especiais!_

_No Poderoso Reino do Norte nasceu o único filho do doente Rei... e o menino, filho de um Rei fraco e mórbido, cresceu forte e saudável. _

_Um verdadeiro milagre, como a transformação do sujo e poeirento minério de ferro que era o Rei – pela forja dos Orixás – na espada límpida e reluzente que era o Príncipe: pois o Príncipe na verdade era a própria benção do Senhor da Espada e da Tecnologia: Ogum! _

_Ogum enviara Seu filho para nascer no Reino do Norte, em um derradeiro esforço para sanar a loucura do Rei e renovar o mundo, unindo na Harmonia da Natureza as margens Norte e Sul do Sagrado Rio na Teia da Vida._

_Porém, pouco antes que o Príncipe nascesse, seu pai, doente e decrépito, revoltou-se absolutamente com os Orixás por não ter um herdeiro, e os destratou!_

_Em resposta aos maus tratos, os Antigos Senhores do Kosmos então retiraram-Se do Poderoso Reino do Norte para sempre!_

_Enfurecido, o Rei ordenou – por vaidade e capricho! – que todos os antigos sábios, portadores dos mais sagrados conhecimentos dos Orixás, Guias e Guardiões do Reino do Norte, fossem presos e executados!_

_Houve um regime de terror no Poderoso Reino do Norte!_

_O rubro das veias partidas inundou as ruas e pintou tetricamente as paredes!_

_E o Rei do Norte inventou, em seus delírios de vaidade, o seu próprio deus, um deus que não tivesse mais ligação alguma com a Natureza, que ele agora afirmava ser má e traidora: _

_E assim se iniciou o culto do Deus Único no Poderoso Reino do Norte!_

_E apaixonado por sua invenção, o Rei iniciou uma guerra contra todos os outros pequenos reinos do Norte que cultuavam os Orixás. E por onde sua sombra real passava, imagens, templos, sabedoria e sacerdotes da antiga conexão com a Natureza eram reduzidos a pó..._

_E quando o seu inesperado filho nasceu – por benção dos próprios Orixás Andantes! – o decrépito Rei do Norte acreditou ter sido uma recompensa do Deus Único por sua cruzada, e prosseguiu ainda com mais fé em sua insana guerra, avançando com cada vez mais afã rumo ao Norte!_

_Porém, o velho tutor do príncipe do Poderoso Reino do Norte, escravo pessoal do Rei por dívidas, secretamente, era um sábio estudioso dos conhecimentos sagrados dos Orixás dos vários pequenos reinos do Norte. Nos tempos de sua juventude, em que fora mercador e livre, o tutor colecionou um precioso acervo de sabedoria e que, por mantê-los guardados em segredo, salvou-os da sanha destruidora do decrépito Rei._

_O Rei, cada vez mais distante em campanhas ao Norte, pouco viu seu filho crescer. O vínculo afetivo formou-se então entre o velho tutor e o menino. E assim, veladamente, o velho tutor foi ensinando, à noite, ao jovem príncipe herdeiro, o amor e o respeito às Divindades da Natureza... e de dia os arrogantes sacerdotes do Deus Único, instituídos pelo rei, lecionavam para o menino._

_O garoto estava confuso: o que seguir? A quem seguir? _

_Aos deveres de Estado, como representante do Deus Único na Terra – deveres ensinados pelos Pontífices do Rei – ou aos apelos do seu coração, que ansiavam pela Beleza e Harmonia da Teia da Vida que o tutor – a quem ele amava como pai – lhe mostrava tão ternamente?_

_Porém o velho tutor não era um Iniciado... ele apenas conhecia a sabedoria superficial e não tinha os Dons para manipulá-la... e o jovem príncipe nunca pode ser verdadeiramente iniciado..._

_Por sua vez, no Glorioso Reino do Sul, nasceram dois irmãos, igualmente muito especiais: o Príncipe e a Princesa... Como a mãe deles morreu pouco após o Príncipe nascer, a Princesa, sua irmã mais velha, ajudou a educá-lo..._

_Eles cresceram... _

_Ela, a Filha da Dama do Mar, se tornou uma jovem muito bela e muito sábia: a Grande Yalorixá de Yemanjá Ogunté! E no momento de sua sagração como Grande Sacerdotisa, Sua Mãe Ancestral, a própria Yemanjá Ogunté, deu-lhe pessoalmente, vinda de Suas próprias mãos, a Sua espada: Kupanga Omyi Benbe!_

_Ele, o Filho do Senhor do Fogo, se tornou um jovem sacerdote guerreiro muito forte, muito justo e muito esperto: o Grande Babalorixá de Xangô Aganju e Príncipe do Sol! E no momento de sua sagração como Grande Sacerdote e Príncipe Solar, Seu Pai Ancestral, o próprio Xangô Aganju, deu-lhe pessoalmente, vindo de Suas próprias mãos, o Seu machado de duas lâminas: Oxé!_

_E os dois irmãos, quando tornaram-se os guardiões dos conhecimentos mais sagrados da Sabedoria Ancestral dos Orixás do Reino do Sul, receberam das próprias mãos dos Orixás Bará-Exu, Xapanã, Ossanha e Oxalá a benção da imortalidade física enquanto a desejassem. Com tal dádiva, ambos se tornariam a Biblioteca Viva dos Orixás Andantes, com a missão de nunca permitir que as novas gerações se esquecessem de sua Conexão Sagrada com a Teia da Vida, no dia em que o último dos Orixás Andantes partisse da Terra._

_Por sua vez, o Príncipe do Sol, quando atingiu a maioridade, foi sagrado comandante em chefe do exército do Glorioso Reino do Sul. Na cerimônia de sagração, o próprio Ifá lhe vaticinou: a guerra logo chegaria ao Glorioso Reino do Sul!_

_Sabedor disso, e das intenções do Rei do Poderoso Reino do Norte de varrer da Terra os Orixás e a Conexão com a Natureza, o Príncipe do Sol iniciou uma longa expedição por todo o Glorioso Reino do Sul, a fim de reorganizar as defesas, a economia, a tecnologia e a produtividade do reino para os tempos difíceis do porvir._

_Com a sanguinária guerra ao Norte, apenas no Sul ainda viviam os Orixás Andantes, os Guias, os Guardiões, e Sua Sabedoria, e o Príncipe do Sol trabalhou dia e noite para proteger esta preciosa herança para a Humanidade!_

_Nessa árdua expedição, o Príncipe do Sol tanto trabalhou pela inovação tecnológica e pela rede de sistemas defensivos do reino que recebeu, das mãos do próprio Ogum, duas sagradas espadas, sutilmente curvas: a Espada do Dia e a Espada da Noite! Mas foi alertado por Ogum que apenas uma criatura dentre todas as coisas e criaturas do mundo, um dia, poderia quebrá-las, pois eis que ela era amada e protegida pelo próprio Ogum._

_O Príncipe também tanto trabalhou pela reorganização da justiça, da educação e da nobreza no reino que recebeu, das mãos do próprio Xangô, as presas e a juba do leão! Mas foi alertado por Xangô que a criatura que um dia quebraria uma de suas duas espadas seria a terceira e última peça da Biblioteca Viva, sem a qual os Orixás Andantes não poderiam mais voltar à Terra. E que por isso essa criatura também ganharia dos outros Orixás a benção da imortalidade física._

_Também tanto trabalhou o Príncipe, reorganizando a economia, para que os celeiros e a caça permanecessem abundantes na guerra próxima, mantendo seu povo alimentado, que recebeu, das mãos do próprio Oxossi, as asas do Gigantesco Pássaro Negro que Oxossi um dia abateu com uma única flechada! Mas foi alertado por Oxossi que, assim como o Pássaro Negro alava-se produzindo a noite, que ele evocasse os poderes das asas somente entre o crepúsculo e o alvorecer._

_Também tanto trabalhou o Príncipe para que as pessoas manifestassem tolerância e compaixão entre elas, pregando a união entre as pessoas, que recebeu, das mãos da própria Oxum, a metade de um coração de diamante... e soube que ela já havia dado a outra metade do coração de diamante para uma moça que ele em breve conheceria. Mas foi alertado por Oxum que, quando o coração de diamante estivesse completo, quem ele menos imaginava ficaria desequilibrado ao ver isso e futuramente romperia uma Sagrada Aliança._

_Pouco depois o Príncipe, trajado como um simples operário, ajudava e supervisionava a construção de um grande aqueduto no planalto do Rio da Lua Branca... ao final daquele dia, exausto, enquanto refazia-se próximo à Foz – bem onde havia a cachoeira que desaguava as águas do Rio da Lua Branca, sendo que por isso construíram exatamente ali o Templo de Oxum Pandá – o Príncipe viu algo..._

_Próximo ao Templo, na beira da cachoeira, perante o imenso estuário que acolhia as águas do Rio, e com os raios avermelhados do Sol poente no horizonte, uma figura solitária fazia um ritual..._

_Era uma jovem que, empunhando a espada – que lhe foi dada pelas próprias mãos de Sua Mãe Ancestral, Oxum Pandá: a Espada Adâ! – realizava movimentos por vezes suaves e sensuais, por vezes velozes e certeiros, como se dominasse a Arte da Sedução e a Arte da Guerra ao mesmo tempo! _

_O Príncipe ainda não sabia, mas aquela moça era a própria Yalorixá do Templo de Oxum Pandá do Rio da Lua Branca!_

_O Príncipe? Encantado com os movimentos da sacerdotisa, aproximou-se para saudá-la, até que... viu algo em seu peito: era a metade do coração de diamante! _

_E a sacerdotisa? Viu no peito dele, igualmente, a outra metade! _

_E os dois se apaixonaram perdidamente!_

_Porém, ao saber disso, a Princesa, sua irmã, entristeceu-se muito..._

_Mas ainda eram tempos de paz..._

_Porém, com a conquista de todos os pequenos reinos do Norte, o Rei do Poderoso Reino do Norte voltava a atenção de sua cruzada para o Sul... ele jamais cogitaria antes enfrentar o Glorioso Reino do Sul... mas as vitórias agora o embriagaram!_

_E houve guerra entre o Poderoso Reino do Norte e o Glorioso Reino do Sul!_

_As tropas do Poderoso Reino do Norte, tão numerosas quanto o número de grãos das areias do mar e tão extensas quanto o próprio Oceano, cruzaram o Sagrado Rio em doze pontos, invadindo as terras do Sul em doze locais simultaneamente!_

_Porém, exatamente como sua astúcia militar previra e trabalhara arduamente, o imenso exército do Norte não conseguiu vencer as linhas de defesa, a logística, as novas construções e as novas tecnologias que o Príncipe do Sol havia implementado em seu reino!_

_Foram combates terríveis! A ponto de, no mais decisivo deles, o Príncipe ter perdido o seu Oxé – soterrado por uma imensa avalanche na gigantesca pedreira! – quando ele o utilizou com todo o poder dos Trovões contra as violentas e imensas tropas do Poderoso Reino do Norte, assim impedindo que as pedras da Grande Muralha do Reino do Sul fossem derrubadas!_

_Após aquela cruenta batalha, a guerra chegou a um impasse rapidamente... ambos exércitos estavam quase já sem armas e mantimentos... e o Rei do Norte foi forçado a propor a paz e cruzar o Sagrado Rio, de volta ao Norte... mas com uma condição: que a linda Princesa do Glorioso Reino do Sul se casasse com o Príncipe do Poderoso Reino do Norte._

_O decrépito Rei do Norte tencionava, com isso, convencer a Princesa a converter-se ao seu novo Deus Único e minar a fé no Reino do Sul!_

_E o Rei do Sul viu nisso uma oportunidade de criar uma forte dependência econômica do empobrecido e faminto povo do Reino do Norte – flagelado pelas longas guerras de seu insano Rei – com a pujança do Reino do Sul, seduzindo o povo do Norte para futuramente unificar facilmente os dois reinos._

_E o casamento foi realizado..._

_A Princesa, a Grande Yalorixá de Yemanjá Ogunté, sentiu-se profundamente traída... havia se tornado mero objeto em questões de Estado..._

_O Príncipe do Reino do Norte apaixonou-se perdidamente pela linda e graciosa Princesa. Mas ele estava muito perturbado: o conflito interno entre a Teia da Vida e o Deus Único o tornaram um homem despedaçado!_

_E o conhecimento fragmentado dos Orixás que seu tutor lhe ensinou, quando se misturaram em sua cabeça com a doutrina do Deus Único, lhe inspiraram novas e estranhas concepções. E ele forçou a Princesa a adotá-las._

_Ela, porém, resistiu bravamente! _

_Jamais conseguiu perceber Harmonia alguma naquele Kosmos apartado da Natureza, inventado pelos Teólogos do Deus Único!_

_Sabendo de sua recusa, por ordem do Rei do Norte, a Princesa secretamente foi presa – sem que nem mesmo seu marido, em expedição para conter uma revolta ao Norte, soubesse! – e foi torturada e doutrinada pelos Pontífices do Rei, por sete dias e sete noites, sem que sequer pudesse dormir!_

_A Teia da Vida e a Harmonia do Kosmos em suas veias a abandonaram, dando lugar às Trevas da loucura: a Yalorixá de Yemanjá Ogunté foi sepultada... nascia a Princesa das Trevas!_

_Ela convenceu-se de que tudo estava errado no mundo, e que uma nova era necessitaria ser imediatamente construída!_

_Para isso, quando seu marido retornou da expedição, ela habilmente o convenceu a assassinar seu próprio pai e assumir o trono, com o título de O Rei das Trevas._

_E assim foi feito! _

_O decrépito Rei do Norte tornara-se parte do mesmo pó a que antes condenara todos os seguidores dos Orixás, Guias e Guardiões!_

_E ao seu marido, o novo Rei, disse a Princesa das Trevas: _

'_Da mesma forma como as chamas incendeiam uma floresta, no espetáculo poético da Morte, limpando o tabuleiro para que nova relva nasça, no espetáculo poético da Nova Vida, uma nova forma de guerra deveria surgir para que o Mundo Novo, Perfeito e Correto nascesse: com novas nações e novos seres viventes!'_

_E a Princesa das Trevas profanou preciosa parte da Biblioteca Viva, manipulando Forças que desestabilizaram toda a Teia da Vida!_

_Um novo exército de criaturas e bestas foram trazidas por ela do Além, foram profanadas e dominadas, e a construção do mais horrendo e poderoso exército jamais criado na Terra se iniciara!_

_Naquela imemorial madrugada, no ápice do ato da profanação, o Rei das Trevas foi transformado, pela própria Princesa, na primeira e mais poderosa besta-fera do mundo: o Portador da Destruição... e a Princesa se transformou na primeira Senhora das Criaturas das Trevas do mundo: a Devoradora de Homens!_

_Mas a besta das bestas era uma arma tão horripilante que causava horror até mesmo em sua criadora! Portanto, a Devoradora de Homens colocou uma coleira no pescoço da besta, para mantê-la sob seu total controle e para que a besta das bestas não causasse terror à sua própria criadora!_

_Naqueles dias, todos os Orixás Andantes já haviam abandonado o mundo. _

_Apenas dois ainda restavam: Ifá e Ori! _

_E naquela tétrica madrugada, Ifá e Ori imediatamente acordaram o Príncipe do Sol! Ifá lhe contou o que aconteceu! E vaticinou: em breve, de todos os Orixás Andantes, apenas Ori permaneceria no mundo, mas num lugar tão escondido que as pessoas sequer se dariam conta de procurá-lo lá._

_Dito isso, Ori imediatamente desapareceu da vista do Príncipe do Sol, e ficou para sempre oculto em seu esconderijo secreto no mundo!_

_Agora, Ifá era o último Orixá Andante cujas pegadas ainda eram visíveis e o som de seus passos audíveis no mundo. E Ifá ainda disse, enquanto o Príncipe do Sol ainda estava em seu leito: você é o único homem que ainda tem o conhecimento e o poder para deter a Princesa e o Rei das Trevas..._

_Ainda não havia amanhecido e o Príncipe do Sol já estava diante dos seus generais do Glorioso Reino do Sul, planejando a ofensiva final! Nunca antes uma estratégia militar tão perfeita fora planejada e executada em tão poucas horas: tudo sob os olhos atentos de Ifá, sempre ao lado do Príncipe._

_Antes do meio-dia o Príncipe já partia rumo ao Norte. _

_Foi a última vez, quando ele cruzou os portões da Grande Muralha do Sul, que seus olhos e os de Ifá se cruzaram..._

_E naquele fatídico crepúsculo, as forças secretas de elite do exército do Glorioso Reino do Sul, com o Príncipe do Sol à frente, surpreendentemente infiltraram-se, isolaram e atacaram o Palácio do Reino das Trevas, para deter aquela loucura e reequilibrar a Teia da Vida. A queda do Reino das Trevas se iniciara, nas mãos da genialidade militar do Príncipe!_

_Mas, naquele mesmo crepúsculo, enquanto o Palácio do Reino das Trevas era tomado, Ifá, o último Orixá Andante, deixou a sua última pegada sobre as areias à beira do Sagrado Rio... e partiu para o Além!_

_O mundo dos homens agora teria apenas... as pegadas dos homens!_

_E foi naquele exato momento, naquela noite e madrugada de Lua Cheia, quando uma suave onda de Oxum soprada por Yansã desfez a última pegada do último Orixá Andante na beira do Sagrado Rio, que aconteceu!_

_Houveram horríveis estrondos na Terra! Estrondos com ondas de choque! Estrondos de Água desabando!_

_A Água do Grande Rio foi engolida por uma muralha sem fim de Água vinda do Mar-Oceano!_

_Durante os tremores da Terra sendo devorada pela Água, enquanto o Príncipe do Sol lutava bravamente contra o poderoso Rei das Trevas – a besta das bestas, colossal, de sete metros de altura! – a Princesa, sua irmã, aproveitou uma fração de segundo e traiçoeiramente, ferindo-o pelas suas costas, despedaçou o Supremo Conhecimento da Biblioteca Viva! _

_E quando isso aconteceu, os dois irmãos perderam a sua Grande Conexão com a Infinita Teia da Vida e ficaram para todo o sempre marcados por essa perda: _

_Suas lindas e cálidas peles negras tornaram-se tão brancas quanto as conchas dos búzios e tão frias quanto as neves dos cumes do Kilimanjaro!_

_O Príncipe do Sol e a Princesa das Trevas agonizavam: os primeiros médiuns da face da Terra nasciam..._

_E, em meio àquela agonia dos dois, o Rei das Trevas tomou sua amada em suas gigantescas garras e a carregou para longe, enquanto as gigantescas muralhas do Grande Mar-Oceano, naquela madrugada horrível, engoliam tudo o que existia no Grande Vale, por toda a parte... _

_E tudo desapareceu para sempre, devorado por um abismo!_

_Este foi o fim do Terceiro Mundo... aquele que foi destruído pela Água..._

_Surgia o Quarto Eixo Angular Cósmico... _

_Nascia o Quarto Mundo... um mundo que viveria até cinquenta anos depois que os Homens de Armadura Branca pousassem a Águia no Mar da Tranquilidade... nesse tempo o Quarto Mundo, pouco após o Grande Terremoto, seria destruído pelo Fogo... o Fogo da Terra que faria as pessoas entoarem suas súplicas à Missa do Fogo... e, das cinzas dos céus que a tudo sepultou, o Quinto Eixo Angular Cósmico estabeleceria o Quinto Mundo, onde os Orixás Andantes voltariam a caminhar sobre a Terra, promovendo a Humanidade à Divindade, e as pessoas finalmente entenderiam a Felicidade..._

_Com a morte do Terceiro Mundo, ninguém soube o que aconteceu com a Princesa e com o Rei das Trevas... nem o que houve com o Príncipe do Sol e com a Yalorixá de Oxum Pandá depois disso..._

_Muitos acreditaram que a Princesa e o Rei das Trevas escaparam do Grande Cataclismo, e saíram para povoar o mundo com seus filhos nascidos das Trevas: os Senhores da Desconexão, os Apóstolos do Medo... levando as Trevas a todos os recantos do mundo dos homens!_

_Alguns acreditaram que a Yalorixá de Oxum Pandá, alertada por Ifá, também escapou ao Grande Cataclismo, fugindo para os Antigos Grandes Planaltos... e lá ela teria reunido alguns sobreviventes e fundado uma poderosa e sábia civilização..._

_E uns poucos... os mais sábios... acreditaram que o Príncipe do Sol se transformou no Sol Negro: vivendo para todo o sempre no encalço da Princesa e do Rei das Trevas... caçando-os pela eternidade, para proteger a todos nós..._

Calei-me.

Apenas fitava, em silêncio, as chamas da fogueira ardendo... mas em seguida encarei, desconfiado, a Lua Cheia que nos observava...

Meus pupilos, no caminho dos Conhecimentos Iniciáticos Mais Sagrados da Aldeia, estavam igualmente emudecidos: espiavam-se uns aos outros, e aos ruídos da escuridão da savana, com os olhinhos extremamente arregalados!

Afinal, aquela era uma lenda muito, muito antiga...

O problema das lendas muito, muito antigas, é que, às vezes, nelas pulsam o rubro sangue da própria História...


	16. A Lista de Schindler

**Postagem 16. A Lista de Schindler**

_**(Schindler's List**_**, 1993, EUA)**

"_Selene, eu tinha dez anos... no distante ano de 1940..._

_A França, meu país, havia sido derrotada pelas tropas nazistas. Hitler havia pessoalmente passeado em Paris, como quem passeia no próprio quintal..._

_Meus pais e eu éramos judeus... _

_Conforme as leis raciais de Hitler iam sendo promulgadas, meu pai, que era médico, prevendo aonde as coisas iriam chegar, arrumou uma forma de levar nossa família – ele, eu e minha mãe – para a Suíça. Ele havia pagado muito dinheiro para um 'atravessador' nos cruzar a fronteira em segurança._

_Havíamos deixado nossa cidade quase que só com a roupa do corpo, e todo o dinheiro e jóias da família que podíamos carregar escondidos._

_Viajamos muito..._

_Mas perto da fronteira com a Suíça tivemos sérios problemas. A Milícia de Vichy perseguia não só os membros da Resistência Francesa: também aos judeus. E a Milícia havia nos encontrado, há poucos quilômetros da fronteira, numa pequena estradinha! O atravessador, ao ver a Milícia, correu para o mato, que conhecia muito bem, e fugiu, nos abandonando!_

_Eles vinham de carro e, como nos assustamos e começamos a correr, eles atiraram. Vi quando meu pai foi baleado e caiu na estrada empoeirada! _

_Minha mãe me jogou para o mato e gritou:_

_- Corra, Hélène, corra! Não olhe para trás! Corra!_

_Eu corri o mais que pude mato adentro, enquanto ouvia minha mãe gritando... ouvi mais tiros... e minha mãe silenciou."_

Nesse momento, os olhos de Hélène se encheram de delicadas lágrimas.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, nem o que dizer pra acalentá-la...

Ela?

Sorriu suavemente pra mim, enxugando as lágrimas, desculpando-se:

- Perdoe minha momentânea falta de compostura, Selene... mas... que coisa... isso já faz tanto tempo que já deveria ter se transformado em pó... como a morte dos pais de alguém, perante esta pessoa, a marca profundamente... ela emocionalmente nunca esquece os detalhes, embora tenha aprendido a lidar eficazmente com isso, munida de verdadeira Sabedoria...

Ela sorriu, tentando tornar o clima ameno...

E enquanto enxugava as sutis lágrimas, sua voz calma, tranquila, continuou a me narrar o que aconteceu em seguida:

"_Corri, corri tudo o que as pernas de uma criança de dez anos poderiam correr... até que cruzei um campo e, nesse campo, havia um celeiro. Eu não aguentava mais de tanto correr... e exausta e sem ar, entrei no celeiro..._

_Alguns instantes depois eu ouvia, ao longe, homens da Milícia gritando... eu me escondi num canto muito escuro dentro do celeiro, atrás de umas caixas. _

_De repente, uma mão muito fria, extremamente gelada, segurou forte a minha boca, para mim não gritar. E eu ouvi, na escuridão:_

_- Psiu... quietinha... não precisa ter medo... não vou machucar você..._

_Ele saiu da escuridão completa e apareceu na penumbra... soltou-me... _

_Era um rapaz, um jovem muito bonito, com cabelos bem negros, muito abundantes, revoltos no alto da cabeça, parecendo até a juba imponente de um leão! Sua pele era incrivelmente branca, contrastando com aqueles cabelos tão negros. E ele era enorme! Parecia a Torre Eifell para mim, de tão alto! E seus olhos eram incrivelmente verdes, de uma beleza e expressividade que eu nunca havia visto antes, e tinham uma indescritível profundidade... O jovem estava todo vestido de branco, trajando um longo sobretudo antigo igualmente branco..._

_Ele se ajoelhou perante mim e me disse:_

_- Eu ouvi tudo... a Milícia está atrás de você... não se preocupe, eu vou protegê-la..._

_- Você é da Resistência? – eu perguntei, entre assustada e deslumbrada!_

_Ele sorriu, amável, e me disse:_

_- Mais ou menos... bem, pode-se dizer que eu sou membro de um tipo de Resistência sim..._

_O rapaz então me escondeu dentro de uma grande caixa velha de madeira, repleta de frestas:_

_- Não saia daí até que eu mesmo a retire, ok? Tape bem seus ouvidos e não se preocupe, tudo isso vai terminar logo... não se assuste... isso tudo é apenas um game que os adultos gostam de jogar, ok? Tudo vai terminar bem e logo!_

_Porém, dentro da caixa, eu estava tão assustada que não lembrei de tapar meus ouvidos e tentei espiar tudo o que podia pelas frestas..._

_Alguns minutos depois, dois agentes da Milícia entraram no celeiro._

_E eu ouvi tiros, muitos tiros! _

_Em seguida ouvi essa frase, dita num tom de puro êxtase, vinda como que de bem alto do celeiro:_

_- Você... você já excedeu seu Karma... hora de conversarmos bem de perto!_

_Foi então que, espiando pelas frestas da caixa, vi que um dos agentes foi pego por trás e carregado para o teto do celeiro, para um canto muito escuro! O miliciano berrava apavorado, mas em instantes ele se calou. Um líquido escuro começou a gotejar, abundante, daquele canto do teto!_

_O outro agente começou a atirar sem parar para todos os lados escuros do teto do celeiro!_

_De repente, atrás dele, saindo da parte mais sombria do celeiro, o rapaz de branco apareceu silenciosamente. Suas mangas brancas estavam manchadas de vermelho! Ele fitou a caixa onde eu estava, sorriu amável pra mim, piscando... _

_Ele havia visto meus olhos pela fresta, espiando tudo!_

_Foi então que ele disse – em inglês e num tom bem alto, como que em êxtase – tocando suavemente com seu dedo indicador no ombro do agente:_

_- Surprise!_

_O agente se virou, afastou-se apavorado, e atirou nele várias vezes! Mas o rapaz continuou caminhando firme em sua direção! Caminhou até a parte luminosa do celeiro, onde o Sol parecia refletir-se e manifestar-se em suas roupas incrivelmente brancas. E disse, enquanto caminhava:_

_- Menino sortudo... teu Karma ainda te protege... que pena, não podemos conversar de pertinho... então, apenas vamos brincar!_

_Foi então que ele torceu e quebrou o braço do agente, como um graveto seco, arrancando-lhe a arma!_

_O rapaz de branco segurou a metralhadora e, com uma única mão, a entortou de tal forma que ela se tornou uma bola de aço! Ele amassou aquela arma como se ela fosse uma folha de papel! O agente estava desesperado, em pânico! _

_Foi então que o rapaz deu um sorriso que, de longe, parecia enfeitado por dentes caninos enormes, como os de um leão! Olhou bem firme nos olhos do agente e lhe disse isso, com um sorriso muito malicioso e sarcástico:_

_- Veja: estou todo de branco, sou pálido, tenho dentões, as balas me atravessam, adivinhe o que sou? _A ghost, a poltergeist!_ Bu!_

_O agente caiu! Desmaiado!_

_O rapaz de branco ficou ali parado alguns instantes, sob os raios do Sol, como se estivesse mergulhado em puro êxtase... parecia lamber os próprios dentes com sua língua, como se tivesse se deliciado com algo que há muito não experimentava!_

_E naquele exato momento, uma faísca elétrica muito azul, intensa, pareceu envolver o rapaz, e uma pequena pedra, em formato de um machado de duas lâminas, caiu bem ao lado do miliciano desmaiado... e eu ouvi lá fora o som de um trovão! _

_O rapaz estava em intenso êxtase!_

_Foi então que percebi que ele se esforçou muito para não sair daquele estado... mas não conseguiu... logo retesou os músculos do seu corpo... Adquiriu gradualmente a compostura de um verdadeiro Lord, súdito do Rei George VI... Seu sorriso matreiro foi rapidamente sumindo... e um olhar tristonho, sério, como o de um menino abandonado, passou a tomar seu rosto... _

_Finalmente ele deu um longo e doído suspiro..._

_Foi só então que ele me retirou da caixa. Eu estava incrivelmente impressionada:_

_- Você é um fantasma mesmo?_

_Ele sorriu para mim, gentil e amabilíssimo:_

_- Não, não sou um fantasma... sou só um excelente mágico!_

_Eu continuei:_

_- Os tiros, não te pegaram! Como? Como você destruiu a arma dele?_

_Com um sorriso lindo, acolhedor, ele finalmente me disse a sua frase inesquecível:_

_- Pois eu não te disse que eu sou um excelente mágico? Pois é apenas isso: é tudo uma espécie de mágica especial que eu aprendi... você gosta de mágica?_

_Eu balancei a cabeça, afirmando que sim!_

_Ele, então, se agachou perante mim e perguntou:_

_- Qual o seu nome, pequenina?_

_E eu lhe respondi:_

_- Hélène... Hélène Marie Berr._

_Ele sorriu amável para mim. Me olhou com aqueles seus enormes e expressivos olhos verdes e me disse, com aquele jeitinho todo especial que apenas alguns adultos tem com as crianças:_

_- Meu nome verdadeiro é bem complicado de se pronunciar na sua língua... é um nome de mágico, sabe? Mas pode me chamar simplesmente de Álex!_

_Ele, então, tocou no meu ombro e me perguntou:_

_- Onde estão os seus pais, pequena Hélène?_

_Eu não consegui dizer nada! Eu estava muito perturbada, muito assustada! _

_Ele então virou a cabeça para o lado, levemente, como se estivesse ouvindo alguém que lhe sussurrava algo!_

_Ele fez uma expressão de compaixão, voltou seus olhos meigos para mim e me disse:_

_- Lamento pelos seus pais... Você tem algum outro parente para mim te levar até eles?_

_E eu lhe disse:_

_- Não senhor... todo mundo morreu na guerra... restaram só meu pai, minha mãe e eu..._

_Eu me lembro que ele se levantou. _

_Caminhou de um lado para o outro..._

_Ficou um tempo assim, caminhando, pensativo, resmungando consigo... pude ouvir alguns resmungos, como se ele conversasse com outras pessoas:_

_- Já senti que ela é uma antiga iniciada... na adolescência vai manifestar seus dons... mas isso ainda não me convenceu! _Por que você acha que resolveu descansar justo neste celeiro, e justo hoje? _Mas vocês acham que eu tenho condições de cuidar justo de uma criança? Ela vai é pirar comigo... nem residência fixa mais eu tenho! Vocês se enganaram: uma criança especial precisa de cuidados especiais... _E você acha que um orfanato fétido daria a ela esses "cuidados especiais"?

_Quando eu ouvi ele resmungando tanto, lembrei de minha falecida avó: ela sempre pensava em voz alta, falando sozinha! Aquele hábito de vovó sempre me fazia rir!_

_Só que desta vez eu não ri... não ri porque vi que, no canto escuro do celeiro, havia um senhor muito elegante, com uma bela capa – vermelha por dentro e preta por fora – usando uma cartola... e ele piscou para mim!_

_Foi então que eu disse ao rapaz de branco:_

_- É com aquele cavalheiro, de capa e cartola, que o senhor está conversando?_

_Quando eu disse isso, Álex parou de caminhar... ergueu sua sobrancelha esquerda e me indagou:_

_- Você está vendo ele?_

_- Claro que sim! Ele está no escuro, mas ainda assim dá pra ver bem direitinho!_

_Quando eu disse isso, Álex se ajoelhou perante mim, ficando quase da minha altura, e me disse sorrindo, fitando meus olhos:_

_- Olha... Eu não tenho uma casa há muito tempo... vivo viajando pelo mundo, fazendo uns esportes radicais... isso não é vida para uma criança... e até a Guerra entrar em equilíbrio no leste, eu não posso mudar o ritmo da minha vida... mas as coisas poderão mudar em breve, e eu conheço muitos lugares nesse mundo onde não tem Guerra, e você estará segura... eu poderia finalmente construir uma casa num desses lugares... gostaria de ir pra lá, morar comigo?_

_Eu estava muito assustada, confusa... mas algo naquele rapaz me acalmava... algo que ele emanava me fazia confiar muito nele!_

_E eu aceitei!_

_Saímos do celeiro. Quando Álex trancou a porta e caminhávamos pelo campo, em direção a uma antiga Harley-Davidson utilizada na Guerra, eu perguntei:_

_- E o cavalheiro de capa e cartola? Vai ficar lá preso no celeiro?_

_Álex sorriu pra mim, piscou e disse:_

_- Você vai ver ele mais algumas vezes no futuro... por enquanto deixe ele lá no celeiro, até a Guerra acabar, ok?_

_Eu permanecia curiosa:_

_- E qual o nome dele?_

_Álex começou a rir! E me disse, ainda rindo:_

_- Por enquanto, já que você só conhece o judaísmo, chame-o apenas de "O Anjo da Guarda da pequenina Hélène" ou de "O Guardião de Hélène"!_

_E foi assim que Álex me encontrou..._

_E desde aquele dia, no distante ano de 1940, Álex me criou, me educou e me protegeu como um verdadeiro pai para mim! Onde quer que ele viajasse, lá estava eu com ele. Até que no inverno de 1941-1942, quando o histórico inverno russo mudou completamente os rumos da Guerra, ele cumpriu sua promessa: construiu em Happy Harbor, longe dos sangrentos campos de batalha da Guerra, esta casa. Uma casa que se tornou um verdadeiro lar... e a última sobrevivente da família Berr teve novamente uma família... _

_E foi assim, Selene, que Álex me salvou... e muito mais do que isso: me levou ao caminho da Sabedoria, me deu Amor, me deu Carinho e Proteção! _

_Meu super-herói, meu leão amigo!"_

Quando Hélène terminou sua história, seus olhos brilhavam: tavam tão vivos! Que amor e orgulho ela tinha de Álex!

Eu? Tava completamente impressionada com o que ouvi!

E imensamente impressionada com Álex!

Ele poderia simplesmente ter ignorado aquela menina órfã...

Poderia simplesmente não ter feito nada: poderia ter ficado quieto naquele celeiro e deixado os colaboradores dos nazistas levarem aquela menina pra um campo de concentração!

Mas não! Ele teve... compaixão!

Compaixão!

Talvez ele tivesse exatamente os mesmos poderes da Coisa que me atacou mas...

Ele era completamente diferente daquela Coisa!

Eu sabia que não havia maldade em Álex quando eu olhava pra seus olhos!

Eu sabia!

Eu podia sentir!

Eu sempre soube!

Tá... ele não era um vampiro e a Coisa também não... mas ele era algo muito especial!

Mas o que ele seria de tão incomum? A tal ponto de Hélène não querer me dizer diretamente o que ele era?

Enquanto eu tava pensando isso, me veio uma curiosidade danada de besta, e eu acabei perguntando pra Hélène, sem conseguir controlar aquela coceira na minha língua:

- Hélène, você sabe quando Álex nasceu? Quantos anos ele tem, de verdade?

A velhinha?

Riu! E riu muito:

- Selene, eu também tinha essa mesma curiosidade quando eu tinha a sua idade! Nós, mulheres, sempre somos as mesmas! Passam-se os anos, passam-se as gerações, e continuamos sendo criaturinhas tão persistentes nas mesmas indagações!

Eu sorri mega sem jeito... mas persisti na pergunta, com meus olhos suplicantes. Então Hélène me respondeu:

- Bem, Selene... toda vez que eu lhe perguntava a sua idade, Álex sempre me dava um sorriso maroto e dizia sempre a mesma coisa: _"Eu tenho dezessete anos"!_ Hahaha! O danado nunca me disse quando e nem onde nasceu!

Bem, pelo menos de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: ele tinha uns cem anos, pois se tinha dezessete anos lá na época da Segunda Guerra Mundial, então... fazendo as contas... que droga a minha matemática, mas vou tentar: mais ou menos uns sei lá somados a dezessete... dá...

Putz grila, mesmo! Mais de cem anos!

Álex era a pessoa mais antiga que eu já conheci pessoalmente!

E eu que achava que a pessoa mais antiga que eu já havia conhecido pessoalmente era Hélène... que coisa!

Agora eu entendia porque Álex parecia tá sempre de saco cheio nas aulas do Becker, hahaha!

Pra ele, a decadente educação pública noturna, em tempos de Depressão Econômica Global – leia-se: Estado Mínimo pra população, o andar de baixo, e Estado Máximo pra _Wall Street_, o andar de cima – aquele legítimo lixo oferecido pros adolescentes de Happy Harbor deveria ser uma piada mega de mau gosto!

Lógico: pra aguentar essa palhaçada que diziam ser _"educação para todos"_, só mesmo colocando os coturnos sobre uma classe e tirar a maior onda dum sistema medíocre que colocava como bucha de canhão os tantos Mr. Caputo que grassavam por aí... _"Educação para todos"_: mera formalidade pútrida da antiga sociedade pós-moderna que tava desabando junto com o Caos Climático...

Álex odiava escola tanto quanto eu, hahaha!

Mas... hei... espera aí... o que ele tava fazendo numa escola, se jamais precisaria de uma, afinal?

Isso não fazia o menor sentido!

Aliás, nada fazia sentido pra mim agora...

Putz, eu nem ao menos sabia o que ele era!

Como então imaginar o que ele fazia lá no Becker?!


	17. Entrevista com o Vampiro

**Postagem 17. Entrevista com o Vampiro?**

_**(Interview with the vampire**_**, 1994, EUA)**

O tempo voou em companhia de Hélène!

Ela me contou um monte de histórias suas com Álex.

Na real, ela tava tentando me mostrar que tudo ficaria bem comigo... que a Coisa não me pegaria... que agora eu tava segura...

A velhinha me contou cada história... causos de quando os dois tavam ainda em plena Segunda Guerra Mundial...

Os lugares que Álex a levava consigo, protegendo-a, enquanto ele fazia seus _"esportes radicais"_... porém Hélène não me contou quais esportes eram esses: disse-me que quando a hora chegasse, eu saberia...

Apenas afirmou que eram muito importantes, e que esses "esportes" salvavam a vida não só de muitas e muitas pessoas, mas da Harmonia da Teia da Vida...

Puxa! Que coisa grandiosa!

Que raios de "esportes" eram esses, então?!

Álex levava a pequena Hélène na garupa de uma imensa _Harley-Davidson_®, que ele _"pegou emprestada"_ do exército aliado!

E no meio daquele caos todo da Guerra, ela me disse que nunca passou frio, fome e nunca foi machucada por ninguém... e sempre que se sentia triste, Álex lhe fazia algum _"truque de mágica"_ que lhe instigava a curiosidade...

E mais! Sempre que Hélène encontrava algum brinquedo que quisesse muito – e fosse facilmente portável naquela vida sobre duas rodas – quando ela acordava pela manhã, lá tava o brinquedo ao lado do travesseiro dela, perto da Harley...

Eles viveram assim até 1942... e ela me disse que nunca teve medo de nada ao lado dele... sempre se sentiu muito protegida, mesmo os dois estando nos horrores da Segunda Grande Guerra...

Realmente: Hélène queria me convencer de que tudo ficaria bem comigo... e acho que pelo jeito funcionou...

Comecei a ficar cada vez mais calma!

Pelo que ela me contava, acho que não houve país ou região do mundo em que Álex não havia pisado, antes de conhecer Hélène!

Isso explicava porque aquele Solar tava repleto de relíquias, artefatos antigos e obras de arte! Certamente Álex devia comprar e colecionar aqueles objetos de arte e artefatos há mais de cem anos!

Ele devia ser o colecionador vivo mais antigo que existia!

E foram tantas as histórias – agora sim, verdadeiras, e não aquelas meras historinhas de lareira, inventadas por Álex a partir dos retratos de Saraí e An-het pra distrair uma criança órfã, nas noites frias de inverno dos anos 1940! – que a velhinha me contou naquela tarde...

Conclusão lógica: era fato que Hélène tinha um incrível dom de me deixar calma, de verdade!

Até que algo aconteceu!

Ouvi o som do tilintar de um molho de chaves, na soleira da porta da rua... um tilintar agitado... e logo em seguida um abrir de porta: agressivo... eu já havia ouvido exatamente esses sons antes...

Foi então que ouvi alguém resmungar baixinho, com aquele estranho sotaque carregado:

- Esse cheiro... já senti antes...

Em instantes, tava entrando na sala onde Hélène e eu távamos, adivinhe quem?

Leilene, óbvio!

Quando ela pôs os olhos em mim, fez imediatamente uma careta... e foi amável como sempre, falando com aquele seu sotaque carregado, lembrando talvez um pouco o nórdico:

- Ah, é só você...

Eu? Dessa vez não deixei barato:

- Sim, sou só eu... pois a Rainha da Inglaterra tava com problemas de agenda pra vir ter com vossa excelência hoje... e aí enviou apenas a mim...

Hélène? Se segurou pra não rir!

Leilene?

Sua reação foi um enigma pra mim!

Seus olhos faiscaram de raiva por um instante... porém, em seguida, ela soltou um quase imperceptível sorriso de canto de lábio – como se tivesse gostado da minha resposta?! – e resmungou:

- Sim, é só ela...

Dito isso, ela ia subir pro seu quarto, pisando firme como da outra vez, até que Hélène interviu:

- Leilene! Houve um ataque da Devoradora de Homens... e contra Selene!

"_Devoradora de Homens"_! Essa foi a primeira vez que Hélène falou assim da Coisa!

Fiquei horrorizada com aquela expressão que ouvi!

Madame Sou Grossa e Daí parou imediatamente quando Hélène disse isso!

Voltou-se pra nós.

Fitou-nos, com os olhos assustados por alguns instantes... até que olhou pra velhinha:

- O que ela sabe sobre isso, vó?

- Alguma coisa, querida...

A loira fez uma cara de preocupada... e continuou:

- Sobre o tio Álex?

- Ela tem umas teorias... baseadas em _Hollywood_ e _best sellers_ excêntricos... mas teorias bem interessantes!

Hélène tava zoando de mim?

Lógico que tava!

Até que, finalmente, Leilene soltou uma expressão de muita angústia:

- Sobre mim? O que ela sabe?

- Calma, querida. Tudo está bem, ok?

Nisso, Leilene soltou uma expressão imensa de... alívio!?

O que tava acontecendo ali, afinal?

Leilene parecia querer me esconder algo a todo custo!

O que ela queria me esconder, heim?

O que será que Leilene tava escondendo? O que a deixava tão preocupada de eu descobrir?

- Sente-se conosco, querida! Precisamos conversar nós três sobre o que houve nessa madrugada... sobre o ataque... é muito importante você estar a par!

Leilene era muito respeitosa com sua vó: sentou-se naquela sala. Quieta. E ouviu tudo o que Hélène lhe contou sobre minha narração da madrugada anterior.

Leilene permanecia muda. Quieta.

Foi só então que eu desviei meus olhos um instante pra janela: o crepúsculo tava se iniciando!

Hélène percebeu minha preocupação:

- Fique tranquila, querida, você está segura aqui!

Mal disse isso, ouvi um outro barulho de chaves na porta... era um som calmo, vindo da rua que ainda tava ensolarada.

Em seguida, a velhinha se levantou calmamente.

E foi em direção a porta do Solar.

Ela ficou ali, paradinha, e nesse instante, ele finalmente apareceu:

Álex!

Álex vinha da rua? Com o Sol brilhando lá fora?!

Como, se ele era um vampiro?! Um vampiro andando no Sol sem virar cinzas?

Seria ele uma espécie de "_Edward_"?!

Quando Hélène o viu, abriu um lindo sorriso, imerso numa ternura sem igual:

- Boa tarde, meu querido!

Álex? Respondeu pra ela com idêntica ternura... e com aquela sua voz sedosa, melodiosa, que me hipnotizava sem esforço algum, sabe?

- Boa tarde, minha linda menina, minha princesa!

Em seguida, emendou:

- Vejo que temos visita hoje, não é?

Ele disse isso... olhando pra mim!

Que vergonha! Eu nem sabia onde me enfiar de tanta vergonha que me assaltou de súbito!

Eu tava sendo fitada por... o último herói vivo da Segunda Guerra Mundial!

Por um herói, que salvou, educou e protegeu Hélène!

E pelo cara que salvou a minha vida por duas vezes!

E por alguém que nem ao menos um herói humano era... um super-herói? Não saindo das páginas da _Marvel__ ou_ da _DC comics__, _mas da vida real?!

Wow!

Efeito lógico: eu comecei a corar como se fosse um pimentão maduro!

Ele?

Continuou a falar amenidades com Hélène, enquanto lhe deu um beijo na testa, carinhosamente, como se fosse um pai perguntando pra filha:

- Como foi seu dia, minha gotinha de orvalho?

Gotinha de orvalho?!

A cena era engraçadíssima! Ele, um _"garoto de 17 anos"_, tratando aquela velhinha, sua "vó", como se fosse uma menina!

- Ah, Álex, foi um dia ótimo! Não imagina o quanto é adorável a companhia de Selene! Embora a visita dela seja também igualmente preocupante, pelas coisas que aconteceram com ela nesta madrugada...

Quando a velhinha disse isso, Álex voltou seus enormes e expressivos olhos verdes pra mim.

Ele tava vestido diferente: não tava usando aquelas roupas dark ou seus coturnos negros. Ele vestia um moletom cinza, calças jeans claras e tênis. Porém ele tava usando aquele sobretudo negro, de couro, como sempre. Cheguei até a pensar que aquele sobretudo talvez devesse datar mesmo de 1803, como Hélène havia me dito em suas histórias!

Ele começou a caminhar em minha direção.

Eu tava vermelha como um pimentão!

E quando ele parou na minha frente – aquela muralha enorme e ao mesmo tempo linda, como uma escultura em mármore vivo de Michelangelo – eu gaguejei, nervosa, sem sequer cumprimentá-lo antes:

- Obrigada... por... ter salvo a minha vida hoje... de madrugada...

Ele?

Só sorriu!

Não respondeu verbalmente ao meu agradecimento. E, após alguns instantes de silêncio, apenas me fez a seguinte pergunta:

- Você já sabe, então, o que eu sou?

Eu?

Disse:

- Numa hora dessas, é melhor eu dizer que não sei mais nada... tudo o que eu falar, certamente, vai ser pura besteira... prefiro o benefício da dúvida...

Ele, Leilene e Hélène riram!

Eu?

Acabei sorrindo... de leve!

Afinal, tem horas que a decisão mais sábia é assumir a sua própria absoluta ignorância... tive o meu "_momento Sócrates_":

"_Tudo que sei é que nada sei"..._

Ele?

Disse:

- E mesmo assim, não sabendo o que eu sou, apenas sabendo que eu não sou "normal", você não teve medo de vir de novo na minha casa?

Eu balancei os ombros, toda sem jeito, sorri igualmente desajeitada, e disse:

- Acho que não tenho medo porque... eu sempre fui uma _nerd_, uma esquisita e uma doida, sabe?... Uma ícone _freak_: a própria anormalidade respirando sobre o mundo...

Álex correspondeu ao meu sorriso:

- Que coincidência... então realmente temos muito em comum mesmo!

Ele fez um sinal pra mim, apontando pras poltronas da sala de estar.

Nós nos sentamos, um de frente pro outro.

Eu nem percebi que Hélène e Leilene, discretamente, haviam saído e nos deixado a sós na sala!

Eu tava mega nervosa. Nervosa mesmo! Por vários motivos: putz, primeiro o carinha me salvou do Moses... depois me salvou duma criatura que parecia saída do livro de Bram Stoker... ele era um herói de guerra também... salvou Hélène e sabe-se lá quantas outras pessoas mais!

Mas acho que agora eu tava mais nervosa era porque... Álex tava era me olhando sem parar!

Pareceu que tinham insetos voando dentro da minha barriga...

Putz... acho que pela primeira vez eu entendi a expressão que eu ouvia tanto de Ayaan, cada vez que ela arrumava um rabo novo de cachorrinho:

"_Ai, Sê, quantas borboletas voando na minha barriga"..._

Ele, sentado na minha frente, pegou as suas pernas e colocou sobre a mesinha antiga que tava entre nós. E ficou com os pés em cima dela, da mesma forma como ele gostava de fazer com a sua classe na sala de aula.

Eu? Exclamei:

- Você vai estragar esse móvel antigo assim...

Ele riu discretamente. E respondeu:

- Os móveis foram feitos para servir a gente e não a gente para servir aos móveis... De que adianta se ter uma mobília se não se pode usá-la do modo que nos traga satisfação?

Eu retruquei:

- Mas é tão antiga e valiosa esta mesinha!

Ele deu um leve sorriso, muito discreto, e me respondeu:

- Eu também sou antigo e valioso... e muito mais valioso que uma mesinha. Nenhum objeto vale mais do que nós perante nós mesmos, Selene...

Quando ele disse que era antigo, eu não resisti:

- Álex?

- Sim...

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Dezessete.

- Tá bom, mas você tem dezessete há quanto tempo?

Tá bom, confesso: eu ainda insistia no meu momento "_Bella Swan_"... Afinal: que garota resistiria fazer uma pergunta dessas ou recusaria esse papel naquele momento, heim?! Eu não queria abrir mão desse papel tão facilmente, puxa!

Mas ele? Sorriu discretamente, e me disse apenas isso:

- Nem queira saber...

Hélène tava certa... Eu nunca conseguiria arrancar dele a sua verdadeira idade!

E milhões de outras perguntas pululavam na minha cabeça! Puxa, eu tava sentada de frente pra uma pessoa especial de verdade!

Alguém que era tipo um super-herói mesmo... tipo um _Wolverine_, que nunca envelhecia e lutava contra as Forças das Trevas!

E o que é pior... eu tava sentada na frente da criatura mais linda que eu havia visto em toda a minha vida! Acho que era toda aquela beleza, da cabeça aos pés, ali, olhando pra mim, bem na minha frente, que me desconfortava... talvez por isso eu sentisse as tais "_borboletas na barriga_"... Você acha que eu ainda me lembrava da Coisa, na madrugada anterior, quando aquela perfeição ali tava me encarando?

Esqueci a Coisa completamente naquela hora!

E eu fiquei irrequieta na poltrona, me remexendo. Álex sorriu:

- Quem sabe você me faz algumas perguntas, pra se sentir mais confortável...

Safado! Como você soube que eu tava mega "desconfortável", heim?!

Mas tá valendo...

- Posso te perguntar qualquer coisa, Álex?

- Lógico que sim! E as respostas serão de duas categorias: as em que eu te respondo... e as em que eu te enrolo!

Nós dois sorrimos com aquele comentário dele!

Perguntas... tá bom... _let's go_!

- Como você derreteu o canivete de Moses?

- Mas você, heim?! Como sabe que eu derreti o canivete?

- Ora, ele repicou no chão, quando você balançou o ombro, e caiu bem aos meus pés... e eu o peguei e o analisei... e a lâmina tava quente e derretida, sem nenhum sangue seu!

Álex sorriu, como se tivesse orgulhoso de mim:

- Você é terrível, menina! Gostei disso... Tá bom... lá vai...

Esperei ansiosa a sua resposta:

- Selene... você já ouviu falar nos Antigos Deuses e Deusas da África? Os Senhores da Cabeça de Seus Filhos: os Orixás?

- Claro! Minha vó era Filha de Xapanã e tinha uma terreira!

Álex sorriu... e muito satisfeito!

E prosseguiu, me fitando com aqueles olhos verdes:

- E você já ouviu falar que existem várias hierarquias de Orixás? Uma hierarquia longa e complexa... que vai dos Orixás Pessoais – que são aqueles que orientam diretamente as pessoas, como o Xapanã que guiava sua vó – passando pelos Orixás Intermediários, até os Orixás que governam o Planeta Terra, os Orixás Planetários... e acima deles, a hierarquia prossegue: há os Orixás que governam o Sistema Solar... os que governam a Via Láctea... os que governam várias Galáxias... os que governam o Universo... os que governam os Multiversos? Já ouviu falar nisso?

Hã?! Que papo era esse? Eu nunca havia ouvido nada disso na minha vida antes!

- Você quer dizer que há uma hierarquia de Deuses e Deusas, governando uma parte cada vez maior do Kosmos?

- Exatamente!

Ah, tá... então eu tava entendendo... Rachel tinha me falado uma vez, quando eu era muito criança ainda, em Orixás Menores e Maiores... mas que a gente só via incorporar nos médiuns da terreira os Menores...

- Mas o que isso tem a ver com você, Álex?

Álex suspirou...

Ficou em silêncio... como se não soubesse se me contava algo ou não contava...

Desembucha Álex!

Ele pareceu ouvir minha silenciosa prece mental:

- Eu derreti o canivete... Selene, o que se necessita para se derreter aço?

Respondi rápida, como um raio:

- Fogo... o fogo duma fornalha duma siderúrgica!

- Certo... E quem é o Senhor do Fogo?

Lembrei de Rachel novamente... memórias muito, mas muito antigas brotavam em mim, naquela simples conversa com Álex...

Memórias de coisas que eu já acreditava ter esquecido completamente... antigas lembranças de tempos ainda relativamente felizes... os momentos de uma pequena menina com sua vó, momentos tão felizes de quando eu frequentava a terreira dela, deliciando-me enquanto ouvia, no colo dela, as histórias dos Senhores do Kosmos... uma época anterior às alucinações que destruíram a minha vida...

Foi então que me lembrei como um trovão:

- Xangô!

Álex sorriu satisfeito novamente... e perguntou:

- Agora você sabe o que eu sou?

O quê!?

Pelos Deuses e Deusas Antigos! Eu tava na frente dum Xangô?!

Eu tava na frente dum Orixá Xangô, de carne e osso?! Sentando na minha frente?!

Foi então que tudo veio na minha mente como um raio...

O canivete derretido, como se o ombro de Álex fosse uma fornalha... a primeira vez que o vi no cemitério de New Bethlehen... a Oferenda de Xangô Aganju! Ele tava usando as guias que tavam na Oferenda? Foi ele quem incinerou a Oferenda?

- Minha Deusa!... Álex... naquele dia, no Cemitério... foi você quem incendiou a Oferenda e pegou as guias?

Ele sorriu:

- Não as incendiei, não... apenas absorvi as suas energias para usar em benefício das pessoas que a fizeram, em conformidade com seu _karma_ e merecimento... e peguei a guia que me oferendaram como presente...

- Absorveu as energias? Como assim?

Ele? Deu um sorriso maroto:

- Uma hora te mostro... é o popular _"dar comida pro Orixá" _só que é uma ciência mais complexa do que o povo geralmente imagina... mas é muita coisa para um dia só... não quero dar mais nós na sua cabeça!

Tava me enrolando, como disse que ia fazer, safado!

Continuei o bombardeio:

- O fogo na Assys Brazil Avenue, quando você enfrentou a Coisa! As línguas de Fogo! Foi você quem as fez!

- Sim...

- Então você é um Orixá Xangô! De carne e osso! Aqui, na minha frente! Nossa, nossa, nossa!

Eu tava eufórica! Tava dando pulinhos idiotas no sofá, parecia que tava com uma mola na poltrona!

Ele? Fez uma careta meio assustada com minha reação:

- Calma aí... Na real, sou apenas um Orixá Pessoal... eu não sou grande coisa não na hierarquia de Xangô, vamos com calma!

- Para com isso! Você derrete um canivete! Você pula muros como se fosse uma divindade olímpica! Você pega traficantes e os bate contra a parede fazendo até o reboco cair! Você saltou em cima duma moto a mais de 120 km por hora e me salva como um paraquedas! Você é demais, Álex! Deve ser um dos grandes! Tem que ser!

- Calminha aí, calminha aí! Você tem que entender que eu sou apenas um originalmente Filho de Xangô que acabou, por muitos serviços prestados aos demais Orixás, recebendo fortes passagens para com Eles e Seus Dons... e tendo por isso uma vida muito longa... só por isso eu faço essas coisas "especiais"...

- "Especiais"? Cara, você é um verdadeiro super-herói! E eu que jurava, ajoelhada de pés juntos, que você fosse uma outra coisa!

- Outra coisa? Que outra coisa?

Foi aí que eu disse:

- Eu só via você depois do crepúsculo... você é mega branquinho, parece que nunca viu o Sol na vida: nem noruegueses são mais brancos que você... e você tem a pele fria... você só podia ser um vampiro, oras!

Ele?

Começou a gargalhar!

Até eu ri junto desta vez, hahaha!

Foi aí que ele emendou, ainda rindo:

- Ora, eu sou apenas um Orixá Pessoal, só que, tipo assim: um _"Orixá Pessoal com vitiligo e hipotermia"_... Mas, afinal de contas, porque toda criatura branca e fria tem que ser um vampiro, heim?!

Perguntei, de cara:

- Vitiligo e hipotermia? Como assim?

Ele? Suspirou longamente... ficou em silêncio alguns instantes, mega sério. Até que disse:

- Eu era de uma etnia negra... e de pele quente, por fora, como você, Selene... mas acabei perdendo minha cor e meu calor externo há muito tempo...

Não segurei a minha língua:

- Como isso aconteceu?

Ele?

Um suave sorriso denunciou o que seria sua resposta:

- Hum... acho que isso aconteceu porque eu tinha o hábito de dormir dentro da geladeira quando eu era criança... e lavar demais a minha pele com sabonetes antiacne quando era adolescente... e daí deu nisso, sabe?

Tá, seu safado!

Você disse que ia me enrolar quando não quisesse me responder, mas você não tinha um jeito menos debochado de fazer isso não, heim?!

Tá, a conversa ia indo numa boa... mas tanta coisa não fazia sentido...

O que Álex fazia num coleginho público bem porcaria do ensino médio noturno de Happy Harbor?

O que um Orixá – tá bom, apenas um "Orixá Pessoal", mas ainda assim um Orixá! Uma Divindade! E um super-herói! – taria fazendo lá, como um aluninho de merda numa escolinha de merda?

E porque ele tava em cima do túmulo daquela guria, no Cemitério de New Bethlehen, que morreu dum jeito tão horrível? Como se tivesse... sei lá... procurando por algo...

E por que ele disse pra mim, no Becker, que eu era "tocável", que eu precisaria, tipo, de alguma proteção?

Tantas perguntas agitando a minha cabeça – sempre tão calma e serena quanto a dum monge budista em profundo transe _zen_...

Adorável sarcasmo... mas naquela hora minha cabeça dava mais voltas do que de costume...

Até que, de repente, me lembrei daquela inscrição vermelha, no tanque negro da linda moto de Álex, aquela divina _Harley-Davidson_©... aquela inscrição, em baixo relevo, esculpida em letras sanguíneas... e quase gritei:

- Oxossi!

- Sim, Selene, o que tem Ele?

- Oxossi! O Deus-Rei do Reino de Ketu! O Supremo Caçador! Rachel me contava sobre ele! Foi tipo assim... Tinha uma ave monstruosa, de enormes asas negras, que transformava o dia em noite... ela foi enviada pelas feiticeiras, pra atormentar o reino! Mandaram tipo uns caras pra destruir o monstro... os dois melhores caçadores do mundo... o primeiro era o Caçador das Vinte Flechas... ele atacou o monstro: errou todos os vinte disparos, e fracassou vergonhosamente! O segundo era o Caçador das Quarenta Flechas... ele atacou a fera, e fracassou incrivelmente errando os quarenta disparos! Até que Oxossi, com uma única flecha, dispara contra o monstro! O coração da besta monstruosa é atravessado e as asas que tornaram o dia em noite se fecharam pra sempre! Oxossi! O Supremo Caçador! Você pôs esse nome na sua Harley!

Álex?

Apenas me ouvia... muito atento!

Eu finalmente disse:

- Você é um Caçador! Um Caçador de criaturas das Trevas! Esse é o seu _"esporte radical"_!

Ele ficou em profundo silêncio... a expressão de seu rosto ficou bem séria... mas seus olhos silenciosos, me fitando, tavam incrivelmente eloquentes! Ele tava satisfeito com o que eu descobri!

Nesse momento, quando eu falei em criaturas das Trevas, a expressão horrenda da Coisa saltando em direção à minha garganta me fez tremer... comecei a sentir medo... muito medo!

Mas ainda assim, mesmo com a voz embargada pelo medo, ainda assim eu consegui perguntar baixinho:

- A Coisa... ela só pode ser vista por você e eu? Pras outras pessoas seria uma alucinação?

Álex suspirou muito profundamente...

Ficou num silêncio bem longo...

O tique e taque do relógio vitoriano de pêndulo respirava... o único som que se ouvia... até que a voz de Álex dançou em harmonia com o pendular do tempo:

- Selene... hoje as pessoas normais podem ver naquela criatura apenas uma jovem e linda morena... mas, por enquanto, o formato de "Coisa" só pode ser visto por algumas pessoas, diferentes das demais... pessoas como você, eu, Hélène, Leilene e muito poucas outras que um dia eu te apresentarei... isso, por enquanto...

Não sei se fiquei mais assustada ou mais aliviada...

Assustada por saber mesmo que a Coisa era real...

Aliviada porque não era mais uma daquelas alucinações que... destruíram a minha vida...

O cenho de Álex, entretanto, se enrugou... Porcaria... mal sinal... o que ele tinha ainda mais a falar?

O silêncio permanecia... só aquele som da Era Vitoriana palestrava...

Vamos, Álex, desembucha! Não me deixa nessa agonia!

Graças aos Deuses Antigos, você ouviu minha súplica interior:

- A "Coisa" controla um número muito grande de outras criaturas... todas AINDA invisíveis para a maioria das pessoas normais... da mesma forma que os Guias, Mentores e Guardiões da Teia da Vida e espíritos são invisíveis para a maioria das pessoas normais... AINDA...

Ainda?

Como assim, essa ênfase toda no "ainda"?

- O que você quer dizer com "ainda"?

- É muita coisa para um dia só, Selene... mas só posso dizer uma coisa: a civilização na Terra nem sempre foi assim... e a Terra sempre tem seus períodos de grandes mudanças: Eras, que afetam completamente a forma como a pessoas vivem nesse período... sempre uma Era substituiu uma outra Era... e agora eu só posso dizer que as coisas estão começando a mudar e que muito do mundo que você hoje conhece vai mudar completamente em breve...

- Como assim?

Minha cabeça tava cheia de dúvidas! Que mudanças haveriam no mundo? Que papo é esse de Eras? O que tava pra acontecer?!

- Que mudanças vão acontecer, Álex? Vai, me conta!

Ele?

Esboçou um sorriso muito discreto, que eu devia já prever qual seria a categoria da resposta:

- Algo muito terrível, Selene... Tão terrível que só você poderá saber... Prepare-se... é terrivelmente chocante... Lá vai: a seleção de futebol de Bangladesh vai vencer a Copa do Mundo de Futebol, e a seleção do Haiti será a vice campeã... E Brasil, França, Argentina, Alemanha e Inglaterra sequer passarão pelas eliminatórias da Copa...

Deu vontade de rosnar pra ele ao ouvir aquilo!

Seu debochado safado! Grrr!

- Fala sério, Álex, o que é?

Novo suave sorriso:

- Tá bom, tá bom, confesso... o mundo vai mudar muito mesmo... muitas mudanças... eis algumas: Barak Obama será eleito o presidente de honra da Ku-klux-klan e esta organização construirá um altar e memorial a Martin Luther King em Washington... e o Dalai Lama tomará posse, por aclamação dos políticos chineses, como o novo presidente do Partido Comunista da China...

Álex: _mode enrolation on on on..._

Hélène tinha razão... muita, mas muita razão... eu é que não ia insistir em perguntar mais nada que ele não quisesse me responder!

De repente, o rosto horripilante da Coisa invadiu a minha mente! Eu tremi de medo!

Álex percebeu! Eu falei tremendo:

- A Coisa... o que ela é?

Um enorme semblante de tristeza desabou sobre ele... havia tanta tristeza em seus olhos que eu podia até vê-los úmidos...

Longo suspiro... como se ele buscasse no alento do ar um alívio pra sua tristeza:

- A "Coisa", Selene, é como eu... uma Intermediária... uma Divindade...

Não exclamei! Praticamente gritei:

- Uma Intermediária?! Uma Divindade?! Aquilo?!

- Sim... uma ligação... uma depositária de coisas muito importantes... só que enquanto eu sou um Intermediário da Natureza, ela tornou-se uma Intermediária da Antinatureza... Enquanto eu estou em Harmonia, ela perdeu completamente a dela...

Não resisti:

- Perdeu a Harmonia?

- Sim... só se cai nas Trevas quando se sai do Fluxo da Harmonia da Natureza... Trevas nada mais são do que uma suprema ignorância do Kosmos, da Natureza, Selene...

- E o que fez ela perder a Harmonia dela?

- Um dia você vai estar pronta pra saber isso...

Droga, me conta, Álex!

Eu insisti tanto com meus olhos que ele, lendo-os, disse sério:

- Isso não pode ser falado, Selene... só pode ser sentido... o Monstro que transformou a "Coisa" na "Coisa" não é um reles objeto mental, que pode ser abarcado com as palavras... ele é tão imenso que domina todas as palavras... por isso, para encontrá-lo, um dia você terá que viajar ao Reino Onde Não Há Palavras... só lá você poderá senti-lo... e ao senti-lo, você verá que, ao mesmo tempo em que o Monstro que gerou a Devoradora de Homens parece imenso, ele também é incrivelmente frágil...

Não entendi nada!

Fiz aquela cara de aluna de primeiro semestre da Faculdade de Letras metida numa aula de Equações Diferenciais e Cálculo Infinitesimal da Faculdade de Física, sabe?

Álex sorriu:

- Tudo a seu tempo, Selene... tudo a seu tempo... quando se sabe o que procurar, a prova aparece por toda a parte... porque quando o discípulo está pronto, sempre o mestre aparece, naturalmente... por isso nunca se preocupe em apressar as coisas...

Hei!

Que papo é esse?

"_Quando se sabe o que procurar, a prova aparece por toda a parte... quando o discípulo está pronto, o mestre aparece"?_

Eu já ouvi isso antes... mas onde?...

De quem?...

Droga de memória... eu tava tão estressada nos últimos tempos que minha memória, antes tão aguçada – uma obra prima do meu cérebro, eu tinha uma memória de historiadora! – tava ficando uma droga...

Onde eu ouvi exatamente essa frase...

Não pode ser!

Pai Joaquim de Angola, o preto-velho de Rachel!

Vó Rachel, uma baita médium, tinha ouvido isso dele pra mim, enquanto ele pitava seu cachimbo ao lado de vovó, no dia que eu entrei pro _coven_ de Ayaan:

"_Quando se sabe o que procurar, a prova tá por toda a parte... porque sempre que o discípulo tá pronto, o mestre aparece, ô se aparece!_

Será que Pai Joaquim tava adivinhando o que ia acontecer?

Será que ele previu que eu ia achar Álex?

Será que ele previu que eu ia encontrar um Orixá em carne e osso?

Minha cabeça voltou a girar... se eu não tivesse sentada, certamente que eu ia tontear e talvez até cair...

Tentei disfarçar minha confusão mental na frente de Álex, do jeito mais fácil: fazendo mais perguntas!

- Por que você me disse que eu era tocável?

- Você atraiu a atenção da "Coisa" quando veio pela primeira vez aqui no Casarão... Leilene a sentiu aqui por perto, por isso ficou de olho em você enquanto você chorava na beira do Guayhba River...

Putz... que vergonha! Eu achei que eu tava sozinha naquela hora! Justo Leilene me viu chorar?!

Que constrangedor! Preciso mudar o rumo dessa prosa! Mais perguntas, mais perguntas, rápido, Selene!

- Por isso você disse que eu tinha que ficar longe de você... que você lidava com seus _"barra pesada"_!

Ele? Não perdeu tempo pra se "vingar" de mim:

- E você achou que meus _"barra pesada"_ eram os traficantes que me vendiam drogas, não é? Justamente um Xangô, o Orixá da Justiça, viciado em drogas, sustentando traficantes...

Dito isso, ele começou a rir!

Confesso... até eu ri com ele, hahaha!

Foi uma vingança bem doce, admito!

Mas novas dúvidas – eram milhões!

- E como você me salvou da explosão da Luna? De onde você veio?

- Fácil... eu estava lá...

- Você tava lá? Você me viu correr?

- Sim...

- Sério?! Desde que hora você me viu correr?

- Deste antes que a gurizada começasse a te achar gostosa e querer te namorar... afinal, você estava mesmo muito atraente naquela noite...

Eu, atraente?

Só não gargalhei na cara de Álex pra não ser grossa! Mas respondi na hora:

- Não seja gentil comigo só por boa educação... eu tenho espelho em casa e conheço bem "isto aqui" que eu sou!

Disse isso apontando pra tudo aquilo que eu fazia questão de tapar com meu sobretudo de couro negro!

Álex não deixou barato:

- Esse é justamente o seu maior problema Selene...

Eu olhei pra ele e perguntei:

- Meu maior problema? Qual?

- Você não reconhece nada do seu valor... você se nega tanto, se põe tão pra baixo, não se valoriza em nada, tem a pior autoestima que eu já vi!

Eu repliquei:

- Pra você dizer algo assim é fácil! Autoestima! Olhe pra você! Você é incrível... é mega inteligente, é um gênio, é super forte, e ainda por cima é um Orixá, uma Divindade! – e eu pensei em dizer que além disso, ele era super bonito, o gato mais lindo que já vi, mas morri de vergonha de dizer isso! – mas olhe pra mim!

- Sim, eu estou olhando... – ele disse isso e soltou um gostoso sorriso!

Eu? Continuei, mas já meio irritada:

- Sério, Álex, olha pra mim! Eu sou feia, esquisita, magricela, uma _nerd_, uma coisa ridícula!

Álex ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda e ficou em silêncio.

Eu continuei:

- Olha mesmo pra mim... nem meu pai me quis quando eu nasci! Eu sei lá quem é meu pai... Minha mãe também não me quis, mais do que isso, me odiava! Foi minha vó quem me salvou... eu sou tão feia, inadequada, esquisita, que só minha vó gostava de mim... na minha vida inteira eu tive só uma amiga, a Ayaan... e também nunca um garoto me quis e...

Álex me interrompeu:

- É aí que você se engana... Se você não fosse tão cega para ver a si mesma, veria que muitos, mas muitos garotos olham com desejo pra você...

- Conversa fiada!

- É? E Richard, o cara da _Suzuki_ importada? Não percebeu como ele desejava você?

Eu fiquei completamente sem jeito com essa última fala de Álex!

Eu?

Virei uma atriz coadjuvante de cinema mudo: daquelas que nem a boca abria!

Eu não tinha como retrucar aquele argumento... Inferno!

Ele, então, quebrou o silêncio que se fez:

- Viu? Este é o seu problema, Selene. Você se desvaloriza tanto que nem consegue perceber como as pessoas te olham... Por exemplo, lá no racha, enquanto você corria de moto, com suas roupas balançando ao vento, gritando em cima da sua moto como uma antiga guerreira, vestindo as suas botas sensuais e suas roupas negras excitantes, não imagina quantos garotos estavam lá interessados, literalmente, em fazer sexo com você...

Nossa, foi aí que eu corei de vez mesmo!

Eu não sabia aonde me enfiar!

Queria me esconder debaixo da mesinha na minha frente!

Álex falava de sexualidade com uma naturalidade tal, que me constrangia demais! Eu tentei mudar o rumo da conversa, tentando rebater o que ele dizia:

- Mas como você sabe disso?

- Uma garota normal não percebe o olhar das outras garotas?

- Sim...

- O que dirá então a percepção do Filho dum Orixá que teve três esposas ao mesmo tempo: Oxum, Obá e Yansã? Tenho faro muito refinado para isso, pode apostar!

Eu?

Não sabia mais nem o que fazer nem o que dizer!

Mesinha, por favor: me esconda!

Eu olhei pro chão, pro carpete grosso e macio da sala. Talvez ele pudesse me esconder...

Mas de repente me veio a imagem do rosto da Coisa!

Tremi de novo!

- A Coisa... porque eu atraí a atenção dela e ela resolveu me comer na Assys Brasil Avenue?

- Não, Selene... ela não queria te comer... se quisesse, não teria feito aquele _show_ todo... teria sido discreta e certeira... aquilo era só um teste pra mim... a "Coisa", na verdade, estava era me testando...

- Testando você?

- Sim...

Aquilo me deixou confusa:

- Mas que tipo de teste?

Álex disse num tom sério:

- Ela queria saber se eu estaria por perto, vigiando e protegendo você...

Eu fiquei em silêncio.

Não entendi o que ele queria dizer com isso, não entendi o teste da Coisa. Mas só sei que toda vez que eu pensava nela, um arrepio horrível percorria todo meu corpo!

Eu pensei na minha casa, no meu quartinho nos fundos... de repente eu me dei conta que contra uma coisa como aquela, não adiantava eu ficar nem todas as noites do mundo debaixo do chuveiro!

Ela iria me pegar!

- Álex, eu tô com medo! Tô com medo de voltar pra casa essa noite...

Álex silenciou. E fez uma expressão absolutamente indecifrável pra mim...


	18. A Mulher do Açougueiro

**Postagem 18. A Mulher do Açougueiro**

_**(The**__**Butcher's Wife**_**, 1991, EUA)**

Hélène havia me emprestado um de seus pijamas.

Nós tínhamos a mesma altura, eu acho, porque o antigo pijama azul clarinho dela, de botões, caiu perfeitamente bem em mim. Ela também improvisou uma cama no quarto dela, e fomos dormir.

Aquela última expressão indecifrável de Álex agora já tava desvendada... eu coube no pijama de Hélène, hahaha!

Eu, é lógico, não consegui dormir.

Fiquei na cama, com os olhos abertos, olhando pro forro.

Minha cabeça tava cheia demais de pensamentos... muitos e muitos...

Minha vida já havia mudado muito desde que Rachel partiu... mas agora havia mudado completamente desde que conheci Álex... um mundo completamente novo havia se aberto pra mim...

Um mundo que eu adorava:

O mundo das Divindades da Natureza!

Mas... as Divindades eram Espíritos da Natureza, eram intangíveis... eu nunca poderia imaginar que houvessem mesmo Divindades em carne e osso... tangíveis... sólidas como eu... mega reais!

Eu podia tocar Álex!

Será que foi por isso que eu senti aquele _"choque elétrico"_ naquela noite no Becker?

Hélène bem que disse que, naquele celeiro, parecia que havia Eletricidade ao redor dele...

Seria essa a razão?

Lógico... um Orixá Xangô, Senhor do Fogo: a Eletricidade é uma espécie de Fogo também! Pois o Fogo é uma reação mega violenta de oxi-redução, repleta de elétrons... e onde tem elétrons: tem Eletricidade!

_Yes_: eu nunca fui má aluna de Química na escola!

Mas, quando eu tomei aquele choque elétrico... só eu devia tomar ele... então por que Álex ficou tão, sei lá, assustado, quando a gente se tocou? Será que ele tomou um choque também?

Mas seja lá o que for... que incrível!

Que coisa! Eles eram reais!

As Divindades que Rachel me contava... eram reais, não eram só um mito... não era só questão de fé ou crença...

Eram reais! Como são reais as Forças da Natureza: uma Chuva, um Lago, uma Montanha, um Raio, um Vento, o Ferro, o Barro!

Reais... e incríveis!

Álex era incrivelmente inteligente, incrivelmente forte... sem falar que era incrivelmente bonito! Putz!

E quantos anos ele devia ter? Quantas coisas ele não devia já ter visto e vivido? Eu já havia descoberto que ele tinha tado lá na Segunda Guerra Mundial, bem na França ocupada pelos nazistas!

E as histórias das viagens dele, que Hélène me contou?

Até no Ártico e na Antártida Álex já havia viajado!

Eu pensei em mim mesma... nunca havia viajado...

Eu só conhecia duas cidades: Happy Harbor e Little Waterfall...

Como será que era viajar tanto, e o mais incrível: viver tanto?

Como seria ter vivido na própria carne os fatos históricos, a História, como a Segunda Guerra Mundial? Sem envelhecer?

Álex era uma Divindade! Um Orixá! Respirando entre nós!

Andando na rua, como um de nós!

Como você queria que eu conseguisse dormir, com tudo isso que eu tava vivendo, heim?

Meus olhos fitavam o forro, mas minha mente fitava pensamentos sem fim...

E Hélène?

Roncava... a sono solto...

Aquilo tudo devia ser mera rotina pra ela!

Será que eu um dia iria me acostumar com aquilo tudo, como ela?

Não, capaz!

Eu não queria me acostumar com coisas tão incrivelmente maravilhosas... queria sentir essa emoção que eu tava sentindo, pra sempre!

Tava dando comichões no meu corpo, sobre o colchão:

Que vontade infantil de sair da cama, pular, gritar: _"Eu conheço um Orixá de carne e osso e sei onde ele mora!"_

Ficar na cama tava sendo um tormento...

Eu tinha deixado a minha mochila do lado da minha cama.

A luz do luar entrava pelas venezianas do quarto de Hélène... assim eu conseguia enxergar o suficiente pra fuçar na minha mochila, sem fazer barulho pra velhinha, que... como roncava, hahaha!

Sagrados Orixás! Eu não quero roncar nunca assim: achando todo aquele mundo maravilhoso como se fosse uma mera rotina...

"_Sagrados Orixás"_?

Eu disse isso?

Eu exclamei isso?

Ao invés de exclamar "_Minha Deusa_"?

Será que, finalmente, eu tava aceitando as minhas raízes?

Minhas raízes de infância, no colo de Rachel?

Pensava nisso, enquanto fuçava na minha mochila, e achei o que eu procurava: a _dark rose_.

A tomei entre meus dedos... a cheirei: o perfume era muito, mas muito bom!

Eu nunca havia cheirado uma rosa tão deliciosamente perfumada como aquela! Eu adorava _dark roses_, mas nunca havia tomado nas mãos uma tão bonita e tão cheirosa!

Aquele perfume parecia relaxar minha mente... aquela vontade de saltar da cama e a coceira começava a se acalmar...

Hahaha, e eu que a havia tomado do jardim pra eventualmente, por via da dúvidas, me defender de um "vampiro", na falta de alho...

E minha cabeça foi se acalmando, enquanto eu tava com a rosa entre meus dedos...

O tempo foi passando. Até que notei que a alvorada devia tá se aproximando, pois surgiu aquele escurinho mais intenso, típico de quando a noite tá chegando ao fim, sabe?

Nisso, notei que Hélène despertou e se levantou.

Eu?

Fiquei mega quietinha. Fingi tá dormindo.

A velhinha então colocou um casaco sobre sua camisola e saiu do quarto.

Lógico que não me aguentei e me levantei devagar...

Deixei a rosa em cima do travesseiro.

Fiquei alguns momentos indecisa sobre o que fazer.

Acho que fiquei de pé uns bons minutos em frente à porta do quarto, com a mão na maçaneta.

Até que tive coragem: abri a porta.

Caminhei devagar pelo corredor e vi que, lá embaixo, ao pé da escada, Hélène conversava com Álex.

Eu tava completamente silenciosa, sem fazer barulho algum – nem mesmo o ruído da minha respiração podia ser ouvido, eu acho – tentando escutar o que eles falavam.

Ouvi Álex perguntar baixinho pra velhinha:

- Tem certeza mesmo de que acha isso uma boa idéia, Hélène? Ainda prefiro fazer patrulhas e rondas perto da casa dela e magias de proteção... utilizar a boa estratégia padrão...

- Claro que minha idéia é boa, querido! Ela é uma ótima menina! E precisa muito estar perto de nós agora...

Nesse momento, Álex levantou a cabeça e olhou exatamente... na minha direção!

Eu me assustei ao ser percebida!

Ele sorriu, suavemente, e me disse:

- Você está bem perfumada com a flagrância das rosas!

Que coisa! Que olfato! Eu devia tá há mais de dez metros dele, como ele conseguiu sentir o cheiro da rosa?

Que nariz, heim?! Álex me parecia cada vez mais com o _Wolverine_ dos _X-men_! Será que ele tinha, além da força e olfato dele, um "_fator de cura_" e "_garras de adamantium_" também?

Os dois tavam de pé, no sopé da escada.

Ele então me disse:

- Hélène tem uma proposta para te fazer...

- Proposta?

A velhinha olhou pra mim e disse:

- Aproxime-se, Selene, venha ouvir o que quero lhe oferecer...

Opa! Tá bom... já desci e já tô aqui... sou todinha ouvidos.

Pode falar, Hélène:

- Pelo que pude perceber, Selene, parece que você está desempregada, não é mesmo?

Eu confirmei com a cabeça.

Hélène prosseguiu:

- Bem, eu já tenho uma certa idade... pensei então em contratar você para me ajudar nas tarefas simples do meu dia-a-dia, que o acúmulo dos anos estão tornando cada vez mais complexas para mim, tais como me acompanhar ao mercado... ou me auxiliar em algumas tarefas nesta linda casa, pois mantê-la conservada, cuidando das antiguidades ou das novidades, é algo que tem sido cada vez mais difícil para mim fazer sozinha... É um emprego de tempo integral e podemos te pagar bem!

Eu nem soube o que responder!

Juro que por aquilo eu não esperava!

Álex olhou sério pra nós duas e disse, visivelmente de muito mau-humor:

- É um proposta bem menos idiota do que ganhar dinheiro em corridas clandestinas e se matar a qualquer momento em cima duma moto!

Eu senti aquela indireta tão direta dele como se fosse um soco no meu estômago!

Ufff!

Por que ele tava tão zangado naquela manhã, heim?

Hélène interviu:

- Álex! A menina só estava desorientada! Ela precisa só de uma oportunidade! Não a julgue assim!

Ele retrucou, meio irritado:

- Sou um Xangô Aganju: julgar e executar é minha especialidade!

Acho que ele realmente tava furioso ao ter me visto correndo nas carreiras clandestinas, e ainda por cima sem capacete...

Hélène se voltou pra mim:

- O que acha, querida? É um emprego bem tranquilo nestes dias em que a Economia Mundial está tão ruim. Aceita?

Eu balbuciei, sem pensar:

- Mas... eu... não vou incomodar? Eu não sou uma boa companhia...

Hélène?

Riu gostosamente:

- Que bobagem, menina! Você é uma menina adorável! É gentil, é educada, é culta! É um prazer ter você como companhia! O que me diz? Quer alegrar os dias finais desta velhinha sobre a Terra? A gente se sente meio solitária e frágil na velhice, sabia?

Isso soou dramático... puxa... ela também era boa nisso?!

Eu não sabia o que dizer!

Fiquei muda.

Não era só um emprego – o que por si só já era incrivelmente maravilhoso! – mas também o apelo de uma velhinha tão legal nos seus últimos anos de vida...

Era de partir o coração, sabe?

Eu?

Acabei instintivamente acenando um "sim" com a cabeça.

A velhinha sorriu:

- Ótimo, querida! Começamos hoje! Você pode ir até sua casa buscar seus pertences pessoais e trazer para cá. Eu vou instalar você no quarto de hóspedes! Terá um quarto só seu!

Foi aí que Álex resmungou, seco:

- Isso eu já não acho uma boa idéia, Hélène. Acho melhor ela continuar pousando com você, no seu quarto!

- Bobagem, Álex! Olhe para ela, é uma moça feita e muito culta, ela precisa ter a independência dela, um quarto só para ela!

Ele relampeou aqueles seus olhos verdes pra velhinha e suas narinas chegaram a se abrir como ventas numa forja, quase rosnando:

- Não é disso que estou falando...

Ela respondeu, mega firme:

- Você precisa superar seus traumas do passado, Álex! Aquilo nunca mais vai acontecer, tudo ficará bem! São outros tempos!

- Você não sabe de nada, Hélène! Você não estava lá: eu estava! Você não sentiu nada do que ela sentiu ou do que eu senti, mas eu vivi tudo aquilo na minha carne e no meu sangue!

- E meus pais, quando morrerem na minha frente, eu não senti na minha carne e no meu sangue?

- Foi diferente, Hélène! Aquilo não foi culpa sua!

Nesse momento, Álex e Hélène começaram a discutir... mas em francês!

Os dois tavam tendo uma conversa mega tensa, bem na minha frente, obviamente falando de mim, e eu não entendia nada!

Tá, eu era mega boa em francês, mas eles falavam numa velocidade incrível!

Eu não conseguia acompanhar nada! Jamais, naquela velocidade toda! Nem narrador esportivo falava tão rápido quanto aqueles dois discutindo!

E eu jamais entenderia aquela conversa, ainda mais com aquelas variações dialetais todas e tantas gírias, que eu sequer saberia traduzir nem se tivesse com um dicionário de francês nas minhas mãos!

A discussão ficou acirrada por alguns instantes!

Tava ficando mega tensa a coisa, bem ali, na minha frente!

Mega irado o bagulho!

Até que Álex levantou os braços, resmungando mega irritado, desta vez na minha língua:

- Tá bem, tá bem! Acabei criando uma espécie de Psicóloga de Vidas Passadas que agora se virou contra mim, não é?!

Hélène nada disse enquanto ele esbravejava, como uma Trovoada ecoando numa Pedreira:

- Eis "A Mulher do Açougueiro", que quer resolver os problemas emocionais de todos da face da Terra, com seus conselhos e intuições! Pois bem, faça o que você quiser então! E faça como você quiser, Hélène Marie Berr! Mas não diga que eu não lhe avisei! Por que depois você será a responsável pelas porcarias que acontecerem, ouviu bem?

Desta vez Hélène respondeu, mas com uma calma, delicadeza e tranquilidade que só a Rainha do Reino Unido da Grã-Bretanha e Gales, no chá das cinco, seria capaz:

- E eu alguma vez fugi das minhas responsabilidades com você ou este lar, desde que você me acolheu aqui, em 1942?

Essa frase, dita com tanta calma e num inesperado carinho, emudeceu Álex completamente!

Fim da discussão...

_Game over_!

Placar:

Hélène 2, Álex 0...

A velhinha então olhou pra mim, amável como sempre. Só após acolher-me com seu olhar sorridente, ela se voltou pra Álex:

- Acho que ela deve estar sem dinheiro... que tal lhe dar um adiantamento agora, Álex?

Aquela cena era mega engraçada!

Hilária!

Uma velhinha, magrinha e indefesa – ela até lembrava fisicamente a _Tia May_, a tia do _Peter Parker_, o _Homem Aranha_, sabe? – tava praticamente "mandando" no cara mais alto, forte e corajoso que eu já havia conhecido! Uma frágil velhinha "mandando" num enorme Orixá que caçava criaturas das Trevas?!

Dá pra acreditar?!

Ele olhou pra mim com uma cara... parecia que tinha chupado limão azedo...

Ufff!

Gelei por uns instantes!

Foi então que ele me perguntou, mega seco:

- O que você prefere: euro, dólar, libra ou yuan?

Aquilo me pegou de surpresa!

- O que for melhor pra você... – eu gaguejei, completamente sem jeito!

Álex enfiou a mão dentro do bolso interno do seu sobretudo e retirou dali um grosso maço de notas.

Ele pegou o maço inteirinho e colocou nas minhas mãos!

Inteirinho!

Eu olhei: era um bolo grosso e só de notas mega altas!

Eita!

Eu nunca havia segurado tanto dinheiro na minha vida inteirinha!

Eu reagi, na hora:

- Não! Não! É dinheiro demais!

Álex me fitou com seus olhos verdes incrivelmente vivos – e lindos! – e me disse, agora num tom de voz bem diferente... não era mais aquela irritação de instantes atrás... parecia um tom de voz meio... sei lá... protetor, eu acho:

- Isso é só um adiantamento... no fim do mês te dou o resto... Dinheiro nunca foi problema para mim... sou filho de um Rei: nenhuma dificuldade humana foi problema para mim!

Hélène sorriu pra mim e completou:

- Pode acreditar nele, Selene! Dinheiro nunca foi problema para nós! Aliás, dinheiro nunca é problema: a falta dele é que é!

E a velhinha deu uma gostosa risada!

Eu?

Tava bem tonta! Sorri junto, mas de nervosa!

Aquela era a minha chance de eu escapar de Pink Pig e dos machos dela, pra sempre!

Aquela era a minha chance de voltar a trabalhar! Era bom demais!

Mas, de repente, o rosto da Coisa apareceu impresso na minha mente!

Ah! Que arrepio horrível!

Cada fibra do meu corpo tremeu todinha! E, tremendo, eu perguntei, sem pensar:

- Neste emprego... eu posso pousar sempre aqui?

Eu tava morrendo de medo de voltar a dormir sozinha no quintal de Pink Pig e dar de cara com a Coisa!

Hélène sorriu e me disse:

- Claro, menina! Como eu lhe havia dito, seu emprego será de tempo integral! E com um quarto só seu! Traga para cá tudo o que você quiser!

Álex fez um careta pra Hélène, mas não disse nada...

Mas se Álex tava fazendo aquela careta, que máscara de horror faria Madame Sou Grossa e Daí? Foi então que perguntei:

- E Leilene? Não vai se importar de eu pousar aqui?

Hélène disse:

- Eu praticamente _"troquei as fraldas"_ dela, Selene... Fui eu quem a criou, desde que Álex trouxe aquela pequena menininha assustada para cá! Pode deixar que com Leilene eu me entendo e muito bem!

Eu?

Tava tudo a meu favor, naquele momento!

Wow!

Lógico que eu ia aproveitar essa maré de sorte, por isso prossegui:

- E a namorada de Álex, não vai se importar de eu pousar aqui?

Nesse momento Álex deu uma gargalhada!

Em seguida, me fitou firme e, com um sorriso sarcástico no canto da boca, me disse:

- Jogando verde para colher maduro, Selene? Vai ter que fazer melhor do que isso...

Droga: como ele sacou a minha estratégia!?

Eu me senti mega envergonhada e comecei a sentir aquele calorão no rosto, sabe?

Hélène logo percebeu isso, pegou minha mão – como suas mãos eram quentinhas e amáveis! – e me disse:

- Venha até a cozinha comigo, Selene! Farei um chá para nós. Álex tem que se recolher, porque ele trabalhou demais essa noite!

Ela mal havia dito isso e Álex já tava no segundo pavimento.

Como ele subiu lá? Ele sequer passou por mim na escada! Saltando? Como fez no muro do Cemitério de New Bethlehen?

Olhei novamente e ele havia sumido!

Eu só ouvi o barulho de uma porta se fechando, no fim do corredor: lá devia ser o quarto de Álex!

Hélène me levou até a cozinha, segurando a minha mão.

Quando chegamos lá, ela olhou pra trás – acho que certificando-se de que Álex já tinha mesmo _"saído de cena"_ – inclinou a cabeça até o meu ouvido e sussurrou mega baixinho:

- Álex está sem namorada... que tristeza, pois sinto que o carinho feminino de alguém especial faria tão bem para ele, sabe? Ele trabalha demais, nunca relaxa, nunca tira férias... sinto que ele não tem curtido as delícias que a companhia de uma moça especial poderia tanto lhe oferecer... que desperdício, não é, Selene?

E piscou matreiramente pra mim!

Eu nunca que ia esperar que Hélène me dissesse esse tipo de coisa!

Assim, do nada!

Me entregou todo o ouro que a bandida aqui queria, e ainda numa bandeja de prata!

Eu gaguejei, mega sem jeito:

- Obrigada... pela informação...

- O que é isso! Não foi nada! Afinal, uma dama dá uma mãozinha à outra, não?

Eu queria sorrir... mas acho que saiu foi é uma careta, pois os músculos da minha cara tavam completamente sem jeito!

Eu?

Já tava completamente vermelha como um pimentão maduro, enquanto Hélène se organizava pra fazer o chá!

Comecei, então, a ajudá-la, pra disfarçar o vermelhão e dissipar aquele calorão do meu rosto...


	19. Adeus Minha Concubina

**Postagem 19. Adeus, minha Concubina**

_**(Farewell to my Concubine**_**, 1993, CHI/HON)**

Já era o início da tarde quando Hélène telefonou pro ponto de táxi mais próximo e chamou um pra mim. _"O que tivesse o maior porta-malas"_, enfatizou ela ao telefone.

Quando ela soube – eu e minha boca grande, droga! – que Pink Pig dormia até tarde, ela não queria que eu fosse indelicada chegando lá pela manhã, acordando-a, pode?!

Mas ela queria que eu buscasse as minhas coisas o quanto antes:

- Pensei em Leilene ir buscar as suas coisas com você, na _pick-up_ dela... é um carro muito grande e forte... Leilene adora coisas espaçosas e possantes... mas sinto que ela precisa de mais alguns dias para se acostumar a ter uma nova companhia neste Casarão. Só por isso optei pela rudeza de um táxi para você, está bem?

Putz... a velhinha era um doce!

Tá, ela era muito firme – Álex quem o diga, no início daquela manhã! – mas também era um docinho! Tudo bem: nada do tipo _"chocolate que se desmancha na boca"_... seria algo mais do tipo _"rapadura quebra-queixo"_: durinha... mas mega docinha!

Que coisa!

Graças àquela velhinha eu teria um novo lugar pra colocar a minha escova de dentes!

_Yes, Yes, Yes_!

Mas...

Que coisa...

Acho que eu não tava mesmo acostumada com a Roda da Fortuna – o Arcano do Tarot que parecia sempre girar pra me jogar pro subsolo do fundo do poço! – finalmente girando pra me colocar pra cima...

Aquilo tudo tava tão... estranho pra mim!

Era tanta essa minha nova maré de sorte que... sei lá... ainda tava meio difícil de acreditar!

Seria um sonho?

Não, eu não vou me beliscar pra me certificar!

Vai que eu acordo desse sonho... pois se for um sonho, eu não quero acordar é de jeito nenhum!

E eu tava bem ali... dentro daquele táxi, rubro-negro...

A paisagem mudava perante meus olhos: verdejante Sul de Happy Harbor, gradualmente morrendo, pra tornar-se o aço e o concreto repleto de fuligem do Norte da cidade... mas eu nem enxergava nada daquilo...

Eu? Tava era completamente imersa nas profundezas da minha cabeça... Hélène me tratava tão bem... parecia até Rachel...

Puxa... de repente, eu tava recebendo um carinho de mãe que eu nunca tive, um carinho que eu havia perdido quando Rachel se foi...

De repente, eu podia abrir uma conta bancária de novo... eu, que tava racionando minha comida, agora podia não só ir pro supermercado na hora que eu quisesse, mas podia voltar a frequentar livrarias!

Podia até fazer uma biblioteca completamente nova pra mim!

Vender meus livros foi o meu último ato de desespero... mas agora eu iria comprar um monte de livros, e eu já sabia exatamente por qual assunto começar:

Ia caçar nas estantes das livrarias de Happy Harbor inteirinha tudo o que falava dos Orixás, colocar num carrinho enorme de compras e levar pra minha "casa nova"!

Lógico!

Afinal, eu agora ia trabalhar e morar na mesma casa em que vivia e respirava... um Orixá de carne e osso!

Uma Divindade – tá, eu sei que ele sempre dizia que era uma Divindade Menor ou Pessoal, mas que ele era uma Divindade, isso ele era! – que transformava o aço duro dum canivete numa meleca! Que pegava um traficante filho da puta e o erguia contra a parede, como palha seca! Que saltava em cima duma moto que tava há uns 300 mil km por hora e protegia quem ia explodir com ela, como um colchão de bombeiros! Que enfrentava uma criatura das Trevas – a Coisa! – lançando labaredas de Fogo!

Putz, eu ia trabalhar e morar com o Portador da Justiça e das Leis de Olodumare!?

Cara, eu ia conviver com um Filho do Senhor do Fogo, do Trovão e da Pedreira!?

Uma Divindade... ao alcance do toque dos meus dedos... dos meus próprios dedinhos curiosos... todos os dias!?

Dá pra acreditar?!

Cara, que loucura!

Aquilo era tão estranho... mas ao mesmo tempo, era... era muito gostoso!

Gostoso?

Não, delicioso!

Delicioso? Só delicioso? Capaz!

Cara, aquilo era simplesmente o máximo!

_Amazing_!

Eu?

Comecei a rir sozinha dentro do táxi quando percebi o quanto minha situação era incrivelmente... especial!

Acho que o taxista pensou que eu era meio louca, sabe?

Ah! Quer saber? Foda-se, viu? Ele não pagava as minhas contas, hahaha!

Afinal, eu nunca fui bem certa da cabeça mesmo, tudo em minha vida sempre foi tão anormal!

Acho que eu era "a" guria certa pra tá vivendo aquilo:

A _freak master_, a própria anormalidade respirando sobre o mundo... como Álex mesmo disse: talvez tivéssemos mesmo muito em comum!

Nós dois éramos maravilhosamente anormais, hahaha!

Mas, ah, como eu queria ser anormal como ele...

Já pensou?

Você um dia acordar pela manhã e descobrir que você é uma Orixá, só que Ela dormia dentro de você o tempo todo?

Tipo assim: o pinheiro, dormindo dentro da pinha, ou a águia, dormindo dentro do ovo? Necessitando e aguardando apenas as condições adequadas pra Se manifestar? E quando você menos espera, eis que aquele imponente pinheiro, com sua frondosa copa rumando aos céus onde desliza aquela altiva águia, finalmente são visíveis, embelezando o mundo?!

Já pensou que mega, se isso fosse verdade?

Se um dia você acordasse e descobrisse que o único Orixá que ainda respirava entre nós tava escondido no lugar mais secreto de todos, tão escondido que ninguém nunca jamais pensou em procurá-lo lá?... exatamente dentro de você, na sua Cabeça, no seu Ori Ancestral... e que, numa certa manhã, depois do Sol, o Solo e a Água fazerem o pinheiro brotar e crescer, e depois do ovo romper e fazer crescer a águia, você descobrisse que você finalmente era um Orixá?

Já pensou: o som lindo e poderoso, que nasceria da garganta daquela águia, voando sobre as copas imensas daquele pinheiro, ecoando livre ao infinito?

Nossa, eu tava era mesmo viajando legal nos meus pensamentos, hahaha!

De repente, quando me dei conta, eu não tava segurando nem minha cruz Ankh e nem meu Pentagrama no meu pescoço... eu tava segurando, pela primeira vez, sob meu _sweater_ e minha camiseta negra, o último presente de Rachel pra mim!

E aquela frase dela ressoou com perfeição, na minha memória, naquele mesmo instante:

_- Sei que você não compartilha a minha fé... mas aconteça o que acontecer, lembre-se de olhar para este colar e chame a sua Mãe: Oxum Pandá! Sinta-a no meio do seu peito e no alto de sua cabeça! Aconteça o que acontecer, com Oxum Pandá você nunca estará sozinha!_

Lembrei daquilo enquanto tava agarrada no delicado colar dourado, com o cristal em formato de coração, que Rachel consagrou à Oxum Pandá antes de dar pra mim!

Eu nunca dei bola antes pra Ela... Mãe Oxum...

Acho que até... sei lá... desde que eu saí de Saint Peter, eu tava sempre tão revoltada com qualquer manifestação religiosa que... sei lá... envolvesse "ser ocupada", "ser tomada" por algo que não fosse os meus próprios pensamentos: eu mesma...

Acho que... desde que eu saí daquele troço – que um dia alguém teve a coragem ou a cara de pau de chamar de "Hospital Psiquiátrico" – daquela fábrica de moer carne, daquele açougue, eu... sei lá... eu nunca mais fui a mesma...

Eu tava tão... fragilizada...

Acho que mais do que isso... eu tava tão... despedaçada...

Fragilizada... Despedaçada... Como, despedaçada assim, eu poderia compartilhar a fé de Rachel, uma fé que exigia tanta integridade, tanta coragem?

Sim, coragem!

Porque, em Happy Harbor, ou você era convertida ao Deus Único e o abraçava, ou você abraçava algo que era branco como o Deus Único: alguma coisa vinda dos Celtas, dos Vikings, dos Gregos... ou abraçava uma coisa ou abraçava outra, senão...

Você só tinha duas opções: ou abraçar o Deus Único da Mãe Europa... ou os deuses da Mãe Europa... ai de você se abraçasse algo vindo de outra Mãe!

Se soubessem que você abraçava as Divindades da Mãe África e da Mãe América, como Rachel fazia – aberta e escancaradamente, em sua imensa coragem! – as pessoas já te olhavam como se você fosse um pacotão de lixo, uma pessoa de segunda classe... e fechavam-se muitas portas sociais pra você!

Você era:

Pros materialistas: uma pobre atrasada, tão inculta... devemos dar pra você os postos de trabalho mais baixos, com os salários menores, já que você é uma incapaz... ou na escola e nas universidades, você simplesmente não será aprovada nas matérias que lecionamos: como nós, os Doutores e Mestres, seja da Universidade ou fora dela, podemos deixar alguém que acredita nessas bobagens infantis – contrárias aos nossos dogmas do _establischment_ – avançar e se tornar uma igual a nós?

Pros religiosos do Deus Único: uma Serva do diabo, pra baixo... se pudermos, colocaremos sal bem na frente da sua casa, pra afastar o diabo que mora com você... se a vermos fazendo um ritual, recitaremos perante você o Livro Sagrado contendo a Palavra do Deus Único – sabe, aquele Livro de Capa Preta com um Sinal de "Mais" bem no meio da capa?... e se mesmo assim você prosseguir, não hesitaremos: bateremos em você com o Livro Sagrado, pra expulsar o demônio do corpo dessa Serva do diabo... ou simplesmente, ensinaremos nosso filhos a puxar essa Serva do Mal pelos cabelos – até eles quase serem arrancados da cabeça dela – para lhe darem uma pedrada na cabeça... assim, com certeza, o demônio sairá do corpo dela e nós fizemos o trabalho de Deus! Agora sim: poderemos dormir o sono dos justos!

E tudo isso sob o lindo manto que Happy Harbor exportava pro exterior:

"_Happy Harbor: a Terra da Liberdade! A terra que acolhe a todos com os braços abertos! A terra da tolerância religiosa e racial! _

_A Democracia Racial que é exemplo para todas as nações do mundo! _

_Pois se Deus existe, Deus é Happy Harboreiro! _

_Venha para Happy Harbor você também, ficar bem happy com a gente!"_

Ah, o poder do _marketing_: sempre mostrar a verdade, apenas a verdade, nada mais do que a verdade sobre o que ele tá te vendendo...

_Marketing_: tudo sempre tão cristalino e tão límpido!

Sei...

E agora... pela primeira vez... eu sentia aquilo: um brilho nos meus olhos, como se a coragem que Rachel me ensinou conseguisse se manifestar em mim pela primeira vez!

Um primeiro brilho, ainda sutil, de algo que eu nunca havia tido a firmeza pra um dia poder sentir:

Orgulho das minhas origens!

Orgulho de ser neta de uma Mãe de Santo!

Orgulho de ser quem eu era!

Orgulho de ter sido originalmente criada dentro da Terreira do Pai Xapanã, no colo de Rachel, ouvindo seus ensinamentos... vendo as sessões e os rituais!

Pela primeira vez... um raio fulgurante de orgulho sobrepujando – ao menos por um momento, que seja! – aquela enorme massa fétida de medo e vergonha que jogaram sobre mim! Aquele catarro todo!

Tava segurando o coração consagrado à Oxum, sob minha camiseta negra, roçando diretamente em minha pele, entre meus seios...

Mãe Oxum Pandá!

Será que foi a Sagrada Deusa Oxum Pandá que... sei lá... montou tudo aquilo?

Montou meu encontro com Álex?

Que me fez encontrar, de verdade, um Orixá? Um Xangô de carne e osso?

Que me fez reencontrar, de verdade, a melhor parte que houve do meu passado: estar no colo de Rachel, antes e após as sessões dela, aprendendo com ela?

Eu tava absolutamente imersa nesses pensamentos, e assim ficaria indefinidamente, se o taxista, quando chegou em White Wing pela Assys Brazil Avenue, não me perguntasse aonde ficava a casa onde ele deveria estacionar...

Eu apontei o lugar.

Quando chegamos, ele estacionou.

Ele ficaria me esperando, mas com o taxímetro desligado, afinal, a corrida que Hélène pagou pra ele valia uma baita grana! Naqueles tempos difíceis de crise, ele já podia ir embora pra casa depois, porque com aquela grana o dia dele já tava mais que ganho!

E eu demoraria só alguns minutos pra arrumar as minhas coisas. Eu tinha mesmo muita pouca coisa...

Afinal: quando a geladeira tá vazia, e a barriga ronca, você vai vendendo a preço de banana tudo o que você tem...

Quando desci do táxi, Pink Pig tava dentro da casa dela, recostada no parapeito da janela da frente – sabe, aquelas típicas fofoqueiras de novela das sete, que ficavam nas janelas de suas casas cuidando da vida de todo mundo?

Esta é uma obra de ficção: qualquer semelhança com fatos e pessoas da vida real não é mera coincidência...

Quando ela me viu saindo do táxi, enquanto eu mal tava abrindo o portão pra entrar no pátio, ela nem me cumprimentou... foi direto ao ponto:

- O que é isso? De onde você arranjou dinheiro para andar de táxi?

Eu respondi...

Mas sei lá se foi com palavras ou se foi grunhindo, mega seca:

- A vó dum amigo meu pagou pra mim.

Não sei o porquê, de justamente hoje, Sua Excelência Madame Salet resolver dar uma de "maternal": ela nunca dava bola pra mim, por que resolveu se meter agora?

Começou, direto, um interrogatório:

- Onde é que você passou a noite?

Ai, ai, que saco! Quem ela queria enganar?

Pra um desavisado, até parecia que ela se importava...

Eu?

Grunhi de novo:

- Na casa dum amigo.

Ela?

Deu um sorriso sarcástico... e falou, quase cantarolando, mexendo nos cabelos:

- Amigo, hein? Até que enfim... desencalhou, guria?

Eu?

Não respondi nada!

Ela tava querendo briga, como sempre, e juro que isso eu não ia dar pra ela hoje!

Não mesmo!

Fui pro meu quartinho nos fundos.

Abri a porta. Entrei e imediatamente me chaveei lá dentro.

Lógico: Sua Excelência Madame Salet tava muito saliente naquele dia... era capaz de ela entrar lá dentro pra me encher o saco, fazer um monte de perguntas, e tudo isso pra quê?

Só pra matar a sua curiosidade sobre _"meu macho"_ e criar mais uma briga...

"_Desencalhou_"?

Isso lá é coisa que... ah, deixa pra lá...

Não vou perder tempo pensando nas coisas doces que ela sempre me dizia... já era rotina mesmo ouvir aquelas gentilezas...

Peguei meu sobretudo negro de couro.

Ele ainda não tava bem seco... tava bem úmido ainda, mas resolvi vestir ele.

Ah, que falta eu senti de você!

Minha armadura, minha couraça!

Lhe dei um beijo no ombro esquerdo! Meus lábios, roçando-se carinhosamente, na beleza da noite em couro negro!

Peguei a antiga bolsa de viagem de Rachel e fui colocando todas as minhas roupas lá dentro...

Todas as minhas roupas? Até parece que eram muitas, hahaha!

Não tinha sobrado quase nada... vendi quase tudo quando demorava muito pra surgir uma boa corrida clandestina...

Catei minhas botas – ainda tavam encharcadas pelo banho de chuveiro! – e as envolvi numa sacola plástica.

Só que uma das coisas mais importantes, eu acabei esquecendo: minha carteira de documentos!

Antes da corrida clandestina, eu tinha ido pegar, ligeira, algo na cozinha de Pink Pig – porque eu já não suportava mais a fome e não ia conseguir me concentrar na corrida daquele jeito – e a boboca aqui, com a carteira de documentos na mão, ao abrir a geladeira e pegar as coisas pro sanduíche, pra poder livrar as mãos, largou a carteira automaticamente em cima da geladeira, bem no meio dum grande vaso de flores de plástico que enfeitava a geladeira...

Esquecer meus documentos ali iria me trazer complicações em breve... mas isso eu conto depois!

Peguei no roupeiro o resto do dinheiro que eu ganhei na corrida...

A corrida... a última cavalgada da minha falecida Luna...

Aquele era todo o dinheiro que eu tinha em casa, e coloquei no fundo falso da bolsa, bem escondido!

Não era nada, se comparado ao bolinho de notas que Álex me deu como "adiantamento", mas era MEU dinheiro, e eu não iria deixar ele pra trás, não mesmo! Pra que? Pra pagar _whiskey_, motel e cocaína de uma certa pessoa?

Não mesmo!

Fui no banheiro: peguei minha toalha, xampu, sabonete – essas coisas de higiene pessoal – e, principalmente: a minha escova de dentes.

Ah... quando eu peguei a minha escova de dentes...

Comecei a rir sozinha!

Eu tava com o símbolo da mudança de vida bem nas minhas mãos!

Aquele ditado _"trocar a escova de dentes de lugar_" tava realmente acontecendo comigo!

Só que eu ia sair daquele inferninho, made in _Pink Pig City_, pra voltar justamente pro lugar que eu amava: Lamy Village! E com o emprego mais incrível do mundo!

Cara... isso era demais!

Eu parecia uma rica: rindo à toa!

Do meu roupeiro ainda peguei e guardei na bolsa meu estojo de maquiagem: meu instrumental _dark _pra _gothic art _na tela do meu rostinho!

Como eu já havia enchido a antiga bolsa de viagem de Rachel, eu peguei uma caixa de papelão que eu tinha.

Nela eu coloquei tudo do meu altar de Bruxaria, com todo o cuidado, e os meus poucos livros de Bruxaria e de várias ciências – de Arqueologia à Astronomia – que me sobraram.

Eu tinha o maior carinho, respeito e devoção por meus instrumentos de Bruxaria, mas...

Tinha algo diferente agora...

Quando eu os colocava naquela caixa... tinha algo diferente no ar...

Sei lá... não era mais a mesma coisa...

Era como... sei lá... se eles tivessem sido uma companhia muito preciosa, mas que agora iria partir, pra que algo completamente novo, diferente, ocupasse o seu lugar...

Sei lá... era carinho que eu sentia pelos meus instrumentos e por tudo que eu trouxe do meu antigo _coven_, mas... quando eu os colocava naquela caixa de papelão... parecia... sei lá... uma despedida, eu acho...

Um estranha sensação de despedida!

Num lado da caixa, coloquei meus instrumentos do altar... no outro lado, os livros que me sobraram... tudo com muito carinho...

Acho que não faltava mais nada, né? Deixa ver...

Você acha que tá faltando alguma coisa?

Tipo: sapatos, roupas, perfumes, bijuterias, enfim?

Eu realmente não ligava pra essas coisas que as gurias normais tanto gostam... mas meus livros eram a coisa mais preciosa que eu tinha, junto com minha Luna!

Ai, minha falecida Luna... onde será que as ferragens dela tavam?

Quem a recolheu? Será que um dos donos dos ferros-velhos rebocou ela, já que a polícia tava de greve, pra vender a carcaça dela?

Arfff... Que saudade da minha Luna!

Como seria bom poder começar minha vida nova com ela do meu lado...

Paciência, fazer o que!

Eu disse Vida Nova?...

Putz... eu tava rumando pra uma Vida Nova!

E tudo que eu precisava pra começar minha Vida Nova tava naquela bolsa de viagem, na sacola plástica – minhas botas, é claro! – e naquela caixa de papelão!

Hahaha, e Hélène queria um táxi com um _"porta-malas bem espaçoso"_... "aquilo tudo" quase que cabia no meu colo!

Tudo pronto!

Peguei as minhas coisas e coloquei pra fora do meu quarto.

Pink Pig tava de pé, recostada na porta dos fundos da casa dela...

Me encarou com uma imensa curiosidade:

- Ué? Para onde você vai?

Encostei a porta do meu antigo _bunker_, peguei a chave e aproximei-me dela.

Coloquei a chave na mão dela e lhe disse, porém sem olhar pro seu rosto:

- Eu arranjei um emprego de tempo integral com a vó do meu amigo. Vou cuidar da velhinha, dia e noite.

Ela?

Ficou estática na minha frente!

Nisso, olhei de soslaio pro seu rosto: ela tava como que em "estado de choque" ou sei lá o que...

Ela simplesmente não disse... nada!

Não me xingou, não ironizou... nada!

Ficou estática, como uma estátua, como meio que... sei lá... perdida?

Enquanto eu carregava as coisas em direção ao táxi, Sua Excelência Madame Salet foi pra frente da casa...

Parada... com o rosto meio abobalhado... com a chave do meu antigo _bunker_ perdida entre seus dedos...

Sei lá porque ela ficou assim!

Eu achei que ela ia tá gargalhando, dado pulos de alegria:

"_Finalmente me livrei de quem roubou a minha juventude e destruiu a minha vida!"_

Vai entender...

Quando eu abri a porta do táxi, pra entrar – e ir embora, pra sempre! – Madame Salet resolveu _"dar uma de maternal"_ de novo:

- Hei, não vai engravidar deste teu "amigo"! Eu não quero de jeito nenhum um bebê para me azucrinar por aqui!

Que saco, heim!

O que ela tava insinuando, heim?

Por que ela não calava aquela boca?

Tava tão bom quando ela tinha virado aquela estátua...

Eu?

Grunhi alto, sem olhar pra ela:

- Nada a ver, Madame Salet! – eu sempre a chamava assim pra ser sarcástica! Melhor do que chamá-la de Pink Pig na cara dela, né?

E completei rapidamente:

- É um emprego: em-pre-go, ok?

Eu?

Nem olhei pra ela.

Entrei no táxi, no banco de trás, e bati a porta.

Quando o táxi começou a manobrar, se virou e foi em direção à Assys Brazil Avenue, quando eu senti o terreno de Pink Pig se afastando de mim – porque eu sequer olhei pra trás! – que sensação indescritível!

Que sensação gostosa!

Eu tava me livrando daquele inferninho dela!

Me deu uma coisa mega boa, mega leve, bem no meio do meu peito!

Parecia, sei lá... um alívio... uma sensação de imenso alívio...

Puxa... sim... eu acho que eu sentia um inenarrável alívio, ali, bem no meio do meu peito!

Aquilo era tão... gostoso!

Supremamente delicioso!

Sequer olhei pra trás pra dizer:

- Adeus, minha concubina, e seu reino de machos tarados, hahaha!


	20. Jornada nas Estrelas IV A Volta para Cas

**Postagem 20. Jornada nas Estrelas IV: **

**a Volta para Casa**

_**(Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home**_**, 1986, EUA)**

Quando descarreguei tudo... eu não tava me aguentando...

"_Todas as minhas coisas"_ já tavam em cima da minha nova cama, no meu novo e lindo quarto!

Mas eu não tava conseguindo me concentrar no meu novo lar... eu não tava aguentando...

Eu não vi minha cama, mega bonita, com linhas arrojadas, ampla e confortável...

Nem vi meu roupeiro novo, enorme e de _design_ hiper-moderno...

Nem percebi minha cômoda antiga – perfeitamente conservada, parecendo até ter entrado numa máquina do tempo e partido dos anos 1960 para os dias de hoje – que possuía um espelho lindo, bem grandão, acoplado em sua parte superior... um espelho de dar água na boca, sabe?

Nada disso eu vi... porque eu não tava me aguentando...

Parecia que um velho companheiro tava me chamando, sem parar!

Até que eu não resisti mais!

Pedi licença pra Hélène, pra mim sair por alguns momentos...

Eu precisava ir pra um lugar... eu precisava ver meu velho amigo...

Hélène?

Só sorriu... Que velhinha legal!

Quando cruzei os portões de bronze dos jardins do Casarão – aquela obra de arte em metal, que eu conhecia desde menina quando por ali andava de _bike_, mas que jamais imaginaria que separaria uma simples calçada de um mundo incrivelmente fantástico! – caminhei a passos largos!

Fui caminhando cada vez mais depressa ao encontro dum velho conhecido...

Quase corri... eu precisa ver esse velho companheiro, que eu sentia me chamar!

Cheguei na praia de Lamy Village em dez minutos e lá tava ele:

Guayhba River!

Meu velho amigo!

Meu querido antigo companheiro!

Minha lembrança mais antiga de você é eu ali, com um bico na boca, sentadinha na sua areia amarelinha, enquanto Rachel colocava na beira de suas águas uma bandeja...

Nunca me esqueci daquilo... talvez seja a minha memória mais antiga! Lembro de cada detalhe!

Nada que Rachel te trazia, ó Guayhba River, profanava a pureza original de teu manto de águas!

Lembro perfeitamente:

A bandeja era feita de folhas e fibras vegetais, tão perfeitamente entrelaçadas por uma técnica que Rachel dominava tão bem, que a tornava incrivelmente firme! E, dentro dela, haviam determinadas folhas arredondadas, certas frutas, colares feitos de sementes douradas unidas por um fio de fibra vegetal, pentes de bambu, flores amarelas e doces... Tudo era completamente biodegradável!

Nada ofendia a pureza original daquele lugar, que Rachel chamava de "Reino"...

Me lembro perfeitamente daquele dia... de Rachel entrando nas águas do Rio, até as canelas... e lá, fazendo uma reza especial, entregando a bandeja...

Me lembro que a bandeja flutuava perfeitamente, como se fosse um barquinho!

Consigo me lembrar de Rachel voltando até a areia da praia e sentando-se ao meu lado, e apontando pra mim onde tava a bandeja, flutuando... ela flutuou bem longe da margem, até que uma onda maior – nascida das carícias do Ar com a Água – simplesmente engoliu a bandeja, com tudo dentro!

E lembro perfeitamente do sorriso de Rachel, enquanto dizia exatamente essas palavras... como se eu as ouvisse agora, pois nenhuma única letra se desvaneceu da minha memória:

- A Senhora aceitou a Oferenda! Sempre respeite o Reino da Senhora, Selene... porque neste Reino mora o Axé da Senhora dos Rios, a Deusa da Água Doce: tua Mãe!

Oxum!

Eu tava agora, com meu longo sobretudo negro tremulando perante a brisa suave, pedindo permissão pra bater às portas do Reino da Senhora!

Eu tava agora às portas do Reino, de pés descalços, segurando meus calçados, enquanto a areia – amarela e úmida da beira daquele velho companheiro que era o próprio Reino da Senhora! – se abraçava entre os meus dedinhos dos pés, acariciando-os, beijando-os!

Foi então que eu me ajoelhei!

Segurando firme em minhas mãos o colar em forma de coração, olhei pro movimento fluido daquele Rio, daquele velho amigo, cujas Águas sempre me encantaram... daquele Rio que sempre foi meu companheiro, nas minhas horas de maior dor e solidão...

Agora eu sabia porque eu me sentia sempre tão bem aqui, desde que era muito pequena... tão pequena que ainda usava bico!

Fitei a suave Brisa, naquela dança de amor com as Águas, gerando como filhas as suaves ondinhas...

E tendo por testemunhas as garças brancas, que iam e vinham em vôos baixos e suaves, comecei a minha Conversa Sagrada:

- Ora Ie Ieu, Minha Mãe Oxum, minha Sagrada Mãezinha Oxum!

Eu mal conseguia respirar... tamanha a emoção...

Tão intensa como a emoção de um reencontro muito desejado, mas que havia ficado sepultado, reprimido por tanto tempo:

- É uma filha Sua que tá falando com você! Por favor me escute!

Uma onda de emoção brotou tão intensa... tão poderosa que foi nesse momento em que eu comecei a chorar:

- Me perdoa, Minha Mãe! Me perdoa por eu ter Te abandonado! Por eu ter sucumbido ao medo, por eu ter sido sempre tão covarde!

Eu tava segurando tão firmemente o coração – devotado à Oxum Pandá – como se aquele simples cristal fosse o diamante mais precioso da face da Terra... e eu falei como pude, pois minha voz já tava tomada pelas lágrimas:

- Minha Mãezinha Oxum Pandá, é uma filha Sua que tá aqui! Quero voltar pra Você! Me ensine a ser corajosa! Me ensine a não ter mais medo! Me ensine a nunca mais Te negar, negando a mim mesma!

As lágrimas escorriam pelas maçãs de meu rosto... eu chorava, orando:

- Mãezinha, me ensine a nunca mais me anular, pelo medo, fazendo o que o mundo quer que eu faça... Me ensine a estar Contigo, que me gerou, em Eras imemoriais! Me liberte do medo... me torne uma guria corajosa pra que eu possa finalmente ser livre, sendo o que eu sou: Sua Filha! Me ensine a ter a Coragem de negar o que me nega e de afirmar o que me afirma! Me ensine a ter a Sabedoria de reconhecer o que me nega verdadeiramente e reconhecer o que me afirma verdadeiramente!

O fluxo emocional, ondulando no meu íntimo, tava tão intenso que as palavras pareciam me surgir também como ondas:

- Te prometo, Minha Mãe, que não te negarei mais, me negando! Farei uma guia, um colar, com as suas contas, colocarei no meu pescoço, e o deixarei visível, por sobre minhas roupas! E se alguém ousar me olhar torto por ver isso, querendo me oprimir, dai-me Tua força de Oxum Guerreira e faça com que eu xingue o filho da puta que vier me maltratar por eu admitir ser Sua filha!

As palavras ainda ondularam por meus lábios:

- Não me deixe nunca mais fraquejar, Minha Mãe! Nunca mais me deixe ser uma escrava do medo! Me liberte! Me ajuda a ser verdadeiramente livre! Eu nunca pude Viver, pois sob o jugo do medo e da negação de quem eu sou, só se pode sobreviver, jamais Viver... Dai-me forças, Minha Mãezinha Oxum Pandá, pra que eu nunca mais Te negue de novo, me negando! Pois hoje sei que negar-se é a própria Morte em Vida! Me ajuda, Minha Mãezinha! É uma filhinha Sua que tá te pedindo!

Mal pude dizer as últimas palavras:

- Ora Ie Ieu...

A emoção era tão intensa que, ajoelhada, coloquei o rosto sobre a úmida areia amarela... o próprio amarelo de Oxum...

E minhas lágrimas foram tantas que se misturaram com a umidade daquele Solo Sagrado...

Conforme as gotinhas salgadas rolavam de minha face, logo tocavam a areia... e carinhosamente eram aconchegadas no colo da areia... rapidamente absorvidas...

A Água das minhas lágrimas tornava-se Una com as Águas de Oxum...

Eu ainda não sabia...

Mas naquele momento... naquele exato momento, foi o instante em que eu fiz a minha primeira Oferenda à Oxum Pandá, das muitas oferendas, frentes e ebós que eu faria ao longo da minha vida...

Faria ali exatamente como Rachel um dia fez: com as flores, os doces, as folhas, as sementes e as frutas da mesma Vibração Viva de Oxum, e tudo o mais que jamais maculasse a pureza de Seu Reino! Tudo em conformidade com o que a Ecologia dos Orixás ensinava: _"jamais poluas a cama em que vós, ó humanidade, repousais... pois aquele que defeca em sua cama, sem respeito algum, um dia morrerá sufocado por seus próprios dejetos!"_

Eu ainda não sabia...

Eu ainda não imaginava...

Mas aquela tinha sido a primeira Oferenda que eu fiz aos Orixás em toda a minha vida...

E foi justo Oxum quem a aceitou... acolhendo-a em Seus próprios braços... braços sinuosos, tão belos, tão encantadores, tão dançantes... braços delicados mas tão longos que se estendiam até o mundo do humanos... mas braços tão misteriosos que a Geografia dos mortais simplesmente não sabia de quem eram, e por isso simplesmente os chamavam de...

Guayhba River...


	21. Hellboy

**Postagem 21. Hellboy**

_**(Hellboy**_**, 2004, EUA)**

Eu andava com Hélène, pra cima e pra baixo...

Supermercado...

Feiras de artesanato e mobílias...

Lojas das mais diversas...

Tudo que ela comprava, podia deixar comigo: eu carregava!

Exceto as mobílias, lógico...

A gente tava sempre juntas...

Onde ela ia, eu ia... e com a minha nova guia, feita de sementes nas cores da Minha Mãe Oxum Pandá!

Não vou negar... foi mega difícil no começo...

Suportar alguns olhares de desprezo...

Suportar alguns sorrisos sarcásticos...

Parecia que eu ia ser esmagada por vezes, sabe?

Mas enquanto eu tava com Hélène, nunca um devoto do Deus Único veio me doutrinar, me xingar ou querer me "converter".

Aquela velhinha?

Tinha uma energia, uma aura de Respeito e Firmeza tão grande que acho que afugentava qualquer um que tivesse algum ousadia de aproximar-se com a munição do desrespeito!

E se alguém ousasse... coitado!

Como certa vez, num dia chuvoso, uma caixa do supermercado, ao doce "Bom dia" de Hélène, assim respondeu, mega ríspida, estúpida:

- O que é que tem de bom? Olha lá pra fora!

Com aquele sorriso, num tom incrivelmente meigo e firme, ela assim respondeu:

- Tem razão! Que dia horrível pra você, que se sente uma desgraçada... sempre tem trovoadas aí dentro de você, não é? Mas eu carrego meu Sol comigo! Por isso acho tão adorável a Chuva lá fora... lamento por você, sabe?"

A caixa? Não soube o que fazer!

A guria chegou a engolir o seco, sabe?

E atendeu Hélène mega direitinho a partir desse momento...

Velhinha terrível! Eu adorava ela!

Coitado de quem viesse ser desrespeitoso com aquela dama.

Pois uma dama imersa no Respeito pelo outro e por si age sobre o desrespeito como o Sol perante a geada de inverno: simplesmente o derrete!

Pobre de quem viesse converter aquela velhinha...

Sua aura era incrível! Esse tipo de gente nem se aproximava!

"Converter"... bela bosta!

Na real, a tal "conversão" não passava apenas dum processo de Opressão e Controle...

Pois eis a _Regra n° 1_, extraída do _Manual do Controle do Opressor sobre o Oprimido_ (_copyright Happy Harbor inc_.: todos os direitos reservados!): humilhe o outro... mostre ao outro o quanto ele é inferior... introjete isso nele de todas as formas possíveis... e quando isso tiver introjetado, vai passar a ser a própria carne e sangue do Oprimido. Neste momento o Opressor pode descansar: até ir pra casa, assistir televisão... Porque agora o Oprimido vai repetir pra sempre o que o Opressor queria dele. O Opressor viverá pra sempre dentro do Oprimido!

Foi observando isso que acabei descobrindo algo mega interessante!

Na real, não eram tantas assim as pessoas que sorriam sarcasticamente pra mim – ou que me olhavam feio, torto – quando viam a minha Guia de Oxum...

Então, porque eu sentia tão intensamente aquela sensação se ser esmagada?

Com o tempo eu passei a descobrir qual era a causa daquilo: o Opressor morava dentro de mim! Há muito tempo!

Quando eu descobri isso, passei a vigiar meus pensamentos...

Cada vez que surgia um pensamento como:

"_Você tá louca, Sê? Andando com essa guia, pra todo mundo ver? Você quer arranjar confusão?"_

"_O que os outros vão pensar de você, garota? Acorda!"_

"_Vão te agredir!"_

"_Nunca vão amar você se souberem o que você é!"_

"_Portas vão se fechar pra você, Sê! Não estrague suas chances de ser grande!"_

"_Por que você tá se expondo desse jeito, garota? Não mostre-se, esconda-se!"_

Eram tantos os pensamentos que acabei fazendo uma lista!

E quando qualquer porcaria dessas, da lista, surgia na minha cabeça, eu me dava conta:

Putz, não sou eu... este é o Discurso do Opressor, me negando! Discurso que foi tão introjetado dentro de mim que não precisava nem mais Opressor algum tá declamando ele: eu mesma já tava declamando ele pra mim! O Opressor já tava na casa dele, vendo televisão, há anos!

Ah, foi a partir daí que eu negava todas essas frases que rodavam na CPU da minha cabeça!

Segurava firme a guia da Minha Mãe Oxum e dizia essa frase, em pensamento ou em voz baixa, porém mega firme:

"_Eu nego o que me nega! Eu afirmo o que me afirma!"_

E fiz isso tantas e tantas vezes, muitas delas ao lado de Hélène – que dava um sorriso lindo quando me via fazer isso, sustentando as minhas forças com aquele sorriso! – que acabei superando a dificuldade de andar com minhas guias visíveis!

Mas não sem antes ter muitas e muitas recaídas...

Foi assim que o _"Eu nego o que me nega! Eu afirmo o que me afirma!"_ se tornou no primeiro dos muitos mantras libertadores que eu aprendi naquele Casarão!

Puxa, aquele Casarão!

Já que falei nele...

Cara, como era incrível trabalhar lá dentro!

Principalmente com o que eu mais adorava: a conservação daquelas antiguidades!

Claro que numa casa enorme como aquela, havia bastante trabalho de manutenção bem prosaico, como a limpeza, varrição, retirar o pó, limpar vidraças... aquelas coisas que toda mulher adora tanto fazer... ai, que saco...

Nada mais divertido do que encerar um assoalho... ai, ai, era tão empolgante!

Doce sarcasmo...

Mas fora essa manutenção prosaica, a manutenção das antiguidades, dos artefatos de Arte – daquelas relíquias de museu que deixariam qualquer historiadora babando! – putz, aquilo era uma delícia!

Hélène me ensinou como se conservava cada tipo de objeto de Arte e relíquia do Casarão: como tratar o mármore, o ouro, a prata, o bronze, o cobre, o ferro, a cerâmica, as telas de pintura... enfim!

Bah, tinha de tudo lá! Esculturas, armas antigas, espadas, vasos antigos, pinturas antiquíssimas – telas que pareciam que tinham saído do Louvre de Paris! – até um gramofone do início do século XX havia!

E muito mais do que aqueles cuidados físicos Hélène me ensinava!

Cada objeto, quando eu demonstrava algum interesse sobre ele, ela me dava uma verdadeira "aula" sobre ele... e vinha da Biblioteca, trazendo algum material que falava sobre o objeto em questão!

Eu, é lógico – como traça e besoura de livros! – devorava rapidamente no meu quarto, nas minhas horas de folga!

A Biblioteca... o que será que havia nela, alem daqueles livros preciosos, heim?

Era uma condição de Álex pra mim poder morar lá... mas notei que Hélène acatou a contragosto...

Haviam três cômodos daquele Casarão que eu jamais poderia entrar, de jeito nenhum: no quarto dele, no quarto de Leilene – este é que eu nunca ia querer entrar, mesmo! – e a Biblioteca... saco!

Falando em Biblioteca, livros e meus estudos nos livros que Hélène me recomendava – fora meus estudos sobre tudo o que eu encontrava por conta própria sobre Orixá, Inkinse, Bakuro e tudo que é Divindade da Mãe África e da Mãe América – acabou surgindo um assunto...

Estudos formais...

Eu havia desistido de terminar meus estudos do Ensino Médio naquele ano...

Nunca mais pus o pés no Becker...

Quando Hélène soube disso, me perguntou:

- E você, gostaria de um dia cursar alguma faculdade? Haveria algum curso que você gostasse?

Eu?

Disse, meio que suspirando, desanimada:

- Um dia eu tive... mas nunca vai dar pra fazer... deixa pra lá...

A velhinha? Não deixou barato:

- E o que era tão impossível de se fazer, que você desistiu assim tão fácil?

Como é que é?

Desistir assim fácil?

Eu nem tinha o meu diploma de Ensino Médio! E como eu ia pagar uma faculdade, mesmo que eu tivesse um diploma?

Claro que eu ganhava mega bem trabalhando ali, mas se eu pagasse uma faculdade – cada vez mais caras e pra menos pessoas! – não ia sobrar muita coisa! Eu queria poupar! Guardar uma boa grana. Porque nunca mais eu ia passar fome de novo na minha vida: isso é que não!

E depois que eu me formasse, onde eu ia trabalhar? O que eu gostava de fazer, tava cada vez mais virando raridade, no meio da Grande Depressão da Economia espancada pela Crise Climática!

Eu não desisti fácil não! Por isso eu respondi:

- Queria ser historiadora... e me especializar em Arqueologia e Antropologia...

Hélène apenas disse:

- Hum... hum...

Continuamos as nossas lidas... nossas tarefas...

Até que ela disse:

- Pois é... eu conheço vários Doutores da National University, que andam me devendo alguns favores... eu poderia te recomendar a um deles... pedir que realizasse com você um Teste de Proficiência... se você passasse, e um Professor Doutor te conseguisse uma bolsa integral de estudos, eu poderia considerar o favor pago, sabe?

Eu?

Nem soube o que responder...

Fiquei... sem reação!

Velhinha terrível! Eu adorava ela!

Naquela noite eu já tava com o nariz enfiado numa pilha de livros... um telefonema de Hélène, um _fax_, e tava nas minhas mãos uma lista de livros recomendados pelo Prof. Dr. Bombessour, da National University, pra mim realizar dentro de seis meses um Teste de Proficiência, época em que sairiam as cotas de bolsas de estudos...

E pasmem! A ampla maioria dos livros daquela lista, Hélène já havia me emprestado! Haviam na Biblioteca do Casarão!

Mas que coisa... eu morava e trabalhava num Solar ou numa... Universidade, heim? Hahaha!

Hélène!

Que delícia era trabalhar, conviver, estar ao lado dela!

Leilene?

A gente quase nunca se via... ela passava reto por mim, toda dura, e ia direto pro quarto dela... e ela raramente dormia no Casarão... o que mais se ouvia era o ronco possante da _pick-up_ dela, ganhando a estrada!

Já quanto ao Álex... eu não tava entendendo mais nada...

Nos primeiros tempos em que eu tava no Casarão, eu via Álex sair incrivelmente emburrado do seu quarto!

Ele quase não falava comigo e com Hélène...

Acho que ele tava emburrado com Hélène, e eu tinha certeza que era por minha causa!

Eu cheguei a pedir desculpas pra Hélène:

- Por favor, me perdoa... eu não imaginava que eu ia causar esse transtorno pra você...

A velhinha?

Sorriu pra mim, mega amável:

- Que nada! Não é transtorno nenhum, Selene!

- Mas olha como Álex tá! Ele nem nos cumprimenta, e eu sei que é por minha causa...

Hélène deu uma gostosa risada!

Como aquela velhinha era alegre e bem humorada! E me disse:

- Nem "esquente" com isso, menina! Sabe o que eu descobri ao longo de todos esses anos, convivendo com um Orixá Pessoal, e justo um desses bem bravos, ainda mais com um especializado em Justiça Kármica?

Arregalei meus olhos, curiosa:

- O quê?

Ela deu um sorriso bem arteiro, de cantinho de boca, e me olhando com aqueles olhos incrivelmente lúcidos, cheios de vida, falou:

- Eu descobri que o Elemento Masculino é tudo igual... seja humano, seja Orixá, por baixo das máscaras, é tudo igual! Homem não tem mistério, seja Orixá Pessoal ou não! Eles são bem simples de entender... Eles até se emburram conosco, as damas, mas é só você lançar sobre eles o nosso típico Dom Feminino, e logo eles se desemburram... nós, as damas, somos o antídoto do mau-humor dos cavalheiros: é simples!

Eu?

Fiquei chocada!

Não esperava, de forma alguma, aquela tirada hilária dela!

E começamos a rir juntas!

Que danada que aquela velhinha era!

Naquele noite, entretanto, aconteceu algo diferente...

Álex não saiu do seu quarto, mas sim da Biblioteca!

E ele saiu como se tivesse pronto pra uma guerra! A forma como ele tava era... incrível!

Álex tava com seu longo sobretudo de couro negro.

Tava todo vestido de negro, como eu o havia visto no Becker e no Cemitério de New Bethlehen.

Calçava seus coturnos militares negros.

Mas me espantei com o que vi pendurado em suas costas: ele tava com duas espadas – com uma suave e sensual curvatura nas lâminas – dentro de bainhas ricamente adornadas em metal, acho que era prata!

Quando ele me viu... deu um sorriso meio arteiro!

E sacou as espadas, das bainhas de prata em suas costas, bem ali na minha frente, como que fazendo uma verificação final!

Foi que aí que percebi uma coisa muito interessante: que uma das espadas tava quebrada bem no meio!

Ele? Fez alguns movimentos mega rápidos com as duas espadas – nem um samurai daqueles do filme do Akira Kurosawa conseguiria fazer algo parecido!

Era incrível a agilidade com que ele movia aquelas espadas: por entre seus dedos, por entre suas mãos, trocando-as de mãos enquanto se movia, ou lançando-as pra cima e agarrando-as perfeitamente novamente – putz, e aquelas lâminas deviam ser afiadíssimas! – e, por fim, a elegância com que ele as colocou de volta nas bainhas, que tavam presas às suas costas por duas tiras de couro negro!

Eu? Fiquei de queixo caído!

Babando, sabe?

Mas ele? Não parou por aí! Não!

Quando ele puxou o sobretudo pra trás, eu vi que havia um coldre na sua cintura, como os dos pistoleiros do velho oeste americano!

No coldre, descansava uma pistola enorme! Ele a retirou e, putz, ela era colossal! Parecia até com o revólver do _Hellboy, _só quecom o cabobranco, como marfim, e o cano vermelho como aço em brasa!

Ele a verificou: abriu seu tambor de balas, girou-o, fechou-o e a colocou de volta no coldre!

Por fim ele retirou, de dentro do bolso interno do seu sobretudo de couro negro, os seus famosos óculos escuros! E os colocou, tranquilamente, como um _lord_ sorvendo seu chá das dezessete horas!

Putz grila!

Eu olhei, assustada e admirada pra ele, quando ele passou por mim e exclamei:

- Sagrados Orixás! Aonde você vai, Álex?

Ele arrumou os óculos escuros em cima do seu nariz, deu um sorriso – mega sacana! – pra mim, e falou:

- Vou fazer esporte essa noite...

Ele passou por mim, como se fosse uma muralha negra!

Como se fosse um Cavaleiro Negro indo pra guerra!

Hélène cruzou com ele próximo à porta do Casarão:

- Vai fazer trabalho de campo hoje, querido?

Ele?

Respondeu, mas dessa vez mega gentil:

- Sim, minha gotinha de orvalho... aqueles que se divertiram com Laura Valmer, exatamente nesta noite vão transgredir os limites de seus _karmas_... Finalmente: chegou a hora de conversarmos bem de pertinho! Voltarei tarde, por isso pode dormir bem tranquila, está bem, minha flor de lótus?

E ele deu um beijo meigo na testa de Hélène!

A cena era... hilária!

Era mega engraçado ver aquele cara enorme – armado como se fosse ir pra uma terrível guerra, à primeira vista uma figura assustadora! – ser tão gentil, amável e meigo!

Ele cruzou a porta e sumiu na escuridão.

Pude só ouvir o ronco possante de sua Harley!

Olhei pra fora e vi a luz da iluminação pública em cima dele.

Putz grila! Ele lembrava o _T101_, o _Terminator_, montado naquela Harley! Mas com aquele coldre, ele também lembrava o _Hellboy_!

Seria um _mix_ de _Hellboy_ com o _Exterminador do Futuro_? Um _Hellboy Terminator_?!

Ele acelerou absurdamente e, em alguns instantes, não se ouvia mais o ronco possante da Oxossi!

Eu não aguentei e bombardeei Hélène de perguntas:

- O que ele quis dizer com _"aqueles que se divertiram com Laura Valmer"_?

Hélène sorriu, e foi apenas misteriosa:

- Assuntos de Álex...

Valmer... Valmer... aquele nome me era familiar...

Putz... de onde eu ouvi?

Lembrei!

Na mídia! Na TV!

Laura Valmer! Era o nome daquela guria que foi acampar com o namorado e foi atacada por um puma!

Hei! Ela morreu atacada por um puma! Como assim _"aqueles que se divertiram com Laura Valmer"_? Um puma não é _"aqueles"_!

- Hélène, não foi um puma! Foram pessoas que mataram aquela guria!

Ela fez uma expressão, ainda misteriosa...

Putz, só agora que eu me dei conta: Laura Valmer estudava no Becker! Eu me lembro de ouvir isso, na TV, mas nunca dei bola! Quando me transferi pro Becker, jamais percebi isso!

Putz grila! Agora tudo fazia sentido!

Por isso Álex tava no Cemitério de New Bethlehen naquele crepúsculo, quando nos vimos pela primeira vez!

Por isso! Ele tava investigando algo no túmulo da guria!

Ele chegou a subir no túmulo dela, colocar a mão sobre ele! Ele não tava rezando, lógico! Lembro que ele balbuciava alguma coisa lá! Como se tivesse conversando com... alguém!?

O que será que ele tava dizendo?

Ou será que só tava pensando em voz alta?

Ou arquitetando algo, algum plano em sua mente, pra solucionar aquele mistério?

Sim, era um mistério, porque ninguém encontrou pegadas de puma próximo ao local do ataque!

Eu crivei Hélène de perguntas... mas a velhinha?

Nada de me contar bulhufas!

Droga!

Curiosidade mata mesmo! Eu ia enfartar, qualquer hora: tava me remoendo de curiosidade!

Hélène, educada e polidamente, se afastou... ficou na sala, perto da lareira... lendo um livro enorme...

Fui pro meu quarto... tentei até ler, mas...

Droga! Concentração zero!

O que taria fazendo o _Hellboy Terminator_, heim?

Que espadas incríveis... e o jeito que ele as manejava... como se fossem meras extensões dos dedos dele! Que _show_ aquilo, cara!

Eu nem tentei dormir!

Conforme a madrugada avançou, resolvi descer até a cozinha, fazer um lanchinho...

Foi quando notei que, diferentemente das outras noites, em que Hélène ia cedo pra cama, hoje ela ainda tava na sala, lendo ao lado da lareira: não tinha ido dormir!

Eu perguntei se ela iria se deitar e ela me respondeu:

- Não, querida... quando Álex sai para seu trabalho de campo eu sempre fico acordada, esperando-o chegar... sempre gosto de acolhê-lo no seu retorno!

Eu resolvi ficar na sala com ela, lhe fazendo companhia.

E, lógico, também porque eu tava muito curiosa: queria ver ele chegar de um "esporte"!

O tempo passou...

Até que por volta de umas três e meia da manhã, ouvimos a Harley de Álex roncando!

Em alguns instantes, Álex abria a porta do Casarão.

Minha Mãezinha Oxum! Quando ele entrou, eu mal o reconheci!

Ele tava todo sujo de lama!

Parecia que tinha andado em um pântano!

E tava com as roupas com rasgões enormes!

O seu sobretudo negro tava todo com marcas enormes de garras!

Garras gigantescas!

Nem um urso polar, o maior de todos, seria capaz de ter garras tão grandes pra abrir fendas tão enormes naquele couro grosso!

Eu tava tão assustada em vê-lo assim que nem consegui me mover!

Nem falar nada! Eu queria saber se ele tava machucado – e certamente deveria estar! Mas meu espanto era grande demais!

Hélène foi quem falou:

- Oh, querido! O que houve desta vez? Raramente o vi chegar assim antes!

Ele tava com um ar cansado... foi até a sala, onde távamos, e sentou-se numa poltrona.

Ele então falou, mega cansado mesmo:

- Foi uma _merde_ hoje... eu estava muito desatento... estava com muita dificuldade de me concentrar... mas consegui pegar os dois: o médium e a sua entidade das Trevas!

Hélène? Fez um carinho nos cabelos dele e disse:

- Desatento, é?

Dito isso, ela olhou pra mim... e deu um sorriso matreiro, de cantinho de boca... como se tivesse apontando pra mim!

Eu não entendi porque ela fez aquilo...

Hei! Será que ela tava botando a culpa em mim por alguma coisa?

Esquece, velhinha!

Eu não tenho culpa de nada não! Seja lá o que for!

E eu?

Só consegui dizer isso, mega preocupada:

- Álex, você tá machucado?

Foi a vez dele sorrir pra mim:

- Não...

Eu não acreditei! E fui apalpar o peito dele – que tava com um rasgão enorme na camiseta negra, com as marcas daquelas garras gigantescas! – e quando toquei em sua pele fria, não havia um único arranhão em sua pele!

Nenhum!

Sagrados Orixás! Do que Álex era feito, heim?

Seu sobretudo e suas roupas tavam em farrapos, mas ele tava sem um arranhãozinho sequer!

Álex pegou a barra de seu sobretudo – completamente enlameada e esfarrapada – e exclamou:

- _Merde_... aquele pulguento, metido a professor de francês do Becker, danificou a minha roupa predileta!

Eu não pude acreditar!

Ele deveria tá em pedaços, após ter lutado contra uma fera de garras enormes, mas tava preocupado com o sobretudo?!

Hei!

Espera aí!

Como assim _"metido à professor de francês do Becker"_?

- De quem você tá falando, Álex?

- De quem matou Laura e seu namorado...

- Putz grila! O assassino era professor no Becker?

- Um deles, sim... e você o conhecia...

Gelei! Por essa eu não esperava! Minha língua coçava:

- E quem é?

Álex falou, na maior tranquilidade:

- Seu professor de francês, Mr. Antony Caputo: que as fossas do Abismo o tenham, seu filho duma puta fascista!

Dito isso, Álex retirou do coldre a sua enorme pistola vermelha e branco e a largou sobre a mesinha: o cano tava fumegando!

- Álex! Você atirou no professor Caputo?!

Ele? Respondeu, com um largo sorriso:

- E bem no meio da testa dele... Que disparo!

Eu? Quase gritei!

Mas o grito morreu preso na minha garganta! Porém acho que meus olhos expressaram todo o meu horror!

Álex deve ter percebido isso... pois ele fez uma carranca pra mim, meteu a mão no bolso externo do seu sobretudo e retirou uma coisa apavorante:

Uma garra, enorme, afiada!

Foi então que ele me disse, duro e seco:

- Eu não matei seu "professor Mr. Caputo"... eu matei foi o médium que evocava, incorporava e permitia a materialização do dono desta garra de 17 cm de comprimento, pesando quando materializado 920 kg e medindo três metros de altura! Eis a garra de quem despedaçou, num sacrifício ritualístico de magia das Trevas, aquele casal de garotos!

Ele soltou aquela garra sobre a mesinha. Ela era imensa! Só a unha daquela coisa tinha o tamanho de minhas duas mãos!

- Aquele médium, um mago e médium das Trevas, era um _serial killer_... havia se instalado no Becker para conseguir um acervo fresco de adolescentes, repletos de ectoplasma, bom sangue e vísceras, para nutrir a sua entidade em assassinatos ritualísticos... nesses rituais, a entidade das Trevas se materializava através de seu médium, o mago fora-da-Lei Mr. Caputo... mas agora, o médium: mandei-o pro Abismo! E a entidade: transformei-a num Ovóide Mental... nada mais de materializações feitas por estes dois vermes! Vamos, toque nesta garra! Ainda está concreta!

Suas últimas palavras soaram tão firmes que eu obedeci!

Minha Mãezinha Oxum!

Toquei na garra e era sólida mesmo! Era dura, duríssima! E era afiada como uma faca!

Mas foi eu tocar nela e pouco depois ela começou a se desfazer... como gelo derretendo no fogão!

E desapareceu, completamente, bem ali, na minha frente!

Evaporou!

Eu tava incrivelmente espantada! Nisso Álex me encarou, mega sério:

- Ouça bem, pirralha! Eu nunca mato inocentes! Portanto nunca mais ouse me julgar com esse seu olhar! Você é uma pirralha de dezenove anos que não sabe nada do que se passa, não sabe nada!

Eu nem cheguei a me chocar com as suas palavras tão ásperas!

Porque o tamanho daquela coisa monstruosa – que Mr. Caputo trazia ao mundo dos encarnados! – aquilo sim é que era chocante!

Eu tive aulas com um degenerado!

Ele poderia ter pego qualquer pessoa lá do Becker, até mesmo eu!

Um degenerado que evocava um monstro do Plano Astral Inferior e lhe dava os meios pra se materializar por algum tempo, nutrir-se de forma horrível, e ficar ainda mais poderoso!

Foram aquelas garras que despedaçaram a garota, sepultada em New Bethlehen!

Foram aquelas garras que fizeram aqueles rasgões nas roupas de Álex... aquelas garras que o agrediram!

Ele?

Pegou calmamente sua arma, esfriada, e a pôs de volta no coldre...

Parecia um caçador britânico, do século XIX, incrivelmente satisfeito com sua caçada na Floresta Equatorial das Colônias!

Finalmente, Álex suspirou fundo... arrumou seus óculos, completamente sujos de lama, sobre o nariz – como se fosse um _lord_ de Sua Majestade! – se levantou e disse pra nós, com incrível elegância:

- Com a licença das damas, eu vou me recolher... Estou ligeiramente dolorido, sabem?

Hélène sorriu, e lhe disse:

- Boa noite querido! Tenha um bom descanso!

Eu?

Tava incrivelmente espantada:

- Ele enfrentou esse monstro horrível e... tá sem um arranhão!

- Claro, Selene! Pena que a entidade das Trevas estragou seu sobretudo preferido... deixou-o em andrajos! Mas hoje mesmo ele o consertará e estará novo em folha...

Eu dei uma leve risada de descrença... uma risada mega tensa, pois a última coisa pra se pensar numa hora dessas era num sobretudo:

- Capaz! Não tem como costurar de jeito nenhum! Sobrou só farrapos, Hélène!

A velhinha sorriu pra mim:

- Aposto com você um pão caseiro e um bolo de cenoura que, ainda hoje, o sobretudo dele estará perfeito!

Eu sorri, um pouquinho aliviada, com a inesperada observação tão espirituosa da velhinha. Respondi, tentando ser agradável numa hora tão tensa... mas com a voz meio abobalhada:

- A...pos... tado...

A velhinha? Assim me respondeu, como se aquela garra – gigantesca, que se evaporou bem na minha frente! – e aquela besta-fera, que Álex abateu, fossem mera... rotina:

- Então eu vou me deitar agora... Te ensinarei a lidar com o forno da nossa cozinha, para que você possa prepará-los. Mas só depois eu te ensinarei as minhas velhas receitas do pão caseiro e do bolo de cenoura... elas são muito especiais, por isso você já deve estar acostumada antes com algumas outras artes... Combinado?

Eu? Balbuciei, ainda estupefata:

- Com... bi.. nado...

- Então boa Noite, Selene!

A velhinha foi dormir... bem tranquila...

Mas você acha que eu pude dormir, depois de tudo aquilo?!


	22. O Leão no Inverno

**Postagem 22. O Leão no Inverno**

**(**_**The Lion in Winter**_**, 1968, ING) **

Quando as nuvens daquele dia chuvoso realmente desabaram, deixando poucas tarefas pra se fazer, eu tava sentada na beira da escada: de tocaia, esperando Álex sair do seu quarto!

Aquele dia inteiro eu fiquei calada... pensativa...

Ver aquela garra... saber de onde ela veio... ver o estado em que Álex chegou em casa... aquilo tudo me atordoou...

Passei o dia inteiro tentando digerir aquilo...

Putz grila... não é a toa que ele enfrentava a Coisa de igual pra igual, sem medo algum, como fez naquela madrugada que me salvou dela na Assys Brazil Avenue... ele caçava coisas enormes, com aquelas garras monstruosas, que vinham do Além!

Eu tava ali, na beira da escada, esperando pra ver meu super-herói sair do quarto dele!

Um Orixá Justiceiro!

Despachando de volta pras Trevas quem delas ousasse sair!

Finalmente: ouvi o som da porta do quarto dele!

E quando ele saiu e eu pus os olhos nele e no sobretudo negro de couro dele: tava perfeitamente alinhado, limpo, como se não houvesse havido nada na noite anterior!

Aquele sobretudo negro tava... perfeito!

Não acredito: eu perdi a aposta que fiz com Hélène!

Não acredito! Não acredito!

Quando ele desceu as escadas, eu tava olhando certamente pra ele com uma cara de boboca: com a boca aberta.

Queixo caído, sabe?

Droga, como ele arrumou aqueles farrapos?

Ele?

Me viu e fez uma saudação à francesa pra mim, daquelas dos filmes que retratavam a nobreza do século XVIII... sorriu pra mim e me disse:

- Boa noite, _mademoiselle_ Selene!

Eu retribui, meio mega sem jeito:

- Boa... noite... Álex...

E fiquei encarando o sobretudo negro dele.

Não aguentei:

- Cara, ele tá novinho em folha!

Ele deu um novo sorriso pra mim – e que sorriso encantador ele tinha, droga! – e me respondeu:

- Claro! Eu tenho esse sobretudo desde 1803... Você acha que eu ia deixar um peludo pulguento, se manifestando num mediunzinho e magozinho de _merde_, servidor das Trevas, estragá-lo?

- Mas como você consertou ele... de forma tão perfeita? Era impossível costurar ele, ele tava em farrapos! Como você arrumou ele?

Álex deu um leve sorriso com o cantinho de sua boca – putz, como aquele sorriso dele era sexy!

Eu não podia olhar muito pra aquele sorriso, porque me dava... um sei lá...

Putz, parecia até que um calor diferente subia pelo meu corpo!

Esqueça isso! _Deleta_, _deleta_, eu não disse isso! Nunca disse isso!

Álex?

Assim me respondeu:

- Oras, eu o consertei da mesma forma como consertei o retrovisor da Oxossi, que ALGUÉM quebrou...

Naquele momento... putz...

Que calorão de vergonha no meu rosto e nas minhas orelhas!

Como ele soube que fui eu quem quebrou o retrovisor da Harley dele?

Me deu uma vergonha... uma vergonha!

Eu queria sumir dali!

Mas eu tava paralisada... aquele sorriso me... me atraía dum jeito tal que eu não consegui sair dali...

Eu apenas consegui gaguejar:

- Me desculpa... por aquilo... eu tava muito doidona naqueles dias... eu nunca quebrei nada de ninguém, nunca... eu não sei o que deu em mim... me desculpa mesmo...

Meu pedido de desculpas era mega sincero!

Eu realmente não sei o que aconteceu comigo naquela noite no Becker... nunca entendi porque eu tive aquela crise incontrolável de raiva, de fúria até... Puxa, ter feito aquilo me envergonhou tanto!

Foi a cerimônia do Bode Expiatório mais vergonhosa da história da humanidade!

Álex então me olhou... seus olhos mostravam algo tão bonito... sei lá... seria um carinho?!

Ele pegou sua mão enorme, fria, com dedos finos e tão bonitos – pareciam com os dedos de um pianista! – e tocou de leve nos meus cabelos.

Putz! Quando ele fez aquilo... aquela sensação mega estranha, mega difícil de eu descrever... aquela sensação como se um choque elétrico passasse por todo o meu corpo, como se fosse uma onda... uma onda de... prazer... a mesma sensação que eu senti naquela primeira noite de aula, quando nossas mãos se tocaram por acidente...

Aquela onda percorreu todo o meu corpo... como aquilo era... gostoso... era incrível! Não dá pra descrever: sem jeito, nem vou tentar!

_Amazing!_

E enquanto ele tocava meus cabelos, daquele jeito... com um toque incrivelmente delicado... muito suave... ele disse pra mim, com aquele olhar que seu sei lá do que era:

- Deixa pra lá... aquilo não tem importância... nunca teve, ok?

Ele retirou rápido a mão de meus cabelos.

Como se tivesse... sei lá... feito algo muito, mas muito... errado!?

Por um instante, eu tive a impressão de que ele se arrependeu de ter me tocado!

Parecia, em uma fração de segundo, que seus olhos tavam recriminando a si mesmo por ter feito algo horrível!

Ele então procurou disfarçar, eu acho:

- Eu estou de folga essa noite... está chovendo... eu vou ficar sentado perto da lareira na sala de estar... quer me acompanhar?

Eu disse rápida, sem pensar:

- Claro! Eu ia adorar!

Que droga, quando ele tava perto de mim, parecia que eu perdia o controle! Eu nunca fui assim: folgada... falante...

Mas... quando ele tava perto de mim, parecia que eu virava outra pessoa...

Parecia que aquela guria mega retraída, tímida, quieta, calada, que eu sempre fui, sumia!

Que coisa mais estranha!

Eu nem conseguia mais entender a mim mesma!

A única coisa que eu conseguia saber naquele momento é... que eu simplesmente adorava a companhia de Álex!

Eu adorava tá perto dele! Eu adorava falar com ele!

E se eu não falasse, não importava: eu adorava ficar apenas olhando pra ele!

Que coisa mais louca...

Sinistro!

Álex ergueu as poltronas da sala de estar como se fossem de isopor! E as colocou junto da lareira.

Nós nos sentamos.

Foi aí que ele disse:

- Ah... adoro ver o crepitar do Fogo... admirar como as chamas dançam tão livres ao redor da Madeira, como elas desfilam por entre o Ar... eu adoro sentir a Força e a Liberdade que as chamas me mostram...

Nossa! Que poético!

Que sensível!

Álex era muito bom com as palavras... e ele as podia dizer com uma suavidade e uma melodia lindas com sua voz sedosa.

Isso era covardia, golpe baixo tá? Saber justamente o que falar e com aquela voz... assim não dá!

Puxa, eu tava mais uma vez sentada completamente a sós ao lado duma Divindade da Mãe África – a criatura mais incrível que eu jamais poderia ter sonhado um dia encontrar! – e aquilo não me assustava, de jeito nenhum!

Pois as pessoas, quando algo muito especial lhes acontece, tem tanto medo de largar seus velhos padrões – se livrar das amarras das suas certezas e das sua verdades – que ficariam assustadas se tivessem no meu lugar...

Cara, eu tava morando com um Orixá!

Você tem noção de quantas certezas, verdades, idéias antigas, hábitos tidos como certos e verdadeiros, você tem que abrir mão porque a convivência com um Orixá simplesmente te mostra que tudo aquilo era mera ilusão?

Mas eu?

Eu devia ser doida mesmo!

Porque tá a sós com ele, como naquela noite chuvosa, vendo aquele carinha tão especial bem ao meu lado, era algo... incrivelmente gostoso!

Eu não tinha medo nenhum de abrir mão de tudo que eu tinha como certo na vida desgraçada que eu tinha antes...

Que medo o que... em tá ali? Era, sim... puro prazer...

Ainda mais com ele tão pertinho...

Putz...

Melhor trocar de assunto, viu?!

Álex?

Olhou pra mim e me perguntou:

- Você já jantou?

- Não... eu tô sem fome...

Como eu poderia sentir fome, tando do lado daquela escultura viva tão... perfeita!

Nem mesmo Fídias, o maior escultor da Grécia Antiga, do tempo do governante Péricles, seria capaz de produzir algo tão... divino!

E era Divino mesmo, droga!

Era um Orixá, de verdade, em carne e osso!

Tá, tá... já sei... _"só um Orixá Pessoal"_... mas ainda assim era um Orixá!

Eu puxei assunto:

- E você, já jantou?

Ele sorriu suavemente pra mim:

- Não... eu não tenho nenhum trabalho para realizar agora... por isso não precisei de nenhuma energia extra...

Eu tava curiosa:

- Você janta... o que Hélène, Leilene e eu jantamos?

Álex riu:

- Só o que tem sintonia com a minha vibração... o que entra em harmonia com a minha frequência dentro da Co-criação de Deus, o Múltiplo...

Tava tão curiosa que nem me dei conta que ele sempre chamava Deus de _"O Múltiplo"_. Por que ele falava assim?

Sei lá, mas na hora eu não me dei conta disso... eu tava era curiosa pra saber coisas bem práticas:

- Você não consegue comer todas as coisas como a Hélène, Leilene e eu comemos?

Ele me disse bem tranquilo:

- Não...

- E se você comesse?

- Não ia prestar...

Eu exclamei, absolutamente sem pensar:

- Que estranho... _Edward_ consegue comer como as pessoas normais se quiser...

Quando eu disse isso, Álex ergueu a sua sobrancelha esquerda:

- _Edward_?

Eu respondi prontamente:

- Sim, o vampiro do filme "_Twilight_"! Ele é demais!

Quando eu disse isso...

Pra quê!

Álex fez uma careta:

- Selene, isso é um personagem de um filme!

Eu retruquei, também sem pensar:

- Ah, para, Álex! Ele é o vampiro mais legal que teve no cinema!

Ele continuou com a sobrancelha erguida, com cara de descrédito:

- Como assim?

Opa! O que é isso?

Será que eu achei um ponto fraco nele?

Hum... vamos olhar isso mais de perto...

Falei justamente pra incomodar. Ver a reação dele.

Pura maldade:

- Convenhamos, Álex! _Edward_ é o _"sonho de consumo"_ de qualquer garota! Ele é inteligente, mega forte, romântico e mega lindo!

Quando eu disse isso... Álex me respondeu seco:

- Ele não passa de um personagem de cinema, inventado... aquilo é o maior absurdo!

- Absurdo? Por quê?

Eu? Tava era botando lenha na fogueira, oras! Pra ver até onde a Maria Fumaça ia chegar!

Álex me falou, mega irritado:

- Bah, que lixo de fadinhas, de gente que não tem a menor idéia do que é um vampiro... onde já se viu um vampiro bonito? E ainda mais, quando no Sol, _"brilhar como se fosse feito de diamantes"_... que palhaçada! Vampiros Astrais são uma desgraça! Sugam a Energia Vital dos encarnados, causando um monte de doenças, intoxicando as pessoas roubando-lhes seu Prana, seu Ki, seu Axé! _"Feito de diamantes"_, pois sim! Dizer que uma imundície que adoece, rouba, é limpa e bonita é o auge do desprezo à Natureza! Eu cuspo na cara de vampiros! Eu os caço quando vagam entre os encarnados e os mando de volta para as regiões de Trevas do Além, de onde nunca deveriam ter saído! _Edward_ é nocivo! Deseduca!

Me controlei pra... não rir!

Hahaha!

Que coisa!

Álex falava de um jeito tal, que... parecia que tava com um baita ciúmes de _Edward_!

Aquilo era muito, mas muito engraçado!

Álex... com ciúmes?

Uma Divindade de verdade, em carne e osso, talvez cultuada por milhões de pessoas, que se manifestava realizando verdadeiros milagres por todo o mundo... Um Orixá Justiceiro enorme, mega forte, incrivelmente inteligente, que caçava criaturas das Trevas horrendas como a Coisa e voltava sem um arranhão pra casa... com ciúmes de um personagem de cinema!?

Hahaha!

Ah, essa eu nunca mais ia deixar escapar!

Finalmente!

Finalmente, aquela obra de Arte perfeita na minha frente havia me mostrado um ponto fraco: ciúmes!

Ah, eu não ia mesmo deixar aquilo escapar! Não mesmo!

Dali em diante eu ia usar aquilo a meu favor, só pra ter o prazer de ver ele ficar mega engraçado daquele jeito, bem na minha frente!

Mas, sei lá... subitamente eu tive um surto de benevolência...

Vou mudar de assunto e deixar ele descansar:

- Você sempre usa as suas armas pra caçar criaturas das Trevas? E se você tá desarmado e uma delas aparece, como é que é?

Álex sorriu discretamente. Se sentiu agora mega valorizado!

Fitou o Fogo crepitando na lareira. E me disse, com muito orgulho:

- Há muito tempo, por eu ter prestado muitos serviços ao Orixá Xangô, o Grande, Ele, pessoalmente, me deu _"espadas naturais"_ pra executar ainda melhor a Sua Justiça.

- _"Espadas naturais"_?

- Sim: as presas do Leão de Xangô...

Dito isso, ele pegou seu dedo indicador e apontou pra sua boca... a abriu e eu pude ver seus quatro caninos lentamente crescerem!

Eles eram enormes, exatamente como eu os tinha visto quando ele deu aquela surra em Moses!

- Como você pode notar, Meu Pai Xangô, o Senhor da Justiça, me deu _"espadas naturais"_ muito eficientes para justiçar...

Eu?

Deveria ter morrido de medo ao ver ele me mostrar seus dentes caninos enormes! Assim, abertamente, sem frescuras, no jogo limpo!

Mas não! Eu fiquei incrivelmente... maravilhada com aquilo!

Eu devia ser louca mesmo!

Não senti medo nenhum e sim... fiquei mega fascinada, como se na minha frente tivesse uma obra única da Criação, uma beleza rara e única da Natureza!

Eu não consegui tirar os meus olhos dos caninos dele: que dentes lindos!

Mega branquinhos e mega bem desenhados, delineados!

Pareciam esculpidos por um ourives, pareciam jóias brancas!

Não é à toa que ele não tinha medo de enfrentar aquelas coisas horríveis com garras enormes!

Eu só consegui exclamar, toda deslumbrada:

- Que _show_, cara! Tipo g_arras de adamantium _naturais!

Álex?

Fez uma carranca:

- _Merde_...

- Por quê?

Ele suspirou... e disse:

- Você é doida, Selene! Doida! Eu tento te assustar mas não consigo! Qualquer outra mulher já teria saído correndo de algo tão anormal... porque você não tem medo de mim, droga!?

Eu?

Disse tudo, duma vez só, que nem dava tempo de eu respirar:

- Álex, você é único, é uma maravilha da Natureza! Você é uma beleza da Criação, uma beleza de Deus! Por que eu teria medo de uma jóia rara?! Eu é que queria ser tão anormal quanto você!

Quando eu disse isso, seus olhos demonstraram um enorme espanto!

Ele ficou me olhando assim por alguns instantes.

Até que ele desviou o olhar de mim e passou a fitar o Fogo crepitando... e balbuciou bem baixinho pra si mesmo:

- Ela... nunca ninguém me fala algo assim... só ela... sempre ela...

Eu não entendi:

- Como assim, "_sempre eu_"?

Álex se levantou bruscamente:

- Eu não disse isso... você ouviu errado!

- Não, eu não ouvi nada errado! O que você quis dizer com _"sempre eu"_?

- Selene, você se enganou...

Eu?

Lógico que ia retrucar de novo, mas... quando vi, Álex tava pegando seus óculos escuros e já tava saindo pela porta do Solar, no meio daquela chuvarada!

- Álex, aonde você vai?

Ele falou, seco, sem vontade de responder:

- Vou dar uma volta... vou voltar tarde... ando de cabeça muito quente ultimamente... chuva de inverno na juba do leão refresca o Fogo!

Dito isso, ele sumiu na escuridão daquela noite chuvosa.

O que deu nele?!

Hélène tava muito errada... os homens – e os Deuses, principalmente! – não eram mesmo nada fáceis de entender! Cadê a simplicidade que a velhinha havia me dito sobre eles?

Álex era uma incógnita pra mim, um mistério... ele tinha reações que eu realmente não conseguia entender! E aquilo deixava a minha cabeça fervilhando num oceano de dúvidas...

Essa certamente seria mais uma noite em que eu iria demorar pra pegar no sono...


	23. O Sexto Sentido

**Postagem 23. O Sexto Sentido**

_**(The Sixth Sense,**_** 1999, EUA)**

Haviam se passado várias semanas, desde que Álex abateu aquela monstruosidade...

Mas a gente quase não se via mais no Casarão...

Será que ele tava me evitando?

Mas isso não me importava muito agora...

Porque eu tava muito triste naquela manhã... abatida...

Tava fazendo, exatamente naquele dia, um ano que Rachel havia partido...

Que saudade dolorosa!

Hélène logo percebeu que eu não tava nada legal...

Vínhamos da feira de hortifrutigranjeiros...

Quando entramos na cozinha e eu coloquei as sacolas sobre a mesa, ela disse:

- Já conheço essa carinha... o que será que anda machucando essa mocinha, heim?

Ela disse com aquele jeitinho, todo dela... mega especial, sabe?

Eu? Não ia contar nada... ia ficar apenas mega quieta na minha... mas o danado daquele jeitinho...

Não deu pra resistir:

- É que hoje... quando for exatamente dezenove horas e dois minutos... tá fazendo uma ano que Rachel se foi... saudade dói, sabe?

Saudade dói?

Que nada!

Saudade MATA!

Quer coisa pior que saudade?! Quer coisa que mais fere você, bem lá no fundo?

Mas o que me surpreendeu foi a resposta, imediata e espontânea, de Hélène:

- Ah, não se preocupe, Selene! Eu a visitei esta noite! E tenho novidades dela para você! Ela está muito bem, até está corada! Ela se recupera bem rapidamente de todas as impressões da matéria! Ms. Stern é uma dama incrivelmente agradável! Adorei conhecê-la!

Como é que é?!

Heim!?

- Você?! Viu Rachel?! Foi visitar Rachel?!

Ela? Fez uma cara incrivelmente muito natural:

- Sim. Por quê?

Eu não pude acreditar! Não mesmo!

Hélène já devia tá meio senil... tadinha da velhinha! Tava tendo alucinações... Ela era tão legal, não merecia ficar esclerosada!

Mas o fato é que... eu não era boa em Matemática, era péssima... calcular a idade dela? Eu ia me perder nas contas... mas uma coisa eu sabia: Hélène tinha tantos anos que, se num bolo de aniversário, pra iluminar e enfeitar, a gente resolvesse colocar uma velinha pra cada ano, não ia caber... a menos que fosse um bolão, bem grandão!

Ou que se colocasse pra enfeitar, ao invés de velinhas, uma lâmpada de duzentos _watts_...

Fiquei com pena dela... Como ela era legal... Não merecia ficar com Mal de Alzheimer!

Isso não era justo!

Eu tentei, então, ser a mais delicada que pude... apenas dei um sorriso amável pra ela...

Hélène ficou me olhando... foi a vez dela sorrir, mas de um jeito sacana:

- Hum... acho que alguém está pensando que tive uma alucinação...

Hei! Como ela adivinhou, heim?!

Ela nem me deu tempo de continuar cismando comigo mesma:

- Ah, que sonho bonito eu tive hoje, Selene... Talvez seja por causa da minha idade... ou talvez seja pelo excesso de drogas... LSD e outras coisinhas elegantes que eu tomei, fumei e injetei na minha juventude, lá nos anos 1960!

Ela disse aquelas frases sarcásticas, mas num tom tão doce, que eu comecei a sorrir!

Que velhinha terrível!

Hélène: você não presta, mesmo! Eu adoro você!

Ela prosseguiu:

- Ah, Selene... foi tão lindo! Essa noite fiz uma Viagem Astral...

Eu? Tentei ser educada e polida, juro:

- Pois é...

Ela continuou, mega bem-humorada:

- Saí do meu Corpo Físico... estava apenas com o meu Corpo Astral Sutil... e então eu subi... estava tão leve...

- Pois é...

- Fui para uma cidade espiritual tão linda... ela paira exatamente sobre o Guayhba River... paira bem no alto... ela ali situa-se porque as águas do Rio criam uma região de magnetismo toda especial, mais limpa para essa cidade do Além, do que se ela ficasse exatamente sobre a Happy Harbor do Plano Físico...

- Pois é...

- Ah, Selene, lá tinha um lindo jardim, imenso! Era tão bonito, com todo o tipo de flores, e imensamente perfumado! Não há nada assim no Plano Físico... era tão lindo que nem parecia ser o jardim de uma importante Hospital Espiritual...

- Pois é...

- Naquele jardim, Selene, eu soube que os internos, que estavam com melhores condições de saúde, já melhor recuperados de seu desenlace do Corpo Físico, passavam suas horas de repouso... recuperando suas forças em meio à toda aquela beleza...

- Pois é...

- Lá, os administradores do local, muito gentis, me disseram que aquele Hospital, tão diferente e incrível, era administrado por Pai Xapanã...

Como é que é?

Pai Xapanã, você disse?

O Pai Ancestral de Rachel? Ela era Mãe de Santo, filha de Xapanã!

Isso tá começando a ficar muito interessante... por favor Hélène, continua!

Ela? Acho que acabou ouvindo meu desejo íntimo:

- Caminhei até um banco naquele jardim, guiada por um cavalheiro tão educado... ele me disse que havia alguém, sentado naquele banco, bem em frente ao chafariz – muito belamente talhado, que emanava uma água adocicada e perfumada! – que queria muito conversar comigo...

- E? O que houve?

- Bem, eu cheguei lá... e encontrei uma senhora... ela devia ter seus sessenta e cinco anos... cabelos pintados de castanho escuro, ocultando os fiozinhos brancos... olhos verdes... e tinha, ao lado do pescoço, à direita, um sinalzinho escuro na pele, uma pintinha... estava de óculos, de armação delicada, prateada e dourada... usava um casaquinho de um fino tom de roxo, e um _sweater_ de lã, muito bem tricotado, com linhas artísticas brancas e pretas... perante ela, eu me apresentei: _"Muito prazer, senhora! Meu nome é Hélène Marie Berr."_ Ela me respondeu assim: _"Que prazer digo eu, senhora Hélène! Meu nome é Rachel Sarah Doytchler Stern!"_

Quase que dei um grito quando ouvi isso!

O quê!?

Hélène nunca viu uma única foto de Rachel! Como ela pode descrever seu rosto com tamanha perfeição?

E mesmo se visse as fotos... Rachel nunca se deixava fotografar sem colocar _"roupas adequadas para tirar retrato"_... Ela nunca foi fotografada com aquela roupa!

Mas aquela roupa era, justamente, a que Rachel mais usava em casa! Ela simplesmente a adorava! Exatamente aquele casaquinho sobre seu _sweater_ tricotado, que ela mesmo fez!

E como Hélène sabia o nome – absolutamente completo! – de Rachel, se ela nunca viu um único documento dela?!

Não... não podia ser!

Como Hélène podia saber dessas coisas, numa alucinação?!

Não podia ser, não podia ser!

Me ensinaram, de todos os meios possíveis – eu disse TODOS! – que tudo aquilo que eu via, sentia e ouvia, desde meus seis anos, era uma perturbação mental! Eram alucinações!

Me ensinaram por TODOS os meios imagináveis que mediunidade, hipersensibilidade, nada disso existia: era só um nome elegante que os religiosos deram pra encobrir uma terrível enfermidade!

E eu fui tão bem ensinada que, depois de tantas receitas médicas, acabei ficando especialista nas CIDs psiquiátricas! Foram tantas as que me deram, que eu tinha uma coleção destes códigos em minhas receitas!

Talvez eu fosse a única guria de Happy Harbor que, ao invés de ter uma coleção de receitas culinárias, tinha uma coleção de receitas psiquiátricas e suas CIDs...

Minha garganta tava começando a ficar engasgada... ainda assim, pude balbuciar:

- Você tem essas alucinações... como eu tinha...

Hélène sorriu. Foi até uma mesinha da sala.

Sobre ela repousava um jornal. Quando ela o trouxe, eu reconheci o timbre... aquela logomarca era famosa: The Happy Harbor Daily.

Ela abriu o jornal... era um jornal de algum tempinho atrás... não sei porque ela o tinha guardado... e inteiro!

Ela o abriu, ao meu lado... colocou-o sobre a mesa da cozinha...

Folheou-o, muito calmamente, até encontrar uma reportagem pequena, que tinha sido circulada por uma caneta vermelha:

- Dê uma olhada nisto, Selene...

Eu li o título da notícia:

"_Alucinações em massa geram pânico"_

Comecei a ler a reportagem...

Quando terminei... fiquei sem reação...

Tava com o olhar perdido... até que Hélène assim falou:

- Hum... vejamos... _"alucinações em massa"_... seria este o motivo? Ou talvez seria porque as coisas na Terra estão começando a mudar? A tal ponto que pessoas, como você e eu, Selene, que temos tais "alucinações", de uma atual minoria da população, nos tornemos em breve a ampla maioria?

Eu não sabia o que falar...

Eu não sabia como reagir...

Eu sequer sabia o que pensar!

Hélène prosseguia, enquanto minhas certezas tavam completamente em crise, entrando em curto-circuito:

- A alucinação desta madrugada me deu momentos tão agradáveis, Selene! Rachel me contou tantas histórias tão lindas de vocês!

Eu? Emudecida... mudez de alguém em crise... chispas de meu curto-circuito...

- Rachel me contou que, por volta dos seus nove anos, Selene, todo domingo, antes de vocês duas ficarem na varanda saboreando a tardinha, você andava de _bike_... naquela ladeira que ficava bem em frente à casa de vocês...

Eu? Emudecida... mudez de alguém em crise...

- Me contou que você euforicamente a chamava para ir ver, no portão, as coisas que você havia aprendido a fazer em cima de sua _bike_... você adorava aquela bicicleta de _Cross_... muito forte e resistente... você mesma pintou nela, na barra principal, que unia o guidão à caixa de pedais, em letras vermelhas, o nome que você lhe deu: _"Van Helsing"_...

Mudez... mudez de crise...

- Você descia aquela ladeira em altas velocidades, guinando sua _bike_ abruptamente... descia aquela ladeira sem colocar as mãos no guidão... descia e subia, dando saltos... se deslocava ora apenas com a roda dianteira, ora apenas com a roda traseira de sua _bike_... uma acrobata nata, sobre rodas! Mas Rachel me confessou que ficava muito aflita quando via você fazer aquelas coisas todas, temendo muito que você quebrasse um braço, uma perna, ou coisa muito pior...

Mudez... mudez de crise...

- Ela já estava pronta para proibir você de fazer aquilo, quando Pai Joaquim de Angola apareceu para ela, sentado no degrau da varanda... e pitando o seu inconfundível cachimbo, assim lhe disse: "_O que a fia prefere? Que a gafanhotinha quebre um braço, que é danado de fácil de consertar, ou que ela quebre o Espírito, que é danado de difícil de consertar dispois que quebra?"_ Quando ela entendeu aquelas sábias palavras, em toda a sua profundidade, Rachel me confessou que nunca mais pensou em impedir você de ser você mesma, montada em sua _"bike furiosa"_!

Mudez... mudez de crise...

- Ela disse que, fizesse Sol ou Chuva, todo domingo, antes que vocês duas se sentassem na varanda, à tardinha, ela tinha que ir no portão ver o que você havia aprendido de novo naquela semana... Você se emburrava tanto se ela não visse você! Assim, quando era Sol, você se embrenhava na poeira daquela ladeira, e Rachel ficava sob a sombra de um imenso e antigo pé de goiabeira... e quando era chuva, você se embrenhava na lama, barro por todo o lado, naquele "riachinho" de água que descia pela ladeira da rua, e Rachel ficava sob a proteção do seu velho guarda-chuva estampado...

Mudez... mudez de uma imensa e cada vez maior crise...

- Depois, Selene, você tomava um banho, e as duas ficavam na varanda... e lá ela te ensinava a tecer e tramar aquelas bandejas, de fibras e folhas, que flutuavam nas Águas...

Mudez... mudez de uma imensa e cada vez maior crise...

- Finalmente ela me disse isso... um recado para você: _"Diga para Sê que eu estou bem... que minha recuperação, nesta nova vida, está nas boas mãos do Meu Pai Xapanã! Diga a ela isso: tudo está certo! Diga a ela que eu sei que ela está em boas mãos! Diga para Sê que tenho muito carinho por você, Hélène, e pela tempestuosa Leilene... e que tenho um carinho todo especial por Álex! Gostei mesmo dele, ele é um ótimo rapaz! Diga para Sê que eu continuo sempre a amando, e muito, mesmo estando morando numa nova pátria agora... peça-lhe que perdoe Salet, porque ela apenas fazia tudo o que sabia fazer, nem uma gota a mais, nem uma gota a menos... peça-lhe que perdoe Salet pois a mágoa é péssima companheira de viagem... e finalmente lhe diga isso: que ela nunca se esqueça da Sua Mãezinha Ancestral! Sinta-A no meio do seu peito e no alto de sua cabeça! Aconteça o que acontecer, com Oxum Pandá ela nunca estará sozinha!"_

Não houve mais mudez alguma... a crise de minhas certezas havia agora tomado proporções imensas e imprevisíveis...

Me agarrei em Hélène, completamente tomada por lágrimas!

Ela me abraçou com muita ternura... fez carinho nos meus cabelos... enquanto eu comecei a falar sem parar, sem conseguir concatenar frases organizadas:

- Ela tá bem... ela tá bem... é ela... é ela!

Chorava tanto que soluçava, falando frases desorganizadas... mal podia pensar:

- Disseram que eu era perturbada, doente mental... Salet, depois da minha pedrada na cabeça, agora tinha as provas de que eu era louca mesmo... quando eu tinha dez anos, ela me internou em Saint Peter... fiquei lá até meus doze anos... dois anos, presa lá... enquanto isso Rachel entrou na Justiça de Happy Harbor: ficou indignada, queria me tirar de lá a todo custo, e por isso entrou com uma ação contra Salet... reuniu provas, testemunhas, declarando que Salet era incapaz de cuidar de uma criança, e pleiteava a minha guarda total... mas essa Justiça desgraçada só é rápida pros ricos... demorou dois anos pra ação judicial ser julgada... só quando Rachel conseguiu minha guarda eu saí de lá... mas eu nunca mais fui a mesma!

Minhas lágrimas eram tantas, e tão grossas, doídas, que chegavam a pingar no piso da cozinha... minhas mangas já tavam tão molhadas por elas que não davam mais conta de enxugá-las, por mais que eu as esfregasse nos olhos:

- Disseram que eu era de tudo... deprimida... maníaca... ansiosa... bipolar... psicótica... oligofrênica... esquizofrênica... um CID diferente atrás do outro... e, embalada com cada CID, um monte de venenos, que me davam reações horríveis... venenos que me davam um suador horrível... _cloxazolan, diazepan, alprazolan, clonazepan_... venenos que me davam tremedeiras por todo o corpo, que me faziam perder a coordenação motora... _citalopran, fluoxetina, amitriptilina, paroxetina, nortriptilina, imipramina, lamotrigina, carbamazepina_... venenos que me faziam ficar sempre abobalhada, cansada, com sono... _carbonato de lítio, divalproato de sódio, ácido valpróico_... venenos que faziam meu coração bater tão rápido que parecia que ele ia explodir... _sertralina, risperidona, sulpirida, trifluoperazina, haloperidol, tioridazina_... malditos venenos... maldito sejam... lembro perfeitamente o nome de cada um deles... e se isso não fosse o bastante, ainda houve o Mestre dos Venenos... Dr. John Watson... acabou se engraçando por mim... aos onze anos, naquela prisão, perdi minha virgindade...

Hélène me abraçava com carinho...

Era tão imenso aquele carinho e compreensão que eu sentia naquele abraço...

Sua voz tava tão meiga... quase como que me embalando:

- Está tudo bem, minha querida... está tudo bem agora... eu estou aqui na sua vida, Álex também está... ninguém mais vai machucar você... está tudo bem agora...

Quer saber?

Mas você quer saber, mesmo!?

Eu fiz de tudo pra não postar isso aqui, no meu _blog_!

Eu fiz de tudo pra enrolar você, e não lhe contar nada disso!

Eu fiz de tudo pra não precisar escrever esse capítulo!

Foi um dos últimos que eu postei... eu queria evitá-lo, com todas as minhas forças! Quer saber, mas quer saber mesmo?

Foi a coisa mais difícil que eu contei pra alguém...

Mas eu tinha feito uma promessa pra você... promessa de dedinho juradinho... e se prometi assim, tinha que cumprir!

Chega!

Não quero mais falar sobre isso!

Ninguém tá aqui, dentro de mim, pra saber como eu sei o quanto isso me dói, o quanto isso parece me despedaçar por dentro!

_Finish_! Cumpri minha promessa com você! Nunca mais eu quero falar sobre isso, pelo resto da minha vida inteira!

Dói demais!


	24. O Médico e o Monstro

**Postagem 24. O Médico e o Monstro**

_**(Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde**_**, 1941, EUA)**

Foi uma noite horrível aquela...

Chorar tanto, ainda pela manhã, abraçada em Hélène, me exauriu... eu tava acabada...

Assim, eu consegui dormir fácil... pra meu azar!

Eu nunca contei isso... pra ninguém...

Mas sabe, aqueles pesadelos que eu narrei aqui, bem no início desta postagem? Lá no capítulo 2, _"A Hora do Pesadelo"_?

Pois é... aqueles eram apenas os meus pesadelos mais suaves...

Mas eles não eram os únicos...

Haviam os pesadelos pesados...

Fazia um bom tempo que eu não tinha um deles... desde o dia em que eu vi, na mídia, uma certa notícia sobre cadeira de rodas, eu tinha me livrado deles...

Mas hoje... na exata noite de hoje... algo aconteceu...

Eles voltaram!

"_Eu tava num lugar muito escuro... o cheiro era muito ruim, nauseante... haviam tantos corredores naquele lugar que ele, na verdade, era um labirinto!_

_Eu tava procurando a saída... mas não encontrava!_

_Como eu desejava o Sol! Que ele brilhasse e me tirasse dali!_

_Mas o Sol eu só podia ver numa certa hora – que uns caras horríveis, deformados, completamente trajados de branco, podiam dizer que eu podia ver – a chamada hora do "Banho de Sol"..._

_Naquela hora, que não chegava nunca, eu sabia que eu ia rezar ao Sol... eu ia rezar, implorando pro Sol me tirar dali!_

_Mas o Sol nunca me ouviu! _

_Sempre ficava paradão lá em cima, tão livre, e completamente indiferente à mim... _

_Eu aqui, presa, neste labirinto escuro, e ele lá: livre!_

_Livre, e gozando da minha cara: nunca me ouviu!_

_Eu odeio você, sua Estrela do Dia desgraçada! Tomara que você nunca mais brilhe, seu desgraçado egoísta!_

_Procurava minha Mãe Lua... Ela sempre me ouvia! Mas o Sol a encobria... Ele não deixava Ela vir me salvar!_

_Sol desgraçado!_

_Aquele labirinto me dava uma imensa falta de ar... eu sentia tremores no meu corpo... sentia suadores... perdia os movimentos do meu corpo... meu coração, haviam horas que batia tão rápido, sem motivo algum, que parecia que meu peito ia explodir!_

_O labirinto também sugava as minhas forças... eu não conseguia mais ficar de pé sozinha... andava apenas me escorando por suas paredes..._

_De repente, vez ou outra, eu via um dos caras horríveis, monstruosos, todo trajados de branco, andando por um dos corredores, como se fossem Quasimodo, corcundas claudicantes... vez ou outra eu os via arrastando uma pessoa, pelos cabelos, como trogloditas, levando-as pra buracos horríveis – sem fundo! – enquanto falavam, gargalhando, com vozes guturais: _

"_Hora do seu remédio"!_

_Quando eu via um dos monstruosos homens de branco andando pelos corredores do labirinto, eu fazia de tudo pra me esconder! Eu não queria ser levada pro buraco sem fundo! _

_Não, não!_

_Eu, naquele labirinto, e aqueles caras de branco querendo me pegar... pra mim aquilo parecia um dos primeiros games da história dos jogos eletrônicos... Pac-man: fuja dos fantasmas de branco, no labirinto, senão eles acabarão com você!_

_Eu odeio branco! Odeio! _

_A cor do sofrimento! A cor do abuso de poder! Branco! Branco! _

_Quando eu sair daqui, eu nunca mais vou vestir nada branco na minha vida! Vou me vestir com a cor da Noite, pra ficar pra sempre invisível dos monstros de branco!_

_Eu fazia de tudo pra me esconder... até que, de repente, todas as portas do labirinto, que tavam trancadas, se abriram! _

_Ouvi uma música horrível, e de todas as portas saíram monstros de branco! Eles se colocaram na frente das portas e, com as mãos no peito, cantavam um hino:_

"_O Chefe vem chegando,_

_o Chefe é nosso Deus!_

_Ninguém recusa os papéis do Chefe,_

_pois todos sabem que tudo _

_o que o Chefe diz é a Verdade!"_

_Eu entrei em pânico! Eu sabia o que acontecia quando eles começavam a cantar aquele hino!_

_Todos os monstros de branco me pegaram pelos braços, pelas pernas e pelos cabelos, cantando aquele hino sem parar! E me levaram pra um quarto horrível!_

_E, entoando o hino, me amarraram numa cama! _

_Amarraram meus pulsos e meus pés!_

"_O Chefe vem chegando"!_

_De repente, a porta do quarto explode!_

"_O Chefe chegou! Vida longa ao Chefe!"_

_Uma imensa serpente, totalmente branca, de dezenas de metros de comprimento, entrou, sibilando!_

_Naquela hora eu comecei a gritar!_

_A serpente ignorou meus gritos! Chegou na veia do meu braço esquerdo e injetou o veneno das suas presas em mim!_

_Comecei a sentir uma dor horrível no meu braço! E foi nesse momento que a Serpente de Branco foi em direção aos meus pés! _

_Lá ela abriu sua bocarra gigantesca e começou a me comer, devagar! Me engolir inteira! Me engolir viva!_

_Eu gritava no mais profundo desespero!_

_Me debatia, com todas as minhas forças! _

_Gritava! _

_E a Serpente de Branco continuava a me comer, a me engolir viva!"_

- Selene, Selene, pelo amor de Deus, o Múltiplo! Acorde, acorde!

Era Hélène, dentro do meu quarto, ao lado da minha cama, dando tapinhas no meu rosto!

Eu?

Saltei da cama!

Não respirava... arfava!

Meu coração não batia... saltava!

- Foi um pesadelo, querida! Está tudo bem!

Eu nem ouvi o que ela me falava!

Saltei direto pro banheiro!

Enfie minha cara na pia, abrindo a torneira com tudo!

Eu só ia ter certeza que eu acordei se eu sentisse a água me acalmando... escorrendo no meu rosto...

Enfiei meu rosto na pia... foi quando senti a água tratada de Happy Harbor, repleta de cloro, arder nas minhas narinas e olhos!

Arf... Graças!

Abençoada Mãezinha Oxum, Senhora da Água Doce!

Eu tinha acordado de verdade!

Ouvi alguém batendo na porta do banheiro:

- Selene, você está bem?

Eu gritei, toda descoordenada:

- Tô!

Ai, que droga...

Eu devo ter gritado de verdade... e gritado tanto, e tão alto, que acordei Hélène, que dormia lá do outro lado do Casarão!

Que vergonha...

A velhinha ficou mega preocupa:

- Querida, se você quiser, eu posso fazer companhia para você esta noite, está bem?

Ai... que vergonha!

Com que cara agora eu ia encarar aquela velhinha?!

Que fiasco que eu fiz!

Eu tentei consertar as coisas:

- Eu tô bem! Eu só jantei demais hoje, por isso eu tive um sono agitado! Pode ir dormir, Hélène, tá tudo bem!

"Sono agitado"?

"Tá tudo bem"?

Sei...

Mas o fato é que eu fiquei com tanta vergonha que fiquei ali, trancada no banheiro... com as mãos dentro da pia... deixando a água escorrer... ia ficar ali até Hélène ir embora!

Fiquei ali um bom tempo...

Até que, no imenso silêncio da noite – ou madrugada, eu não sabia a que horas o relógio andava! – eu não ouvi mais nenhum som...

Será que, finalmente, Hélène foi se deitar?

Fechei a torneira, pra poder ouvir melhor...

Nenhum barulho lá fora!

Abri bem devagar, e silenciosamente, a porta do banheiro... espiei... espiei... não tinha ninguém ali fora!

Beleza! Agora eu posso sair do banheiro tranquila!

Sai...

Mas não fui pra minha cama...

Hélène havia deixado uma série de lâmpadas acesas pelo Casarão!

Tadinha da velhinha! Devia tá achando que, se deixasse luzes acesas, eu ia me sentir melhor e não ter mais pesadelos aquela noite!

Se ela soubesse que era a escuridão da Noite me envolvendo que me acalmava...

Eu não ia voltar pra cama...

Meu senso de dever falou mais alto...

Coloquei meu sobretudo negro de couro e fui cumprir com meu dever!

Eu era paga – e muito bem paga! – pra zelar por aquele Casarão... e isso incluía não deixar as luzes acesas quando estas não tavam sendo utilizadas por ninguém...

Fui apagando aquelas luzes... putz, Hélène deixou tantas acesas que pareciam até uma estradinha de pão, num parquinho, feita pra atrair pombas!

A última das luzes acesas ficava na nova garagem, quase no subsolo do Casarão! Pois o Casarão possuía duas garagens: a nova e a antiga, em que eu nunca entrei...

Quando eu fui apagar a iluminação da garagem nova... vi que a linda Harley de Álex não tava lá...

- Dando uma volta como sempre, não é, mocinho?

Que inveja!

Se eu ainda tivesse a minha Luna... eu tinha montado nela e saído na rua agora mesmo, pra espairecer... pra me recuperar... pra sentir o vento da madrugada me tocar com carinho... exatamente o oposto da maldita Serpente Branca!

A Harley de Álex: ausente!

Mas quem tava ali, presente, mega imponente: a _pick-up_ vermelha e prata metálica de Leilene!

Eu gostava era de motos... mas convenhamos... Madame Sou Grossa e Daí tinha um excelente gosto!

Aquilo não era um veículo: era uma obra de Arte!

Pela primeira vez resolvi espiar ela bem de perto...

Rodas possantes, de grosso calibre! Quando toquei nos seus pneus, vi que tinha umas inscrições... fui ler:

"_Pneus blindados"_

Putz, eu sabia que mulher tinha horror de um pneu furar e ter que trocar – convenhamos, trocar pneu furado é um saco! – mas também não era pra tanto! Como Leilene era exagerada, hahaha!

Passei meus dedinhos, sensualmente, pela lataria daquela máquina!

E que máquina! Até que meus dedinhos curiosos casualmente tocaram na maçaneta da porta...

Será que Leilene a deixava trancada?

Não custa experimentar, né? Se tivesse aberta, eu dava uma inocente espiadinha dentro daquela cabine dupla...

Putz, tava aberta!

Ah, lógico que eu abri!

Mas foi algo estranho... como aquela porta era... pesada! Parecia que tinha concreto dentro, putz! Ou será que eu é que tava muito fraca, depois daquele pesadelo horrível?

Putz grila, aquela máquina era linda por dentro! Divina!

Olha, nem vou tentar descrever... porque não dá!

E acho que até Hélène deve ter vindo hoje dar uma olhada na _pick-up_, cuidando dela pra Leilene enquanto ela tava viajando... pois eu encontrei, sobre o banco do carona, o jornal que a velhinha tinha me mostrado pela manhã... com a reportagem _"Alucinações em massa geram pânico"_ voltada pra cima...

Tadinha da velhinha! Já tava com aquele hábito que as pessoas de muita idade tem: quando vão fazer alguma coisa, esquecem de soltar o que tão carregando; depois, quando vão fazer outra coisa, esquecem o que carregavam num lugar tão estranho que não encontram depois...

Mas eu tava empolgada demais – cultuando aquela máquina divina! – pra me preocupar com Hélène agora!

Tava babando por aquela jóia em quatro rodas!

E tava olhando pra aquele painel, mega lindo, quando vi, no canto inferior esquerdo do para-brisas, um registro... um decalque... fui ler:

"_Veículo blindado. Peso original: X quilogramas. Peso da blindagem: Y quilogramas. Peso total: X + Y"_

Putz grila!

Por isso aquela porta era tão pesada!

Leilene tinha uma... _pick-up_ blindada!

Blindada!

Igual aos carros que os ricaços de Happy Harbor tinham, pra evitarem a crescente espiral de sequestros do crime organizado!

Putz grila! Por isso ela adorava tanto aquela _pick-up_!

Era o xodó dela!

Eu também ia adorar sair por aí, me aventurando, navegando nos oceanos do mundo com meu próprio couraçado!

Acho que Leilene e eu éramos mais parecidas, em alguns gostos, do que sequer eu poderia imaginar!

Putz... devia ser mesmo algo maravilhoso dirigir aquele possante!

Que sensação maravilhosa devia ser!

Foi então que eu vi algo...

As chaves! Tavam na ignição!

Mas que lugar pra se deixar as chaves, heim?!

Ah... que tentação...

Essa _pick-up_ tão linda e tão abandonada aqui, implorando por um pouco de carinho... implorando por fazer amor com o vento da madrugada, queimando o asfalto da estrada...

Como eu poderia ser tão má e ser surda aos apelos daquela máquina tão linda:

"_Me leva pra passear, me leva pra passear, please!"_

Não! Eu tinha um bom coração!

- Vamos então dar um passeio, tá bom, neném? Tia Selene vai cuidar bem de você, te prometo! Leilene foi má com você, abandonou você, mas eu vou te dar muito carinho, tá bem?!

Abri a porta da garagem... bem de mansinho... abri os portões eletrônicos da calçada... espiando pra todos os lados...

O portão eletrônico até que fez um barulhinho, mas eu o repreendi:

- Psiu! Nada de barulho algum, viu?... Esse seu barulho pode atrapalhar a minha boa ação: levar essa linda órfã pra passear com Tia Selene! Nada de barulho!

Dei a partida!

Que música o som daquele motor!

Roommm!

E quando eu vi, lá tava eu e aquele neném carente fazendo carinho no asfalto da imensa avenida que unia o Sul e o Norte de Happy Harbor!

Que delícia era dirigir aquela obra de Arte, com a pureza da prata e a fúria do rubro sangue!

Era um puro sangue, selvagem, cavalgando veloz nas pradarias do Sul de Happy Harbor!

Abri totalmente as janelas!

Eu queria aquele vento maravilhoso da madrugada, inteirinho, acariciando meus cabelos, beijando meus lábios, fazendo amor comigo!

Ah... cara... que prazer!

Eu nunca mais tinha sentido isso, desde que Luna se foi!

Cara... que prazer! Que delícia!

Eu sentia uma onda de relaxamento tão intensa, percorrendo meu corpo todinho, que enfiei a cabeça pra fora da cabine e dei meu velho grito de guerra!

Uma antiga indígena, cavalgando o seu _mustang_ selvagem nas imensas e verdejantes pradarias!

Que liberdade!

Tudo seria perfeito... até que...

Eu nem tinha me dado conta... mas eu já tava trafegando naquele pedaço proibido da John Baptiste Road!

O monstro surgiu bem na minha frente... o monstro que eu evitei por todos esses anos!

Hospital Saint Peter!

Eu desacelerei a _pick-up,_ conforme me aproximava... como se tivesse com pavor que aquele prédio, completamente abandonado, ouvisse o som do motor e me encontrasse!

Meus olhos, por um instante, olharam pra aquela manchete repousando sobre o banco do carona da _pick-up_: _"Alucinações em massa geram pânico"_...

Ao ler aquela manchete... um calor começou a subir pelo meu rosto... aquele calor perigoso, sabe?

Mas foi quando eu tava bem em frente aos portões do monstro, que eu evitei por todos esses anos, que subitamente meus olhos se encontraram com aquele decalque no para-brisas:

"_Veículo blindado. Peso original: X quilogramas. Peso da blindagem: Y quilogramas. Peso total: X + Y"_

Eu tava dentro dum tanque de guerra! Por que então ter medo?!

E como um raio, me lembrei duma coisa!

A Polícia!

A greve dos policiais já tinha acabado, fazia muito tempo... mas como eles receberam um aumento salarial ridículo dos políticos, e a opinião pública caiu de pau em cima deles por causa da greve, eles haviam mudado de estratégia...

Faziam agora as chamadas "Operação Padrão".

Você sabe, né? Tá ali o policial, com o presunto bem aos seus pés, e ele diz bem assim: _"Assassinato? Aonde, que eu não tô vendo?"_

Eu tô dentro dum tanque de guerra... bem no meio duma Operação Padrão da Polícia!

Um sorriso tomou conta do meu rosto quando eu uni esses dois fatores ao último fator da equação: aqueles portões velhos do Saint Peter... caindo aos pedaços...

Como que entoando uma apelo:

"_Por favor, nos derrubem! Estamos tão cansados de ficar de pé!"_

Hoje era a minha noite de ser Madre Selene de Calcutá! Não havia nenhum pobre de Deus que me implorasse algo e eu não lhe concedesse!

Quanta benevolência numa noite só!

Eu seria canonizada em breve:

Santa Selene de Calcutá, rogai por nós!

E foi com a minha auréola santificada – em chamas sobre minha cabeça! – que eu manobrei a _pick-up_!

Meus olhos faiscaram quando aqueles portões se viram refletidos nas minhas pupilas!

Joguei aquele tanque de guerra com tudo pra cima das muralhas do maldito castelo do Dr. Jekyll e Mr. Hyde! Um covil muito mais cruel que o castelo do Dr. Victor Frankenstein!

A forma como aqueles portões carcomidos desabaram foi... poética! Lírica!

Jamais esquecerei aquele som musical deles sendo exterminados pelos para-choques blindado do meu tanque de guerra!

Eu? Tava uma fera!

Mega doidona!

Desci da cabine, segurando aquele jornal, enrolado como uma espada, e fui direto pra soleira do castelo do Dr. Jekyll!

Com minha espada de celulose na mão, comecei a golpear as portas daquele castelo, muito pior do que o do Conde, narrado por Bram Stoker!

Conforme batia a notícia _"Alucinações em massa geram pânico" _contra aquelas portas amaldiçoadas, eu gritava, com toda a força dos meus pulmões:

- Seus filhos da puta! Eu nunca tive louca! Vocês que eram muito burros, seus animais estúpidos e cegos! Vocês é que eram os cegos deformados e diziam que eu, por ter olhos e ver, é que era considerada a deformidade?! Tomem, seus desgraçados! Seus filhos da puta! Enfiem no cu de vocês seus malditos _haloperidol, imipramina_ e toda essa sua merda farmacêutica! Tomem, tomem!

Eu batia aquele jornal com fúria contra aquelas portas!

Mas não tava sendo o bastante!

Eles continuavam surdos lá dentro!

Eu precisava, duma vez por todas, fazer com que eles me escutassem!

De uma vez por todas!

Caminhei até os portões destruídos, peguei a melhor barra de ferro que eu encontrei naquelas ferragens e fui direto pras vidraças arrogantes daquelas portas amaldiçoadas!

Vidros orgulhosos! Se mantinham ainda de pé, mantendo o mundo de fora sem saber dos horrores que vocês escondiam aí dentro!

Pois eu vou destroçar o seu orgulho e arrogância!

Num golpe furioso, enquanto eu virava meu rosto pra me proteger, milhões de cacos de vidro desabavam, vencidos, por sobre a couraça do meu sobretudo negro de couro!

A amazona e sua armadura, atacando o monstro com sua espada!

As gotas de sangue da horrível besta-fera – transmutadas como cacos de vidro – salpicavam por sobre minha armadura!

Eu arrebentei cada átomo da arrogância dos vidros que mantinham toda aquela opressão aprisionada e abafada no interior do castelo do Dr. Jekyll e Mr. Hyde!

E berrei, com toda a força que os pulmões em fúria de uma garota de 50 kg e 1,55m poderiam ter:

- Eu sou uma médium, uma hipersensível, seus imbecis! Sempre fui! Cambada de canalhas cegos, que só queriam defender seu gordo salário e o status que seus malditos diplomas de "doutor" lhes dava! Porque entender de verdade os mistérios do psiquismo humano, quando a Natureza foge daquilo que vocês dizem que TEM QUE ser a verdade, vocês não aceitam! Vocês, com seus diplomas de merda e suas certezas estúpidas, sempre TEM QUE saber mais do que a própria Natureza e o Kosmos, né?! E a partir daí só fodem com seus pacientes! Malditos materialistas desgraçados! Eu sempre fui uma médium! Mé-di-um, ouviram bem, seus analfabetos desgraçados!?

Mas ainda eu não tava satisfeita!

Ainda haviam muitos gritos de oprimidos, presos lá dentro!

Só aquele pequeno vão aberto na porta não seria o suficiente pra deixar que todos eles fossem libertados! Eles precisavam de mais espaço pra poder fugir e serem livres de uma vez por todas!

Pequei a barra de ferro e destronei a imponência orgulhosa dos vidros das janelas, berrando:

- Dr. John! Você e seu maldito pênis, seu gigolô desgraçado, chefe deste puteiro! Me ouça aqui! Justiça foi feita: abençoada seja a cadeira de rodas que te deixou brocha pro resto da sua vida! Você nunca mais vai cometer abuso de poder contra ninguém, protegido por seu amaldiçoado jaleco branco e pelo seu diploma de merda, que sustentavam aquela sua pose de semideus sobre a Terra! Você e seus grandes "doutores" são um nada! Um nada! Hoje você não passa dum velho brocha, que mal pode se mexer naquela cadeira! Um nada!

Foi exatamente nessa hora que eu chorei... e eu chorei do mais puro e intenso ódio!

E com aquela barra de ferro nas mãos, continuei a destroçar as janelas!

Quando depus a arrogância dos vidros, chegou a hora de derrubar os seus tronos: arranquei toda a armação enferrujada dos caixilhos com a barra, como se fosse um pé de cabra!

Foi então que o meu exército invadiu a Sede do Poder daquela fortaleza infernal, tomando a Bastilha!

Foi o marco histórico da Revolução de Selene Stern, que deveria ser lembrada até com um calendário novo: brumário e por aí vai!

E, naquele momento histórico, eu deixei pra todo o sempre minhas palavras, de meu Discurso da Vitória, cravadas a ferro e fogo nos alicerces da Bastilha, quando enfiei minha cabeça e metade do meu corpo lá pra dentro, por entre o vão, e proclamei com toda a força:

- Ouça bem, Dr. John C. Watson, ó "poderoso chefe" diretor deste hospital! Você é um nada! Um saco de merda! Eu venci você! Porque eu sobrevivi a você! Eu tô aqui inteira, e você agora mostra pra todo mundo o saco de merda que você sempre foi, porque os Orixás nos justiçaram, pondo-te na sua prisão sobre rodas, onde você agora só mexe os olhos! Seu velho brocha desgraçado! Eu venci você! Eu tô agora aqui inteira, você não conseguiu me tirar nada! Eu derrotei você! Eu venci você, seu perdedor de merda!

O meu Discurso da Vitória... realizado em pleno Centro do Poder do inimigo vencido, foi o auge da minha carreira de guerreira!

Como os aliados, julgando e enforcando os criminosos nazistas em 1945, justamente em Nuremberg: a capital cultural do Nazismo!

Foi o meu auge!

Me senti incrivelmente leve naquele momento!

Como se pesadíssimos grilhões de aço, que prendiam completamente as minhas pernas e me impediram de caminhar a vida inteira, tivessem sido desintegrados em milhões de pedaços!

Pela primeira vez, na minha vida, eu não me senti o que eles diziam que eu era: uma doente mental, uma perturbada, uma anormalidade da natureza, uma aberração!

Foi um momento mágico!

Eu me senti gente, de verdade, pela primeira vez!

Um ser humano! Com o Direito de Existir!

Agora sim eu tava satisfeita!

Plenamente satisfeita!

Mas, pouco antes de entrar na cabine dupla da _pick-up_ e voltar pro Casarão, imersa numa leveza como nunca senti, como se fosse capaz de flutuar entre as nuvens, fiz uma última coisa...

Peguei meu celular novinho... e tirei algumas fotos da caminhonete em cima dos portões... e da barra de ferro enfiada nas janelas: instrumento litúrgico que eu utilizei pra exorcizar os meus demônios e incinerar pra sempre os esqueletos que tavam antes escondidos no fundo do meu armário!

Mais do que isso!

Aquelas fotos eram o meu troféu de caça!

Selene, montada em sua _Van Helsing_: a Caçadora de Monstros!

Eu precisava de um troféu de caça! Pra exibir, junto aos meus pares, da Sociedade Real de Caça de Sua Majestade, a Rainha Vitória! Pra provar a todo o Império Britânico do século XIX que Selene Stern abateu um monstro com apenas um único disparo de _winchester_: bem no meio do branco dos olhos dele!

Aquelas fotos?

Eram sagradas demais pra serem vistas por mais alguém! Ficariam pra sempre protegidas no receptáculo sagrado do meu novo celular! Seria o meu troféu particular, rememorando a maior caçada que eu realizei!

Na caçada, fudi um pouquinho com a blindagem de proteção da frente da _pick-up_ de Leilene... ela ficou com alguns amassões...

Mas amanhã mesmo eu levo num chapeador pra consertar e pintar...

Afinal, em toda grandiosa caçada, tem-se que obrigatoriamente gastar preciosa munição, né?!

Ah! Um mero detalhe... talvez importante, sei lá: nunca mais tive aqueles pesadelos!

Qual será o motivo?!

Eu sequer poderia imaginar... e você?


	25. O Fabuloso Destino de Amélie Poulain

**Postagem 25. O Fabuloso Destino de Amélie Poulain**

**(**_**Le Fabuleaux Destin D'Amelie Poulain**_**, 2001, FRA) **

Detesto perder...

Perder... sei lá... fede!

Mas uma hora eu teria que fazer, não só aquele pão, como também o tal bolo de cenoura...

Perdi a aposta do sobretudo de Álex... velhinha sacana!

Eu queria me livrar duma vez do compromisso...

Mas Hélène disse que eu ainda não tava pronta pra fazer as suas receitas, porque cada uma tinha um tempo certo pra ser feita...

Quanta frescura!

Um pão é um pão... um bolo é um bolo... que tempo certo o quê? Tem ingrediente, tem forno, mistura tudo, faz e acabou, pô!

Mas não...

Hélène e seus misteriosos dotes da cozinha...

A forma como ela fazia as coisas... parecia até mesmo ritualística, sabe?

Como a tal _"Cerimônia do Chá"_, mega famosa na China e Japão: aquela cerimônia dos orientais, na real, era só um pretexto pra se realizar uma meditação profunda e atingir uma transcendência...

Tudo a ver com beber aquele café – que mais parecia água suja! – daquelas lancherias pulguentas próximas aos terminais de ônibus do centro de Happy Harbor, onde o pessoal não bebia o café – engolia aquilo duma vez só, e com um pastel todo gordurento de carne, que nojo! – e saía correndo todo esbaforido pro serviço, bater cartão...

_Cerimônia do Café de Happy Harbor_: ah, a nossa milenar sabedoria! Inveja à todas as nações do globo!

Hélène e seus mistérios... o que será que tinha por trás daquele pão e daquele bolo de cenoura, heim?

A velhinha?

Não dava ponto sem nó! Que tinha alguma coisa, isso tinha!

Hélène: que mulher incrível... e como tinha uma paciência enorme!

E eu, finalmente, acho que descobri porque ela parecia ter a paciência de uma boa professora: ela era pedagoga aposentada, foi uma alfabetizadora de crianças! Ensinou gerações de crianças a ler, a escrever e a calcular! Gerações!

Nossa, como aquela velhinha ela legal!

Ela explicava qualquer coisa, se precisasse, um milhão de vezes!

Diferente de Rachel – que apesar de ter um coração lindo, tinha uma tristeza e pesar no olhar – Hélène era incrivelmente alegre, bem humorada, tão... cheia de vida!

Era tão estranho: eu, quando tinha os meus treze anos, passei a cultuar a Morte e, depois que Rachel se foi, passei a desejar a Morte mais do que nunca...

Eu tava com dezenove anos quando conheci Hélène.

E justamente uma velhinha que nasceu lá em 1930... que viveu os horrores da Segunda Guerra Mundial... a última sobrevivente de uma família inteira... vivia com um olhar repleto de Paz!

Parecia que... sei lá... como se a Paz Interior exalasse por todos os poros de seu Ser!

Porra, como ela conseguia isso, tendo a vida desgraçada que teve?

Passando o que passou?!

Nossa... aquilo me fez pensar, com certa vergonha, se eu não tava fazendo a escolha errada... optar pela Morte...

Hélène nunca me disse nada... mas os seus atos tão pequenos no dia a dia eram tão eloquentes!

Sua gentileza e a delicadeza com que ela tratava até as caixas do supermercado, mesmo quando estas eram grossas com ela ou antipáticas... ela era firme em tais situações, mas nunca perdia a elegância!

A forma como ela abria as janelas do Casarão quando o Sol nascia: como se saudasse o novo dia como uma dádiva da Vida, como se fosse um... milagre... uma benção...

O jeitinho como ela preparava até uma simples xícara de chá: com disposição, dedicação, atenção e alegria...

Que atos tão pequenos do dia a dia: mudos e tão eloquentes!

Ela nunca deixava nada a incomodar, a perturbar!

Parecia que ela tava sempre num oceano de Paz...

Bem nela, sabe?

Bem encaixada nela mesma, sabe?

Acho que o mundo poderia desabar, e ela sempre taria tão calma, tão... confiante...

Putz grila, como ela confiava na Vida, como ela amava a Vida, era algo tão incrível...

Putz... aquela velhinha, sem me dizer uma única palavra, sem me dar um único sermão, sem nunca chamar a minha atenção – tipo: me xingar, me chamar de burra, desastrada, tapada, inútil, anormal, feia, esquisita, como Pink Pig sempre fez! – aquela velhinha sem dizer uma única palavra, tava derrubando todas as minhas certezas sobre desejar tanto a Morte...

Aquela velhinha tava me fazendo pensar se realmente optar pela Vida não seria a escolha realmente sensata...

Parecia me mostrar num discurso tão rico, vazio de palavras:

"_A Vida é para os Fortes e os Sábios... a Morte – antes da hora – é o refúgio dos covardes e tolos: apenas uma fuga com o rabo entre as pernas!"_

Como se dissesse:

"_A Vida não tem oposto nem oposição! Morte é serva da Vida! A oposição da Morte é o Nascimento: jamais a Vida. A Vida? É Senhora de Todas as Coisas: tudo está contido Nela! Nada pode se opor a Ela!"_

Naquela madrugada, eu tava pensando justamente nisso...

Eu não conseguia dormir...

Já começava a me arrepender da raiva que eu tinha da Vida...

Eu começava a me cansar de ter ficado brigando tanto com a Vida... porque Hélène simplesmente parecia que tava imersa num Oceano de Vida, em que todo e qualquer vento que soprasse, em que toda e qualquer corrente marítima que a levasse, a levaria pra um lugar gostoso, pra um lugar que ela mesma transformaria no seu Paraíso...

Hélène era incrível!

Acho que não importava aonde ela tivesse, aonde os ventos a levassem: ela sempre levaria o Paraíso dentro de Si mesma!

Ela conhecia o segredo do Paraíso Portátil!

Paraíso _pen drive_, _tablet_, _celular 15 G_: você o leva no seu bolso aonde você quiser ir!

Eu precisava ir numa loja comprar um desses pra mim!

Ia ficar de olho bem vivo em Hélène: vai que uma hora eu via ela saindo pela cidade, entrando numa loja, comprando seu Paraíso Portátil?

Aí eu ia saber o endereço dessa loja! E ia comprar o meu!

Eu me levantei da minha cama.

Em cima daquela cômoda antiga com aquele espelho enorme, mega linda, eu tinha colocado uma imagem de Oxum Pandá, Oxum Guerreira!

E subitamente me deu uma vontade danada de acender uma vela ali e agradecer não só à Ela, como também à Vida!

Puxa, pela primeira vez, eu ia agradecer... à Vida!

De todo o coração! Que... inacreditável!

Eu acendi a vela e fiz minha prece espontânea de gratidão. E eu senti uma coisa tão gostosa bem no meio do meu peito!

Como se meu peito se dilatasse...

Como se houvesse muito espaço lá dentro, sem mais aperto algum, sabe?

Seria aquilo o que Hélène sentia?!

Seria por ela sentir aquilo, todo o tempo, que a fazia ser tão alegre e... feliz?

Eu tinha ficado radiante!

E o sono realmente havia desaparecido. Resolvi sair do quarto e ir até a sala de estar, espiar pela janela a noite... talvez até mesmo abrir a porta e dar uma caminhada naquele imenso jardim, à luz do luar...

Eu amava a Lua!

Lógico... nem precisa explicar o porquê, né?!

Quando eu saí do meu quarto e desci as escadas... adivinha só quem eu encontrei, pertinho das escadas?

Álex... arrumando cuidadosamente os vasinhos de flores que enfeitavam os pés daqueles dois quadros: de An-het e Saraí!

Era impressionante ver Álex, tão grande, tão forte, arrumar aquelas flores com tanto carinho e com tanta delicadeza e precisão: como se ele fosse um ourives trabalhando delicadamente numa jóia muito fina!

Certamente eu não o surpreendi... duvido que ele não tivesse sentido meu cheiro assim que eu abri a porta do meu quarto: o olfato dele era incrível!

Tanto que ele nem olhou pra mim – enquanto arrumava as flores com a precisão de um relojoeiro! – quando me cumprimentou:

- Boa noite, _mademoiselle_ Selene... Perdeu o sono?

Eu sorri, um pouco sem jeito:

- Sei lá... acho que tô com bicho-carpinteiro ou tem pulga no meu colchão... que vontade de andar por aí!

Ele sorriu discretamente – aquele sorriso... aquele, sabe? – sem desgrudar os olhos dos vasinhos... até que ele terminou de arrumá-los.

Se afastou uns passos... e ficou admirando aquele altar incomum por alguns instantes...

Eu, usando meu sobretudo negro de couro como roupão, me coloquei ao lado dele... e passei a admirar também aquelas pinturas tão antigas... putz, como aquelas flores pareciam trazer mesmo amor e vida pra aquelas pinturas!

Mas, lógico, me bateu aquela dúvida cruel:

Seriam mesmo verdadeiras as histórias que Álex contava pra pequena Hélène sobre as mulheres daquelas pinturas?

Seus nomes, suas histórias, seus amores? As vidas delas?

Ou seria tudo só uma invenção pra alegrar uma menininha órfã, entristecida após o assassinato de seus pais, naquelas noites de inverno?

Eu precisava muito saber a verdade!

Afinal... as histórias daquelas duas pinturas mexeram tanto comigo que, quando Hélène me mostrou-as pela primeira vez – a ponto de eu fazer aquele fiasco de desmaiar e depois me derreter chorando na praia – eu... sei lá... Aquelas histórias pareciam tão... intensas!

Sim, eu precisava saber a verdade!

Mas se eu fizesse uma pergunta direta, certamente Álex iria me enrolar... e eu nunca ia saber de nadinha!

Eu precisava ser astuta... indireta... até que me veio um plano! _Yes_!

Enquanto olhávamos pra aquele altar, arrumado com tanto carinho por Álex, eu lhe perguntei bem assim, mega "inocente", tentando ver se pegava ele num ato-falho, daqueles que nem Freud explica:

- Você as amava muito, não?

Álex deu um suspiro longo...

Mas ele não me deu resposta alguma... droga!

Então eu fiquei olhando pra ele algum tempo, nos seus olhos.

Ele viu que eu o fitava e perguntou:

- O que foi?

- Bom... você não me respondeu...

Ele tentou desconversar:

- Eu não respondi o quê?

- Ora, a pergunta que eu fiz!

Ele sorriu levemente, como se tivesse debochando de mim:

- Você fez alguma pergunta, é?

Hei, ele era um Orixá! Uma Divindade!

Tá bom, _"só um Orixá Pessoal"_... _"só uma Divindade Menor"_...

Mas nunca ouvi falar em Orixá surdo ou com falta de memória!

Então pra que aquilo? Será que ele desconfiou do meu golpe?!

Eu repeti a pergunta.

Ele?

Continuou mega quieto.

E eu ficava insistindo, olhando firme pros olhos dele, escondidos atrás dos óculos escuros dele...

Passou mais um tempinho... e eu disse:

- E?

- E o quê?

- Não vai me responder?

- Responder o quê?

Hei, ele tava me gozando, tirando uma com a minha cara, é?

Eu fiquei encarando ele mega séria, nos olhos... Ele deu um outro sorriso discreto... e me disse:

- Você não vai desistir até obter uma resposta, não é?

- Ah, finalmente acho que você acertou!

Ele retirou os óculos e os colocou no bolso interno do seu estiloso sobretudo negro.

Moveu a cabeça de encontro ao ombro direito e depois esquerdo.

Como se tivesse, num suposto movimento pra encaixar um pescoço com torcicolo no lugar... mas disfarçando... nervosismo, sabe?!

Então ele ficou olhando as pinturas... e me disse com uma voz baixa, mega seca:

- Selene... eu sou apenas um sobrevivente de um tempo que morreu, em que nada sobreviveu... apenas um pedaço de algo maior que se despedaçou... eu não amaria ninguém!

- Sério?

- Sim...

Aquilo que ele me disse não fazia sentido...

Como alguém sem Amor no coração faria o que ele fez... e fazia?

Adotado uma menininha órfã no meio duma Guerra horrível?

Me salvo de ser trucidada por Moses e pela Coisa?

Arriscar-se caçando aquelas coisas horríveis, com arrepiantes garras de dezessete centímetros, pra sempre proteger as pessoas?

Isso não fazia sentido!

Se ele não tivesse Amor, jamais faria tudo o que ele fazia!

Não!

Definitivamente não fazia sentido!

Ele só podia tá mentindo, descaradamente!

- Você tá mentindo...

Ele olhou pra mim, com seus olhos verdes emanando um olhar tão profundo e triste, e perguntou:

- Por que diz que eu estou mentindo?

Eu falei ardilosa, rápida e mortal como uma _AK 47_, tentando mais uma vez forçar ele a revelar algo de verdade sobre aqueles retratos:

- Bom, olha só o jeito que você mantém essas pinturas: num altar! E olha só o jeito com que você as mantém perfumadas e enfeitadas com flores! Se você não sentisse nada por essas mulheres jamais faria isso! Já tinha jogado isso até no lixo!

- Eu não disse que não sentia nada por elas...

Hei! Agora isso tá ficando mega interessante! Ele falou agora como se aquelas mulheres das pinturas tivessem existido de verdade!? E falou sobre _"sentir algo por elas"_!? Hum... tamos chegando a algum lugar!

Preciso dar só mais uma empurradinha... pra ver até onde os trilhos da Maria Fumaça vão chegar:

- Então?

Ele me respondeu... com a voz mega seca:

- Eu apenas disse que eu sou só um sobrevivente e que nunca amei ninguém.

- Conversa, Álex!

- Conversa?

- Claro! É lógico que você as amava!

Ele deu um sorriso muito tênue... e me disse:

- Se é tão lógico, então porque você me perguntou?

- Sei lá! Eu perguntei porque... sei lá!

- Você perguntou porque está querendo me sondar, não é? Se intrometer onde não foi chamada, não é? Saber o que eu guardo debaixo do meu sobretudo, não é?

E me disse isso apontando pro próprio peito!

Eu reagi:

- Hei, não! Eu perguntei só por perguntar...

Ele continuava sorrindo... acho que tava debochando de mim:

- Passam-se os séculos, passam-se as eras... e as damas sempre permanecem iguais...

- Como assim?

- Você pode ficar a noite toda aqui, Selene, discutindo isso comigo... porque você só vai descansar quando eu lhe der a resposta que lhe agradar...

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Álex deu um suspiro que chegou a abrir as narinas dele...

Acho que ele tava começando a perder a paciência:

- Escute, Selene, você está disposta a ficar discutindo comigo a noite inteira sobre isso e eu sei o porquê... então não tente me enrolar...

- Enrolar? O que você tá insinuando?

- Nada...

- Não! Não é "_nada_", você tá insinuando alguma coisa! O que é?

Ele resmungou algo em voz baixa e eu ouvi.

Ele resmungou exatamente isso:

"_Por que eu ainda estou dando trela pra essa pirralhinha?_"

Eu não gostei nadinha de ouvir aquilo! Nadinha mesmo!

Fui eu agora que falei mega irritada:

- Tá! Você não tá a fim de falar comigo, né?

- Não esse assunto...

- Tá! Não sei porque esse assunto te deixa tão inseguro...

- Inseguro?

- É, pensei que você fosse mais corajoso, sei lá...

Putz... que mancada...

Eu fui longe demais, sabe? Longe demais mesmo!

Cutuquei a onça com vara curta... e que vara pequena pra onça tão grande!

Putz grila, agora eu realmente irritei ele:

- Escute aqui, guria! Você não passa de uma pirralha de dezenove anos! Você não sabe nada de nada! Se julga tão esperta, acha que pode decifrar alguém que viu a própria História nascer, que teve a felicidade perdida de ver e conviveu com Seres que os olhos humanos sempre invejariam?! Você é incapaz de entender o que eu sinto! Você nem vai querer saber a resposta que tanto quer!

Eu fiquei mega espantada com a reação dele: mega agressiva duma hora pra outra!

Não sei como eu consegui fazer isso, mas eu fiz:

Eu cruzei meus braços, ergui minha cabeça e encarei aquele carinha com quase meio metro a mais de altura do que eu!

E gritei firme pra ele, fingindo tá equilibrada e senhora de mim, escondendo a minha vontade de chorar ao ouvir ele tão agressivo:

- Quero! Quero saber a resposta!

Quando eu disse isso... Putz!

Álex cerrou o punho esquerdo – que começou a pegar Fogo e dele sair umas chispas como se tivesse segurando uma tomada elétrica dando curto-circuito! – e numa velocidade enorme ele subiu aquele punho e desceu com tudo sobre uma estante!

A força do golpe foi tal que esfacelou o móvel, fazendo um barulhão igual ao dum Trovão furioso!

O móvel ficou em pedaços!

Quase virou... pó!

E ele mostrou os dentes caninos pra mim, com os olhos deixando de ser verdes – ficando vermelhos como brasas crepitando! – e gritou:

- _Merde, _essa é a sua resposta! Eu sou só um pedaço do que eu fui! E o pedaço que sobrou ficou enfurecido! Eu sou incapaz de amar! Eu não amo nada nem ninguém, fica bem longe de mim!

Eu não acredito que eu ainda permaneci firme, bem ali!

Eu não cedi um centímetro... como pode?!

Mais do que isso: eu duelei com ele!

Duelei!

Eu, aquela anãzinha, disparei com tudo como uma xerife num _western_:

- Ok! Ok! Então joga um Trovão em cima de mim e acaba comigo se você quer se livrar de mim! Vai! É muito fácil acabar com uma chata como eu, essa pirralha aqui, magrinha e baixinha! Vai! Vai duma vez!

Eu tava encarando ele sem mover um único músculo do meu corpo todo!

Não sei de onde eu tirei aquela frieza e coragem toda!

Eu... não parecia eu!

E sei lá o que houve... pois como Álex viu que eu não tive nenhum medo dele, ele simplesmente fez uma cara de espanto!

Seus olhos, quase imediatamente, começaram a ficar verdes de novo!

Álex começou a respirar profundamente.

Tava mega ofegante!

Ele colocou as duas mãos na cabeça, sobre os cabelos, como que assustado consigo mesmo, e me disse:

- Me perdoe... me perdoe, Selene... ser um Orixá Pessoal que perdeu a Grande Conexão que já teve me fez instável emocionalmente...

Ele mal terminou de dizer isso e eu nem pude acompanhar ele com os olhos direito, pois já tava na porta de saída do Casarão!

Quase que instantaneamente bateu a porta e sumiu na escuridão da madrugada...

Em alguns instantes Hélène havia descido as escadas, de roupão, com cara de sono e susto ao mesmo tempo:

- Oh, Selene, o que aconteceu? Eu ouvi um estrondo, o que houve?

Nesse momento eu perdi completamente a minha pose de _"senhora de mim"_... porque as minhas pernas tremiam mais que cachorro no inverno: cusco longe da lareira!

Elas tavam tremendo tanto que, se eu ficasse de pé, ia parecer mais uma vara verde balançando na ventania do que outra coisa!

Putz, tem horas que o Sistema Nervoso Simpático e tão antipático... a gente simplesmente não consegue controlar ele!

Então, pra disfarçar meu tremor pra Hélène, eu sentei no sofá.

Hélène olhou pra estante virada em pó e exclamou:

- Senhor Deus, o Múltiplo! Foi Álex quem fez isso?! Por quê?

Eu tentei sorrir, pra disfarçar meu nervosismo, mas acho que fiz foi uma careta horrorosa:

- Acho que ele se irritou com algo, não sei com o quê... acho que alguns Orixás são meio instáveis emocionalmente, sabe?

Eu é que não ia dizer pra Hélène que eu chamei Álex de covarde! Capaz! Tirei o meu da reta, rapidinha!

Mas... no final das contas...

Que droga!

Álex era a "pessoa" mais perfeita que eu já havia conhecido!

Ele era inteligente, era corajoso, era lindo, era culto, era forte, era nobre, era uma Divindade! – tá, eu sei, _"só uma Divindade Menor"_, mas era uma Divindade!

Mas ao mesmo tempo... Álex era tão complicado!

Ele era muito, mas muito complicado mesmo!

Eu não conseguia entender ele!

Tá... tá certo, eu até assumo que eu também era um pouquinho complicadinha... mas não tão complicada assim, viu! Ou será que eu era?

Mas, putz... será que no meio dessa complicação toda: ele complicado, eu complicada... será que...

Arfff... deixa pra lá!

Afinal, você já entendeu mesmo aonde eu queria chegar...

Hélène me viu tremendo... fomos pra cozinha e nós duas tomamos um dos seus chás especiais...

Tava tudo calmo agora...

Fomos, finalmente, ir dormir...

Eu? Demorei muito pra pegar no sono!

Não sabia o que tava me consumindo mais: se o espanto de ver Álex torrar aquela estante inteira na minha frente... ou se o remorso pelas coisas que eu lhe disse...

Putz grila: eu chamei aquela Divindade, aquele Herói de Guerra, aquele cara que caçava criaturas horríveis das Trevas, como a Coisa, Mr. Caputo e tudo o mais – pra proteger a todos nós! – de covarde!

Amanheceu.

E quando levantamos, uma surpresa:

A estante, destruída em pedaços e pó, tava perfeitamente consertada!

Como se nada nunca tivesse acontecido!

Consertada, exatamente como o retrovisor da Harley – que uma certa donzela à beira dum ataque de nervos havia quebrado...

Consertada, como o sobretudo de couro dele, que foi todo lenhado no confronto com Mr. Caputo!

E não era só isso...

Tinha um pedacinho de papel em cima da estante!

Nele tava escrito – com uma caligrafia linda, daquelas mega desenhadas que só os antigos tabeliães de cartório eram capazes de fazer, sabe? – a seguinte mensagem:

"_Selene,_

_me perdoe pelas trovoadas desta madrugada_

_Álex"_

Mal acreditei...

Ele se arrependeu mesmo!

Pediu desculpas humildemente, com total sinceridade!

Eu? Também me arrependi, e muito...

Nunca devia ter dito aquelas palavras horríveis pra ele... nem ter forçado ele a falar sobre coisas que ele não queria... mas você acha que eu ia dar o braço a torcer e pedir desculpas?

Vai sonhando...

Tava olhando aquele papelzinho...

Mal acreditei que eu, aquela mulherzinha, aquela coisinha minúscula, insignificante, tinha "vencido" aquele tenso duelo?!

Sei lá o porquê... mas justo nessa hora foi que me lembrei duma história que Rachel me contava, quando eu era muito pequena... como é que eu ainda lembrava disso?

Putz, que memória de elefante!

Tá: elefante anoréxico, reconheço... com seus 50 kg... mas ainda assim com uma memória!

O Mito era mais ou menos assim, lá vai:

"_Há muito tempo, uma moça dizia que era mega humilde e se orgulhava de sua humildade na frente dos outros, mas na real ela queria é se dar bem. E mega bem!_

_O nome dessa moça? Oxum!_

_Um dia disseram pra ela que se fizesse uma específica Oferenda e levasse na Casa de Oxalá, ela finalmente ia se dar bem!_

_Que show! Era a grande chance dela pedir todos os favores que queria, pro próprio Oxalá em pessoa, na Casa Dele, e tirar o pé da sarjeta!_

_Só que ela foi lá, entregou a Oferenda, mas não conseguiu entrar na Casa de Oxalá..._

_Ela ficou mega indignada!_

_Ficou então bem na frente do portão da Casa de Oxalá e começou a falar mal do velho pra todo o mundo que passava na rua!_

_Dizia, a todos que passavam, que o velho Oxalá era um egoísta, era mau, era sovina, pão-duro, e que a prova viva disso é que ele nunca iria dar nada pra ela! _

_Dizia que ele vivia na fartura e ela, na miséria!_

_E a língua de Oxum não parava de soltar veneno contra Oxalá!_

_A sua língua escandalizou a cidade inteira!_

_Falava tanto, tanto, e tão mal de Oxalá, e dum jeito tão convincente, que todos começaram a acreditar no que ela falava do velho!_

_Então, amigos de Oxalá chegaram de cantinho pra ele e lhe disseram:_

_- Olha, Oxalá, é melhor você dar àquela moça tudo o que ela quer, antes que ela te desmoralize dum jeito tal, perante a opinião pública, que depois não vai ter mais volta..._

_Era o único jeito de fazer Oxum parar com sua campanha difamatória!_

_Tanto seus companheiros lhe avisaram que Oxalá viu mesmo que não tinha jeito... mandou chamar Oxum e deu pra ela tudo o que ela queria!_

_Foi assim que a moça Oxum deixou de ser moça pobre e, com os presentes de Oxalá, se tornou moça rica, como nenhuma outra moça nunca sonhou!" _

Será que qualquer semelhança entre a língua dessa moça Oxum, neste profundo Mito – profundo porque, ao olhar dos Iniciados, ensina a manipular energias magísticas de específicas Oferendas propiciatórias milenares... mas que também ensina que se deve ter muita garra e firmeza pra se obter o que você deseja na Casa de Oxalá! – e a minha língua, tinham alguma semelhança?

Capaz...

Qualquer semelhança tem que – e eu digo que TEM QUE, oras! – tem que ser apenas uma mera coincidência...

Tudo meramente acaso...

Conclusão: você pode ser grande... você pode ser incrivelmente forte... você pode ser uma Divindade, um lindo Orixá incrivelmente respeitado... mas mesmo assim, nunca, nunca mesmo duvide da força de uma mulherzinha!


	26. Excalibur

**Postagem 26. Excalibur**

_**(Excalibur**_**, 1981, ING/EUA)**

Deviam ser umas dezessete horas, quando ouvi a campainha tocar.

Mas eu tava tão distante da porta, Casarão adentro, que custei a chegar lá pra atender.

Campainha tocando... normal... devia ser umas daquelas pessoas procurando por Hélène: desde antigos alunos seus até pessoas que ela mal conhecia mas que se encantavam com aquele seu jeitinho único... a velhinha era mega cativante mesmo!

Morar junto com uma velhinha _pop star_ é ter sempre que atender uma campainha muito insistente...

Quando eu cheguei perto da porta, ela já tava aberta... Hélène já devia tá lá no caminho de basaltos do jardim...

Fui então fazer minhas coisas na cozinha, ali perto da entrada...

Quando Hélène entrou na sala do Casarão, e eu a ouvi dizendo _"Por favor, aguarde apenas alguns instantes que eu lhe anunciarei para Álex, está bem?"_, foi que me espantei!

Ué?! Que estranho mesmo!

Afinal, não era um costume tradicional ver-se alguma comitiva diplomática, oriunda das nações vassalas por todo o globo do poderoso Império Britânico de Sua Majestade a Rainha Vitória vir até ali, oferecer ouro, mirra ou incenso aos pés de _Sir_ Aleximander!

Sarcasmo... nham, nham, que gostinho bom!

Mas, afinal, quem diabos viria visitar Álex, justo no seu Casarão?

Foi então que vi Álex passar pelo corredor.

Ah, eu não aguentei!

Fui até a porta da cozinha... me esgueirei um pouco pelo corredor, até ver a sala...

Afinal, era só uma espiadinha inocente!

Foi quando eu vi um carinha alto: devia ter uns 1,85 m de altura... vestia um longo sobretudo vermelho... por baixo: um terno muito elegante, que devia ser mega caro!

O carinha era negro, com olhos pretos mega expressivos, tão vivos! Seu cabelo era cortado curto. Seus ombros eram largos e ele parecia tá bem saradão...

Tá bom, tá bom, droga! O carinha era mega atraente, confesso!

E quer saber mais?

Ele adornava seu pescoço, por sobre seu terno, com uma... guia!

Mas uma guia que eu nunca tinha visto antes na minha vida, nem quando era criança – na terreira de Rachel – nem agora, naquela montanha de livros que eu devorava sobre os Deuses e Deusas da Mãe África e da Mãe América!

Quando ele e Álex se viram... ambos, simultaneamente, fizeram um pro outro uma espécie de... antiga saudação militar?!

Hei, hei! O que tava rolando ali? Porque aquele tipo de saudação? Eu nunca vi Álex saudar ninguém daquele jeito!

Vi que o carinha carregava nas mãos um pacote... era um pacote estreito e muito longo... talvez tivesse um metro de comprimento...

Enquanto eu espiava tudinho – dum jeito inocente, tá?! – bem de cantinho no corredor, vi que o carinha baixou um pouco sua cabeça, inclinando levemente o corpo pra frente.

Ergueu os braços à sua frente e entregou a Álex aquele pacote misterioso, enquanto dizia exatamente essas palavras:

_Vitalizada através de Mim Ela está_

_chamando por ela, Ela está,_

_embora ela ainda ouça Ela muito pouco,_

_eu a trouxe de volta à Sua Casa! _

_Pois, perdida de Sua Casa, um dia ela foi!_

_E Agora, clamando para trazer de volta Antigos Dons, Ela está!_

_Por isso, finalmente, Ela Agora deseja retornar à Sua Casa!_

Putz, que palavras... misteriosas! E ditas daquela forma como o carinha fez, parecia até uma... reza?! Um mantra?!

Álex?

Fez o mesmo movimento que o carinha: recebeu com a cabeça inclinada, em reverência, e com seus braços à frente, aquele embrulho!

Quando Álex segurou o embrulho, percebi que ambos sorriam mega satisfeitos... foi aí que ambos, muito discretamente... voltaram seu olhar exatamente pro cantinho do corredor em que eu tava!

Ai que vergonha!

Será que me viram?

Eu nem tive tempo de me mexer, pois o carinha fez aquela incomum saudação militar a Álex e se virou em direção à porta de saída.

Mas quando ele se virou...

O seu rápido movimento fez com que a parte inferior de seu longo sobretudo vermelho mostrasse algo que antes tava oculto...

Havia, em sua cintura, um cinturão de metal e à sua esquerda, preso ao cinturão, uma bainha enorme... onde repousava uma... espada!

Putz grila!

Quem andaria com uma espada por aí, na cintura, por Happy Harbor?

Será que o carinha já tava meio bêbado pra fazer uma coisa dessas?

Mas recém eram dezessete horas!

Ainda faltava muito pro clássico _whiskey_ das dezoito horas!

Tá, a Operação Padrão da Polícia bem que tentava qualquer cidadão honesto a andar com uma espada na cintura... mas porte de arma ainda era proibido em Happy Harbor, quer fosse arma de fogo ou arma branca, de lâmina...

Que genial o _Estatuto de Desarmamento de Happy Harbor_: o tráfico de armas podia trabalhar agora tão à vontade, sem mais nenhuma concorrência legalizada, dando atendimento VIP aos seus ilustres clientes: os Moses, os Julian, e os Andrew por todo o país...

Eles desfilavam pelas ruas, com suas jóias na cintura, sorridentes como numa passarela _fashion_...

Mas ai de você, pagador de impostos, se tivesse uma arma em casa pra se proteger: seu violento! Seu desalmado! Seu bruto! Prenderemos você pra tornar Happy Harbor um lugar seguro de verdade!

Ah, o estilo de vida pacifista de Happy Harbor: que exemplo eterno e invejável de justiça e bem-estar à todas as nações do mundo!

Mas eu nem tive tempo de pensar mais nada, pois em instantes o carinha já tinha ido embora!

Ele se foi, como se fosse um mensageiro, um intermediário: levava e trazia coisas importantes, e logo ia embora!

Quando ele se foi... eu apareci imediatamente na sala.

Lógico que eu crivei Álex de perguntas! Ou você acha que eu faria alguma outra coisa, heim?!

E, de cara, sem nem mesmo cumprimentar Álex, comecei:

- Quem é esse carinha?

Ele?

Segurava aquele embrulho nas mãos... e me disse, quase rindo:

- Espere sete minutos... sente-se no sofá da sala, ao lado da lareira... eu já retornarei.

Vi que ele foi em direção à Biblioteca – justo à Biblioteca: minha zona proibida! – e entrou, carregando aquele pacote.

Fiquei esperando ele na sala.

Quando ele retornou, veio sem o embrulho.

Droga, droga, droga! Agora eu não poderia de madrugada, ir pé por pé, ver o que tinha dentro daquele pacote!

Por que você não o deixou na sala, heim? Que porcaria mesmo...

Álex sentou-se perto da lareira. Mas não sem antes fazer nela um belo fogo!

Ele sentou-se.

Seus olhos sequer olhavam pra mim: pareciam hipnotizados pelo bailar das chamas... como se o Fogo da lareira o tomasse e o levasse ao encontro de um passado imortal... um passado tão oculto que parecia estar preso nas milenares rochas de carvão, esperando apenas que o Fogo libertasse suas memórias e contassem suas histórias ancestrais, escritas em suas páginas...

Álex parecia quase hipnotizado pelas chamas... ele parecia tá quase entrando num estado de... sei lá... êxtase?!

E foi naquele estado que ele começou a falar... lentamente... como se lesse as memórias presas nas páginas milenares do carvão, agora libertadas pelo Poder do Fogo:

_Num tempo tão antigo, _

_tão antigo que eu era um pequeno menino,_

_haviam as duas mais antigas formas de Magia._

_As duas Teurgias Divinas mas antigas deste planeta._

_A Magia Divina da Luz e a Magia Divina da Sombra!_

_Ambas compunham a Verdadeira Unidade Ancestral, _

_enquanto ainda as bandeiras do Poderoso Reino do Norte_

_e do Glorioso Reino do Sul, aquele em que nasci,_

_tremulavam, austeras e nobres, _

_por toda a imensidão do Gigantesco Vale do Sagrado Rio!_

_Um tempo de glória, onde não existiam separados _

_nem religiosos, nem cientistas, nem filósofos, nem artistas:_

_haviam os Conectados!_

_Pois o Espírito em nós era Uno!_

_Conexão!_

_A Sagrada Biblioteca Viva estava completamente inteira!_

_Os Conectados conheciam, compreendiam, sentíamos e se fundiam sem perder-se ao Movimento da Luz, ao Movimento da Sombra e à Estabilidade da Fonte, o Ser!_

_Era um tempo de glória!_

_Um tempo em que os próprios Orixás andavam sobre o mundo!_

_Eu fui um dos três últimos Conectados a nascer,_

_justamente no Glorioso Reino do Sul,_

_para que a Biblioteca Viva fosse protegida,_

_para que a fragmentação jamais a maculasse_

_porque o Tempo da Separação se aproximava!_

_Cada um de nós recebeu um título_

_muito difícil de traduzir na língua de Happy Harbor_

_mas, de uma forma aproximada, _

_seriam assim hoje chamados:_

"_The Librarian", "O Bibliotecário"._

"_The Poetry", "A Poesia"._

"_The Building", "O Edifício"._

_Compúnhamos a Biblioteca Viva!_

_Mas ela, A Poesia da Biblioteca Viva,_

_acabou seduzida pelo Poderoso Frágil Pequeno Grande Monstro..._

_E, dominada por esta criatura, numa madrugada imemorial,_

_mas marcada a Ferro e Fogo em minhas lembranças,_

_ela profanou uma imensa parte da Biblioteca Viva! _

_E todo o mundo, como o conhecíamos, _

_mudou para sempre depois disso..._

_Foi então que, para proteger a todos nós,_

_os Orixás Andantes retiraram-Se para sempre, _

_levando consigo a Verdadeira Unidade Ancestral,_

_e a Magia Divina das Sombras_

_desaparecia da face da Terra_

_desmembrada pelo mundo inteiro_

_restando apenas alguns de seus fragmentos..._

_Muito tempo depois, _

_quando mais ninguém, exceto os Iniciados muito sábios,_

_lembravam que um dia existiu o Poderoso Reino do Norte,_

_o Glorioso Reino do Sul_

_e a Verdadeira Unidade Ancestral,_

_nem A Magia Divina da Luz e a Magia Divina da Sombra,_

_novo cataclismo aconteceu..._

_Neste cataclismo, que chegou aos ouvidos de Platão, o ateniense,_

_como a Queda de Atlantis,_

_os Orixás, para proteger a todos nós,_

_recolheram junto de Si _

_a parte mais preciosa e poderosa da Magia Divina da Luz._

_Agora também, da Magia Divina da Luz, _

_sobravam apenas partículas _

_do que um dia foi a imensa Varinha Mágica... _

_Mas, finalmente, o Terceiro Milênio chegou!_

_A Era do Espírito!_

_E os Orixás declaram que é chegada a hora _

_da Terra passar por uma nova Grande Mudança..._

_No século XXI, gradualmente, estão sendo resgatadas_

_a Ancestral Magia Divina da Luz,_

_e a Ancestral Magia Divina da Sombra,_

_neste período de transição planetária,_

_de resgate da Harmonia da Imensa Teia da Vida! _

_Gradualmente... eu disse... gradualmente..._

_Mas, dia glorioso chegará _

_em que a Terra estará pronta novamente_

_para que os Conectados _

_retornem a conhecer, sentir e fundir-se sem perder-se _

_ao Movimento da Luz, ao Movimento da Sombra e à Estabilidade da Fonte, o Ser,_

_e novamente voltem a caminhar sobre a Terra! _

_E neste dia, Selene... eu não serei mais _

_o último e o único a lembrar-se dos Conectados _

_sobre a face deste berço azul que dança ao redor da Estrela do Dia!_

_Mas, neste resgate, no século XXI, _

_da Ancestral Magia Divina da Luz,_

_e da Ancestral Magia Divina da Sombra,_

_para que o Poderoso Frágil Pequeno Grande Monstro,_

_que dorme na cama e come à mesa junto à cada pessoa,_

_não deturpe novamente essas duas jóias Ancestrais,_

_Ogum, o Grande, está agindo!_

_Ogum, para proteger este Renascimento,_

_colocou as Ancestrais Magia Divina da Sombra e da Luz_

_sob a guarda e manifestação_

_de um poderoso Grupo de reencarnados..._

_os Z-médiuns!_

_Assim eles devem ser chamados:_

_Porqu última letra do alfabeto,_

_a derradeira geração do abecedário_

_antes das Lições Maiores._

_Porque médium é aquele que intermedia,_

_é o fio de fibra-ótica_

_por onde correm os bytes_

_do Conhecer e Sentir Sagrados_

_para a Transição deste Mundo!_

_E tudo isto está acontecendo _

_sob a égide de Ogum, o Grande,_

_e sob amparo dos Orixás_

_de Exu a Ifá-Orumilaia._

_Existe respirando sobre a Terra_

_aquele que, cavalgando_

_uma selvagem Harley-Davidson,_

_procura e detecta._

_Existe respirando sobre a Terra_

_aquele que, trajando um antigo sobretudo negro,_

_bate à porta, convida e reúne,_

_ajudando os Z-médiuns a lembrarem-se_

_de suas antigas Iniciações que,_

_antes desligadas,_

_foram acordadas pelas forças de todos os Grandes Orixás,_

_que, em Sua Sabedoria,_

_despertaram neles, harmoniosamente,_

_as suas antigas Iniciações!_

_Pois são os Grandes Orixás que sabem_

_evitar o despertar dos antigos Dons de Seus filhos _

_de forma desarmoniosa, _

_que desequilibrariam o Iniciado,_

_realizando assim, com perfeição, _

_um dos maiores Dons dos Orixás:_

_a Harmonia!_

_Assim, Selene, _

_a resposta à sua pergunta_

"_quem é o carinha", é esta:_

_o "carinha" é um Z-médium!_

Eu?

Silencie completamente!

Nada mais consegui pensar!

Nada mais consegui falar!

Acho que não consigo encontrar mais palavras pra expressar a minha reação, ao saber de tudo aquilo... exceto estas:

Fiquei imersa na eloquência do meu Silêncio...


	27. Lamberto o Leão Cordeiro

**Postagem 27. Lamberto, o Leão Cordeiro**

_**(Lambert, the Sheepish Lion**_**, 1951, EUA)**

Hoje eu tava viajando legal em pensamentos...

Por quê?

Álex me veio na cabeça... mais do que de costume...

Não dava pra entendê-lo, não dava!

Haviam dias em que ele passava por mim e mal me cumprimentava...

Haviam dias em que sequer passava perto de mim: me evitava mais que sonegador aos técnicos da Receita Federal...

Mas haviam dias em que ele se sentava do meu ladinho, em frente àquela lareira, e ele falava tanto comigo!

Aquilo me deixava muito doida... tão confusa!

Eu não sabia o que tava acontecendo, droga!

Mas ao mesmo tempo... quando nós conversávamos daquele jeito... nham... nham...

Ai, que delícia!

Sabe aquela química, de você virar uma noite inteirinha conversando com alguém, até depois do Sol raiar, e nunca faltar assunto? E tá sempre um papo indescritivelmente... delicioso?!

Que droga Álex! Você me fazia ficar viciada daquele jeito...

O problema é que eu nunca sabia quando eu teria a próxima dose... ou SE a teria!

Tava tão confusa...

Mas sei lá por que mas... no meio dessa confusão toda...

Comecei a pensar em Amor...

Amor entre os diferentes...

Por que será, heim?

Tá... faz de conta que eu não sei... e que você também não sabe, né?!

Me veio na cabeça tudo que é amor entre os distantes da história do cinema...

"_Romeu e Julieta"_...

Pessoas de países distantes... _"Cartas para Julieta"..._

E até o amor entre uma guria e um cara "sobrenatural"...

Lógico que daí pra viajar mentalmente pra vampiros foi um passo só, putz...

Pois alguém já tinha dito, de forma poética, que se houvesse o amor entre um "vampiro" e uma guria, esse amor seria tipo um leão e uma cordeiro se enamorando...

Tá, admito, droga! Pensar isso tava me fazendo entrar de novo num momento "_Bella Swan_"...

Se Álex soubesse disso que eu tava pensando... Ah, ele me esganava, hahaha!

Ele odiava esse papo de romantizar vampiros: ficava uma fera!

Mas era tentador pensar isso, droga...

Solução: comecei a desenvolver um "_tema com variacione_" dessa partitura de leão e ovelha, dentro da minha mente.

Eu? De ovelha, nunca tive nada!

Ovelhas são fofinhas... são branquinhas... e andam juntas de outras ovelhas de fofinhos pelos cor de neve... elas pastam tranquilamente, olhando pro chão... de noite, dormem; de dia, fazem as coisas de ovelhas...

Eu? Fofinha?

O dia que sarcástica for "fofinha", parem o mundo que eu quero descer!

Eu? Branquinha? Argh, que nojo! Que cor horrível!

Só minha pele... mas acho que meu longo sobretudo negro já mostrava que branco não tinha nada a ver comigo... eu era _dark_ por dentro, e meu sobretudo corrigia o engano da minha pele, mostrando por fora como por dentro eu era...

Eu? Andando junta de outras ovelhas?

A maior doutora _expert_ na disciplina científica chamada "Solidão?" Esquece!

Eu? Pastar tranquilamente, olhando pro chão?

Logo eu, que tava desde que nasci com meus olhos voltados pras Estrelas? Que olhava pro firmamento, e me perguntava:

"_O que será que tem lá? O que será que podemos descobrir, desvendar, entre esses pontos lindos que iluminam a madrugada, pontos que, naquela líquida vastidão azul, guiaram Colombo até a América, e que orientaram os tuaregues e suas caravanas na imensidão do marítimo oceano das areias do Deserto da Líbia?_

Eu, olhando pro chão, pastando? Você tá me zoando, né?!

Eu? Dormindo de noite e fazendo de dia as coisas de ovelha?

Era muito mais fácil dizer que eu, isso sim, batia asas de morcego à noite, ou que piava como uma coruja na madrugada e de dia dormia – ou se não dormia no alvorecer, fazia, isso sim, alguma coisa de corvo!

Ovelha eu? Só tinha um jeito: só se fosse a ovelha negra!

_The Dark Lamb_!

Hei! Agora sim! _Eureka_!

Já sabia o que Álex e eu éramos! Compus uma valsa bem diferente da dançada por _Bella Swan e Edward Cullen_!

Agora sim, eu entrava no meu legítimo momento "_Selene Stern_"!

Lá vai:

Álex era sim um Leão Alado de Fogo, com olhos faiscantes, a juba em chamas, iluminando a madrugada conforme suas patas queimavam a relva por onde passavam, em pegadas crepitantes!

E eu? Ah! Eu era _The Dark Lamb_, oculta nas trevas da madrugada pela minha pelagem perfeitamente sombria!

E foi pensando nisso, no Leão Alado de Fogo e sua _Dark Lamb_, juntinhos na escuridão da madrugada, que me lembrei de algo...

Algo que, pra mim, descrevia Álex mega bem!

Uma vez, há muito tempo, quando tava me protegendo dentro da Biblioteca da escola, encontrei algo...

Lógico: deveria ser a hora do recreio... ou será que era a hora da Educação Física? Putz, agora não me lembro... Afinal, _"aula de humilhação física"_ era sempre tão mal dada pelas minhas professoras gordas e preguiçosas que lembrava, mesmo, era um recreio mega mal feito...

E na Biblioteca, acessando a rede, vi num daqueles _sites_ de vídeos mega antigos – que eu amava de paixão! – um desenho lá dos meados do século XX: 1951!

Era da _Walt Disney Company_.

Eu nunca me esqueci daquele desenho!

Ele era bem assim, lá vai:

Numa fazenda, ano após ano, uma ovelha esperava a cegonha lhe trazer um filhote.. ela queria muito ser mãe! Mas nunca tinha um filhotinho...

Chegavam as cegonhas, com as ovelhinhas amarradas em seus bicos. Era uma festa! Todas as ovelhas ganhavam seus filhotes... menos ela... Que tristeza a dela!

Até que certa vez, quando as cegonhas vieram novamente em conjunto, cada uma trazendo em seu bico um filhote enrolado em panos, uma delas trazia um volume bem mais pesado... mas como na etiqueta tava escrito que seu nome era _"Lamberto Cordeiro_", a cegonha não desconfiou de nada...

Quando ela entregou pra ovelha, que muito queria ser mãe, aquele "pacote" foi então que descobriu, ao abri-lo que _"Lamberto Cordeiro"_ era um filhote de... de... leão!

Mas foi amor à primeira ronronada e balida!

A ovelha amou aquele filhote desde que pôs seus olhos nele, e o leãozinho amou a sua "mãe"!

A cegonha bem que tentou desfazer o engano, mas foi embora a convite das cabeçadas da mamãe ovelha!

Aquela nova mamãe acolheu Lamberto Cordeiro como seu filho com todo o amor que uma ovelha poderia dar!

E, lógico: lhe ensinou tudo o que uma ovelha poderia ensinar!

Mas o tempo foi passando, e o filhotinho foi crescendo, crescendo e crescendo, no meio das ovelhas!

Ele se comportava como as ovelhas em tudo: era mega manso, não fazia mal a uma mosca, mas a única coisa que ele não conseguia fazer era o "bée" das ovelhas: balir... ele tentava e tentava, mas não saía!

E ele cresceu, se tornou adulto, e vivia junto com sua mãe adotiva e as demais ovelhas, naquela fazenda.

Sua juba cresceu, ficou linda! E ele era umas dez vezes maior que uma ovelha!

Porém, uma noite, um lobo faminto invadiu a fazenda!

Ele babava de fome e tinha dentes enormes!

O lobo invadiu onde tavam as ovelhas: houve pânico!

As ovelhas correram desesperadas enquanto o lobo tentava apanhá-las à dentadas!

Mas as ovelhas mais jovens e velozes, conseguiram escapar.

E enquanto o lobo corria atrás das ovelhas, o leão se comportava como uma ovelha também: assustado como elas, fugindo como elas!

Até que o lobo conseguiu deixar encurralada uma velha ovelha, na beira de um abismo...

Era justamente a mãe adotiva do leão Lamberto!

O lobo dava um passo, babando de fome, com os dentes à mostra, e a velha ovelha não podia mais recuar – pois o abismo tava atrás dela!

E o leão Lamberto, vendo que sua mãe tava pra ser devorada pelo lobo, tava paralisado de medo, agindo como ovelha!

Mas quando o lobo se preparou pra saltar no pescoço da ovelha, subitamente um som nunca ouvido na história daquela fazenda foi ouvido: um poderoso e ensurdecedor rugido!

O lobo tremeu e olhou pra trás! Nesse momento o leão Lamberto saltava em cima dele, com uma força gigantesca!

O leão e o lobo rolaram pelo chão, até que o lobo, completamente branco de medo, fugiu em disparada!

Ele só ouvia atrás de si o poderoso rugido de um verdadeiro leão africano!

E o lobo nunca mais voltou a perturbar aquelas ovelhas, protegidas por um... leão!

Era assim aquele desenho, pelo que me lembro...

Putz, faz tanto tempo!

Quando olho pra Álex... eu me delicio pensando como ele é igual àquele leão...

Um leão, o mais poderoso predador da África, vivendo entre as ovelhas... tentando, a todo custo, protegê-las dos lobos famintos das Trevas... sem que ninguém sequer suspeitasse disso... sem que ninguém soubesse que uma Alma, que um dia foi despedaçada e perdeu a sua Conexão, mesmo machucada, havia ainda assim escolhido não a desarmonia e a antinatureza: mas a Harmonia, a Natureza e a Vida!

Era exatamente por isso que Álex lutava: pela Harmonia... pela Natureza... pela Justiça... pela Vida!

Ele saía às vezes do nosso Casarão, naquelas noites e madrugadas, montado em sua Harley, com suas espadas e sua pistola, como se fosse um _Hellboy_ _Terminator_... e sempre voltava com manchas de sangue e ectoplasma das criaturas das Trevas e seus servos encarnados que ele abatia... e tudo por quê?

Lembro da forma como ele falava pra mim das conquistas humanas, ao redor daquela lareira: históricas, científicas, tecnológicas, artísticas, enfim, em nossas conversas... enquanto as chamas dançavam sobre a lenha e o carvão...

A forma como ele as contava pra mim... quando presenciou cada uma delas...

Como, por exemplo, a primeira vez que ele assistiu um filme num _cinematographo_, projetado pelos irmãos Lumière, em 1895...

O que ele sentiu quando viu o primeiro veículo mais pesado que o ar, o 14 bis de Santos Dumont, decolar com motor próprio e voar, na Paris de 1904...

O voto feminino, nas democracias européias e americanas, nos anos 1910 e 1920...

O primeiro _impeachment_ de um líder de Estado, deposto sem derramamento de sangue, sem canhões, sem espadas ou metralhadoras, mas apenas com as armas da Opinião Pública...

A Libertação da Índia do Império Colonial Britânico, em 1947, sem realizar uma guerra, liderada por um homem magrinho, vegetariano e pacífico: Mohandas Gandhi...

Álex poderia falar pra mim, amargamente, de uma lista sem fim de pessoas canalhas, organizações, grupos e suas atrocidades... mas não...

Não!

Álex parecia não ver a parte _"vazia do copo"_... ele parecia se concentrar e ficar feliz contemplando a parte _"cheia do copo"_: a parte que continha a água da Justiça e Vida em nós, _Homo sapiens_!

Os olhos de Álex me diziam que... ele tinha tanta, mas tanta fé em nós!

Que ele acreditava muito no _Homo sapiens_! E que dele nasceria algo novo... o _Homo cosmicus_...

Que ele acreditava, muito, mas muito mesmo que, em nossa Humanidade, a Divindade se manifestaria!

Os olhos de Álex me diziam que... que ele tinha muito orgulho de nós!

Embora ele nunca dissesse isso em palavras... mas não era necessário: seus olhos já me diziam tudo!

Eu era humana... eu era uma _Homo sapiens_, e não tinha nenhuma fé nas pessoas...

Eu achava o ser humano estúpido e destrutivo... eu sempre só vi as Trevas em nós...

_Homo sapiens_: o único animal que era capaz de matar um outro membro da sua própria espécie, ou torturá-lo, oprimi-lo e humilhá-lo, só pra se divertir!

Eu tinha tanta vergonha, vergonha mesmo, de ser humana...

Mas foi aquele Orixá, aquele Xangô Aganju, tão temido por tantos por ser o Justiceiro – mas na real o Leão que protegia as Ovelhas! – quem me ensinou, sem dizer uma única palavra a respeito, mas apenas com seu olhar, a acreditar nas pessoas...

Foi com ele que eu passei a acreditar que as pessoas, que cada Ser Vivo, tinha uma importância única no Kosmos...

Foi justamente com aquele Orixá Justiceiro, que também respondia na Calunga Pequena, na Lomba, no local mais temido pelas pessoas – o Cemitério! – que eu aprendi a amar a Vida e a desejar também lutar por ela: proteger a Vida!

E tudo isso ele me ensinou apenas com o seu olhar...

Apenas com seu olhar incrivelmente vivo... apenas com aquele olhar de orgulho e imensa fé que ele tinha... em nós!

Álex era... era... maravilhoso pra mim!

Tá... ele era indecifrável...

Tá... eu nunca sabia o que ele pensava...

Tá... ele me deixava confusa...

Mas ele era maravilhoso pra mim!

Realmente... aos meus olhos, Álex havia sobrepujado absolutamente, derrotado supremamente, qualquer _vampiro_ _Edward_ que antes havia apaixonado completamente o meu imaginário ou coisa parecida... Tá, droga, confesso: antes de conhecer Álex eu era mesmo mega apaixonadinha por aquele personagem de "_Twilight_", droga!

Mas agora... Álex vivia em minha vida... um Orixá, uma Divindade, ao alcance dos meus dedinhos, em carne, ossos e sangue!

E admito... eu só tinha olhos pra ele...

Confesso mesmo, na boa!

Só que... claro... ele nunca ia saber disso!

Afinal, ver ele com todo aquele ciúmes do personagem de "_Twilight"_ – quando eu mal mencionava aquele nome que começava com "_E_" – era delicioso pra mim, hahaha!

Ou você acha que eu ia perder aquela chance única de perturbar ele? Capaz, né!?

Será que eu sou uma menina sapeca e terrível?

Imagina...


	28. Cafundó

**Postagem 28. Cafundó**

_**(Cafundó**_**, 1992, BRA)**

Que segunda-feira de cão...

Cansativa... arrastada... o dia não acabava nunca!

Tudo se arrastava... nada do que eu fazia parecia render!

Hélène e eu havíamos carregado uma obras de Arte em metal – esculturas e peças de armaduras – até a Sala de Restauração do Casarão, pra remover oxidações, limpá-las e poli-las...

A velhinha?

Parecia um ferrinho, como se feita do metal das próprias armaduras que carregava, de tão forte!

De onde ela tirava aquela força, vitalidade e disposição toda – tendo tanta idade! – pra carregar aquelas obras e peças que pra mim tavam dando uma canseira só?

Putz grila... eu tava perdendo em energia e disposição, no esplendor dos meus dezenove anos, pra uma velhinha que tinha mais anos que o... o... sei lá... o _Dr. Chapatim_?!

Arf...

Mas o fato é que o cansaço que me tomava hoje, carregando aquelas coisas e trabalhando na sua restauração, não foi um caso isolado...

Já faziam alguns dias, já desde a semana passada, que eu me sentia mega acabada...

Nos meus estudos noturnos, pro Teste de Proficiência na National University, pareciam que meus olhos dançavam _punk rock_ entre os parágrafos: tava ficando tudo embaralhado... eu lia e lia e... blá-blá-blá... as palavras pareciam língua de cachorro, gato ou canário pra mim: eu não conseguia entender o que lia!

Mas não era só nos meus estudos pro Teste de Proficiência... nas minhas horas de folga o mesmo tava acontecendo quando eu queria ler aqueles livros que eu agora tanto amava: seja Mitologia e Antropologia dos Orixás e Deuses Indígenas, escritos por Doutores de Grandes Universidades de todo o mundo... seja Magia, Teologia, ritos, oferendas e tudo o mais que envolvia a Magia da Mãe África e Mãe América!

Eu amava aqueles livros... mas sempre que eu os lia, acontecia de novo... os parágrafos e linhas dançantes... ali não era lugar nem hora pra _punk rock_, pô!

Isso já tava era me dando nos nervos!

Mas não era só isso... desde a semana passada, tinha mais coisa...

Tava incrivelmente cansada... toda dolorida...

Tava me sentindo mega velha e acabada, sabe?

Tava sentindo dores nas costas...

Tava sentindo dores nas panturrilhas... as barriguinhas das pernas, sabe?

Tava sentindo dores nos ombros...

E o pior... era de manhã cedo...

Quando chegava a hora de acordar e levantar da cama, pra começar o expediente do dia, junto com Hélène...

Que sofrimento era aquela hora... me levantar da cama...

Acho que se eu dormisse direto, toda noite, umas doze ou até vinte horas por dia, ainda assim ia acordar e levantar mega cansada...

O que será que tava acontecendo, heim?

Será que eu não era uma _dark lamb_, uma coruja, uma corvo ou morcego como eu achava que eu era, mas sim... uma ursa?

Uma ursa que tava sentindo a hora de entrar pra sua caverna, no inverno, hibernar por meses a fio, pra depois sair de lá renovada na primavera?

Será que era falta de vitaminas?

Mas Hélène tinha uma alimentação tão equilibrada – daquelas de fazer babar os nutrólogos, sabe? – e nós sempre fazíamos juntinhas nossas refeições... de onde faltariam vitaminas?

Putz grila... eu andava dormindo bem, andava me alimentando bem! De onde aquela fraqueza toda?

Tava me acabando, sabe?

Hoje eu não tinha acompanhado Hélène no seu pontual chá das dezessete horas...

Eu? Pedi licença pra ela e fui direto pro meu quarto...

Eu tava exausta...

Olhei pra cama... ela olhou pra mim...

E a cama começou a cantar, toda sedutora:

"_Venha para mim, venha para meus deliciosos braços!"_

Que canto sensual irresistível!

Fui seduzida, lógico:

Desabei em cima da cama, de bruços, com sobretudo, botas e tudo!

Ah... que delícia! Nham... nham... ahhh...

Ficar daquele jeitinho, na horizontal... me fingindo de desmaiada por alguns minutinhos...

Que gostosura era sentir meu corpo pesado sobre aquele delicioso colchão macio, enfeitado por aqueles lençóis limpinhos e perfumados!

Como eu precisava daqueles minutinhos!

Fechei levemente meus olhos... os deixei entreabertos, tipo uma morta-viva...

Entreabertos, exatamente como tava a porta do meu quarto...

Tava olhando, meio morta, pra parede do corredor lá fora...

Meus olhos começaram finalmente a se fechar...

Foi aí que aconteceu!

No lado oposto do meu quarto, tive uma sensação muito, mas muito estranha!

Parecia que tinha gente me espiando, sabe?

Mas como, se os quartos ficavam no segundo andar daquele Casarão? Eram mega altos!

Não podia ter ninguém me espiando pelas janelas, oras!

Mas que eu senti que tinha alguém ali por perto, eu senti!

Porcaria... que sensação estranha... eu queria era dormir uns minutos, porra!

Mas aquela droga de sensação não me largava... vai embora, pô!

Será que eu tava virando meio paranóica? Mais uma CID pra minha imensa coleção?

E não era uma sensação qualquer não!

Era exata e precisamente uma que eu sempre sentia quando eu fazia meus cultos de Bruxaria pra Deusa Hécate!

Mas... que coisa... eu não tava fazendo culto algum agora, pô... no máximo eu tava fazendo o _"culto da cama, babando no travesseiro"_...

Por que então aquele sensação, heim?!

A sensação ficou tão forte mas tão forte que não me aguentei... meio que babando sobre meu travesseiro, virei a cabeça pro lado da janela...

Foi aí que aconteceu mesmo!

Dentro do meu quarto, exatamente ao lado da minha cama, tavam um carinha e uma mulher!

Ali, bem ali!

Um tava perto dos meus pés e o outro perto das minhas costas, com as mãos estendidas sobre mim!

Gritei desesperada de pavor, lógico!

Ah!

Meu grito deve ter ecoado pelo Casarão inteiro: nem a mulher pelada no chuveiro, em _Psicose_ de Alfred Hitchcock, teria gritado melhor!

Enquanto eu gritava, saltava assustada da cama como uma gata que dormia mas acordou nos braços dum _pitt-bull_!

O carinha e a mulher ficaram ali, ao lado da minha cama, e eu ia sair correndo se o cara não dissesse:

- Calma aí, guria!

E a mulher, quase ao mesmo tempo, falou:

- Nossa, você está tão tensa... _Relax_!

Foi só aí que eu comecei a reparar que aqueles dois eram diferentes de qualquer "pessoa" que eu já tinha visto!

O carinha tava usando um terno preto, incrivelmente elegante... E por sobre ele, uma longa capa, vermelha por dentro e preta por fora... Seus cabelos eram ocultados por um chapéu de feltro preto... e seu sorriso alegre era enfeitado por um cavanhaque...

A mulher tava usando um vestido de armação larga, no estilo do século XIX, típico da _belle_ _époque_! Um vestido lindo: todo vermelho, com uma série incríveis de detalhes artísticos em preto, e com um insinuante decote! E seus cabelos eram regiamente adornados por uma delicada coroa dourada, lindamente cravejada por pedras preciosas brancas e vermelhas!

Quando eu reparei na mulher, foi que eu entendi!

Eu tava perante a Deusa Hécate, só podia!

A própria, em pessoa, bem ali na minha frente!

Ao alcance dos meus dedinhos?!

A própria, Hécate em pessoa?

Aquela que os gregos trouxeram seu culto – da Ásia Menor, da região de Caria – até Atenas... A Senhora da Noite e de tudo de mais _power_ e _punk_ que acontecia após o crepúsculo, que viajava pela Noite! Aquela que os gregos deram o epíteto "Antaia": traduzindo esse epíteto, seria tipo assim _"aquela que te encontra, não adianta se esconder"_.

Hécate! Aquela que andava à noite, carregando uma tocha, sendo servida por cães uivantes! Era mega temida e ao mesmo tempo mega popular na capital cultural da Grécia antiga! Não tinha casa em Atenas que, bem na frente da casa, não houvesse um altar pequeno – mas bem na frente da casa mesmo, voltado pra rua! – dedicado à Hécate! Por isso os atenienses também a chamavam de _"A Deusa das Encruzilhadas"_! E quando Hécate agia nas encruzilhadas, os antigos gregos lhe davam outro epíteto: "Trioditis"! Tri: três! Assim, nas encruzilhadas, ela era representada tendo três cabeças ou três corpos!

Não resisti! Acabei perguntando, assustada, mas mega respeitosa:

- Ó, minha Senhora! Você é minha Deusa Hécate?

A Deusa? O que Ela fez?

Soltou imediatamente uma gargalhada quando eu lhe fiz aquela pergunta!

E assim respondeu, olhando com um olho pro carinha e outro pra mim:

- Olha só, Seu Encruzilhada! Sou uma deusa grega, muito fina e muito chique, viu? Sendo assim, será que agora eu cobro desta mocinha que ela me pague a construção dum lindo templo na encruzilhada, só para mim, com arquitetura grega? Algo lindo, com aquelas colunas chiques de um Parthenon, e recoberto por mármore fino?

O carinha sorriu pra Deusa e falou, quase cantarolando:

- Não abusa e benze, Dona Rosa... benze...

E os dois caíram na risada!

Foi nesse exato momento que Álex surgiu do corredor e ficou na porta do meu quarto.

Álex olhou pros dois e sorriu... uniu suas mãos, com os dedos entrelaçados e as palmas voltas pra baixo... e finalmente disse essas exatas palavras:

- Exuê, Seu Encruzilhada! Alupandê, Dona Rosa!

Eles? Responderam:

- Pandê!

Eu nem tive tempo de pensar em nada, porque o carinha falou direto pra Álex:

- A moça aí estava num carrego só... horrível, horrível! Que cabeça mais suja a dela! Para fazer esse carrego todo, eu heim?!... Horrível, horrível! Mas agora ela vai se sentir melhor! Feito o trabalho! Vamos embora, Dona Rosa?

Ela? Deu o braço pra ele, como se fossem um casal, e simplesmente... sumiram!

Desapareceram! Assim, no ar!

Evaporaram!

Eu?

Só consegui balbuciar... toda perdida...

- Não era a Deusa Hécate...

Álex, ao ouvir minha exclamação, dita naquele meu tom toda abobalhada, sorriu e disse:

- É e não é... depende do seu ponto vista...

Como é que é?

Meus olhos pareciam tá recheados de pontos de interrogações!

Ou será que esses pontinhos tavam bem em cima da minha cabeça, igual desenho animado, sabe?

Foi então que Álex olhou de relance pra meus instrumentos de Bruxaria, encaixotados com carinho numa linda caixa decorada que eu comprei...

Álex deve ter visto não apenas aqueles instrumentos encaixotados: também deve ter visto mega facilmente aqueles pontos de interrogação dançando sobre minha cabeça... por isso ele começou a afugentá-los:

- Já ouviu falar nos Guardiões... Exus e Pombagiras, não é?

Balancei afirmativamente a cabeça...

- Pois, é Selene... dentro dos seus específicos Dons, de Exu e Pombagira, eles estavam ajudando você...

Hei! Que papo é esse?

Tá, eu sabia que na Terreira do Pai Xapanã, os Exus e Pombagiras – que lá também se chamava de _"O Povo da Rua"_! – faziam a guarda do templo de Rachel e muito mais coisas... mas nunca, nunquinha que eu tinha ouvido falar nesse papo de invadir o quarto duma dama sem ser convidado, chamado ou evocado e "ajudar"...

Eu não os evoquei, pô! Por que isso então?!

Meu olhar começou a implorar por respostas... Álex o captou, como uma antena de satélite da NASA, mas acho que me enrolou:

_- Pois então, Selene, Você ainda está chocada com seu primeiro contato com o seu Exu e a sua Pombagira... Seu peito ainda arfa, do grito que você deu! Então, tudo a seu tempo... Mas ainda posso te dizer isso, Selene: cada um dos Exus e Pombagiras, dentro dos seus Dons, realizam os seus trabalhos!_

_Exu e Pombagira estavam, assim, fazendo o seu trabalho por você, Selene... por isso Seu Encruzilhada disse: _

"_Benze, Dona Rosa, benze"..._

Eu?

Não sabia como reagir!

Ver aqueles dois ali, tão nitidamente, e a naturalidade com que Álex se comportava com eles – como se fossem velhos conhecidos de uma vida inteira! – ainda tavam me deixando meio zonza, sabe?

Mas nem zonza eu me aquieto!

Milhões de perguntas tavam rodando na minha CPU!

E soltei uma delas, que agora coçava demais na minha língua:

- Mas Álex, como é que quando eu fazia o culto à Deusa Hécate ela me respondia tantas e tantas vezes? Porque eu sentia ela, presente, exatamente como hoje! Seria a Pombagira? Mas como é que uma Pombagira poderia me responder, se eu fazia o culto era pra outra Deusa? Isso não faz sentido, Álex!

Eu tava incrivelmente... confusa!

Nada daquilo fazia sentido, droga!

Foi então que Álex sentou-se na minha cama... e me convidou pra eu fazer o mesmo, ao seu lado...

Algo tipo assim:

"_Senta que lá vem história!"_

Eu?

Sentei, lógico! Ansiava por respostas!

Respostas que assim se materializaram aos meus ouvidos, nascidas da boca de Álex:

_As Divindades Universais, que comandam o Planeta Terra, se personificaram para a raça humana, pela primeira vez, na África, há quase 200 mil anos, no alvorecer do __Homo__sapiens__._

_Porém, cerca de 70 mil anos atrás, aquele punhado de __Homo__sapiens__ saiu da África, levando consigo sua Espiritualidade! Só que quando aquelas pessoas de lá saíram, elas não imaginavam o que lhes reservava o Destino: povoar todo o globo! _

_Toda a Ásia, a Oceania, as Américas e a Europa!_

_Geneticamente, hoje, cada pessoa destes continentes inteiros descendem, exclusivamente, daquele punhado de pessoas que partiram da Minha Mãe África, rumo ao mundo!_

_Estas pessoas, Selene, em sua épica jornada de povoamento do planeta inteiro, sempre levavam consigo algo preciosíssimo: o Culto dos Orixás, o mais antigo culto às Divindades da História da Terra._

_Todavia, Selene, nesta épica jornada de povoamento do mundo, esta Espiritualidade foi se modificando. _

_Eis, Selene, porque claramente o Meu Pai, o Glorioso Orixá Xangô (com seu machado de duas pontas), Zeus, o Senhor dos Deuses Gregos (com seu raio), Thor, o Deus Nórdico do Trovão (com seu martelo com duas pontas), e Tupã, o Deus do Trovão dos tupis-guaranis, estão relacionados! _

_Da mesma forma, a sua Hécate..._

Álex silenciou. Deu uma nova olhada pra minha linda caixa, onde eu havia guardado meus instrumentos de Bruxaria...

Foi quando ele finalmente disse:

- Viu só por que você nunca precisava deixar de realizar os seus rituais de Bruxaria? Viu só por que você nunca precisaria ter encaixotado seus instrumentos? Hécate e os demais continuariam te respondendo... Afinal, ela estava aqui hoje, amparando você, não é?

Que coisa...

Eu?

Ainda tava meio "desencaixada" pelo próprio grito que eu havia dado... tinha muita coisa para pensar depois que me encaixasse de novo... mas até lá...

Melhor encerrar este _post_ por aqui...

_PS: Ah, um detalhe mega importante, que só agora me lembrei de contar pra você nesta postagem: depois daquele dia, nunca mais eu me senti esgotada fisicamente daquele jeito!_

_Carregava o que fosse, junto de Hélène, de igual pra igual!_

_Também estudava e lia o que quisesse, como a traça e besoura de livros que eu sempre fui: acabaram-se os parágrafos dançantes de punk rock!_

_Por que será, heim?_

_Nem imagino..._


	29. Diários de Motocicleta

**Postagem 29. Diários de Motocicleta**

**(**_**The Motorcycle Diaries**_**, 2004, EUA)**

Hoje era um dia diferente.

Digo _"diferente"_ porque não tô a fim de usar aquela palavra tão famosa pra dias como esse: _"especial"_...

Eu não contei pra ninguém... absolutamente ninguém...

Ninguém sabia... e eu queria que fosse assim!

Hoje eu tava deixando de ser uma _"pirralha de dezenove anos"._

Tava fazendo vinte anos...

Putz... quando imaginei aquele 2 junto de um 0... chegou a me dar um calafrio...

Tava ficando velha... que coisa!

Se bem que se eu botasse um ponto entr 0, eu podia dizer isso:

"_Não tô mais velha não: é só minha nova versão, 2.0. Aproveite e compre. Downloads limitados. Quem viu, viu, quem não viu, paciência!"_

Mas na real, eu tava triste...

Motivo?

Era meu primeiro niver sem Rachel comigo...

Melhor mesmo ninguém nem saber que eu tava de niver!

É um saco você fazer niver, e as pessoas se sentirem na obrigação de te dar um presente... porque pra presentear com algo que faz você vibrar lá dentro de alegria, a pessoa que presenteia tem que conhecer muito bem quem será presenteado...

Mas, na Sociedade Fluida de Zygmunt Baumann, em plena Depressão Econômica Mundial, com o Clima cada vez mais furioso, espancando a Economia, vivíamos num verdadeiro _Titanic_ social:

O imenso transatlântico da Civilização Ocidental havia batido na armada de _icebergs_ que ela mesmo gerou – do calor de suas caldeiras fabris, a temperatura do planeta mudou e nasceu o _iceberg_ que fez o invencível navio começar a afundar!

Com o _Titanic_ afundando, era cada um por si... as pessoas ficavam cada vez mais distantes e superficiais umas com as outras... brigando como cães pelos pedaços de carne que tavam escasseando... cada uma querendo subir sobre o cadáver dos afogados, buscando ascender socialmente, enquanto o _Titanic_ começava a se inclinar...

Imagino o que aconteceria no momento em que o _Titanic_ estivesse tão inclinado que, não suportando a pressão de seu próprio peso, se quebraria em duas partes, afundando ainda mais rápido!

Arrepiante!

E assim, a convivência verdadeira entre as pessoas tava uma raridade naquele convés...

Porque, pra se estar disposto a conviver, você tem que tá disposto a ouvir o outro. E quando você ouve, você aprende a conhecer.

E quando conhece, fica mega fácil presentear a pessoa com algo que a faz tremer de alegria e felicidade!

Mas e quem não queria pagar o alto preço de conhecer o outro?

Fácil!

Te mandava, de niver, um cartão eletrônico padronizado...

Te mandava uma mensagem bem vagabunda, de uma linha, numa rede social qualquer da _net_...

Ou, se a pessoa tava a fim de tirar a bunda da frente do teclado, ela fazia o máximo: ia numa loja bem ordinária e te comprava uma caixa de bombons...

Sempre a mesma coisa... sempre as malditas caixa de bombons... ah, que criatividade espantosa!

Rachel e Ayaan me conheciam bem.

Mas uma partiu pra um outro mundo.

E a outra? No final, deu na mesma: como se tivesse partido também pra um outro mundo...

Então que Ayaan fique por lá!

Porque na hora que a coisa apertou, quem tava do meu lado?

Hélène!

Ela garanto que saberia ser incrivelmente criativa se soubesse do meu niver! Mas eu nunca que ia querer incomodar uma velhinha tão legal, lhe dando mais trabalho!

Leilene?

Acho que como presente de niver ela sim seria mega criativa: me daria um cálice de cicuta ou um bolo, recheado de arsênico e cianureto!

Ela é que não podia saber! De jeito nenhum! Eu, heim!?

Álex?

Um mistério...

Me evitando, como sempre... escorregadio, igual a peixe liso!

Alguém que me evitava assim, obviamente que nunca ia saber ser criativo no meu niver... Melhor ele nem saber então!

Porque, convenhamos: você receber – de um Orixá Xangô Aganju Pessoal, uma Divindade respirando entre nós! – como presente de niver, uma caixa ordinária de bombons, é de chorar, né?!

Arfff...

Assim, não contei pra ninguém!

E eu levei o meu dia assim...

Mega acabrunhada... murcha... amuada... saudosista...

Tomei uma decisão:

Nunca mais vou comemorar niver!

Pronto!

E assim esse assunto, e tudo o que vem com ele, fica encerrado, definitivamente!

Até que chegou a noite...

Hélène e eu tínhamos acabado de jantar...

Leilene?

Tava nos inferninhos dela, com seus rabos de cachorrinho... como a cabine dupla daquela _pick-up_ blindada devia tá sacudindo por aí, heim!?

Álex?

Tava em casa aquela noite... mas muito esquisito...

Tinha ficado a tarde inteira conversando com a gente!

Quer dizer: conversando com Hélène!

Porque eu tava mega quieta na minha... sei lá... tava querendo ficar quietinha... e também não queria ficar mal acostumada: se eu falasse com Álex ia ser mega gostoso, eu ia querer mais mas... no dia seguinte ele ia tá me evitando como sempre...

Então: melhor cortar o mal pela raiz!

Mas ele até tentou puxar conversa comigo:

- Selene, amanhã haverá um raro Eclipse Solar... e terei um compromisso muito importante...

Eu? Dei uma abertura tão grande ao diálogo:

- Pois é...

- Quero que você me prometa uma coisa: até que eu retorne, amanhã pela noite, não saia daqui de casa, está bem? Fique com Hélène durante todo o dia.

Ai, que saco... agora ele tava tentando me dar ordens, é?

Mas eu não queria papo hoje... tava triste demais... até mesmo pra discutir qualquer coisa ou brigar... por isso eu respondi, com a eloquência dos grandes oradores da Política quando sobem no palanque:

- Tá...

Sei lá que cara ele fez pra mim quando eu disse isso... mas eu não tava mesmo a fim de papo hoje, pô!

Tava triste demais pra abrir a boca pra qualquer coisa...

Pouco depois, sei lá o porquê, Álex tava falando alegremente com Hélène sobre motos. Acho que até eles tavam saudosistas hoje também:

- Lembra, minha flor, da primeira vez que andamos com aquela Harley militar, sobre o gelo?

Hélène deu uma gostosa risada:

- Claro! Como eu esqueceria? Foi na Rússia! No glorioso inverno de 1942! Parecia que estávamos no trenó do Papai Noel!

Harley militar? 1942? Aquele assunto até que me interessou... comecei até a prestar atenção...

- E quem diria, Hélène: liguei o motor dela hoje, e ela ainda nos presentearia com uma boa patinada sobre o gelo!

Opa!

Álex tinha uma Harley, anos 1940, no Casarão? E que, ainda por cima, funcionava?

Não aguentei:

- Hei, isso é sério, Álex? Você tem uma Harley histórica dessas? Que combateu na Segunda Guerra Mundial e ainda tá funcionando?

- Claro!

Exclamei, já toda empolgada:

- Essa eu queria ver!

Ele pousou seus olhos sobre os meus por alguns momentos:

- Sério mesmo que você quer ver? Ou só tá me enrolando? Você ficou aí emburrada o dia todo...

Hei! Não foi bem assim não:

- Eu não tava emburrada, tá? Eu só queria ficar mais quietinha...

Ele deu um sorriso de canto de boca:

- E será que uma moça tão quietinha vai querer ver uma Harley, 1940, que rodou da Espanha até a Rússia, cujo motor ainda ronca potente, exalando o odor perfumado de uma gasolina que eu guardei, ainda daquela época?

Droga, Álex! Isso não vale!

- Como era o cheiro da gasolina antiga? Por favor, você me mostra?

Ele?

Deu de ombros e disse, sem me dar muita bola:

- Está bem...

Descemos até a garagem nova.

Foi aí que eu estranhei, porque ali sempre havia apenas aquela divina Harley nova dele e, às vezes, aquela delícia sanguínea salpicada de prata, aquela arte em quatro rodas de Leilene... porque então ele me levava pra lá, heim?

Na garagem nova, tava ali mesmo só a Oxossi... como sempre...

Foi então que numa enorme prateleira da garagem, repleta de coisas de mecânica – porcas, parafusos, gaxetas, rebites, arruelas, enfim! – ele tocou numa parte dela... e eu ouvi um _"clank"_!

Álex começou a empurrar aquela prateleira enorme pro lado...

Putz grila!

Aquela prateleira pesada e imensa era uma porta, um portão!

O portão secreto da Garagem Antiga!

Por isso eu nunca tinha visto a tal "Garagem Antiga" antes!

E quando aquele portão foi aberto, e a mão dele tocou numa série de disjuntores, rompendo a escuridão, foi que eu vi!

Um salão imenso! Imenso! Repleto de carros antigos e, principalmente, motos! De tudo quanto é época!

Eu? Cheguei a dar um gritinho:

- Ai! Não me diga que tudo que tem aqui ainda roda?

Ele deu um sorriso sacana:

- Digo sim... Tudo aqui roda e muito bem...

Eu ia ficar ali, paradona, igual a um paspalhona, se ele não pegasse na minha mão e me levasse pra uma parte daquele imenso salão subterrâneo!

Que droga... eu não gostava quando ele pegava na minha mão... ele ia me deixar mal acostumada, droga! Aquilo viciava, pô!

Quando chegamos a um canto especial, lá tavam duas motos, encobertas por lonas... uma lona era cinza... parecia muito antiga... e a outra era uma lona negra: parecia muito nova...

Álex parecia um mágico, fazendo um número, enquanto começava a tirar a lona cinza:

- Preste muita atenção... um... dois... três... e...

Ele descortinou o palco e o _show_ começou!

- Selene, esta é uma Harley-Davidson© WLA 1940... foi quando parei num celeiro, para descansar e esfriar o motor dessa Harley, que acabei encontrando Hélène!

Cara... ela era linda! Tava meio empoeirada, tudo bem, mas parecia ser perfeita! Lógico que ela era perfeita, pra mim: uma Harley histórica, ali, bem ao alcance dos meus dedinhos geralmente curiosos!

- Sabe, Selene, cavalguei muito nela! Rodei com ela, entre 1940 e 1942, desde a Espanha, de Francisco Franco, passando pela França ocupada de Petáin, até a Rússia de Stalin... era uma época bem movimentada pra se fazer esporte, sabe? Mas eu tinha raros dias de folga... nesses dias, eu levava a pequena Hélène para passear... como nos divertimos sobre essa moto!

Eu? Babei:

- Hélène passeava de moto com você? Nessa incrível moto histórica?!

- Sim...

- Putz... uma moto dos aliados, na Segunda Guerra Mundial!?

Ele? Respondeu com espantosa naturalidade:

- Sim... eles a chamavam de "_Liberator_"... achei-as muito legais... como você diria, Sê: eram "_mega_" eficientes! Peguei uma, como autopagamento por meus serviços na Guerra... fiz algumas modificações, e ela me rendeu excelentes caçadas esportivas...

- _"Caçadas esportivas"_... – balbuciei, mega impressionada... já imaginava o que Álex andava caçando! Brrr!

Que arrepio horrível me deu ao imaginar garras como aquelas, de Mr. Caputo, atacando ele e às pessoas!

Mas me saltou uma dúvida, que eu não deixei escapar:

- Hei, que _"serviços"_ especificamente aos Aliados você se refere sobre a Guerra?

- Sei lá... digamos que eu lhes dei um empurrãozinho na Rússia, no inverno de 1941-1942, quando a balança do _Karma_ estava entrando em desequilíbrio...

Putz, eu tava muito curiosa:

- Que empurrãozinho foi esse?

- Deixa pra lá... deixe os créditos históricos para o "General Inverno" de 42...

- Ah, não, Álex! Me conta! Ajoelhou, tem que rezar!

A resposta dele? Eu já devia imaginar, quando aquele sorriso muito suave, no cantinho de seus lábios, se fez visível:

- Não rezo não... acho que não sou o típico cara religioso não, sabe?

Álex, seu safado! Quando você encasquetava que não ia dizer uma coisa, não tinha divindade do Universo que te fizesse falar, droga!

Que raiva pra minha curiosidade, grrr!

Foi aí que ele montou naquela _Liberator _e disse:

- Pus um pouco da gasolina daquela época nela... ainda tá a fim de sentir aquele "fedor"?

- Lógico!

Ele deu a partida!

Nossa, o ronco daquela máquina histórica era... lindo! Eu tava ouvindo o som de engrenagens e pistões que fizeram História!

E o odor daquela gasolina era incrivelmente forte... putz, entrei numa máquina do tempo!

Mas ele tinha razão, pois o odor entrava muito fundo nas narinas: mas quem disse, afinal, que a História sempre é perfumada, heim?!

Quando eu comecei a tossir, Álex desligou sua _Liberator!_

Fez um carinho sobre o tanque dela, dizendo:

- Hora de dormir de novo, velha companheira! Nada de se exceder! Uma dama da sua idade precisa sempre se resguardar dos excessos!

Eu?

Acabei rindo!

Nossa... logo eu... naquele dia... em que fiquei triste o dia todo... tava rindo!

Quando eu ri, Álex me disse:

- Hum... finalmente vi você sorrir no seu aniversário, heim!

Como é que é?

Que papo é esse? Fui direto ao ponto:

- Como você sabe que hoje é o meu aniversário, se eu não contei isso pra ninguém? Nem Hélène, que conversa um monte comigo todo dia, sabe disso? Ou será que foi a mediunidade de Hélène que te revelou?

Álex? Fez uma cara de moleque... daqueles terríveis, sabe?

E assim me respondeu:

- Hum... digamos que há certos _sites_ governamentais de Happy Harbor, como o do Departamento de Identificação, por exemplo... pobrezinhos, possuem uns sistemas de segurança tão, digamos, banais e infantis... e digamos que às vezes alguém se diverte um pouquinho, penetrando nos buraquinhos desses queijos suíços, só para dar uma passeada por dentro da fábrica de queijos e ver como andam as coisas...

Fiz pra ele um olhar de tremendo espanto:

- Quê?! Você _hackeou_ sites do governo?

Ele? Ergueu uma das suas sobrancelhas e falou, quase cantarolando:

- Eu não falei nada sobre _hacker_... é você quem está dizendo isso...

Comecei a rir!

Álex! Você não presta mesmo!

Será que é por isso que eu adoro você?

Imagina...

Foi então que ele falou:

- Bom, como hoje é seu aniversário, eu estava já há alguns dias preparando o seu presente... ele está justamente aqui, ao lado da _Liberator. _Se você gostar do que está debaixo dessa lona preta, o que ali estiver será seu!

Ai, Minha Mãezinha Oxum! Cheguei a colocar as mãos em concha, no meu rosto!

- Mas será seu só se você gostar... quer retirar a lona?

Eu? Parecia criança em parquinho:

- Quero, quero sim!

Eu peguei a ponta da lona preta... chegou até a me dar um medo, sabe?

Respirei fundo... fechei os olhos... vou tirar a lona numa puxada só... muita calma nessa hora, Selene... respira... um.. dois... três!

Abri um dos olhos...

Não pode ser!

Não podia ser!

Mas era!

A minha Luna!

Era a MINHA Luna!

Completa... total... e absolutamente consertada!

Ela tava linda!

O presente que Rachel havia me dado com tanto amor e sacrifício tava agora ali... na minha frente!

Ressuscitado!

Enquanto eu me controlava pra não chorar na frente dele, Álex me disse:

- Eu fiz algumas modificações nela... está mais potente e mais econômica... mais estável, mais firme e... mais veloz! Se você olhar no tanque dela, verá que esculpi, em alto-relevo, à esquerda, em ouro, o nome e idade de alguém: _"Selene 2.0"_... à direita do tanque, gravei em baixo-relevo, em prata: _"Luna"_. Mas ela será sua apenas se você gostou dessas mudanças...

Cara, o que é isso?

Você chega prum cachorro faminto, sacode um pedaço de linguiça na frente dele e ainda pergunta se ele quer?!

Não me aguentei!

Me grudei no pescoço dele:

- Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!

Abracei ele com tanta força, e tão inesperadamente, que ele quase perdeu o equilíbrio!

Que vontade que eu tive foi de dar é um beijo nos lábios dele naquele momento!

Ia sair, juro que ia!

E que beijo deliciosamente longo e molhado que ia ser!

Como eu queria que as nossas línguas dançassem enroladinhas, uma acariciando a outra, num bailar de amor!

_Selene, o que é isso? Você, se atirando desse jeito? _

_O que os outros vão falar de você? E ele sempre te evita porque você é feia! _

_Não faça isso de jeito nenhum! Não se atreva!_

Pensamentos cruéis: rápidos, certeiros e letais como uma bala...

Quando tomei aquele tiro certeiro da minha própria CPU, imediatamente eu comecei a sentir um calorão no meu rosto e nas minhas orelhas, sabe? Como se tivessem pegando fogo...

Tá eu já sabia: _mode_ pimentão maduro _on_!

Larguei o pescoço dele, na hora!

Mas a MINHA Luna... essa eu ia agarrar e beijar, ô se ia!

Minha Luna, bem ali! Viva!

Tava com meus olhos cheios de lágrimas!

Cara, eu nunca ia conseguir agradecer ele por isso!

Nunca!

Nisso, Álex falou, mas eu não consegui prestar muita atenção:

- Eu só ainda não a abasteci... eu tenho aquele compromisso muito sério amanhã... terei mesmo que viajar, aproveitando esta rara ocasião... mas antes de eu partir, abasteço ela para você...

Nossa... eu nem acreditava... a Minha Luna, tava ali... inteirinha!

Álex ainda me disse:

- Vou te pedir um favor, tá?

- Diga, o que você quiser!

Acho que ele fez um ar um pouco preocupado, mas eu não sei dizer porque eu não desgrudava os olhos do meu cavalo selvagem negro:

- Lembre-se mesmo de não sair de casa amanhã, até eu voltar, está bem?

Eu?

Não tava mesmo conseguindo me concentrar direito... era muita emoção, puxa!

Ele salvou pra mim o presente de Rachel!

Ele ressuscitou a minha mais fiel companheira! Minha montaria!

Por isso respondi assim, acho que meio no _mode_ "piloto automático"_on_:

- Tá bem!

11


	30. Perfume de Mulher e Interlúdio

**Postagem 30. Perfume de Mulher**

_**(Scent of a Woman**_**, 1992, EUA)**

Aquele ar nos meus cabelos tava simplesmente perfeito!

Minha Luna tava incrível! Mega silenciosa, incrivelmente suave, e muito, mas muito mais potente: Álex era realmente um gênio da mecânica: transformou aquele monte de ferro retorcido não apenas numa máquina mas em _"a máquina"_!

Naquele domingo o trânsito tava vazio: perfeito pra testar o potencial da Nova Luna!

Luna: renascida dos mortos, minha verdadeira Fênix Negra!

Mas, lógico, dessa vez eu tava de capacete e ia obedecer toda a sinalização de trânsito... nenhuma semelhança com a última vez que eu havia cavalgado na Luna...

Nossa, eu tava mesmo muito pirada naqueles dias: nem acredito que "eu" era eu!

Agora eu tomaria todo o cuidado do mundo pra mim não me acidentar... afinal, se eu fizesse mais besteiras e não me matasse dum jeito estúpido em cima da minha Luna, dessa vez tenho certeza de que seria Álex quem me mataria! Hahaha!

Saí cedinho de Lamy Village, quando o Sol – meu agora querido e admirável amigo! – tava já quase firme no céu.

Leilene? Tinha chegado na madrugada, com seu possante.

Hélène? Nem tinha levantado ainda, quando saí do meu quarto.

Pois eu saí sequinha do meu quarto – direta pra garagem, doidinha pra cavalgar na Luna! – e não vi um recadinho que tava mal afixado na minha porta, com uma fita adesiva...

Tava escrito num pedacinho de papel, todo amassado, meio engordurado como se alguém tivesse lanchado um _x-burguer_ bem em cima dele, escrito com uns garranchos horrorosos:

"_Ô Cabeçuda, lembra aí que hj tem akele raro eclipse e o tio Álex vai tá viajando e disse pra você n sair de casa hj, vê se n dá uma de tonta e lembra disso!"_

"_Cabeçuda_"? "_Hj_"? "_Akele_"? "_Tonta_"?

Era óbvio quem escreveu aquele recadinho amistoso, gentil e com esplêndido cuidado estético...

Leilene deveria tentar uma carreira diplomática, no Ministério das Relações Exteriores... ela sempre fazia seus interlocutores se sentirem tão valorizados como seres humanos...

Mas eu tava tão empolgada com a minha Luna novinha em folha, e toda envenenada, me esperando na garagem – o mais incrível presente de niver que eu ganhei na minha vida! – que acho que quando abri a porta do meu quarto o fiz tão rapidamente que aquele papelzinho desprendeu-se sem eu sequer vê-lo... e caiu, planando, bem pra baixo daquele armarinho no corredor, que ficava ao lado da minha porta...

Putz! Azar assim é pouco?!

E saí, bem faceira, pilotando minha Luna estrada afora, rumo ao centro de Happy Harbor, naquela nascente manhã de domingo...

Nem vi direito os moradores de rua – que se aglomeravam próximo aos albergues e centros religiosos, em busca das sobras de agasalhos, cobertores e restos da sopa, à beira da rodovia... eram tantos que já haviam se tornado uma simplória rotina em Happy Harbor: parte da paisagem de um mundo decadente em Crise Climática e Caos Econômico...

Nem via as gangues, que saíam àquela hora das boates e casas noturnas, tomando as ruas em direção às suas casas, partindo de uma noitada em que tentavam afogar no sexo, na bebida e nas drogas – cada vez mais pesadas, mais baratas e mais acessíveis – as dores de seu desemprego, da incerteza do futuro e do absoluto vazio em suas vidas...

Nada disso eu vi ou ouvi!

Via era o _design_ da minha fiel montaria dominando o asfalto, cavalgando pelas pradarias pós-modernas da Nova Idade Média que parecia se instalar cada vez mais...

Ouvia era o ronco sanguíneo, selvagem e viçoso do novo motor que Álex havia instalado em Luna: ela tava estreando seu coração novo, recém transplantado!

Álex? Meu verdadeiro Dr. Eurípedes Zerbini da cardiologia de motocicletas!

Eu tava toda faceira, já circulando na região central de Happy Harbor, no Centro Histórico da cidade, há quilômetros do Casarão, quando notei algo...

Tava começando a escurecer...

Ué?! Como?

Não havia nenhuma nuvem no céu na minha viagem inteira e...

Ai! Que horror!

Olhei pro céu, na direção da Estrela do Dia, e havia aquela mancha negra da minha adorada Lua bloqueando os raios do Sol!

Um Eclipse Solar! O aviso de Álex!

Minha Sagrada Lua: você me traiu!

Entrei em pânico!

Droga, droga, droga!

Parei a moto e procurei desesperadamente meu celular pra chamar Álex... perguntar o que eu devia fazer!

Vasculhei meus bolsos, todos!

Inferno, eu tinha me desacostumado a usar celular: procurei ele até no bolso secreto interno do meu sobretudo e ele não tava lá! Esqueci ele embaixo do meu travesseiro, na minha cama!

Ai, droga, droga, droga!

Minhas pernas começaram a afrouxar!

Virei a Luna com tudo, em direção a Lamy Village!

Eu nunca chegaria lá antes do ápice do Eclipse, mas você acha que numa hora dessas o cérebro funciona?

Desespero total!

E foi quando eu virava a Luna pra pista que levava ao Sul de Happy Harbor, que aconteceu!

Era um antigo poste de iluminação pública, do século XIX, daqueles de metal desenhados em estilo neoclássico, típicos do Centro Histórico da cidade: alguém tava sensualmente recostado nele!

Olhei de soslaio pra ali, pois tava tudo deserto naquele domingo:

Havia alguém embaixo de uma longa capa vermelha com capuz, que se movia elegantemente e bem devagar ao redor daquele poste, como numa dança sensual...

Era uma mulher jovem... de repente ela parou de se mover ao redor do poste... se voltou pra mim, e suas mãos bem branquinhas e delicadas desceram eroticamente o capuz daquela capa incrivelmente bela. Foi aí que eu vi aquilo!

O capuz desvelou aqueles longos e perfeitos cabelos lisos negros e aqueles olhos verdes emoldurando seu rosto pálido como a neve:

A Coisa!

Eu?

Não pensei em absolutamente nada! Acelerei a Luna com tudo!

E qual não foi a minha surpresa quando eu a vi, do ladinho esquerdo da minha Luna, acompanhando a corrida da minha moto!

Ela, com as mãos pra trás, o corpo delicadamente inclinado pra frente, e aquela sua capa vermelha tremulando à ventania, como se fosse uma estrela cadente feita de rubi!

Olhei aquilo apenas com o rabo dos olhos, numa fração de segundo, enquanto acelerava minha Luna com tudo!

Eu já devia tá há mais de 120 km por hora!

E ela continuava correndo ao meu lado, aterrorizando a minha esquerda!

Foi quando ela soltou uma piscada de olhos pra mim!

Ela... a Coisa... piscou pra mim?!

Eu tava numa rua estreita, entre dois paredões de prédios do Centro Histórico da cidade, e de repente senti algo gelado e úmido na minha bochecha esquerda!

Smack!

Um beijo? A coisa me deu um beijo na minha bochecha?!

Nisso eu percebi que ela dava um salto sobre mim e minha Luna, e quando olhei ela tava correndo inclinada sobre as paredes dos prédios, numa altura acima da minha cabeça, à minha direita!

Minha Sagrada Oxum, o que aquela coisa era?

Uma criatura das Trevas super-ninja? Uma criatura das Trevas _Jedi_?! Uma _Sith_?! O próprio _the_ _dark side_ da Força?!

De repente eu senti que minha Luna perdia velocidade!

Acelerava com tudo e ela tava ficando cada vez mais lenta!

E parecia que uma forte maresia tava atrás de mim, porque eu podia sentir aquele odor salgado de Mar entrando nas minhas narinas!

Foi então que eu olhei pra trás e vi aquilo. Aquilo!

A Coisa tava há uns duzentos metros atrás de mim. Havia um hidrante estourado ao lado dela: a água jorrava por ele, e era algo incrível!

Envolvido por uma neblina salgada que parecia emanar por todo o corpo da Coisa, a água do hidrante jorrava não pra cima, como se esperaria – visto aquela gigantesca pressão! – mas pra horizontal, bem na direção das mãos da Coisa, que em movimentos delicados parecia que segurava uma corda, uma corda feita de... pura água!

Uma corda de água que... tava se enroscando exatamente na roda traseira da minha Luna e a desacelerando!

Até que, em alguns instantes, minha Luna parou e senti algo saltar por cima da minha cabeça, e quando vi, ali, bem na minha frente, com a mão esquerda tocando o pneu dianteiro da Luna, tava ela: a Coisa!

Eu?

Pânico é pouco pra descrever!

Meu coração ia saltar da minha boca, fiquei sem ar!

Vou morrer agora!

Vou ser despedaçada pela Coisa!

Não vai sobrar nada de mim!

Ela vai me comer viva! Comer as minhas tripas enquanto eu ainda respiro e meu coração pulsa!

Foi então que aconteceu!

O inesperado!

Ela olhou pra mim, com um olhar completamente indecifrável e disse, com uma voz incrivelmente... doce?!

- Calma, criança... não vou te machucar hoje... calma, calma...

Ela disse isso num tom quase... sei lá... maternal!?

E, dito isso, começou a entoar baixinho uma canção, numa língua que eu não tenho a menor idéia de qual era! Mas lembrava um pouco algumas rezas e pontos que eu ouvia na terreira de Rachel quando eu era muito criança!

Não sei dizer o que aconteceu comigo... eu fiquei como que... imobilizada... como se meus músculos tivessem começado a entrar num estado de torpor!

Ela continuo cantando aquela canção linda... e falando pra mim ficar calma, que tudo ia ficar bem... e por mais estranho que possa parecer... que coisa... exatamente como naquela primeira noite que eu encontrei Álex no Becker, ele com aquela voz que conforme puxava conversa comigo, me acalmava... tava acontecendo aquilo de novo...

A voz da Coisa era incrivelmente... bonita... sedosa... uma voz de cantora _pop star_, sabe?

Eu ainda consegui resistir, rosnando:

- Vamos lá, Coisa, faça o que veio fazer: acaba comigo duma vez!

Ela?

Deu um sorriso benevolente?!... e lançou pra mim um olhar... aqueles olhos verdes, grandes e expressivos dela, pareciam irradiar... que coisa... compaixão?! Paz?!

Sabe aquele olhar que muitos pintores e escultores imortalizam em obras sacras, como as de uma divindade de ternura e compaixão?

Aquela Coisa tava irradiando um olhar daqueles pra mim?!

Nisso eu me fixei nos dentes dela... nos caninos...

E pra minha surpresa, quando ela abria a boca pra falar comigo, eu percebia que os dentes caninos eram iguais aos de uma pessoa absolutamente normal!

Ela?

Ao meu rosnado, assim respondeu, com doçura:

- Talvez eu não seja uma Coisa... talvez eu tenha um nome, assim como você tem o seu... Você se chama Selene, não é?

Eu?

Não sabia o que falar! Aquilo tudo era completamente inesperado pra mim!

Eu tava esperando era que ela montasse em cima de mim e jantasse as minhas tripas quentinhas enquanto eu ainda me mexia!

Não sabia como reagir, e só consegui balançar a cabeça afirmativamente à indagação dela.

Ela? Disse isso:

- Prazer te conhecer, Selene... lindo nome o seu... uma bela homenagem à Deusa da Lua e da Magia da antiga Hélade... meu nome também é antigo e elegante como o seu... meu nome, traduzindo para sua língua, é _"A Poesia e a Primeira das Três Partes Sagradas dos Dons da Virtuosa Biblioteca Viva dos Orixás Andantes, Guias e Guardiões do Glorioso Reino do Sul"_... mas pode me chamar de Drikuyla... ou, simplesmente: Drika!

Inacreditável!

Isso lá era uma conversa de se esperar de alguém que, naquela madrugada na Assys Brazil Avenue, queria simplesmente jantar você?

Seja lá o que tava acontecendo, pois enquanto ela falava – e entre uma frase e outra ela lançava aquele cântico baixinho e suave – eu tava ficando calma...

E a Coisa, digo, Drikuyla... ou Drika, soltou o pneu da Luna, se aproximou, e sentou-se sobre a roda dianteira, ficando cara a cara comigo!

Senti o seu delicado perfume de mulher invadindo minhas narinas... e, estranhamente, era uma flagrância suave e extremamente agradável...

Eu conseguia até mesmo sentir o hálito perfumado e gelado da respiração dela: tocando meu rosto!

Como ela era fria: exatamente como Álex!

E, por incrível que pareça, meu medo tava passando!?

Minha respiração e meu coração tavam voltando rapidamente ao normal!

E ela?

Olhando-me face a face, disse, suavemente:

- Um dia como hoje é muito especial... é apenas num dia como hoje que Álex e eu podemos nos encontrar, em Paz um com o outro... há alguns locais sagrados na Terra para nos encontramos num dia como hoje e, sabemos qual deles é em conformidade com o horário e geometria do Eclipse... e em muito tempo, hoje foi a primeira vez que Álex foi ao meu encontro mas eu não estava lá... ao invés de ver ele, vim ver você...

Como é que é?

Não tô te entendo não, madame das Trevas!

E era essa a tal viagem de Álex?! Era um encontro... com Drika?! Um... encontro?! Com quem queria me comer?!

Ela olhou pros meus olhos... parecia tá... admirando eles:

- Olhos: os Espelhos Sagrados da Alma! Você realmente tem olhos violetas cativantes, Selene... Que raro tom de azul muito escuro, de um violeta faiscante, sanguíneo, tempestuoso... Conheci apenas quatro moças, ao longo dos milênios da História, com olhos exatamente assim: as únicas damas capazes de verdadeiramente cativar Álex, como você o consegue cativar hoje...

Como é que é? Que papo é esse?!

E ela continuou:

- Vim aqui especialmente para te afirmar que Álex é a criatura viva mais incrível e valiosa que já respirou sobre esse planeta para mim... nunca houve ou haverá outro ser nesse planeta inteiro que se iguale a ele!

Ela sorriu suavemente, abaixando levemente a cabeça, tentando ocultar seus olhos de mim... mas eu pude ver!

Os olhos dela, quando ela falou de Álex... brilharam dum jeito... daquele jeito... aquele jeito que o instinto de toda mulher sabe reconhecer!

E agora, face a face com Drika... sentindo até mesmo o perfume dela roçando as minhas narinas, tenho que admitir algo mega difícil...

Ela era realmente uma morena linda... imagine as mais atraentes e _sexy_ atrizes morenas da história do cinema... Liz Taylor, Angelina Jolie, Megan Fox... só que numa versão ainda mais _upload_... porém com a pele branca e fria como a neve...

Uma brisa fez seus longos e perfeitamente lisos cabelos negros se moverem sensualmente sobre seus ombros, dançando sobre sua lindíssima capa vermelha, que encobria uma silhueta de uma deusa da beleza envolta em um vestido finíssimo, igualmente vermelho, e insinuante...

Quando ela falou em Álex... pude ver nos seus olhos verdes, enormes e expressivos, que enriqueciam seu rosto angelical, um discurso muito eloquente...

Talvez ela tivesse centenas de anos... ou até milhares... mas aparentava o esplendor de uns vinte e cinco anos...

Uma coisa era certa: Drika era capaz de deixar qualquer homem – e eu diria mais: todo e qualquer homem! – sedento de desejo...

Drika era a prova viva da injustiça da Natureza: era impossível concorrer contra aquilo que tava sentada sobre a roda dianteira da minha Luna... Que porcaria!

Ainda mais quando seus longos e lisos cabelos negros, quando acariciados por aquela suave brisa – ou quando ela simples e delicadamente se movia – pareciam fios de seda, dançando sensualmente como o pêndulo de um hipnólogo... tão longos e atraentes que convidavam, num chamado emudecido de palavras, a serem tocados pra fazer amor com você...

Inferno! Eu não devia mais cortar os meus cabelos! Eu podia também ter cabelos exatamente assim se eu não mais os cortasse curtos!

Ela? Me retirou daquelas cismas, dizendo algo que eu nunca esperaria ouvir justamente dela:

- Selene, você é realmente muito importante para Álex... se ele ama alguém, este alguém é você... vim aqui também para te dizer isso...

Não entendi mais nada!

Quem ia me comer... tava agora me falando sobre amor?

Mas heim?!

Ela? Prosseguiu:

- Uma vez, Selene, a "Coisa", que você bem chama, quase conseguiu destruir Álex... ela destruiu a parte mais valiosa dele... ela feriu tanto Álex que ele, como um leão acuado, quase despedaçou a "Coisa"...

Não sei porque, mas quando Drika disse isso, eu pude ver que havia discretamente, escondida por sua bela franja, um pedacinho de uma cicatriz no lado direito da sua testa... eu quase podia jurar que aquela cicatriz teria um formato de um minúsculo "A"!

Drika?

Começou a olhar pra minha guia de Oxum Pandá, pendente no meu pescoço... e em seguida se fixou, repousando sobre meu peito, no coração de cristal de Oxum.

Seus olhos brilharam por um momento, mas um brilho perspicaz, não um brilho de maldade... um brilho que parecia refletir o meu coração de cristal na pupila dos olhos dela!

Foi então que ela disse:

- Escute com atenção... não me julgue pelo o que farei, pois é a única forma de Álex acreditar no que você dirá a ele, ouviu bem?

Escutar o que? Não te julgar do quê? O que você vai fazer, heim?!

- Procure no Casarão uma caixa de cerca de seis polegadas por seis polegadas: seis, a conta de Xangô... é uma caixa toda feita de cristal vermelho e cristal branco: as cores de Xangô... lá dentro há algo que você precisa tocar... é algo quebrado de Álex, que ele esconde há muito tempo... se aquilo não for "consertado", ele jamais vai conseguir derrotar a "Coisa"...

Opa! Isso já tava começando a ficar muito interessante...

O que será que Álex escondia numa caixa assim, tão linda?

O que Drika tava querendo dizer com tudo isso?

Curiosidade desgraçada... por que você não se cala da minha mente, heim?! Isso lá era hora de ficar pensando numa coisa dessas?!

Foi então que Drika disse:

- Se eu não fizer isso, nada do que está dentro daquela caixa fará sentido, e Álex nunca acreditará no que eu disse pra você e muito menos no que você lhe disser... não me julgue... Pois, por alguns instantes, eu serei um instrumento das Forças da Natureza, antes que a "Coisa" volte!

Dito isso, numa agilidade incrível, sua mão gelada tocou no coração de cristal, pendendo sobre meu peito, e seus dedos como que dançaram sobre ele!

Quando ela retirou sua mão, foi aí que eu vi!

Sua vagabunda! Desgraçada! Cachorra!

Você partiu o cristal da minha Mãezinha Oxum!

Ficou só metade dele, pendendo sobre meu peito... o restante, tornou-se um pó mais fino que pó de giz, que caiu sobre minhas pernas!

Desgraçada!

O último presente de Rachel pra mim!

Vagabunda, piranha!

Se eu pudesse, eu te dava um soco com tudo bem na tua cara!

Ela?

Certamente viu a fúria crispando nos meus olhos, pois disse:

- Quando você encontrar a caixa e abri-la, entenderá tudo, criança...

Criança?

Com quem você pensa que tá falando, heim, sua, sua...

Inferno! Meu repertório de palavrões me traiu!

Não tinha nada que servisse perfeitamente em você agora, como uma blusa que cai certinho! Porcaria!

Drika?

Simplesmente ignorou as reações de meu olhar...

Ela apenas levantou seus olhos delicadamente pra Coroa Solar do Eclipse: noite em plena manhã... Sol Negro... _Black Sun_... e disse:

- Felizmente há raros dias especiais em que eu consigo deter a "Coisa"... mas preciso ser rápida...

Quando ela disse isso, eu olhei pro céu também e vi que uma parte muito tênue do Sol começava a dar sinais de aparecer...

Nisso, a voz de Drika começou a mudar de tom!

Sua voz começou a ficar... agressiva!

Aquele olhar de Paz começou a mudar pra um olhar de malícia... de engodo... de revolta!

Sua boca começou a esboçar um sorriso sarcástico e cruel...

Nisso olhei pros dentes dela: ainda tavam normais!

Notei que havia uma luta dolorosa no olhar dela... aquele olhar de Paz ainda conseguiu reaparecer por alguns instantes, enquanto ela me dizia, muito apressada:

- Criança, meu tempo está no fim! Este é o mais sagrado motivo de nossa conversa! Diga isso para Álex: a Desconexão... você e ele juntos tem uma chance de recompor as Três Partes despedaçadas da Biblioteca Viva! Se eu lhe dissesse isso pessoalmente, Álex jamais acreditaria em mim: me ignoraria por completo e ninguém nunca saberia disso. Mas você sabe agora, Selene! Convença-o a unir-se a você, antes que seja tarde... porque no Solo mais Antigo do Mundo, casado com o Gelo Eterno, há a chave que a "Coisa" busca avidamente, e ao encontrá-la, irá utilizá-la no Reino da Mãe Yemanjá, profanando uma benção de Yemanjá para transformar tal benção no tormento dos tormentos que...

Ela silenciou bruscamente!

Seu olhar agora tava incrivelmente agressivo! Qualquer sombra do anterior olhar de Paz evaporou-se!

Comecei a ser tomada de assalto pelo medo!

Os olhos dela: começaram a ficar avermelhados, como se muito sangue tivesse sendo levado pra eles, abruptamente!

Minha Mãezinha Oxum: os dentes caninos dela começaram a crescer!

Nisso, ela saltou pra trás, ficando a vários metros de mim e da Luna!

Como se ela tivesse fazendo uma força enorme pra se afastar de mim!

O rosto dela... mostrava muita agonia... dor!

Ela parecia retesar toda a musculatura do seu corpo... e foi assim, como se tivesse com a língua presa entre os dentes, que ela falou, com dificuldade:

- Pirralha desgraçada! Sorte sua eu não querer incitar a fúria implacável de Sol Negro nesta geração, senão eu exterminava você exatamente agora, sua vadia!

Eu? Entrei no mais intenso pânico!

Ela continuou a rosnar:

- Maldita sejas Tu, Yemanjá! Você me traiu! Vingar-me-ei de você, Senhora do Mar, vencendo você no Seu próprio Reino!

Ela cerrou os olhos, virou o rosto, ocultando-o de mim, e esbravejou:

- Eu sei como Álex é realmente, a sua forma verdadeira, mas você não! Eu jamais o rejeitaria na sua forma real, mas você, sua _Homo sapiens_ estúpida, ficará em pânico ao ver como ele verdadeiramente é: a escultura mais perfeita que respirou neste mundo! E ele ficará arrasado quando ver seu olhar de medo direcionado justo a ele! Pois apenas eu posso admirar a verdadeira beleza dele, coisa que você jamais conseguirá: você é estúpida demais pra isso!

Ela se segurava nas barras de ferro duma grade de portão neoclássico de um antigo Casarão do Centro Histórico!

Vi que suas mãos tavam apertando as grades com força, quando ela disse em fúria, com os olhos ainda fechados, cabisbaixa:

- Ouça aqui, fedelha desgraçada: Álex é precioso, ouviu bem? Precioso! É um espécime extremamente valioso, um exemplar único! Ele é a obra-primada Criaçãodeste mundo! Por isso, se você machucar os sentimentos dele, eu farei isso com você!

Drika simplesmente puxou, com as mãos absolutamente nuas, uns dois metros daquela grade, como se os alicerces fossem de manteiga, e a retorceu: esta tornou-se uma enorme bola metálica, como se fosse papel ordinário!

- Odeio você, escória! Odeio o fedor de sua desprezível ralé cigana! Você roubou Álex de mim! Pelos Sagrados Portões das Trevas Abissais, cada átomo meu odeia você, sua Yalorixá desgraçada!

Quando ela disse isso, soltou um grito horrível de dor e sofrimento! E foi bem nesse momento que os hidrantes e o encanamento de água da calçada da rua inteira começaram a explodir!

Abaixei os olhos instintivamente, tentando me proteger daquela "chuva", e quando os reergui em direção a ela...

Drika havia desaparecido!

Foi nesse exato instante que o Sol voltava a dominar os céus daquela manhã!

Várias pessoas começaram a aparecer nas janelas dos apartamentos próximos à rua, assustadas com aquele grito horrível e pelo som do estouro de toda a tubulação de água!

Elas faziam caras de espanto, dependuradas nas janelas e sacadas...

Se elas faziam essa cara apenas porque ouviram aquele grito – que devem ter imaginado ter sido meu, supostamente pelo _"meu susto ao ver a tubulação explodindo"_! – e por verem a rua tomada de uma chuva artificial, imagine você a minha cara por ter visto A Devoradora de Homens, que ninguém jamais sonharia existir?! Imagine a minha cara: ao ficar frente a frente com a Coisa que teve prestes a me despedaçar viva?!

Quando as pessoas das sacadas começaram a fazer perguntas, acelerei a Luna e saí dali o mais rápido que pude!

Mas eu tremia! Tremia como vara verde numa fria madrugada de implacável vento de inverno!

Quando saí do Centro Histórico de Happy Harbor, peguei a orla do Guayhba River e, no calçadão deserto daquela manhã de domingo, parei a moto, desci, e me recostei nela... Eu tremia todinha!

Minha pernas endureceram!

Abracei a mim mesma, tentando conter a tremedeira daquele corpo franzino por debaixo do meu sobretudo negro de couro...

De repente, acariciada pela brisa suave e fresca do Rio, ao redor daquele imenso manancial de Água Doce, foi a Água Salgada que surgiu... Gotas salinas começaram a rolar pelas maçãs do meu rosto...

Nunca havia chorado tanto pelo mais puro medo!

Chorei de terror!

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei assim, recostada naquele calçadão deserto, chorando, abraçada apenas em mim mesma...

Só depois de chorar muito foi que a tremedeira começou a passar...

Quando percebi que minhas pernas voltaram a se mover um pouco e que eu havia readquirido algum equilíbrio no corpo, o medo de ser despedaçada me fez montar na Luna e voltar correndo pro Casarão!

**Quarto Interlúdio:**

**A Garota da Capa Vermelha**

_**(Red Riding Hood**_**, 2011, EUA)**

Porto Príncipe.

_Citadel Soleil._

A antiga e valorosa nação haitiana – que nos idos do século XIX fora um exemplo civilizatório de Democracia e Igualdade a ser seguido – agora agonizava, naufragando sob os próprios dejetos de sua corrupção!

O país – que foi a primeira República proclamada da América a abolir completamente a escravidão e construir a Justiça e a Igualdade entre os seus cidadãos, nos áureos tempos de seu botão em flor – agora não passava de um tronco pútrido atirado ao chão, vencido na floresta das nações, sendo agonizantemente devorado pelos vermes da terra e pelas larvas das moscas...

Haiti.

O outrora farol de um governo do povo, pelo povo e para o povo, baluarte da América no século de Charles Darwin, tornara-se, no século XXI, a pulsante e ensanguentada amostra viva do inferno sobre a Terra!

Assim como o Japão, aquela ilha do Caribe repousava sobre as fúrias das carícias entre caprichosas Placas Tectônicas, ao mesmo tempo em que desfilava temerosa na passarela dos Furacões – que nasciam nas distantes Águas do Norte da África e lançavam seu mortal hálito na Águas caribenhas.

Aquele último Terremoto, ungido com as alianças brilhantes das bodas com o intenso ciclo de Furacões daquela temporada – muito mais intensos pelo ritmo alucinante da Mudanças Climáticas! – havia estraçalhado todos os ossos do Haiti, tal qual uma hiena faminta o faz com um filhote débil e doente de zebra...

E o dominó das Trevas foi jogado, peça por peça, desabando uma sobre a outra!

Peça um: o horror do Terremoto...

Peça dois: o horror dos Furacões e Tempestades Tropicais...

Peça três: o horror da falta de comida, água potável e abrigo...

Cada peça, deitando-se uma sobre a outra... até que cai a última peça: a verdadeira cereja do bolo!

Cereja, uma esfera vermelha, imersa em tom de sangue: a Guerra Civil!

A obra prima daquele dominó, protagonizada pelo _Homo sapiens_.

_Homo sapiens_?

Ou _Homo sapiens demens_?!

Eis esta espécie, tão animal quanto qualquer outro mamífero que respirou sobre a face da Terra: quando perde seu alimento, sua água, seu abrigo, sua energia, eis que arreganha os dentes, eriça os pelos que ainda lhe restam e extermina qualquer coisa – e qualquer um! – que ameace o seu quinhão de instintiva sobrevivência!

As ruas da capital Porto Príncipe – e principalmente da sua maior e mais violenta favela: _Citadel_ _Soleil_ – agora ostentavam as novas cores de uma preciosa tinta em suas paredes e solo.

A tinta rubra mais preciosa do mundo.

Sangue!

Sangue abundante.

Sangue... fácil.

Sangue... barato!

Aquele país caribenho havia se tornado o Paraíso Fiscal de investidores e especuladores muito piores que os mais frios banqueiros de _Wall Street,_ pois eram aqueles que os sustentavam: os Apóstolos do Medo, da Desconexão, que viviam nos Abismos do Além!

Haiti: próspero _fast food_ para a gula das Trevas!

Chovia naquela noite...

Nas ruas imundas, escuras e avermelhadas de _Citadel Soleil_ surgiu, lentamente, de uma névoa de maresia: uma morena...

Os ares da madrugada acariciavam seus lindos cabelos negros, perfeitamente lisos, e sua pele, alva como a mais pura neve dos Alpes...

Mesmos ares que faziam tremular, em tranquila e silenciosa falsa paz, sua refinada capa vermelha de seda japonesa que escondia, parcialmente, seu vestido rubro de alta costura que sensualmente descia por sobre sua pele sedosa.

Rubro da capa e vestido: perfeita harmonia de tons com o sangue espalhado nas paredes e ruelas fartamente tingidas pelas execuções e combates entre governo e milícias...

Os passos da moça eram lentos e suaves... vagarosos e leves como um ar úmido de maresia que caía no silêncio da madrugada...

As gotas de Chuva acariciavam sua capa vermelha e seu capuz, que ocultava seu delicado rosto e seus pensamentos...

Seus belos olhos verdes estavam magicamente escondidos nos umbrais do capuz, perdendo-se em cismas...

E as Águas continuavam a precipitar-se, compondo poças que, no solo, constituíam uma alquimia entre a lama e o sangue a lamber as sensuais botas negras de salto alto da moça.

Era inacreditável a forma como aquela linda jovem andava naquelas ruelas esburacas, enlameadas e repletas de entulhos das fúrias da Natureza e da sanha da bestialidade humana: como se estivesse desfilando nos corredores de luxo de uma caríssima loja em _Times Square_!

A jovem perfurava sensualmente o véu da Chuva, dançando entre as gotículas, enquanto caminhava até o mercado de rua, aberto naquela madrugada.

Mercado: o último ponto de sobrevivência social, de trocas de necessidades vitais entre as pessoas.

O último reduto da vida social civilizada em tempos de barbárie!

Não importava mais a hora: no mercado pulsaria a Vida – Vida que teimava em não morrer naquela ilha, resistindo! – sempre que um caminhão fortemente armado, das Tropas de Paz da ONU, chegasse com mantimentos!

E foi naquela praça improvisada.

Foi naquele mercado.

E foi naquela madrugada!

A moça caminhou até o centro da praça, aproximando-se lentamente dos caminhões.

Henri De Laplé, vinte e três anos, saudável e robusto trabalhador, estava no meio da multidão.

O jovem buscava desesperadamente água potável, comida e remédios para sua esposa, Heloíse, e para seus dois filhos – dos cinco que um dia ele possuiu – que sobreviveram aos estertores da Terra, do Ar e do Mar: Jean Bertrand e Cecile...

Uma multidão de mãos pedintes, engalfinhando-se em empurrões, clamava próxima aos dois caminhões da ONU que chegaram...

Henri não desistia! Usava seus braços fortes para empurrar e conseguir pegar alguma coisa que os Capacetes Azuis jogavam ao povo em desespero, incapazes de organizarem-se em filas...

O suor escorria abundante de sua pele negra, no esforço que fazia para manter viva sua família!

E a moça parou perto dos caminhões...

Ninguém, instintivamente, ousou tocar sequer em sua sombra projetada no enlameado solo!

O seu rosto estava coberto pelo capuz vermelho...

Seu corpo estava ligeiramente arqueado para frente, flexível, como se estivesse entrando numa espécie de transe...

Sua saliva começava a brotar de seus lábios... estava ficando cada vez mais intensa e incontrolável...

Um filete leve desta escorreu pelo canto inferior direito de seus lábios...

Parecia que aquele filete se nutria das emoções indomáveis, selvagens, que pululavam em sua mente, como um vulcão prestes a esfacelar-se...

Vesúvio! Kracatoa! Santa Helena! Santorini!

E o vulcão bradou, em ferozes cismas, embaixo daquele capuz:

- Seu idiota! Seu grande idiota! Depois de tudo que eu sempre lhe fiz e lhe dei, você me abandona assim!

A erupção prosseguia:

- Por que você não está comigo? Comigo! Eu sou sua gente, eu sou seu sangue!

A lava escorria em rios de palavras em sua mente:

- Por que você não segue a sua verdadeira Natureza, que dei a você como presente e prova de meu amor? Por que você tem tanto prazer em, ao invés de seguir seu dom, caçar sem misericórdia sua própria família, sua própria gente, seu clã?

Chuva de pedras e rochas derretidas em magma fervente:

- Por que, Álex, fazes isso comigo? Por que me maltratas? Por que me abandonas?

E o temível gás venenoso vulcânico, das fúrias do seio da Terra, brotou:

- Por que você prefere aquela maldita cigana, aquela pirralha horrorosa, do que a mim?! O que aquela fedelha horrorosa tem que eu não tenho?! Por que tu me rejeitaste, se eu sou muito melhor do que ela?

A capa vermelha e o capuz rubro, na suavidade da Chuva, vestiam-na com uma falsa paz, tão falsa que ninguém sequer ousou pisar em sua sombra! Pois debaixo daquele capuz, naquele rosto lindo, uma tormenta de sentimentos a levavam ao desespero!

Desespero!

Ela nem sentia mais a Chuva lhe acariciando a pele...

Nem percebia mais os caminhões, as pessoas, a praça... nada!

Apenas o desespero da solidão e da rejeição!

Até que solidão e rejeição, irmanadas, se transformaram em fúria... e a fúria transmutou-se, em passos frenéticos de dança, em fome e sede!

A jovem dançava agora sua valsa de tormento interior!

Vazio!

Doloroso vazio!

Vazio que precisava ser preenchido com qualquer coisa para parar de doer!

Fome, sede!

Vazio... filete de saliva descendo abundante pelos cantinhos dos lábios vermelhos que emolduravam seu rosto pálido.

Vazio... sede!

Dor... sede!

Incontrolável vazio... insuportável dor... indomável sede!

Insaciável! Sem fim!

E, finalmente, até as gotículas de Chuva começaram a se recusar a cair por sobre a dama de vermelho!

Uma lufada de vento úmido e salgado começou a surgir por debaixo de sua capa vermelha. Seu capuz caiu sensualmente para trás, colocando seu angelical rosto à mostra.

Seus longos e lisos cabelos negros bailaram ao toque frio do Ar, fazendo a franja de sua testa mover-se suave e delicadamente...

Seu rostinho ainda permanecia cabisbaixo...

E sua testa descobriu-se das franjas, mostrando uma pequena e artisticamente esculpida cicatriz, em formato de "A", na extremidade direta de sua testa...

Henri, naquele frenesi ao redor dos caminhões, estava próximo da linda moça.

O movimento sinuoso do vento de maresia nos cabelos da jovem atraíram a sua atenção.

Uma cena de incrível e delicada beleza, no meio de todo aquele horror grotesco em que vivia...

Porém, uma predadora beleza, que ocultava outro horror... o adocicado perfume de uma planta carnívora!

Até que os olhos daquela jovem, até então verdes, tornaram-se vermelhos, como dois faróis demoníacos!

E junto ao filete incolor de saliva, dentes caninos começaram a crescer! Brancos, agudos e enormes!

E ela, ainda cabisbaixa, de posse daqueles faróis infernais, vasculhava com o rabo dos olhos as proximidades... o rastrear da predadora, sem sequer mover o pescoço!

Só seus olhos se moviam, de soslaio...

Sob a chuva, Henri estava a três passos daquela linda mulher que o atraía com tamanha beleza e sensualidade...

Até que um urro bestial foi ouvido!

Em milésimos de segundo todas as pessoas do mercado gritavam, embaladas pelo mais profundo pânico!

Os lábios da jovem misturavam filetes rubros à sua saliva!

Henri De Laplé não existia mais...

Em seu lugar apenas um corpo cada vez mais vazio de sangue, rapidamente drenando, cuja vida o abandonara!

Gritos! Pânico!

Tiros! Muitos tiros!

Pessoas esmagando-se uma contra as outras, em desesperada tentativa de fuga!

E, em alguns punhados de minutos, o silêncio tomou conta de toda a praça do mercado de _Citadel Soleil_.

O silêncio de um imenso sepulcro a céu aberto, abraçado pelas gotas de Chuva.

Silêncio.

O natural silêncio de uma multidão de corpos, cuja vida os abandonou junto com sua última gota de sangue, emudecidos pelo gélido toque da Morte que, naquela madrugada, sensualmente trajava seu capuz vermelho!

A Morte... o Lobo... e a Chapeuzinho Vermelho: todos moravam nos caninos insaciáveis daquela jovem!

O céu precipita-se sem parar...

As gotas de Chuva caem abundantes no interior de um capacete azul, que um dia pertenceu a um soldado da ONU... A Água, que nele se acumulava, misturava-se ao sangue ainda fresco que maculava sua forração interna...

Naquele mercado, agora tudo era o silêncio do gotejar da Chuva, sob as Trevas daquela madrugada...

Ó Haiti!

Quando tudo já te parece perdido, eis que mais perdição sobre ti recai!


	31. Dormindo com o Inimigo

**Retorno à palavra: Selene Stern!**

**Postagem 31. Dormindo com o Inimigo**

**(Sleeping with the Enemy, 1991, EUA)**

Voltei!

Onde eu tinha parado mesmo, heim?

Hum...

Ah, tá!

Let's go!

Álex voltou da viagem dele… e eu agora sabia exatamente qual tinha sido a viagem que ele tinha ido fazer...

Encontrar-se com Drikuyla!

Algo de especial havia num Eclipse raro do Sol...

Algo que fazia Drikuyla ficar... diferente!

Eu não sabia o que era...

Nem porque Drikuyla ficava "diferente"...

Mas quando Álex soube do que aconteceu... que Drika e eu havíamos conversado bem de pertinho... a tal ponto que sentimos uma o perfume da outra roçando por nossas narinas...

Quando ele soube... arfff...

Me xingou tanto, mas tanto, por eu tê-lo desobedecido!

Eu não sei se ele ficou mais furioso com o fato de eu ter lhe desobedecido... ou pelo fato de Drika ter feito o que fez...

Sim, porque a bestona aqui acabou lhe contando quase tudo!

Eu disse QUASE tudo!

Eu não era tão bestona assim pra falar sobre a tal "caixa" especial... eu ainda não tinha encontrado aquilo que Drika havia me falado... Ajudando Hélène na conservação do Casarão, eu poderia fuçar em todas as coisas que eu pudesse, secretamente... mas o Solar era enorme! Haviam ainda alas, peças e aposentos que eu sequer havia entrado ainda!

Eu precisava encontrar aquela caixa primeiro... e descobrir o que tinha lá dentro... só depois eu poderia avançar...

Eu senti que, se eu falasse daquela caixa, eu jamais a encontraria!

E se eu jamais a encontrasse, sabe-se lá o que eu poderia perder... e pra sempre!

Por isso eu também sequer toquei no assunto sobre a tal _"verdadeira forma de Álex"_...

Ou sobre a tal das _"Três Partes da Biblioteca Viva"_... que diabos seria uma _"Biblioteca Viva"_?

Ou o fato dele _"unir-se"_ a mim – o que será que era isso, esse tal _"unir-se"_?

Nada disso eu falei... nem sussurrei! Silencie completamente!

Havia algo muito especial naquela caixa... e eu precisava encontrá-la primeiro!

Eu precisava de todo o cuidado, pra não falar demais... e por tudo a perder!

Mas só com o que eu falei... Álex virou aquela fera!

Primeiro, obviamente: mais um móvel virou cinzas!

Os olhos dele transformaram-se em brasas vivas!

Suas mãos emanavam Raios, implorando por Trovões!

Demorou muito tempo até pra própria Hélène, mesmo fazendo um imenso esforço, conseguir acalmar Álex!

Nunca vi Hélène fazer tanto esforço assim, na minha vida!

Como aquela velhinha se esforçou pra que Álex conseguisse se acalmar!

Depois que ele – literalmente! – incinerou alguns móveis com as mãos, ele passou a andar de um lado pro outro, colocando as mãos sobre os cabelos!

Eu nunca tinha visto Álex assim!

Ele tava uma pilha de nervos!

Andava, de um lado pro outro, sempre ao redor das pinturas de An-het e Saraí... e repetia pra Hélène, sem parar:

"_Eu avisei, eu avisei! Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer!"_

Nervoso, caminhava sempre perto daquelas pinturas, e falava sem parar pra velhinha:

"_Quase aconteceu de novo, quase aconteceu de novo!"_

Hélène fazia de tudo pra acalmá-lo, mas ele não parava de repetir, sem cessar:

"_Drika podia ter feito Selene em pedaços! Drika podia tê-la matado em segundos! Quase! Quase! Eu avisei, eu avisei, Hélène!"_

Nossa, como aquela velhinha se esforçou pra acalmar ele!

Eu?

Tava assustada demais com tudo aquilo pra falar qualquer coisa...

Não sei o que tava me assustando mais... se meu encontro com a Coisa... ou se ver Álex desesperado daquele jeito...

- Isso só está piorando as coisas, querido! Ela está bem, chegou em casa sã e salva! Os Grandes Orixás a protegeram! Mas olhe agora como ela está! Seu desespero está machucando-a!

Quando Hélène disse isso, daquele jeito tão firme, apontando pra mim – que tava do lado da lareira, entre ela e a parede, sentada no chão, toda encolhida, tentando me sentir protegida de tudo o que tava acontecendo, inclusive da reação de Álex... – foi que finalmente ele se abrandou...

Álex me viu, virada naquele montinho humano, no cantinho da lareira... com meu rosto escondido nos meus joelhos...

Ele respirou muito fundo...

Muitas e muitas vezes... muito profundamente...

Seus olhos voltaram ao normal... do crepitar do Fogo, retornaram a ser verdes novamente...

Suas mãos pararam de implorar por Trovões...

Foi então que ele lentamente se aproximou de mim, naquele cantinho da lareira...

Quando chegou bem pertinho, ele fez algo que eu nunca ia imaginar:

Se ajoelhou, bem na minha frente!

Távamos nós dois, quase na mesma altura...

Tive coragem de levantar meu rosto dos joelhos...

Nessa hora ele me olhou de um jeito... que eu não soube decifrar... e disse, num tom que me pareceu... sei lá... doce, até:

- Eu não aceito que nada nem ninguém te machuque, nunca...

Eu não soube o que dizer...

Ele então se aproximou e se sentou bem ao meu lado, no chão...

Távamos agora nós dois, um do ladinho do outro, de costas pra parede, meio espremidos entre a lareira e outra parede...

Nós dois távamos com o olhar perdido, olhando o nada à nossa frente...

Foi então que eu disse, com a cabeça voltada pra frente, sem fitar Álex:

- Eu nunca mais quero ter medo de Drika... eu quero enfrentá-la...

Álex tava sentado do meu lado... em silêncio... apenas olhava pra frente, fitando o nada, como eu...

Eu prossegui:

- Eu quero enfrentá-la... me ensine como fazer isso...

Álex?

Nada disse... apenas deu um longo suspiro...

Eu finalmente falei, olhando pro nada:

- Por favor... me ensine a enfrentá-la... senão eu serei escrava do medo pra sempre...

Não sei o que houve...

Parece que minha última frase teve um forte efeito sobre Álex...

Ele continuou olhando pra frente, pro nada que nós dois fitávamos... mas disse, com a voz meio perdida:

- Se você quiser enfrentar Drika... vai precisar antes conhecer aquele que transformou Drika na "Coisa"...

Eu? Tava ouvindo... com o olhar perdido... até que eu disse, lentamente, também com a voz meio perdida:

- Então... me leve pra conhecer quem a transformou...

Álex suspirou fundo.

Nós dois, fitando o nada, com os olhos voltados à frente, um sentado ao lado do outro.

Até que ele disse:

- Quem a transformou é horrivelmente assustador, Selene...

Eu nada disse.

Ele fez uma longa pausa... até que disse:

- Você está mesmo disposta a ver o monstro que transformou Drika, e fitá-lo, bem no meio dos olhos da criatura?

Eu suspirei fundo...

Do jeito que Álex falava, não sabia mais quem era o mais terrível: a Coisa ou quem criou a Coisa...

Foi então que eu disse aquela frase...

A frase que mudaria a minha vida pra sempre:

- Tô cansada de viver com medo... eu enfrento qualquer coisa pra viver livre do medo... me leve pra conhecer o monstro... eu fitarei os olhos dele...

Álex deu um longo suspiro:

- É um caminho sem volta, Selene...

Foi minha vez de suspirar:

- Eu tô cansada demais pra recuar... eu não quero mais voltar... eu quero ser livre... ou morrer tentando...

Álex balançou a cabeça... como se aceitasse o que eu disse...

E estando nós dois ali, paradões, sentados no chão, fitando pro nada à nossa frente, sem olhar um pro outro, Álex finalmente disse:

- Pegue seus documentos... você precisará deles... amanhã mesmo iremos viajar... te levarei para conhecer aquele quem transformou Drika na Coisa... amanhã partiremos em nossa viagem...

Álex se levantou...

Caminhou lentamente em direção à escada...

Antes que ele subisse eu, com o olhar ainda fitando o nada, lhe perguntei:

- Esse monstro tem um nome?

E enquanto eu ouvia os pés de Álex subindo pesada e lentamente as escadas, ouvi ele dizer apenas essas palavras:

- Poderoso Frágil Pequeno Grande Monstro...


	32. Revólver

**Postagem 32. Revólver**

_**(Revolver**_**, 2005, EUA)**

Procurei os meus documentos por todo o meu quarto!

Droga, aonde eu os meti, heim?!

Procurei nas minhas gavetas...

Procurei na minha mochila...

Procurei na bolsa de viajem de Rachel...

Procurei nos roupeiros... joguei nervosamente todas as minhas roupas no chão e fucei dentro de todos os bolsos, de cada uma delas!

Até debaixo da cama e do colchão eu procurei!

Revirei todo o meu quarto, do assoalho ao teto! E nada!

Nada, nada!

Até que, como um raio, me veio uma imagem:

A geladeira de Pink Pig! O grande vaso de flores plásticas!

"_Merde, merde, merde!"_ como diria Álex!

Inferno dos diabos do cacete!

Eu tinha esquecido os meus documentos escondidos bem no meio daquele vaso de flores: em cima da geladeira de Pink Pig!

_Merde, merde, merde_!

Eu jurei pra mim mesma que nunca mais iria por os pés naquele inferninho! Nunca mais!

Mas eu precisava com urgência dos meus documentos!

Sem eles eu jamais poderia viajar! Iria ser barrada no primeiro guichê do aeroporto!

Arfff...

Não tinha jeito... eu teria de ir lá... pegar os meus documentos...

Hélène viu que eu tava me sentindo mega mal...

Ter que voltar lá tava me deixando muito aflita... depois do encontro com Drika, meus nervos sempre tavam à flor da pele... imagina ainda ter que ir desse jeito, dirigindo a Luna, do extremo Sul de Happy Harbor, Lamy Village, até o extremo Norte, White Wing? E justo pra casa de Pink Pig?!

A velhinha sacou isso de cara...

O que ela fez?

Convenceu Leilene a me levar até lá, na _pick-up_ dela.

A companhia era péssima...

Mas Madame Sou Grossa e Daí simplesmente não falou nada, ao longo da viagem inteira.

Não disse uma palavra... não implicou comigo nenhuma vez...

Eu também: falava com ela tanto quanto um pé de couve...

Távamos nós duas ali, na cabine da _pick-up_, enquanto a paisagem da cidade desfilava por nós... a loira e a morena...

Naquela cabine: a loira dirigia seu possante com uma mão só, enquanto parecia deliciar-se com o Vento acariciando seu braço pra fora, batucando com a ponta dos dedos no teto externo da _pick-up_... parecia até que ela tinha com o Vento a mesma relação que eu tinha com a Água Doce: uma sintonia e um carinho tão grande que nos acalmavam...

A morena? No banco do carona, completamente amuada, olhando pra janela, com o olhar perdido...

A loira e a morena: as duas mudas, naquela cabine, executando entre si os ricos discursos sem palavras que apenas as mulheres sabem tão bem decifrar...

Chegamos em frente à casa de Pink Pig... arfff...

Leilene e eu descemos da _pick-up_.

A casa tava toda fechada! Jóia! Pink Pig ainda não tinha chegado da casa dum dos machos dela!

Entramos no pátio e rumamos até a porta dos fundos.

E mais uma vez, embaixo daquele famoso vasinho de cactos, eis que lá tava ela:

A chave da porta dos fundos!

Mas, enquanto eu abria a porta, fiz algo que achei que nunca faria um dia na minha vida: pedir um favor pra Leilene!

Mas eu precisava, a situação era desesperadora:

- Posso te pedir um único favor, Leilene?

Ela? Foi espantosamente... simpática?!

- Sim, diga, Selene.

Nossa, até fiquei chocada!

Mas eu não tinha tempo a perder, por isso falei mega rápida:

- Você fica aqui fora, cuidando pra mim se não chega ninguém?

- Claro...

Assim, Leilene ficou na porta, do lado de fora...

Entrei ligeira, furtivamente, e fui mais uma vez direto pra geladeira! Mais especificamente, meus olhos voaram direto pra cima da geladeira: bem naquele vaso de flores de plástico!

Meus dedinhos, trêmulos de ansiedade, fuçaram no meio daquele grande vaso e...

Achei, achei!

Depois de todo aquele tempo, Pink Pig nunca tinha visto que aquele meu tesouro tava ali, escondido sem querer!

Eu tava com minha carteirinha de documentos agora, bem na palma da minha mão, _yes_!

Tava checando se todos tavam ali mesmo...

Tavam! Todinhos! _Yes, yes_!

Mas, enquanto eu guardava minha carteirinha no bolso interno do meu sobretudo, algo terrível aconteceu!

Leilene encostou a porta dos fundos da casa de Pink Pig!

E eu ouvi um barulho de chaves!

Leilene havia me trancado! Dentro da casa de Pink Pig!

Vagabunda desgraçada do cacete!

Sua ferrada duma figa!

Corri até a porta:

- Para com essa brincadeira, Leilene! Abre já essa porta!

Leilene?

Não me respondeu!

- Leilene, Leilene!

Apenas silêncio.

O silêncio mais aterrorizante que eu já tinha ouvido!

Comecei a gritar por ela!

E nada!

Nisso, como um animal acuado, olhei pra todas as janelas ao meu redor!

Não adiantava nem quebrá-las pra sair dali: todas elas tinham grades de aço!

Corri até a porta da frente! Também tava chaveada! E esta, ainda por cima, tinha uma sobreporta de grades de aço, por fora!

Foi nesse momento que me começou a bater um desespero!

Eu tava presa!

Presa dentro da casa de Pink Pig!

Tava presa no último lugar do mundo que eu queria tá!

Presa! Encurralada!

Meu peito começou a apertar horrivelmente! Minha respiração começou a ficar ofegante!

Ela ia chegar a qualquer momento!

Ela ia brigar comigo por eu ter entrado dentro da casa dela, ainda mais quando ela não tava em casa!

Ela ia acabar comigo!

Começou a me faltar ar pra respirar! Comecei a ficar tão ofegante que buscava desesperadamente o ar que me fugia dos pulmões!

Cambaleante, fui novamente até a porta dos fundos.

Tava trancada mesmo!

- Leilene, por favor, te imploro, abre essa porta!

Puxei, desesperada, com tudo, aquela porta. Quase quebrei a maçaneta!

Foi quando comecei a bater na porta:

- Leilene, te suplico, abre essa porta!

Nada!

Nenhum som...

O silêncio era assustadoramente sepulcral...

Não havia ninguém lá fora! Leilene foi embora!

Leilene me prendeu e me abandonou lá!

O Sol morria no horizonte: o pior crepúsculo da minha vida!

E o ar morria no meu peito: eu tava sufocando!

- Minha mãe vai me matar! Abre essa porta, Leilene!

Foi aí que eu comecei a chorar... de pavor!

E, chorando, comecei a chutar a porta!

Chorando de desespero, enquanto puxava a maçaneta, dando chutes na porta, como uma fera acuada pelos mais cruéis caçadores!

Foi nessa hora, em que eu me debatia, chutando a porta com todas as minhas forças, que em me sacudi tanto que minha carteirinha de documentos caiu de dentro do meu sobretudo... estatelou-se, aberta, no assoalho daquela casa de horrores!

Meu coração sacudia dentro de meu peito, enquanto eu berrava no mais profundo desespero:

- Ela vai me surrar! Ela vai me queimar com o seu cigarro!

Eu nem me dava mais conta do que eu falava!

Pink Pig havia me queimado com seu cigarro, pela última vez, quando eu tinha nove anos... pois logo após fui pro Saint Peter e depois Rachel tomou minha guarda. Por que eu disse aquilo, então?

Eu me sentia absolutamente indefesa naquele momento!

Tava desesperada e chorando, exatamente como naquela tarde, do dia em que Pink Pig me espancou e me queimou com seu cigarro, pela última vez!

Tudo tava girando pra mim...

O ar não vinha mais pros meus pulmões...

Meu coração parecia que ia saltar pela minha garganta!

Até que fiquei tão sem ar que minha forças se acabaram!

Foi aí que eu me prostrei no chão, e fiquei praticamente em posição fetal, ao pé daquela porta... só me restavam forças pra chorar, de terror e desespero!

Parecia que eu ia morrer!

Eu não enxergava mais nada direito... meus olhos tavam tão imersos em lágrimas que ardiam... minha voz morria nas profundezas da minha garganta, tamanho meu pavor!

Foi quando meu olhar, perdido, olhou um ponto fixo no chão...

A minha carteirinha de documentos, caída e aberta, com um simbolicamente famoso documento à mostra...

Era minha Carteira de Identidade... com a minha foto voltada pra cima... como se tivesse olhando pra mim...

Aquela foto horrorosa minha – assim como é horrorosa toda foto de Carteira de Identidade! – tava como se me fitasse...

Foi então que aconteceu!

Aquilo!

A minha foto, na minha Carteira de Identidade... parecia se mover!

E parecia que falava!

Eu, prostrada no chão, comecei a prestar atenção naquela foto...

E ela falava mesmo! Parecia falar muito, consigo mesma!

Uma foto que falava consigo mesma?! E eu a ouvi dizer isso:

_- Preciso sair dessa casa, preciso, preciso!_

Eu via a foto desesperada, colocando os braços sobre sua própria cabeça, em pânico! E a foto da Carteira de Identidade, se movendo apavorada, dizia:

_- Ela vai me queimar com o cigarro! Ela vai bater em mim! Ela me odeia! Ele sempre me rejeitou! Preciso sair daqui, preciso fugir!_

E a foto berrava, desesperada:

_- Leilene, sua vaca desgraçada, você me traiu! Não, não, volte! Me tira daqui, me tira daqui, te imploro! Abre essa porta, senão ela vai me pegar!_

Quando eu vi a foto falando – aquela foto horrorosa, deformada – eu senti algo muito, mas muito estranho...

Como se fosse uma voz, que vinha do meio do meu peito e do alto da minha cabeça, bem no meu Ori:

"_Você não é seus pensamentos. Veja seus pensamentos como quem vê uma foto ou uma paisagem. Você é Aquela que vê a foto, pois a transcende."_

Enquanto isso, minha foto da Carteira de Identidade, estendida ali no chão, falava desesperada, acuada, sem parar:

_- Vão me machucar, vão me bater! Vão me machucar muito!_

E a foto se encolhia... e recolhia todas as sua próprias forças, como uma ostra se escondendo em sua concha... sempre esperando o terrível momento que bateriam nela, que a espancariam!

A foto parecia até uma criança pequena e indefesa!

Não parecia com uma moça adulta, dona do seu próprio nariz e destino, que sempre lutou e batalhou pra se manter viva e inteira...

E a foto, gritando, toda encolhida, com as mãos no alto da cabeça, pra se proteger, falava chorando:

_- Ninguém me ama! Todos me machucam! Ninguém gosta de mim! Eu tô sozinha! Eu tô abandonada!_

Ela chorava e gritava:

_- Rachel se foi! A única pessoa nesse mundo que me amou! Eu fiquei sozinha no mundo! Tô abandonada! Tenho medo!_

Encolhendo-se, a foto lamentava:

_Perdi meu emprego! Perdi a casa em que eu cresci e fui feliz com Rachel!_

_Perdi a minha única amiga! Ayaan me abandonou! Sua egoísta desgraçada: foi só se dar bem na vida e logo me abandonou!_

_Eu tô cansada! Eu quero morrer! Não me sobrou nada nem ninguém nesse mundo!_

_Não me sobrou mais nada neste mundo! Meus últimos momentos felizes que me restaram são correr sobre minha Luna, nas madrugadas! Só me sobrou a sensação de liberdade do ar gelado da madrugada nos meus cabelos... A carícia do vento, sobre minha Luna, é o último carinho que me restou! Não quero usar capacete! Tô pronta pra morrer e ir embora!_

_Vivo exilada, nos fundos da casa de Pink Pig! Preciso me proteger, preciso, preciso! Os machos tarados dela vão me pegar! Vão abusar de mim! Dr. Watson vai me pegar! Todo vestido de branco! A Serpente Branca vai me comer! E Pink Pig vai ver tudo e rir, se vingando porque eu roubei a juventude dela!_

_Os homens de branco! Não, não! A hora do remédio, não!_

_Eu tô desempregada... tô passando fome... ai de mim! Meu cofre forte, minha latinha de refrigerante tá quase vazia! A fila da sopa, não, não! Tudo, menos a fila da sopa! Eu vou cair na miséria! Só me restou a fila da sopa! Eu vou passar frio e fome todos os dias até o resto da minha vida! Eu vou virar mais uma mendiga, não, não! Não quero morar na rua, morrer de fome, de frio ou ser queimada viva como os playboys queimam os mendigos por farra, nas madrugadas! Não, não! Tenho medo de ser machucada, não, não! Tenho medo, tenho medo!_

De repente notei que a expressão da foto mudou:

_Álex! Como você é lindo e especial... mas você nunca vai me amar... você é lindo e eu sou horrorosa, feia, desengonçada, magricela, uma encalhada! Você me rejeita... você me evita... você é cruel comigo porque eu sou feia, pobre, esquisita, toda sem graça! Eu vou virar uma velha sozinha, amarga, numa casa enorme e silenciosa, cujo silêncio só é quebrado por gatos miando!_

_Eu vou ser uma velha carcomida, cercada de gatos por todos os lados, como minha única companhia! Nenhum garoto nunca me quis! Nunca fui desejada, nunca fui amada! Tenho medo de nunca ser amada, tenho medo!_

E a expressão da foto mudou novamente:

_Preciso me esconder das outras crianças e adolescentes, preciso, preciso! Eles vão me pegar, eles vão me bater! Recreio, Educação Física, não, não! Vou fugir pra Biblioteca da escola, é o único lugar que não é perigoso no mundo! Tenho medo!_

Foi então que a expressão da foto adquiriu um ar de horror:

_Moses! Você vai me furar! Eu vou sangrar! Vai doer muito, muita dor! Eu vou morrer retalhada, mais cedo ou mais tarde! Eu tô sozinha no mundo, os bandidos vão me pegar uma hora! Eu tô desprotegida, eu tô abandonada! Tenho medo, tenho medo!_

_A Coisa! Minhas tripas vão sair pra fora! Ela vai comer minhas tripas quentinhas enquanto meu coração pulsa! Ela vai me estraçalhar! Não vai sobrar nada de mim! Eu vou morrer despedaçada, enquanto ainda respiro! Um monstro, o pior de todos que já existiu sobre a face da Terra, me persegue! Ai de mim! Sou odiada pelo pior monstro que já vagou sobre o mundo! Ela vai me pegar! Álex vai embora, vai me abandonar, e ela vai me pegar! Ela vai me torturar muito antes de me matar! Ela vai me comer bem devagarinho, órgão por órgão! Vai ser horrível! Eu preciso me esconder, preciso me ocultar! Preciso sumir da vista de todos pra que a Coisa não me ache! Tenho medo, tenho medo! A Coisa é meu maior medo! Ela é o medo supremo sobre a face da Terra! Tenho muito medo, tenho medo!_

Foi no momento em que a foto disse isso que eu percebi...

Dentre todas as palavras e frases que ela pronunciava, uma ela sempre dava destaque especial: _"Tenho medo"_!

E percebi isso porque agora eu me sentia completamente por fora de tudo o que a foto dizia...

Eu me senti como se realmente a foto fosse apenas uma paisagem pra se observar...

Eu senti que a foto não era eu...

Eu senti que eu era muito maior do que aquela foto... e muito maior do que tudo o que ela dizia, ou do que os outros diziam dela...

Eu me sentia tão calma vendo aquela foto falar tanta coisa, sem parar por um único segundo... pois agora era apenas uma foto...

Uma foto...

Uma mera representação...

Algo que na realidade, não existia... porque uma foto jamais poderia captar o que Existe... tudo o que Eu Sou...

Perante mim tava apenas aquela mera representação de algo que achava que existia... algo que havia se perdido no meio de um labirinto de conceitos... mas por baixo desse imenso labirinto de conceitos sem fim, tinha uma única pedra sustentando tudo:

Medo!

E olhando pra aquela foto, eu me sentia... calma...

Dentro daquela foto, tudo era apertado, doloroso, sufocante, sem ar, com o coração saindo pela boca, apenas sofrimento!

Mas aqui fora, Eu Comigo, dentro do meu peito havia agora tanto espaço!

Uma sensação de Espaço Interior, um delicioso vinho licoroso doce que eu já havia experimentado algumas de suas gotas antes:

Quando saí do Casarão de Álex, pela primeira vez, dirigindo minha Luna, sem rotular absolutamente nada ao meu redor...

Quando acendi aquela vela pra Mãe Oxum Pandá, agradecendo o fato de eu tá viva...

Tanto Espaço Interior, dentro de mim, naqueles momentos...

Tanto Tempo Interior, dentro de mim, naqueles momentos... como se o passado se dissolvesse e o futuro se evaporasse... com apenas um momento existindo... o meu momento no Eterno Agora...

E enquanto eu tangia aquela sensação de Espaço Interior crescendo no meio do meu peito, eu percebia que minha foto, naquela Carteira de Identidade, ficava cada vez mais asfixiada, apertada, encurralada!

Ela permanecia desesperada, falando, falando, falando...

Falava tanto que tudo o que ela dizia não parecia outra coisa senão isso: barulho!

E ela se sentia cada vez mais apertada, sofrendo cada vez mais!

Foi quando eu fitei firme pra aquela foto e lhe disse:

- Tenha calma, garota... não tenha mais medo... Eu posso ver você: você não tá mais sozinha!

Quando eu disse isso... algo aconteceu!

A foto!

Ela me fitou nos meus olhos, completamente assustada:

_- Heim? Você pode me ver?_

Eu lhe respondi, imersa no meu confortável Espaço Interior:

- Sim.

_Você tá enganada! Você não pode me ver!_

- Porque eu não posso te ver?

_Porque eu não existo! Sou só uma alucinação sua!_

Eu respirava calma e tranquilamente... o Ar me servia, era meu amigo: jamais me faltava...

Sentia meu coração batendo suave, bailando em harmonia rítmica na arca do meu peito...

E imersa nesse Espaço Interior, respondi:

- Sim, você existe... pois Eu te percebo... Eu te sinto... cada barulhinho seu, cada pensamentinho vagabundinho seu repercute no meu corpo, como o tiro de um revólver... sim, Eu posso ver você agora... você não pode mais se esconder de mim... Eu posso observar você...

A foto fez uma careta de desgosto e, muito irritada, disse:

_Tá bem, tá bem! Lógico que você pode me ver! E sabe por quê?_

- Por quê?

_Porque eu sou Selene Stern. Porque eu sou você! Eu sou seu espelho! É através de mim que você existe!_

Quando ela me disse isso, fez-se um imenso silêncio!

Percebi que a foto sorriu... um sorriso de vitória!

Até que eu lhe disse:

- Você é o acúmulo dos meus pensamentos do passado. Você é como as imagens de um filme, impressas numa película... imagens que apenas se imprimem e se repetem... você tá presa dentro dos quadros de um filme, dentro de uma filmagem... mas Eu Sou a roteirista, a diretora e a atriz principal. Eu Sou muito maior que a personagem, que ficou presa pra sempre naquela gravação do filme. Por isso Eu não sou você... Eu Sou muito maior do que você!

O sorriso de vitória da foto morreu imediatamente, dando lugar a uma expressão de raiva e ódio:

_Não, não, eu sou você! Eu sou a diretora, a roteirista, a atriz principal!_

Eu sequer ouvi suas últimas palavras...

Sentei-me no chão...

Sentia minha respiração tão gostosa!

Sentia o bater do meu coração tão compassado!

Foi então que cruzei minhas pernas, em posição de semilótus...

Sentia cada vez mais nítido o meu corpo... cada parte dele... a respiração, o coração, as roupas sobre meu corpo... os sons que vinham do relógio da casa de Salet... eu sentia e percebia tudo isso, tão nítido...

A foto ficou uma fera:

_Pare já com essa palhaçada! Você vai copiar e imitar aquela velha senil, que tem mais anos que o Dr. Chapatim? Vai ouvir aquele Xangô que evita e renega você, que a trata como uma nada? Ouça a mim! Eu sou sua melhor amiga!_

Meus pulmões se abençoavam do Hálito Sagrado do Ar e meu coração expandia meu Espaço Interior...

_Pare já com isso! Acorda, garota! Todos mentem pra você! A velha caduca e senil mente pra você! O anormal do Álex mente pra você! Eles mentem, só querem se aproveitar de você, sua ingênua, sua bobona, sua bestona! Todos só querem usar você, machucar você! Mas eu não! Eu protejo você! Eu cuido de você!_

Meus pulmões se abençoavam do Hálito Sagrado do Ar e meu coração expandia meu Espaço Interior...

_Pare já com isso! Todos querem machucar você, mas eu protejo você! O mundo lá fora é perigoso! Eu cuido de você, Selene! Eles são novidade que passam na sua vida, mas eu sou sua amiga mais antiga! Eu sempre nos protegi! Eu sou sua melhor amiga, não me ignore! Abra esses olhos, olhe pra mim! Não me ignore! Me ouça, me ouça! Tudo o que eu lhe digo é sempre extremamente importante! Eu sempre salvei você! Me ouça, me ouça! Eu sou de confiança, eles é que são os perigosos! Eu fico, eles vão embora! Não me ignore, me ouça sempre!_

Meus pulmões se abençoavam do Hálito Sagrado do Ar e meu coração expandia meu Espaço Interior...

_Não me ignore enquanto eu falo com você! Você sabe algo da vida sem mim? Você é burra, desastrada, faz tudo errado! Tonta, imbecil, estúpida! Sua idiota! I-di-o-ta!_ _Se não fosse eu tomando conta de você, você nunca teria sobrevivido! Nós duas teríamos morrido! Eu salvei a gente! Eu protejo a gente! Eu te ensinei tudo o que é o certo e o errado! Eu te ensinei todas as verdades eternas do mundo! Eu te ensinei a sobreviver nesse mundo perigoso e horrível! Eu ensinei tudo a você!_

Meus pulmões se abençoavam do Hálito Sagrado do Ar e meu coração expandia meu Espaço Interior...

_Você conhece a vida ou o mundo sem mim? Não! Porque sem mim você é um nada, você não existe!_

Meus pulmões se abençoavam do Hálito Sagrado do Ar e meu coração expandia meu Espaço Interior... até que...

Algo aconteceu!

De repente eu senti algo sobre meus ombros...

Um enorme peso... um enorme cansaço...

Tudo parecia tão complicado... tão difícil...

E eu senti que haviam tentáculos, feitos de uma energia escura e fétida... tentáculos feitos de pura energia mental... que brotavam exatamente... de minha cabeça!

Eram horríveis!

Nesse momento, me lembrei da frase do Seu Exu Tiriri:

"_A moça aí estava num carrego só... horrível, horrível! Que cabeça mais suja a dela, heim? Para fazer esse carrego... horrível, horrível!"_

Aqueles tentáculos, de pura energia mental negativa, produzidos pelos pensamentos que tavam na boca da foto: a causa daquele carrego que Seu Tiriri havia falado... uma cabeça inundada pelos pensamentos negativos!

Eu senti medo e nojo ao perceber aqueles tentáculos, como se fossem uma medusa de pura energia negativa, brotando dos pensamentos da boca da foto!

E quando eu senti medo daqueles tentáculos, eles começavam a ficar mais grossos, se enroscando pelo meu pescoço e apertando meu peito, fazendo meu coração acelerar e o ar me faltar!

Mas eu decidi, muito firme:

- Tudo isso são apenas os pensamentos de um filme horroroso que eu filmei ao longo da minha vida... Eu não quero mais esse filme! Eu quero fazer um filme completamente diferente e novo!

Quando eu disse isso, comecei a sentir uma luz gostosa, quentinha e brilhante no meio do meu peito...

Meu Espaço Interior voltando!

Ele afastava os tentáculos que brotavam da minha cabeça...

Por vezes, os tentáculos menores e mais frágeis eram até queimados pela Luz do meu Espaço Interior!

Quando alguns foram queimados, a foto se desesperou:

_Não! Não! Me ouça, me ouça! O mundo é perigoso! Eu protegi a gente! O mundo é mau, é perigoso! Lá fora todos querem machucar a gente! Me ouça, me ouça! Não me ignore, não me ignore! Você não é de confiança, vai por tudo a perder!_

E eu sentia aquele calor delicioso no meio do meu peito!

Ele se expandia, a ponto de até aquecer o pedaço que sobrou do meu colar de cristal da Mãe Oxum Pandá...

E eu cada vez sentia mais aquele Espaço Interior ficar mais e mais imenso, acolhedor e delicioso no meu peito!

Minha foto ainda disse, desesperada:

_- Te imploro, me ouça, me ouça! Não me ignore! Tudo que eu lhe digo é sempre muito importante... não me ignore..._

E minha foto falava, falava... mas eu nem sequer a ouvia mais...

Eu sentia é aquele calor imenso e delicioso, da Luz que sempre houve bem no meio do meu peito, me preenchendo de Espaço e Silêncio, de leveza e relaxamento, quanto mais atenção à Luz do meu peito eu dava!

Que sensações!

Foi nesse momento que eu tive a mais forte das sensações!

Senti, de forma incrivelmente intensa, que nunca mais nada nem ninguém iria me machucar se eu não lhes desse a minha Força – o meu Poder, que nascia na minha imensa Usina Hidrelétrica de Força Interior! – através de um sutil e sinuoso canal que vazasse as poderosas Águas da minha Usina: o Canal do Medo!

Senti um crescente de uma ligação muito forte de Eu-Comigo, que ia enfraquecendo, naqueles instantes, a ligação de Eu-com-a-foto-falante...

Surgia como num crescente essa ligação entre Eu e Mim Mesma, como se um fio muito forte começasse a nos unir!

Um fio!

E esse fio, eu senti que tinha um nome:

Con-fio!

Confiança!

Confiança em algo sempre tão importante, que eu raramente ouvia porque a minha foto sempre falava tanto dentro da minha cabeça – fazendo tanto barulho, o tempo todo! – que obscurecia esse Algo Mais Precioso que morava em mim!

Eu ainda não sabia o que era esse Algo... Mas percebi que esse Algo lançava, de meu peito, muitos fiozinhos, fios lindos, de muitas cores vivas e puras, que me conectavam a todas as coisas boas que Sempre Existiram!

_Será que este Algo e seus fios lindos, me conectando a tudo que era bom, a tudo que era Harmonia, sempre teve dentro de mim, fazendo essas conexões?_

Dúvida! Era a foto falando! Mas eu não a ouvi!

Pois saber isso não importava agora!

Importava que eu sentia aquela Conexão, e com ela... Paz!

Naqueles deliciosos instantes, em que a foto falava e falava, mas parecia que eu tinha apertado o botão _mute_ dela, eu sentia um imenso Silêncio Interior... um imenso Espaço Interior... e uma imensa Paz!

Pois foi exatamente nesse instante que eu percebi que, naqueles momentos, todos os meus medos... sumiram!

Me senti, pela primeira vez... como se tivesse em Casa...

Como se eu tivesse voltado pra Casa!

Que momentos deliciosos aqueles!

Foi aí que eu me dei conta:

_Eu tava presa dentro da casa de Pink Pig!_

Um arrepio de medo me tirou daquele estado de Graça!

Foi aí que o botão _mute_ desligou, e a foto começou a ser ouvida:

_Ela vai chegar a qualquer momento! Preciso me proteger, preciso, preciso!_

Foi naquele momento que abri os meus olhos.

Minha foto, na Carteira de Identidade, era o que sempre foi: uma mera foto – supostamente horrorosa como em toda Carteira de Identidade – mas absolutamente imóvel.

Uma foto que nunca falou ou que nunca se mexeu.

Como todas as fotos são e devem ser.

Mas agora eu sabia que ela podia falar... que ela podia se mover... e sempre num momento especial:

Quando eu sentia medo!

Estranhamente, aquela foto horrorosa não parecia mais ser tão horrorosa assim...

Olhei-a por alguns momentos...

Não é que Selene Stern era mesmo uma morena bem engraçadinha? Bonitinha até?!

Descruzei as minhas pernas.

Meus dedinhos pegaram a minha carteirinha de documentos, desabada no assoalho da casa de Salet.

Levantei-me e fechei-a. Deixei minha Carteira de Identidade – e aquela foto! – guardadinhas dentro da minha carteirinha.

Mas não sem antes dizer isso pra ela, em voz bem alta e bem firme:

- Não se preocupe! Deixe Salet chegar. Eu cuido bem de nós a partir de agora! Porque eu simplesmente... confio!

Eu sorri quando disse isso!

E dei um tapinha, fazendo um carinhozinho na minha carteirinha de documentos, como se eu dissesse isso com aquela carícia:

"_Eu tô aqui, e quando eu tô aqui, tudo vai tá bem! Eu cuido bem de você, não precisa mais ter medo!"_

Foi nesse instante que eu ouvi algo na fechadura da porta, e alguém mexendo na maçaneta!

Salet!

Bem que seja! Pode entrar! Eu confio! Eu tô pronta!

Arrumei meu sobretudo e meus cabelos com minhas mãos: queria tá mega alinhada pra este encontro, oras!

A porta abriu!

Eu percebi que havia um vulto, parado perante a porta, na escuridão do quintal...

Somente o Luar iluminava aquele vulto...

O vulto deu um passo... e deixou de ser um vulto:

Era Álex!

Eu, espantava, o encarava!

Jurava que fosse Salet!

Ele me olhava!

Seus olhos emanavam um brilho muito diferente... eu não sei dizer o que era... eram indecifráveis como sempre... seria orgulho de mim, admiração?!

Foi então que com sua voz – que me soou incrivelmente doce, parecia até repleta de ternura naquele momento! – assim me disse:

- Você viajou... e realmente olhou bem fundo nos olhos do Poderoso Frágil Pequeno Grande Monstro! Tenho um imenso orgulho de você!

Eu?

Eu não sabia como reagir!

Aquilo tudo que houve comigo, dentro da casa de Salet: aquilo era a viagem?!

Eu fiquei incrivelmente emocionada!

Lágrimas começaram a surgir, bailando por sobre as maçãs do meu rosto!

Eu não pensei em nada! Apenas me senti!

Apenas fiz o que eu sentia profundamente!

Me grudei com tudo no pescoço de Álex e lhe dei um fortíssimo abraço!

Com todo o carinho e gratidão que viviam na arca do meu peito!

Somente depois daquele demorado abraço, quando nos soltamos, foi que vi Leilene, sentada exatamente na soleira do meu antigo quartinho, do meu velho_ bunker_!

Ela tava tão estirada, confortavelmente ali – como se fosse uma nobre patrícia romana, curtindo uma cadeira da Antiguidade! – que me pareceu que nunca tinha arredado o pé dali!

E Leilene olhou pra nós, enquanto erguia preguiçosamente a sua mão direita:

Sacudia, por entre seus dedos, as chaves do seu possante!

E disse, com seu sotaque carregado e aquela sua cara de sacana, num tom que eu não sei como descrever:

- Ô cabeçuda, hora de voltarmos... Hélène já deve tá nos esperando com o jantar servido!


	33. O Poderoso Chefão

**Com a palavra: Drikuyla!**

**Postagem 33. O Poderoso Chefão**

_**(The Godfather**_**, 1972, EUA)**

Gelo...

Algo que os _Homo sapiens_ das grandes metrópoles jamais souberam verdadeiramente valorizar...

Para eles, Gelo era apenas isso: preservação de hambúrgueres...

Para algum raríssimo _Homo sapiens_ um tanto mais refinado: História, contada em suas brancas páginas...

Mas para mim?

Gelo: a Arca Sagrada que guarda a resposta para uma Terra incomensuravelmente perfeita!

Mas uma Arca que exigiria uma ímpar chave para ser aberta...

Minha missão: elaborar a chave para esta Arca Sagrada!

E, quando aberta, esta seria a verdadeira e única Arca da Aliança!

Gelo...

O Gelo me enleva à tanta paz... traz-me a sensação da Eternidade e do Silêncio...

Eternidade...

Eu vivi para ver os últimos _Homo neanderthalensis_ serem superados pelos _Homo sapiens_, na costa da Espanha, nos derradeiros suspiros da última Idade do Gelo...

Eu vivi para ver as Pirâmides de Gizé serem erguidas, desde seus berçários: o nascer dos seus primeiros blocos de pedra...

Eu vivi para ver Caio Otávio, o Augusto, derrotar Cleópatra e Marco Antônio, unificando o que um dia seria o Império Romano...

Eu vivi para ver Gengis Khan enganar a Grande Muralha da China, contornando-a...

Eu vivi para ver a Apolo XI beijar o solo da Grande Mãe da Noite...

Eu vivi para ver a _New_ _Voyager_ trazer misteriosas mensagens de som... debates sobre potencial vida inteligente em outras paragens, na imensidão gélida e mortal dos Raios Gama das Estrelas...

Século XXI...

Tantas possibilidades... mas ainda assim um paupérrimo parquinho infantil para quem não sabia ver qual o único jogo que valia a pena ser jogado: o Xadrez Supremo!

Mas agora, finalmente, eu havia inaugurado uma promissora ala neste parquinho de diversões para que uma adulta nele se refugiasse:

Uni a Biologia Molecular, a Criogenia e a Antiga Ciência...

Aparentemente, nada de mais...

Porém, os Antigos Conhecimentos verdadeiramente profundos da Antiga Ciência eram o hálito divino que faria um autêntico milagre!

Saberes tão profundos e tão antigos que, se não fosse por mim, teriam se perdido para sempre, soterrados pelas amargas areias do tempo...

Agora eu estava em minha Estação de Pesquisa...

Naquela noite, eu estava sentada no meu gabinete, pensativa...

Me sentia mais entristecida do que costumava ser...

Sentada em minha cadeira reclinável, eu mirava para a obra de Arte que enfeitava meu gabinete, em busca do encontro de mim mesma: esta obra estava mesclada à parede principal de minha sala...

Pura Arte da Natureza: dentro de uma caixa de cristal incrustada na parede, estava talhado nas rochas o fóssil mais completo existente no mundo de um _Gorgonopsia_.

_Gorgonopsia_: foste tu a mais poderosa criatura que respirou sobre a cálida face da Terra há 250 milhões de anos... em pleno período mais belo da História da Terra para mim: o ocaso do Permiano!

_Gorgonopsia_... foste tu o maior predador do mundo antigo: teus dentes afiados eram emoldurados por quatro adagas... teus caninos gloriosos levariam vergonha ao Tigre-dentes-de-sabre...

_Gorgonopsia_... tu, o maior predador do Permiano... aparentemente tão grandioso e invencível... porém, tão repleto de imperfeições...

_Gorgonopsia_... tu não podias contemplar a beleza do ocaso do Permiano e o nascimento do Triássico – aquele instante sagrado da Eternidade: 100.000 anos! – escondendo o período mais nobre e poético da História da Terra, que te prenderia nas rochas para todo o sempre!

Uma poesia, escrita nos pergaminhos vulcânicos da Sibéria Permiana com as tintas do Assoalho Oceânico!

Poesia e Arte: pois o que antes era um tabuleiro de um jogo obstruído, repleto de peças falhas, imperfeitas e claudicantes, tornar-se-ia um tabuleiro limpo, onde verdadeiramente a Beleza e a Perfeição poderiam vir a nascer...

Que tempos! Um novo mundo repleto de possibilidades! Um tempo em que cada instante nada mais era do que... pura poesia!

_Gorgonopsia_... tu, o mais poderoso predador de teu tempo... foste varrido da História da Terra por tua imperfeição...

_Homo sapiens_... tu, o mais poderoso predador de teu tempo...

Haveria algo que enlaçaria os destinos destas duas espécies?

Talvez tu, _Homo sapiens,_ nem precisasse, como os G_orgonopsias_, de que a Armadilha da Sibéria e o Assoalho Oceânico te empurrassem para as páginas fossilizadas do livro de Historia Natural escrito nas folhas das rochas... pois diferente dos _Gorgonopsias_, tu, _Homo sapiens,_ estás escavando, alegremente, tua própria sepultura...

Prazerosamente, num frenesi de gozo: gerando teu dióxido de carbono, alterando todo o delicado ecossistema da cama em que tu mesmo dormes... podendo, na tua prostituta volúpia, liberar em poucas décadas dois a três gigatons de toneladas de CO2 na atmosfera: a mesma quantidade de CO2 que as Armadilhas Siberianas liberaram em quase 1 milhão de anos de árduo trabalho!

Já estava acontecendo... e por tuas próprias mãos, _Homo sapiens..._

O Caos Climático!

A Sexta Grande Extinção!

Grandes Extinções... a Terra as declarava periodicamente... algo como limpar o tabuleiro para que coisas novas e melhores pudessem florescer: uma segunda chance para a Beleza e a Perfeição...

A Primeira Grande Extinção foi há 440 milhões de anos: ocaso do período Pré-cambriano...

A Segunda Grande Extinção foi há cerca de 370 milhões de anos: ocaso do período Devoniano...

A Terceira Grande Extinção, a jóia mais perfeitamente elaborada, foi há 250 milhões de anos: término do Permiano...

A Quarta Grande Extinção foi há 210 milhões de anos: ocaso do período Triássico...

E a Quinta Grande Extinção foi há 65 milhões de anos, a _pop star_ das Grandes Extinções: ocaso do Cretáceo... sepultura dos dinossauros...

Eu estava deveras entristecida naquela noite...

Tenho fé que tal tristeza nascia de dois motivos...

Primeiro: não havia poesia alguma desta vez, na Sexta Grande Extinção... não passava de um bacanal do _Homo sapiens_, acreditando-se senhor e _lord_ da Terra, enquanto estuprava o seu próprio leito...

Não havia nada de Sagrado, de Pureza, de Beleza e de Poesia nesta prepotente ação violadora destes pederastas!

Segundo: os desafios da Criogenia...

Os mistérios da Arca do Gelo negando-se a revelarem-se...

O maior desafio da Criogenia, em seres complexos, sempre foi este: não somos como as cianobactérias ou o escorpião – que podem ser congelados e manter suas células íntegras nos seus tecidos simples, durante sua animação suspensa... e quando descongelarem: retorno triunfal à Vida.

O escorpião e as cianobactérias era campeões imbatíveis na Criogenia!

Mas ambos são criaturas vivas simples demais se comparadas à complexidade dos tecidos do _Homo sapiens_.

Pobres e frágeis _Homo sapiens:_ quando suas células congelam – principalmente as mais nobres: seu hipercomplexo sistema nervoso! – a Água forma cristais que destroem a estrutura e a informação da célula...

Assim, quando o _Homo sapiens_ é descongelado, ele está... perfeitamente morto!

Eu?

Estou de posse de parte da Chave, devido à minha rara linhagem.

Fui filha de Alguém que comandava as Águas dos Oceanos...

Antes, porém, que tal Ser infame – a quem um dia chamei de Mãe! – me abandonasse, aprendi muitos dos Dons e Segredos das Suas Águas Salgadas...

Pois, se fui uma filha traída de quem comandava as Salgadas Águas do Mar, tirei benefícios desta filiação...

Levando-se em consideração que o interior das células humanas são repletas de diversos minerais solubilizados em água – portanto: Água Salgada! – a solução do problema da Criogenia de células humanas já me era uma realidade enfadonha, que nem ao menos valia a pena pesquisar...

Receita tão trivial quanto uma criança a fazer bolinhos de lama!

Porém o que eu queria era algo mais profundo... algo que realmente era um desafio para mim, algo que realmente valeria a pena:

Como reanimar quem foi congelado inadequadamente tendo, neste processo, a sua estrutura celular e sua informação danificadas pelos cristais de gelo? Congelado não pela minha inteligência na Criogenia, mas pela furiosa violência das Geleiras?

Como reanimar algo assim, de modo que suas estruturas e informação fossem perfeitamente recuperadas?

Eu sabia criogenizar algo de modo que suas células e toda a sua informação jamais fossem perdidas durante o processo: após o descongelamento, tudo estava lá: intacto, nos seus mínimos detalhes, inclusive a memória e toda a lucidez mental...

Assim, eu sabia, por exemplo, criogenizar os soldados de elite de General McCarthy...

A idéia dele e de seus pares do Estado Maior?

Deixar suas tropas ocultas, em qualquer recanto do planeta, sem consumir praticamente nenhuma energia, alimento ou água – num mundo com recursos cada vez mais escassos – e em prontidão para serem rapidamente reativadas e celeremente surpreender qualquer oponente: a _"logística perfeita"_, como eles afirmavam...

Obviamente: um infantil plano...

A velha brincadeira de Geopolítica que os militares tanto apreciam: com seus rifles de plástico e estrelas de xerife no peito, brincando de _western_ nas areias dum parquinho...

Mas quando se necessita do auxílio das crianças, o que você faz?

Você lhes dá o que elas lhe pedem para que elas, imediatamente, dóceis, como bons meninos, te dêem o que você realmente quer, não é?

Foi assim que eu consegui realizar meus desejos:

Concedi ao General McCarthy os meios para ele realizar o seu sonho infantil – dele e de seus pares de sua Superpotência Mundial:

Jogar suas partidas de _Playstation_©, madrugadas adentro, enquanto comem batatas fritas, _Big Mac's_© e bebem _Coca–cola_©...

O sonho de todos os garotinhos!

E quando lhe dei isso – seu _Playstation_©_ – _ele satisfez as minhas condições inscritas em nosso Pacto, redigidas em nosso Contrato:

_Cláusula primeira:_ deu-me uma estação inteira de pesquisas para que eu desvendasse os segredos de como reanimar um mamífero congelado da forma equivocada;

_Cláusula segunda:_ deu-me preciosas amostras de tecido de um mamute congelado, obtidas da maior Universidade de sua nação;

_Cláusula terceira:_ está realizando escavações incessantes, numa grande e específica zona da Groenlândia, na região de Isua, a 150 km da cidade de Nuuk...

Em Isua – assim como no outro lado do globo, em Barberton, na África do Sul – existem as rochas mais antigas do Planeta Terra, com quase 3,8 bilhões de anos... Que escavassem sem cessar, até que encontrassem uma Relíquia e um Artefato!

Pois entre aquelas rochas, junto às invernais Geleiras, sei que há uma criatura da megafauna pré-histórica, soterrada: a Relíquia... e em suas garras, há o Artefato que me pertence por direito, e que deve retornar à minha bainha vazia...

Crianças... são como vadios cães de rua: dê-lhes um osso ordinário e um afago fajuto e imediatamente sacodem o rabo para você, seguindo-lhe aonde você for!

Odeio cães! Me dão arrepios!

Pois deram-me tudo quanto pedi quando eu dei-lhes aquele osso ordinário... mas obviamente que a curiosidade infantil sempre fala tão alto: as crianças começaram a me perguntar como eu sabia que existia algo em Isua, na Groenlândia, e por que isso me era tão importante...

Obviamente que eu parei de dar-lhes meus presentinhos bélicos em resposta a tais perguntas ofensivas... o que rapidamente educou tais crianças malcriadas!

Assim, surgiu a última cláusula do Contrato do Pacto, que também foi satisfeita:

_Cláusula quarta:_ que nunca mais ousassem fazer qualquer outra pergunta a respeito de tais escavações... apenas as façam!

E o tabuleiro para mim jogar o meu jogo estava sendo montado...

Geopolítica e o poder militar, político e econômico entre as nações: tal _Playstation_© é para crianças tão pequenas...

Xadrez: eis o jogo dos adultos!

E eu já possuía o tabuleiro... e várias das minhas peças negras, da cor da imensidão do Kosmos além do Firmamento!

Peões Negros: General McCarthy, seus pares e seus comandados... escavando e trabalhando para mim... afinal, no Xadrez, os peões vão primeiro: fazem o trabalho sujo para os nobres...

Torre Negra: a minha Estação de Pesquisa! E repleta de regalias, como numa espécie de novo Projeto Manhattan...

Cavalo Negro: as amostras de tecido do mamute, sem a qual eu não poderia saber se eu poderia reanimar a Relíquia...

Faltavam-me, agora, apenas três peças, e o tabuleiro estaria completo:

Bispo Negro: conseguir recompor com perfeição a informação celular de um tecido mamífero congelado de forma errônea...

Rei Negro e Rainha Negra: sepultados, sob rocha e gelo, em algum lugar de Isua, na Groenlândia...

Em breve... em breve eu possuiria todas as peças!

E eis que o Xadrez Supremo seria jogado:

A Perfeição.

A incrível vocação de ser mais!

A mola que nos impulsiona a irmos sempre além!

Além mesmo de nossa tola humanidade.

_Homo sapiens_...

_Sapiens_: sábios?

Sequer eram sábios os que assim auto denominaram sua espécie: tão pouco sabiam dos mistérios do Kosmos, satisfazendo-se com seus _Playstations_© tão infantis e sua volúpia, corrompendo a Sexta Extinção...

Ser mais!

Eis o Xadrez dos adultos!

Libertarmo-nos de todas as nossas amarras: o céu é o limite?

Jamais!

Na catedral herdada do silício e dos _bits_ – os laboratórios computadorizados de pesquisa – a família da dupla hélice da vida, filhas e netas de Watson e Crick, no altar da Criogenia, estavam prestes a casar-se com o meu Sagrado Hálito.

Eu?

A missionária incumbida de executar esse sagrado matrimônio!

A única capaz de selar este casamento:

A Libertação! O Ser mais!

A vocação de Ser mais!

Sonho amado pelos religiosos de todas as eras, de todas as partes do globo... da China à América, da Groenlândia à Terra do Fogo...

O Futuro Promissor! A Terra Prometida!

Sonho desejado pelos sábios de cada tempo, de cada escola do pensamento que pulsou sobre este planetinha azul...

Libertação e Futuro: o sagrado dever que eu sentia ter sido colocado sobre meus ombros pelo _Kosmos_.

Eu precisava ter êxito na busca sagrada!

Verdadeira e audaciosamente, levar a Terra aonde ela jamais esteve!

E nada melhor que um lugar sossegado dos olhares curiosos, tão calmo, tão silencioso e repleto de Gelo para mim estabelecer minha Estação de Pesquisa e construir a preciosa Chave.

Gelo e silêncio.

Combinação perfeita!

Eu precisava ter sucesso!

Só eu poderia realizar um feito desse porte... só eu poderia realizar tal missão!

Mas eu estava infinitamente entristecida... pois tal missão sobre meus ombros parecia, por vezes, que ia estraçalhá-los...

Sentia-me, por vezes, tão frágil para executar dever tão nobre...

Tantas dificuldades...

Eu estava tão deprimida...

Me sentia tão... só... abandonada...

Não havia ninguém para dividir comigo o peso desta missão!

Meus ombros teriam que suportar tudo, absolutamente sozinha...

Cada experimento fracassado... e eu sempre estava só, no meu gabinete: não poderia dividir com ninguém a taça amarga dos meus insucessos...

Eu ficaria me remoendo aquela noite toda... se eu não ouvisse o ronco dos motores de um grande avião de transporte militar...

Ele havia aterrissado no aeroporto da Estação de Pesquisa.

Do avião sai uma comitiva.

Todos muito agasalhados, usando roupas pesadas.

Chamava a atenção um homem alto, gordo, com olhos bem claros.

Loiro, meio calvo, dono de uma certa idade: seus setenta anos.

Ele e a comitiva entraram no elevador. Sim, e levava para baixo: minha Estação de Pesquisa era subterrânea.

Quando o elevador chegou, alguns membros da comitiva, ali pela primeira vez, assombraram-se:

Havia uma verdadeira "metrópole" no seio da terra!

Minhas instalações eram titânicas!

Haviam vários militares, fardados e armados, bem como meu exército particular de homens e mulheres trajando guarda-pós brancos.

Mudam-se as vestimentas, mas a peça no meu jogo é a mesma:

Peões...

O homem gordo retirou seu pesado casacão...

Caminhou, tutorando sua comitiva, por entre várias salas daquele deslumbrante complexo, explicando-lhes muitas coisas...

Havia muito espanto e admiração nas meninas dos olhos dos passageiros daquele avião... e extremosa satisfação com o que miravam.

Passou-se muito tempo até que o homem gordo encaminhou a comitiva de volta para o avião que os trouxe... e partiram.

Liberto daquele compromisso, ele dirigiu-se até um certo gabinete, em que alguém consumia-se em tristeza...

Quando ele foi anunciado no laboratório, fui recebê-lo.

Um tenente o anunciou:

- General Joseph Richmond McCarthy!

Oh, os olhos dele, quando entraram no meu gabinete: eram de um gelo e de um frio que me aquecia!

- Oh, Joseph! Que contentamento revê-lo tão rápido!

Ele me fez sua clássica gentileza, beijando minha mão:

- Srta. Drikuyla... é incrível... nos conhecemos há uns cinquenta anos, desde quando eu era um jovem tenente... e você está sempre cada vez mais bela e encantadora!

Passaram-se cinquenta reviravoltas nas areias do tempo, a duração de nossa convivência, e ele não perdia seu belo charme galanteador:

- Gentil como sempre, Joseph... foram inesquecíveis aquelas nossas noites em Bagdá, não?

- Ah, você ainda se lembra! Foi quando a conheci... rivalizando em beleza com a Lua e as Estrelas do Oriente, deixando-as com inveja!

Hum... hum...

Oh...

Como eu necessitava ouvir tais palavras!

A visita de Joseph foi providencial!

Já começava a sentir-me melhor...

Conversamos diversas amenidades... oh, os velhos tempos...

Acabei mostrando-lhe alguns progressos – para ele eram enormes avanços, mas para mim, eram apenas passos de uma frágil formiga perante a grandiosidade dos Alpes... Ao menos ele ficou tão satisfeito... seus olhos gelados me sorriram tão belamente!

Minha solidão amenizou-se, um tanto, ao ver aquele discurso eloquente de seu olhar imerso em prazer... até que lhe indaguei:

- E as escavações, Joseph? Encontraram algo?

- Ainda não... estamos escavando por toda a região há meses sem parar, aproveitando a estação de bom tempo, mas nada ainda, Srta. Drikuyla... A Groenlândia é terrivelmente inóspita... temo que quando a boa estação se for, os trabalhos sejam paralisados por algum tempo...

Nada mais animador...

Minha tristeza retornava com toda a sua exuberância e vigor...

Ao menos Joseph havia trazido um bom vinho... como fazíamos nos tempos de sua juventude: duas taças e um divertido parlatório noite e madrugada adentro.

Seu senso de humor ácido e corrosivo, politicamente incorreto e discriminatório me fazia incomensurável bem: ele me fazia rir com tamanha facilidade, um verdadeiro dom!

Afinal, quando se viveu tanto, encontrar alguém que lhe faça rir com um gracejo inusitado – quando já se ouviu todos os gracejos possíveis e imagináveis – realmente é uma verdadeira dádiva!

Acabei esquecendo um tanto minha depressão ao longo daquela madrugada...

Oh, Joseph!

Você me contava causos hilários de suas missões militares no Oriente Médio, há tantas décadas... e eu lhe contava meus causos hilários da Segunda Guerra Mundial, da Primeira Guerra Mundial, da Guerra Franco-prussiana... enfim... foram tantas em que me diverti...

Joseph: a única pessoa que sabia que eu vivi... e muito...

Percebia que ele, por vezes, se lamentava, por não ter podido permanecer jovem comigo... que ele temia a Morte, e por um motivo:

- Terei de abdicar dessas maravilhosas madrugadas, conversando com a mulher mais inteligente e incrível que já respirou sob as Estrelas do Firmamento... e renunciar às nossas taças de vinho... só por isso temo a Morte, minha bela Drika...

É um tanto... estranho... mas devo, secretamente, admitir para mim mesma também: sentirei tanta falta de você o dia que você partir...

Foram anos tão proveitosos os nossos, Joseph!

Quando você era atlético e jovem... hum... foi um namoro efusivamente divertido!

Mas, oh, a Entropia...

Sim, Joseph: em um punhado granular dos anos da ampulheta que escorre incessante, você partirá...

Sei que neste dia chorarei verdadeiramente...

Nada conseguirá reter minhas lágrimas, porque sei que elas serão cruelmente geradas pela dor lancinante chamada: saudade...

Sim, Joseph: em um punhado granular de anos você partirá...

Mas até lá, aproveitemos nossa amizade:

Bebamos felizes, como nesta madrugada, um excelente vinho antes que este envinagre... e sejamos tão felizes quanto possível sob o silêncio do Gelo e à luz do manto da Lua...


	34. Karate Kid - a Hora da Verdade

**Finalmente, com a palavra: Lua Branca!**

**Postagem 34. Karate Kid: a Hora da Verdade**

_**(The Karate Kid**_**, 1984, EUA)**

_I'll back, baby!_

E voltei mesmo!

Naquela noite, eu não conseguia dormir, de jeito nenhum...

Me revirava na minha cama...

Ter fitado no meio dos olhos de quem gerou a Coisa, aquilo que transformou Drika na Coisa, exatamente dentro de mim... foi arrepiante!

Saber que haviam pelo menos duas Selenes...

Foi chocante!

Saber que tinha pelo menos dois "eus" dentro de mim...

Um, o mais antigo... aquele Eu que via tudo e dava sustentação a tudo: meu Grande Eu...

O outro, o mais recente... aquele que nasceu do Grande Eu, que era sustentado pelo Grande Eu, que foi criado pelo Grande Eu como um instrumento Dele, para Servi-Lo... o Pequeno Eu...

Um Pequeno Eu que tem muitos nomes: ego, mente, pensamento não-transcendente...

Só que meu Pequeno Eu tinha ficado doente...

E ficou tão doente que disse pro Grande Eu:

_- Você não existe... eu sou a verdadeira Selene! Só eu existo!_

Foi muito assustador descobrir isso!

Descobrir que todas as minhas crenças... minhas verdades... toda a forma de eu encarar a minha vida, a mim mesma e o Universo, não era eu... era um aparelho, um instrumento meu, que tinha se desconectado de mim mesma...

Selene Stern... a desconectada!

Eu?

Raramente aparecia...

Tava _in_ _off_, a maior parte do tempo...

Eu aparecia raramente...

Eu aparecia nas raras vezes quando eu dizia pra mim mesma que tudo ia ficar bem... e me sentia mais leve, melhor comigo mesma...

Eu apareci quando eu chorei na beira do Guayhba River, e Leilene me viu chorando: quando voltei pra casa, de moto, e não pensava em nada, apenas deixava tudo ser como era no asfalto que ligava o Sul e o Norte de Happy Harbor... sem rotular, sem julgar, apenas deixando que tudo naquele asfalto fosse como era... e me senti mais leve, melhor comigo mesma...

Eu apareci quando liguei aquela vela pra Oxum e pela primeira vez agradeci por tá viva: foi quando senti aquela sensação deliciosa de muito, mas muito espaço dentro do meu peito... nada era apertado no meu peito, tudo era amplo e grande... e me senti mais leve, melhor comigo mesma...

O resto do tempo, quem era?

Era o meu ego adoecido, não era eu: era apenas mera representação do que eu era de verdade...

Era esta representação que, achando-se tão poderosa, se mostrava tão frágil... Poderoso Frágil...

O Pequeno Eu, quando desconecta-se do Grande Eu que mora em mim, em você, em cada pessoa, simplesmente começa a adoecer...

E eis que nasce o Poderoso Frágil Pequeno Grande Monstro!

Mas tá com seu Pequeno Eu ligadão no Grande Eu... era isso que deixava Hélène sempre tão bem!

Por isso ela parecia sempre tão _"ligadona nela mesma"_, como se o mundo pudesse cair, mas ela ia tá sempre firme, sustentada e alicerçada nela mesma!

Hélène tinha o seu Grande Eu!

Ela era o seu Grande Eu!

Foi assim que ela transformou o Pequeno Eu no instrumento que ajuda o Grande Eu dela!

Só podia ser essa a chave pra aquela velhinha parecer uma mestra! Tá sempre em Paz! Em Paz Consigo!

Ela sabia como fazer isso!

Finalmente eu soube qual o nome da loja onde Hélène comprava sua Paz!

Só que eu ainda não sabia onde a loja ficava...

Ela tinha que me levar lá! E me mostrar como fazer as compras nessa loja!

Eu ia ficar cada vez mais atenta à Hélène... pois o Grande Eu dela tava sempre à mostra, fazendo eloquentes discursos emudecidos de palavras!

Bastava ter olhos pra ver e coração pra sentir!

Eu ia deixar meu coração bem atento agora... pra ouvir esse eloquente discurso mudo... eu tinha que aprender como ter a Paz que Hélène tinha!

Durante toda a minha vida... eu sumi!

Não era eu... era só um instrumento do meu Eu!

Foi um choque... tão grande quanto os meus dois encontros com Drika, A Devoradora de Homens!

Todas aquelas certezas... todas aquelas verdades... todas aquelas brigas pra ter razão, por eu ser a dona da Verdade... todos aquele conceitos... todas aquelas definições...

O que será, daquilo tudo, que era meu mesmo, hein? Que era Eu Mesma, hein?

E o que será que eram apenas sintomas de um ego que tinha adoecido? Tão doente que agora ele parecia, sei lá... com uma monstruosa Megera, que precisava ser domada...

Qual seria a diferença? Como separar agora o carvão do diamante, se eu tava no escuro e não podia saber qual deles brilhava?

Eu não sei!

Mas pode deixar: eu vou descobrir!

Pode acreditar no que eu lhe digo: eu vou descobrir!

Nem que seja por birra, agora eu vou descobrir!

Nem que eu leve escrevendo uma série imensa de postagens no meu _blog_, virando uma Série de Livros... mas eu vou descobrir!

Pode acreditar!

Eu vou ficar ligadona em mim mesma!

Eu vou saber quem eu sou, e me conectar comigo!

Eu vou ficar _on_!

Eu vou ficar conectada!

Não importa o quanto eu precise aprender!

Não importa quanto tempo leve!

Como Oxum no mito da calúnia a Oxalá: perseverança!

Vou perseverar até ser Selene: _on_, conectada de novo!

Vou fazer exatamente o que Oxum fez: trabalhou duro nas Oferendas e foi persistente, no portão da Casa de Oxalá! Trabalhou muito e nunca desistiu! E Ela conseguiu o que queria!

Enquanto pensava e sentia tudo isso... nada de dormir...

Eu me revirava tanto na cama... dum lado pro outro... eu tava exausta... como se tivesse corrido uma maratona, como se tivesse consumido toda a minha energia na casa de Salet...

Eu precisava dormir: tava acabadaça! Tava só o pó!

Mas havia um turbilhão de pensamentos, como se uma multidão de pessoas quisesse passar por uma porta estreita, mas todos ao mesmo tempo!

Eu nunca que ia conseguir dormir assim!

Me lembrei de Álex...

Queria a companhia dele nessa hora tão difícil...

Todo o chão que eu conhecia desabou sob meus pés...

Queria ele do meu lado, segurando minha mão...

Parei de pensar...

Simplesmente tentei sentir o que tinha, lá no profundo do meu peito...

E apenas tentando sentir, sem pensar, quando vi, eu tava bem na frente da porta do quarto de Álex.

Tava batendo.

Toc, toc, toc.

Nem me dei conta que eu tava vestindo só meu camisetão preto, da minha amada banda _The Gothic Melody and Dark Roses,_ e uma calcinha preta... afinal eu só usava preto mesmo...

Ele abriu a porta... me olhou de cima a baixo, meio assustado:

- O que foi, Selene?!

Só então percebei que ele me viu com a minha roupa de dormir – eu sempre dormia me sentido mega à vontade! – mas eu não tive nenhuma vergonha, nenhuma culpa, nenhum julgamento na minha cabeça.

Havia só sinceridade, só autenticidade, apenas uma cristalina pureza que silenciava cada palavra opressora de minha CPU.

Eu olhei pros olhos dele e apenas disse o que eu sentia, sem vergonha, sem desejo, sem querer exigir nada:

- Álex, todo o chão que havia sob meus pés desabou... não consigo dormir... sinto muito medo... perdi meu chão, perdi minhas certezas, e tô com muito medo! Posso dormir no seu quarto, segurando sua mão?

Ele fez uma cara que eu não sei interpretar... seria espanto? Seria admiração? Seria compreensão?

Só sei que em instantes, quando percebi, eu tava deitada na cama dele, do ladinho dele...

Eu não desejava nada... só desejava sentir a mão dele segurando a minha... só queria saber que, enquanto eu tava no meio do nada, sem chão, a mão dele segurava a minha...

Eu não me julguei... eu não senti vergonha... eu não senti culpa... eu não senti medo de dizer que tava com medo... que tudo o que eu conhecia como absoluta verdade havia desabado, e que tudo o que eu queria era o carinho da mão dele segurando a minha, até que eu reconstruísse coisas novas sobre os velhos padrões que desabaram.

Eu queria sentir meu corpo quente tocando e sendo tocada pelo corpo frio dele.

Meu corpo procurava o corpo dele.

Meu corpo queria estar coladinha no dele.

Meu corpo desejava que cada centímetro meu tivesse sendo tocada e protegida pelo corpo dele.

E, quando eu vi, eu tava deitada de conchinha com ele...

A mão fria dele segurava minha mão sobre meu peito, bem em cima do meu coração, que tava muito cansado...

Tudo em mim tava exaurido...

Eu tava muito, mas muito cansada...

Murmurei isso pra ele, com a voz muito arrastada pela exaustão:

- Obrigada por você tá aqui... eu adoro você...

Meus olhos tavam incrivelmente pesados...

Foi fechá-los por alguns instantes – enquanto sentia meu corpo encaixadinha naquela conchinha, toda protegida pelo corpo dele – e logo adormeci...

Dormi um sono sem sonhos...

Sei lá o quanto eu dormi...

Quando acordei...

Acordei toda coladinha nele...

Não sei como os braços dele não tavam dormentes, porque a gente tava ainda em conchinha...

Nossas mãos se tocavam... foi aí que me dei conta: as mãos dele tavam... quentinhas!

Sua pele: parecia tão aquecida! E até um pouco mais escura!

Toda descabelada, com aquela voz esquisita de sono, sussurrei, ainda deitadinha na conchinha:

- O que aconteceu com sua mão?... Tá quentinha... e mais escura...

Ele?

Aproximou a cabeça do meu ouvido... senti o suave movimento do ar dos lábios dele – um ar quentinho! – tocando minha orelha quando me disse:

- Aconteceu um antigo milagre... que não acontecia há muito tempo...

Mal acordei...

Tava completamente sonolenta... mas minha curiosidade acordou antes de mim!

Virei de leve meu rosto, pra fitar o dele:

- Que milagre?

Ele?

Sorriu suave, matreiro:

- Segredinho...

Tava com sono demais ainda pra conseguir retrucar...

Bom, não era só isso não... Afinal, aquela sensação de acordar quentinha do lado dele, me sentindo sendo protegida por ele, escudada por aquele seu sorriso de menino sapeca, já me haviam desarmado mesmo...

Cocei os olhos... tava complicado de acordar...

Aquela sensação era tão boa... acordar pra quê, então?!

Dormi de maquiagem. Certamente tava toda borrada:

- Devo ter acordado igual a uma panda – sussurrei, virando o rosto pra longe do dele...

Ele?

Me disse, baixinho:

- Uma encantadora pandinha!

Sorri, toda boba!

De repente, me veio uma série de imagens, na minha cabeça... todas com a Devoradora de Homens... cada instante que eu tive com ela!

Finalmente, acordei!

Dei um pulo da cama! Ali mesma, de pé, comecei o bombardeio, ininterrupto! Eu nem respirava, de tão rápido que falava:

- Eu preciso me defender de Drika por todos os meios! Ela é muito mais perigosa do que eu pensava, porque agora eu sei como ela virou o que é, quem a transformou! Eu preciso aprender tudo o que eu puder, pra que meu Pequeno Eu nunca me transforme numa Drika! Você precisa me ensinar Magia, Álex! Você precisa me treinar!

Ele?

Só se sentou na cama.

Sobre os seus joelhos.

Aquele era o único jeito pra que nós pudéssemos nos fitar, olho no olho, sem que eu precisasse subir num banquinho!

Sentado daquele jeito, ele parecia até um antigo samurai!

O olhar dele? Me era indecifrável, droga!

E naquela incógnita, ele me disse:

- Mas nós já começamos as prévias do seu treinamento, Selene.

Comecei o interrogatório:

- Como assim? _"Nós"_? _"Prévias"_?

- Hélène...

Fiz uma careta e arregalei os olhos:

- Quando?

Ele deu um sorriso mega suave:

- Quando Hélène te ensinou a aceitar sua mediunidade. Logo depois, Leilene começou indiretamente a te ensinar também...

O quê? Madame Sou Grossa e Daí, me ensinando? Não pode ser:

- Como isso? Que papo é esse?

Naquela voz macia e sedosa dele, Álex foi falando:

- Hélène começou a limpar sua mente. Leilene, orientada por mim, começou a aguçar sua Força Sombra, seu Divino Animal de Poder Interior, quando te emprestou sua _pick-up_. Afinal, quem você acha que deixou as chaves na ignição, senão ela?

Fiz cara de incrédula! Ele prosseguiu:

- A Força Sombra – a Força que garante a integridade e a proteção do Eu – só fica aguçada quando se quebram as couraças do medo paralisante – o medo que sempre te dominou, desde que você entrou na escola e despertou para a mediunidade... Mas na escola, as couraças do medo se amplificaram, quando Christian e Peter te agrediram com a pedrada... Depois, o supremo reforço das couraças do medo foi quando Salet te internou em Saint Peter... Falei para Leilene que, se ela emprestasse sua _pick-up_ a você, ela indiretamente te ensinaria a "rosnar" contra um oponente cruel, exatamente como uma loba selvagem faria! Quando Leilene te imaginou rosnando e correndo como uma loba livre nas Florestas, como ela mesma adorava se sentir, ela sorriu muito satisfeita e deixou as chaves na ignição da _pick-up... _Indiretamente, ela te ensinou a ser, por alguns instantes, como ela! Leilene tem uma das Forças Sombra mais poderosas que eu já vi! E sem a Força Sombra é impossível que se possa religar-se Consigo mesma, com seu Grande Eu.

Olhei, boquiaberta, pra Álex!

Como é que é? Leilene tinha me ajudado mesmo?! Continuei ouvindo, calada:

- É só assim, rosnando, que uma pessoa escravizada e sufocada pela couraças do medo pode voltar a andar. Porque as couraças do medo são tão pesadas que paralisam qualquer pessoa. Você aprendeu, indiretamente com Leilene, a lição da Coragem, da Autodefesa e da Auto-integridade, atributos da Força Sombra, sem a qual tudo paralisa e fica estagnado!

Eu? Tava boquiaberta!

Ele? Prosseguiu:

- Mas e as luzes acesas no Casarão, até a garagem? O jornal sobre o banco do carona? Quem você acha que preparou tudo para induzir você a pegar "emprestada" a _pick-up_, justo no dia em que se soube, por Hélène, sobre tudo o que você passou em Saint Peter? Quem te induziu, com aquela _"trilha de pão para pombos no parque"_, após ouvir você gritando horrivelmente, sofrendo no pesadelo? Quem armou tudo para você fazer aquela visita de cortesia ao Saint Peter – exorcizando os seus demônios internos, que tanto nutriam a sua couraça do medo? Quem você acha que acompanhou cada passo seu, deste Casarão até aquele prédio abandonado? Onde você acredita que estava a minha Harley, senão te seguindo na estrada? Quem você acha que estava lá, pousado no telhado do Saint Peter, como uma águia negra, vigiando você... acompanhando você, protegendo você, enquanto você se libertava dos grilhões do seu passado, derrubando a Bastilha?

Ele! Foi ele quem arranjou tudo!?

Álex!

Quando eu fiz esse olhar de espanto, notei que ele deu um orgulhoso sorriso! Tipo assim, dizendo pelo sorriso:

"_Fui eu quem montou todo o panorama, o tempo todo... mas você achava que tinha sido o acaso que o montou, né?!"_

Eu? Não conseguia dizer nada!

Ele continuou sorrindo. E prosseguiu:

- E ontem, na casa de Salet, quando Leilene e eu te obrigamos a ver a fonte original da "Coisa", uma fonte que também mora em você... Tudo para que Selene visse que _"dormia com o inimigo"_ por todos esses anos... Mas jurava de pés juntos que justamente o seu maior oponente – o Pequeno Eu adoecido! – era a sua melhor amiga...

Fiquei pasma, perante aquelas revelações todas!

Uma emoção muito, mas muito forte, brotou do meio do meu peito!

Muito, muito intensa!

Não dava pra conter... de jeito nenhum...

Aquela emoção, tão úmida, apoderou-se dos meus olhos...

Comecei a lacrimejar...

Álex se levantou da cama... ficou bem na minha frente... e me abraçou... e de um jeito...

Seu abraço era algo... finalmente: decifrável!

E eu podia descrever ele numa única palavra, que naquela hora foi a única que eu consegui encontrar pra tentar descrever o que decifrei:

Carinho!

Eu me agarrei no corpo dele... como eu queria aquele abraço!

E assim, toda abraçadinha nele, enquanto minha cabeça repousava suavemente em seu peito, ouvi de seus lábios tão gentis, essas palavras, que me soaram naquele momento como um mel de doçura sem igual:

- Chegou a hora de você, a Yalorixá de Oxum Pandá do Templo do Rio da Lua Branca, novamente mostrar-se... Sim, a partir de agora, Selene, eu pessoalmente treinarei você! Você verá um Kosmos, que sequer sonhou um dia existir, descortinar-se plenamente perante você! Sim, a Grande Conectada aos Dons da Água Doce irá ressurgir... a Dama das Cachoeiras irá revelar-se mais uma vez e, como se dançasse sob o palco crepuscular do Sol, no exato altar onde as águas do Rio aconchegam-se no maternal colo do Mar, ela voltará: e com sua Espada na mão!

Eu não tinha mais nada o que falar... tava tudo tão perfeito que uma única palavra a mais poderia estragar aquele momento...

Por isso... _finish_!

Deixo agora o Silêncio reinar, magnânimo, por quanto tempo ele assim o desejar!

**Ocaso do Blog**

E esta foi a minha primeira série de postagens no meu novo _blog_!

Ufa, cansei de digitar tanto... que dor nos meus dedinhos, sabe?

Putz, como eu falei coisa aqui!

Leilene... ela me cobrou umas coisas pelo aplicativo... disse na minha cara que não gostou do meu _blog_, pode?!

Eu até vou reproduzir na íntegra o nosso bate-papo pra vocês verem, como minhas testemunhas!

Lá vai:

_Leilene está on line_

_Leilene_ – li teu _blog_ cabeçuda

_Selene_ – _Wow_!

_Leilene_ – detestei

_Selene_ – _Whats_?

_Leilene_ – vc me mostrou como uma bandida vagaba

_Selene_ – Impressão sua...

_Leilene_ – e antes que eu me esqueça

_Selene_ – O quê?

_Leilene_ – VACA EH VC!

_Selene_ – kkkkkkk

_Leilene_ – e cade o primeiro beijo de vc e tio álex? naquele lance sujo quando vc enganou tio álex fazendo ele te revelar abertamente que amava vc?

_Selene_ – CALAESSABOCA! Não adianta aí as próximas postagens! Não estraga o meu climão de mistério pro povo que tá lendo, pô!

_Leilene_ – _spoilers_...

_Selene_ – NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO! ¬¬

_Leilene_ – ;D

_Selene_ – E PARA DE PISCAR PRA MIM, DROGA!

_Leilene_ – ;D

_Leilene_ – ;D

_Leilene_ – ;D

_Leilene_ – ;D

_Leilene_ – ;D

_Leilene_ – ;D

_Selene_ – _no coments..._

_Leilene_ – e tem mais, selene hanna stern

_Selene_ – DESEMBUCHA!

_Leilene_ – tb acho que vc exagerou em muita coisa no teu _blog_

_Selene_ – Não exagerei não!

_Leilene_ – exagerou sim

_Selene_ – Não exagerei, não mesmo!

_Leilene_ – sim

_Selene_ – NÃO, PÔ!

_Leilene_ – sim

_Selene_ – ONDE É QUE EU EXAGEREI?! ME DIZ! ANDA!

_Leilene_ – vc sabe onde

_Selene_ – NÃO SEI!

_Leilene_ – sabe sim

_Selene_ – SE VOCÊ CONTINUAR INSISTINDO NISSO, SABE O QUE EU VOU FAZER?

_Leilene está off line_

Ela ficou _off_! De propósito!

Me deixou falando sozinha!

Ai, que ódio!

Eu tento rir da cara da Leilene... mas ela sempre dá um jeito de inverter o jogo e é ela quem acaba rindo da minha cara!

Ai, que ódio, pô!

E onde já se viu dizer, na minha cara, que eu exagerei em algumas coisinhas aqui?!

Eu sempre sou mega honesta! Desde quando eu exagero?!

Eu? Não!

Eu? Não...

Eu? Acho que... não...

Eu? Acho que... ah, sei lá!

Talvez eu tenha até exagerado em algumas coisinhas que eu narrei aqui... ou talvez não... quem poderá saber? Você vai acreditar na Leilene ou em mim?!

Hahaha!

Mas o fato é que, certamente, os olhos dos verdadeiramente Iniciados poderão perceber, nas entrelinhas de minha narrativa, vários Segredos Espirituais e Dons sutilmente revelados... e eu disse sutilmente, ok? Afinal: qual a graça em dar tudo de bandeja, assim, na boa?

Afinal, a Poesia e a Beleza estão, justamente, na sutil e delicada descida de cada um dos véus que encobrem um lindo rostinho, não é?

E que rostinho mais belo há nesse mundo do que a Reconexão Sagrada na Magia da Natureza?

É cada belezura que se vê embaixo de cada veuzinho quando este cai lindamente... nham... nham...

Chega, chega, Sê! Você já falou demais! Hora de sair da frente desse teclado aí e ajudar Hélène nas tarefas do Casarão!

Vamos, vamos, levanta já daí! Chispa! Caminha!

Então é isso! _Let's go_!

_Beijokas_, e até a próxima postagem!

Com carinho,

**Selene Hanna Stern**

**Happy Harbor, primavera de 20...**

.

SeleneStern

selenehstern


	35. Epílogo - Com a palavra o Velho

**Epílogo**

**Com a palavra final: o Velho!**

Tantas coisas eu vi...

E as vi por muitos meios!

Vi por Sonhos...

Vi por Jornadas Xamânicas...

Vi por perguntas aos Búzios...

Demorei muito para entender o que estava acontecendo...

Muitas vezes o Sagrado Ifá, através dos Búzios, precisou me guiar para que eu compreendesse os Sonhos e as Viagens Astrais e Xamânicas conforme Sua vontade, devido às limitações de um ser humano preso ao seu tempo, ao seu espaço e à forma de ver e entender o mundo em que toda a sociedade que eu conheci estava presa... inclusive os seus sábios... até os Babalôs precisam fazer muito esforço para se libertar dessas limitações...

É a Prisão da Aldeia...

Como as manadas de gnus, zebras e antílopes andam juntas, as pessoas da Aldeia andam juntas, pastam juntas, sempre imersas na manada...

Mas para se ver além, precisa-se de coragem para, um dia, sair da manada...

E ao sair da manada, abrir-se aos mais profundos e poderosos mistérios dos Orixás, até que atinja-se a Libertação.

Por muitas noites eu tive um Sonho... muito nítido... de coisas que nunca poderia contar para ninguém... porque presos às suas formas de entendimento, jamais conseguiriam entender o que eu entendi...

Por isso eu nunca revelei a ninguém.

Revelarei apenas para você, nestas linhas... e somente para você e mais ninguém, pois sinto que você poderia compreender...

Sinto que os fatos que eu sonhei no passado afetam você no futuro...

Este velho negro, no meio de uma savana – numa época tão antiga em que as únicas luzes que existem a iluminar as noites do mundo são as das fogueiras, das tochas e das velas – viu coisas que afetam todos os povos do futuro que eu conheci em Viagens Astrais: os brancos ao Norte, os vermelhos ao Oeste, os amarelos ao Leste... e afetará os netos de meus netos: os negros.

Os Orixás me ensinaram tantas e tantas coisas...

Me guiaram em muitas Viagens, quer fossem Astrais, quer fossem Xamânicas...

Me mostraram a vastidão e complexidade do mundo...

Mas me mostraram também que um dia haveriam tantas pessoas no mundo, pensando e se comportando como se fosse uma manada tão grande de gnus, que o mundo, antes tão vasto, se tornaria muito pequeno...

Que haveriam tantas pessoas, sedentas pelo desejo de ter sempre mais e mais rápido, que em segundos um branco do Norte poderia falar com um amarelo do Leste e que, em apenas algumas horas, pássaros de aço – que rugiam, como o mais feroz dos leões, por bocas embaixo de suas asas! – os ligariam: seja para apertarem as mãos, seja para lançarem flechas uns contra o coração dos outros, caindo em forma de ovos que explodiam na Terra...

Que haveriam tantas pessoas, sedentas pelo desejo de ter sempre mais e mais rápido, que o que Oxossi e Ossanha demoraram séculos para plantar e gerar sumiriam em poucas horas – devoradas por elefantes de aço...

Onde os elefantes de aço passavam nasciam estradas negras, por onde cavalgavam carruagens sem cavalos entre muitas e muitas aldeias estranhas – onde as choupanas eram construídas umas sobre as outras, até os céus... seriam tantas as pessoas, sedentas pelo desejo de ter mais e mais rápido, que construir aldeias inteiras tentando agarrar os céus seria a única forma de acomodar a todos...

E por onde os elefantes de aço e seus domadores passavam, não sobrava mais lugar para cultuar Oxossi e Ossanha...

O desejo de ter sempre mais e mais rápido foi aprimorado, de forma tão sedutora por um grupo de brancos, que apenas trezentos anos após eles fazerem o primeiro casarão que fabricava muitas coisas, muito rápido, lançando muita fumaça e fuligem no Céu e restos na Água, todos no mundo estavam seduzidos pelo desejo de ter sempre mais e mais rápido...

E os Orixás me mostraram que o mundo estava ficando muito pequeno... e muito rápido... tão rápido quanto mais rápido e insaciável o desejo dos homens e mulheres se tornava...

Porém alguns homens e mulheres viam que algo errado e muito grande estava acontecendo...

Eu os vi nas terras mais geladas do Norte... no meio do gelo...

Estavam num casarão... no meio de uma imensidão de neve e gelo...

Mas era uma casarão muito estranho... porque ao redor dele havia muito frio mas dentro dele, sem fogueiras em parte alguma, tudo estava quentinho.

Aqueles homens e mulheres tentavam sair da manada, ao seu modo... pude ver que eram uma variação dos Babalorixás: pessoas que tentavam entender a vontade dos Orixás só que não acreditando nos Orixás... pessoas que tentavam entender como os Orixás regiam a Natureza, mesmo não tendo contato com Eles!

Parece que eram os homens e mulheres que cultuavam e protegiam o conhecimento daquele tempo...

E eu ouvia eles falarem algo – em uma língua estranha que eu nunca ouvi, mas que os Orixás traduziram para mim – e falaram aquilo, dentro do casarão, repetidas vezes:

"_Emissões de gases de Aquecimento Global impregnados no gelo"_

"_Mudanças Climáticas muito rápidas"_

"_A Sexta Grande Extinção"_

Seriam estas frases uma espécie de mantra dos que cultuavam e protegiam o conhecimento daquele tempo? Uma espécie de cântico sagrado, estrofes de um ponto e reza?

Vi que saíram do estranho casarão alguns homens e mulheres sem cor...

Vestiam grossas roupas, para suportar o frio de um lugar onde até a raposa e o urso eram brancos para se harmonizarem com o gelo e a neve.

Saíram do casarão e entraram na barriga duma hipopótamo de aço que andava rugindo na neve.

E rumaram para uma imensa geleira – muito maior que os picos gelados do Kilimanjaro! – há alguns quilômetros de onde ficava o estranho casarão.

Perto da geleira, os homens e mulheres saíram da barriga da hipopótamo e procuraram lugares para retirar pedaços de gelo e neve.

Eles tinham máquinas para fazer isso, que certamente Ogum lhes ensinou a fazer!

As máquinas enfiavam uma lança oca no gelo duro e depois retiravam um pedaço de gelo semelhante a uma vara, de dentro da lança.

Ifá me disse que ali, naquelas varas de gelo, aqueles homens e mulheres buscavam explicações para as coisas ruins que estavam acontecendo em seu mundo. Pois, disse Ifá a mim, aqueles homens e mulheres sabiam que tudo o que acontecia no mundo, acontecia primeiro e mais visivelmente nas suas duas pontas mais frias...

Eles se espalharam, em duplas, pela geleira. Buscavam os melhores locais para depois se reunirem e retirarem as varas.

Pude ouvir o nome de dois deles.

Nomes estranhos que eu nunca havia ouvido antes:

Doutor Inoue... e Doutor Takiguchi.

Tudo parecia ir bem...

Até que, de repente, enquanto Inoue ia pegar uma outra espécie de instrumento, o chão de neve e gelo embaixo de seus pés cedeu!

Inoue gritou!

Takiguchi foi em sua direção e viu que o companheiro havia caído num escuro buraco: uma falha no gelo bem embaixo dos seus pés!

_- Inoue! Inoue! _– ouvi gritar Takiguchi.

Em seguida, Inoue gritou:

_- Estou bem! Só torci a perna!_

Imediatamente Takiguchi pegou uma caixinha, colocou-a perto de sua boca e parecia falar sozinho... mas dentro da caixinha parecia até ter alguém... porque a caixinha também falava... Takiguchi disse para a caixinha:

_- Estação Ártica Dois, aqui é Takiguchi! Houve um acidente com o Doutor Inoue! Precisaremos de cuidados médicos!_

Em seguida, vi que Takiguchi colocou no bolso sua caixinha falante e apressou-se a ir próximo ao buraco e disse:

_- Vamos arrumar uma corda para te puxar! Fique firme!_

Vi que Inoue estava no escuro. Uma tênue luz do dia entrava pelo buraco por onde ele caiu. Mas o homem tinha uma poderosa tocha no seu bolso, que acendia ao se apertar algo parecido com uma concha.

Com a tocha poderosa – que não se apagava nem tremulava com o vento frio! – ele começou a verificar sua perna. Não parecia que a tinha fraturado. Devia ter sido apenas uma torção bem dolorida.

Mas fiquei aliviado ao ver que o homem estava bem!

Ele se levantou, mancando. E passou a olhar com a tocha poderosa ao seu redor.

Havia muito gelo: um verdadeiro paredão de gelo ali embaixo!

Ouvi Inoue resmungar consigo mesmo, tentando controlar a dor em sua perna:

_- Deve ser um gelo muito antigo! Bom para pegar boas amostras..._

E olhando para aquele paredão de gelo, de repente o homem exclama algo – parecia o nome de sua Orixá:

_- Sagrada Amaterasu!_

Por que ele exclamou o nome da sua Orixá?

Vi o que Inoue viu...

Presa dentro do paredão de gelo, como se fosse uma estátua, havia uma criatura enorme!

Inoue se aproximou e a olhou de perto, e exclamou essas palavras:

_- Parece até como ver um peixe congelado em um aquário!_

Inoue e eu vimos a criatura...

Ela era enorme, completamente peluda!

Era muito maior que o maior dos leões!

Parecia ter uns sete metros de comprimento ou mais!

Tinha focinho e enormes dentes: tudo nela era muito grande!

Sua cabeça parecia a de um lobo gigante!

Vi que foi com um espanto enorme que Inoue constatou o tamanho das patas traseiras e dianteiras da criatura e sua conformação: elas tinham proporções e formas que até lembravam... humanas...

Disse Inoue:

_- Sagrada Amaterasu! Esse animal pré-histórico poderia até andar de pé! Pareceria até um edifício de tão grande!_

Ele continuou olhando admirado para a criatura congelada.

Mas eu não me admirei... pois eu já havia visto aquela criatura em minhas Viagens Astrais, atormentando os meus Antepassados!

Através do gelo parecia que aquela enorme criatura, que um dia andou de pé, tinha o pelo completamente da cor do carvão.

Foi olhando detalhadamente para seu pelo, através do gelo, que Inoue percebeu que havia algo cravado em seu peito... parecia... parecia... metal! Um pedaço de lâmina de metal trabalhado!

Mas eu não me espantei... pois eu sabia de quem era aquele pedaço de lâmina de metal... Pertenceu àquele que eu vi, em minhas Viagens Astrais, protegendo meus Antepassados!

Mas foi com supremo espanto que Inoue viu que, para dentro do gelo, parecia que havia mais algo... o gelo era tão grosso que até a luz de sua tocha poderosa era ofuscada... Inoue não podia ver muito para dentro do bloco de gelo...

Mas ele pode perceber algo... parecia que nas garras da criatura, que lembravam em muito a conformação de uma mão humana... parecia estar segurando algo... segurando algo?

Inoue foi mais a fundo tentando, no furor de sua descoberta, ver tudo o que poderia com a sua tocha poderosa... e parecia algo nunca antes imaginado: parecia que aquela criatura gigantesca estava... segurando algo de metal... e Inoue pode ver que havia uma empunhadura!

Inoue, espantado, exclamou:

_- Uma espada!_

Mas eu, porém, não me espantei... sabia de quem era aquela espada... um presente de Yemanjá para uma de Suas filhas que A renegou... pois eu vi essa Sua filha, em minhas Viagens Astrais, empunhando aquela espada e atormentando os meus Antepassados!

Inoue pegou, absolutamente trêmulo, a sua caixinha falante... tremia tanto, de tão fascinado com sua descoberta, que nem sentia mais dor alguma na perna... E assim ele falou com a caixinha – e eu me lembro muito bem daquelas suas palavras estranhas:

_- Doutor Takiguchi, aqui é Inoue! Eu estou bem! Mas acho que nós acabamos de fazer a maior descoberta da história da Paleontologia e da Arqueologia! Precisamos de muitos homens para conseguirmos levar o que descobri à nossa Estação!_

Foi também um espanto enorme quando o Doutor Takiguchi e os demais homens e mulheres da sua aldeia desceram na falha do gelo e viram a descoberta do Doutor Inoue!

Demoraram vários dias escavando, com todo o cuidado, ao redor da criatura congelada.

Eles a retiraram sem remover o gelo ao seu redor, deixando-a imersa num bloco... ouvi-os dizendo essas estranhas palavras:

_- Não deixem que os tecidos do espécime entrem em contato com a nossa atmosfera atual... tudo deve ser preservado, ao máximo, até as amostras de ar presas no interior do bloco e quaisquer outras partículas!_

O bloco de gelo contendo a criatura foi colocado a bordo de um barco muito grande, todo feito de aço...

Seu destino era incerto naquele momento... eles não sabiam com exatidão aonde aquilo iria ser levado para que os homens e as mulheres que guardavam e protegiam o conhecimento daquele tempo pudessem melhor estudar a criatura...

Mas eu sabia apenas o nome do lugar – apesar de não saber onde ficava – porque dentro de minha mente soaram estas duas estranhas palavras:

_Fukushima... Japão..._


End file.
